MISUNDERSTANDING
by Kitty Jiji Jaejoong
Summary: Akahkah Jaejoong memaafkan Yunho yang telah memperkosa dan menyakitinya ataukah kembali menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Hyun Joong dan bercerai dari Yunho?/YUNJAE/YOOSU/CHANGKYU/HYUNWOONG/NO BASH/NC-21/bedscene
1. Chapter 1

**FF/YUNJAE/MISUNDERSTANDING/PG-NC/PROLOG/GENDERSWICH**

**Tittle** ="**Misunderstanding**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Length** = ?

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama_/_Romance_/_Angst_ (?)/_Love_/_Hurt_ (?)/_Genderswich_/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik keluarganya dan fans masing-masing, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. _Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! If You Read You must Add me! If You Read You must Comment and Like! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**PROLOG**

**PENGENALAN TOKOH**

***Kim Jaejoong **

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik dan lemah lembut dengan banyak _namja_ yang mengaguminya. Suatu hari Jaejoong mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri jalinan asmaranya dengan _namjachingu_-nya yang tidak Ia cintai tanpa memberikan alasan yang pasti, Jaejoong berharap setelah putus _namjachingu_-nya memperoleh kebahagian dengan saudara kembarnya Youngwoong yang sehat tidak seperti dirinya yang sakit-sakitan. Ternyata Jaejoong salah, keputusannya itu malah membawanya pada sebuah penderitaan yang berkepanjangan.

***Jung Yunho **

Seorang _namja_ tampan, berkharisma dan pandai. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seseorang yang Ia sebut seperti 'Malaikat bibir _cherry_' disebuah taman. Setelah mengetahui temannya yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri frustasi karena dicampakkan oleh _yeojachingu_-nya, Yunho menjadi seorang _namja_ dengan kadar benci lebih dari pada kadar cinta terhadap _yeoja_. Disekolahannya Yunho mempunyai musuh bebuyutan. Suatu hari Yunho menculik musuhnya dan ingin membuatnya jera yang telah berani mencelakai sepupunya. karena suatu kesalahpahaman Yunho memperkosa _yeoja_ yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kecelakaan sepupunya.

***Kim Youngwoong**

_Yeoja_ yang cantik, pemberani, sedikit tomboy dan aktif karena Ia merasa harus melindungi kembarannya yang sakit-sakitan. Walaupun dari kecil dia kekurangan kasih sayang orang tuanya sendiri dan kadang iri dengan kembarannya yang berlimpah kasih sayang tetapi Youngwoong tidak pernah berpikir untuk membenci sangat mencintai _namja_ tampan yang pernah menjadi _namjachingu_ kembarannya sendiri. Youngwoong sangat menyayangi bahkan mungkin rela mengorbannya nyawanya demi _namja_ tersebut.

***Kim Hyun Joong**

Seorang _namja_ yang tampan dan pintar, Ia adalah teman masa kecil dua _yeoja_ cantik yang kembar namun memiliki kepribadian yang menurutnya sangat berbeda. Hyun joong mengalami masa-masa sulit setelah _yeoja_ yang ia cintai begitu saja mencampakknya menjelang hari perpisahan disekolahnya. Dia telah membuat seseorang salah paham, Hyun joong adalah akar dari segala kesalahpahaman.

***Park Yoochun**

Merupakan salah satu anggota dalam gengnya Yunho di _Tohoshinki High School_. Yoochun merupakan _player _sejati. Suatu ketika Yoochun selingkuh dibelakang _yeojachingu_-nya. Yoochun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa perselingkuhannya tidak hanya menyakiti _yeojachingu_-nya tetapi seperti sebuah arus parallel, tanpa sadar dia telah menyakiti banyak hati temannya, musuhnya, bahkan orang belum ditemuinya mendapatkan dampaknya secara tidak langsung.

***Kim Junsu**

_Yeoja_ imut dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang melengking, mampu membuat _namja_ dengan _attitude_ yang buruk menjadi lebih baik karena ketulusan cintanya. Namun ketulusan cintanya mendapat ujian yang berat tatkala dia memergoki _namjachingu_-nya berciuman, karena emosi yang meledak-ledak dengan hati yang mendidih Junsu telah melakukan suatu perbuatan diluar logikanya, dan akan membawanya pada sebuah penyesalan yang berkepanjangan.

***Shim Changmin**

Seorang _namja_ _baby face _dan dengan _IQ _diatas rata-rata tetapi belum mampu meluluhkan _yeoja_ cantik yang tomboy. Changmin selalu minder untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan _yeoja_ pujaan hatinya karena latar belakang keluarganya yang hanya seorang anak supir _taxi_. Changmin sudah sangat bahagia walapun hanya sebagai teman _yeoja_ tersebut, tidak lebih.

***Choi Siwon (Cameo)**

_Namja_ yang sangat terobsesi dengan kecantikan dan kelembutan hati Jaejoong, tetapi cintanya itu telah membuat nyawa seseorang yang disayangi Jaejoong melayang ditangannya.

***Cho Kyunkun (Cameo)**

_Yeoja_ cantik yang sangat tergila-gila dengan kepandaian Shim Changmin. Karena kesabarannya dalam menunggu cinta sejatinya, akhirnya dia mendapatkan _namjachingu_ yang terbaik untuknya.

***Kim Heechul (Cameo)**

Yeoja cantik teman Siwon sekaligus temannya Yunho. Sangat cantik tetapi memiliki ide-ide yang kejam.

***Tan Han Geng (Cameo)**

_Namja_ berkebangsaan China. _Namjachingu_ Heechul.

~ Kim Ahjusshi (Mr. Kim) : Appa Kim Jaej_o_ong dan Kim Youngwoong. Pemilik Kim Coorperation.

~ Kim Ahjumma (Mrs. Kim) : Eomma Kim Jaej_o_ong dan Kim Youngwoong.

~ Jung Ahjusshi (Mr. Jung) : Appa Jung Yunho. Pemilik Jung Corp.

~ Jung Ahjumma (Mrs. Jung) : Eomma Jung Yunho.

~ Shim Ahjusshi (Mr. Shim) : Appa Shim Changmin. Seorang supir taxi

~ Shim Ahjumma (Mrs. Shim) : Eomma Shim Changmin. Seorang Buruh Cuci.

~ Cho Ahjusshi (Mr. Cho) : Appa Cho Kyunhyun. Seorang supir pribadi keluarga Duo Kim.

~ Cho Ahjumma (Mrs. Cho) : Eomma Cho Kyunhyun. Seorang pembantu dan pengasuh Jung Yunho sejak kecil.

~ Lee Ahjumma (Mrs. Lee) : Seorang pembantu sekaligus pengasuh Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Youngwoong sejak kecil yang jauh dari orang tuanya.

~ Choi Ahjusshi (Mr. Choi) : Appa Choi Siwon. Seorang mafia kelas kakap.

~ Park Ahjusshi (Mr. Park kangin) : Dokter rumah sakit. Appa park yoochun

~ Park Ahjumma (Mrs. Park Leetuk) : Dokter rumah sakit. Eomma park yoochun.

PROLOG

CHAPTER 1 TAMAN

CHAPTER 2 PUTUS

CHAPTER 3 KESALAHAN

CHAPTER 4 AIR MATA

CHAPTER 5 DAMAI

CHAPTER 6 BUKAN AKU

CHAPTER 7 SALAH SASARAN

CHAPTER 8 AWAL KESALAHPAHAMAN

CHAPTER 9 MISUNDERSTANDING (RAPED 1)

CHAPTER 10 MISUNDERSTANDING (RAPED 2)

CHAPTER 11 HOSPITAL

CHAPTER 12 PREGNANT


	2. Chapter 2

**FF/YUNJAE/MISUNDERSTANDING/PG-NC/CHAP 1/GENDERSWICH**

**Tittle** ="**Misunderstanding**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Length** = ?

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance_/_Angst_ (?)/_Love_/_Hurt_ (?)/_Genderswich_/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** _**Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! If You Read You must Add me! If You Read You must Comment and Like! Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**TAMAN**

**~Tahun 2009~**

** Author POV**

Disebuah Taman, disore hari dengan cuaca yang cerah tanpa ada sedikitpun mendung di langit yang biru dengan warnanya yang tidak pernah pudar telah memperlihatkan keindahannya. Seperti taman-taman pada umumnya, taman tersebut sangat ramai dan dikunjungi berbagai usia dari manusia-manusia dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola dengan kedua orang tuanya, di sebelah barat terdapat seorang badut yang sedang memainkan sirkus sehingga banyak anak-anak kecil berkumpul untuk melihatnya. Diujung taman terdapat _namja_ dan _yeoja_ sedang memadu kasih, tanpa menghiraukan ada anak-anak kecil maupun nenek-nenek yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Tetapi lihatlah, di sebelah timur! Kenapa _yeoja_ itu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri seperti tidak terganggu dengan orang-orang disekitar Taman itu, ayolah adakah yang bisa mengalihkan aktifitasnya itu? Sedang apakah _yeoja_ tersebut?

_Yeoja_ dengan kulit seputih susu, _doe eyes-_nya yang ketika menatap lawan bicaranya mampu melubangi hatinya, dengan rambut pirangnya menambah kecantikan alaminya dan jangan lupakan bibir semerah _cherry_ yang membuat _namja_ manapun tidak mampu menolak hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir plum tersebut. Dengan syal yang melingkar dileher jenjangnya menambah keindahan tubuh penggunanya. _Yeoja_ tersebut sedang melukis di buku gambarnya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

" Cuacanya sangat cerah, uhuk…uhuk… Apa yang harus ku gambar hari ini ya…! " Tanya _yeoja_ itu pada dirinya sendiri. _Yeoja_ itu mengamati ke kiri dan ke kanan namun belum ada objek yang mampu meluluhkan hati _yeoja_ tersebut untuk dilukisnya.

" Hashhn….hashhnn…ahh " Sepertinya _yeoja_ tersebut sedang sakit, dilihat dari mukanya yang pucat, namun tidak mampu menutupi kecantikannya.

" Ehmm . . . Sepertinya bunga lili yang dipegang _eonni_ yang cantik itu bagus untuk menjadi bahan lukisanku " _Yeoja_ lemah lembut itu menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, dengan mimik wajah yang sangat lucu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya _yeoja_ tersebut melukis bunga lili.

Tak sadarkah _yeoja_ cantik tersebut gerak-geriknya dari tadi telah dilihat dan dinikmati oleh _namja_ bermata musang didepannya yang tidak jauh dari bangku taman yang didudukinya.

' _Ya ampun kenapa ada 'malaikat bibir cherry' yang mendarat ditaman ini, apakah dia tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke kayangan '_ Batin _namja_ bermata musang tersebut. Ya, _namja_ bermata musang itu belum mengenal siapa yeoja cantik yang sedang melukis itu, sehingga dia menamainya 'malaikat bibir _cherry_' yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" Apakah aku harus berkenalan dengannya dan meminta nomor _handphone-_nya? Aishh . . . aku belum punya pengalaman untuk berkenalan dengan _yeoja _" Tanya _namja_ musang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

" Uhuk…uhuk… ahhh pinggangku " _Yeoja_ itu terbatuk-batuk, _yeoja_ tersebut meringis menahan sakit dan tangannya memegang pinggang sebelah kirinya. Suara rintihan _yeoja_ tersebut membuyarkan _namja_ bermata musang dengan pikirannya yang sedang mencari cara untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja cantik itu.

" Sepertinya 'malaikat bibir _cherry-_ku' itu sangat rapuh, aku selalu ingin melindunginya dan memeluknya " _Namja_ bermata musang itu melihat dengan _intens _segala gerak-gerik yeoja cantik tersebut, namun tanpa disangka-sangka _namja_ bermata musang itu bertemu pandang dengan _yeoja_ cantik tersebut.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Waktu seakan terhenti ketika kedua anak muda berbeda _gender _itu saling berpandangan di bangku tempat duduknya masing-masing. _Namja_ bermata musang itu tersenyum kikuk pada _yeoja_ cantik tersebut karena debaran jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol.

" Siapakah _namja_ itu? Kenapa dari tadi melihatku? Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku? " _Yeoja_ itu takut-takut ada yang salah dengan wajah dan penampilannya karena terus dipandangi _namja_ itu.

" Kenapa dengan jantungku? Hanya melihat tatapan matanya membuat hatiku nyaman, apakah dia cinta pertamaku? Karena hanya _namja_ itu yang membuat aku seperti berlari marathon " _Yeoja_ itu membalas senyum _namja_ bermata musang itu, dan mulai melukis _namja_ bermata musang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan gitar di pakuannya.

" Aku ingin mengambil fotonya untuk kuperlihatkan pada _hyung-_ku, supaya percaya bahwa aku telah menemukan 'malaikat bibir _cherry_' di Taman " _Namja_ bermata musang itu mengeluarkan _handphone _yang berada dikantong celananya.

Jepret

Jepret

Jepret

Suara _handphone _yang sedang mengambil gambar _yeoja_ cantik itu, sedangkan _yeoja_ cantik itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedang dipotret seseorang.

" Heumm…ternyata lukisanku mengalami perkembangan." _Yeoja_ itu melihat hasil lukisannya yang baru ia selesaikan, sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Yah, walaupun lebih tampan yang aslinya! " _Yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibir plumnya tanpa sadar.

" Ohh…_God, _bibirnya sangat menggoda, tak sadarkah _yeoja_ itu walaupun sedang sakit dan kelihatan rapuh namun masih mampu membangunkan beruang tidur, aku harus segera berkenalan dengannya, aku harus berani, karena aku _namja_ yang tampan dan pintar! " _Namja_ bermata musang itu dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi memasukkan _handphone-_nyake dalam saku celananya dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk berkenalan dengan _yeoja_ cantik itu sehingga bisa melindungi dari kerapuhannya, namun tiba-tiba….

_I got you under my skin_

_I got you under my skin_

" Aishh…Siapa yang meneloponku…? " _Namja_ bermata musang itu tidak suka dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya pada waktu yang kurang tepat menurutnya.

" _Yobosseo? _" _Namja_ musang itu mengangkat _handphone-_nya tetapi matanya masih tetap fokus pada _yeoja_ cantik yang telah mencuri hatinya, tanpa melihat identitas siapa orang yang menelponnya.

[YUNHO….Kau ada dimana sekarang?]

" YAH…Ini siapa yang berani membentakku? Aku sedang berada ditaman sekarang! Ada apa, ha?.. " Yunho balas membentak suara di _hanphone _-nya.

[Ini HYUN JOONG, apa kau tidak menyimpan nomor ku, kau bilang apa tadi? Di Taman? _What? _Kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini kita ada pertandingan futsal dengan teman-temanku?]

" Oh…oh Hyun Joong _hyung_, ma'af aku lupa he he he " Yunho tertawa kikuk karena baru ingat kalau dia punya janji dengan _hyung-nya_.

[Cepat kesini di lapangan futsal yang biasa kita bertanding, pertandingan 10 menit lagi akan di mulai]

" Ya _hyung_…aku akan segera kesana! "

Flip

Yunho mematikan _handphone -_nya dan beranjak dari Taman itu.

' _Semoga besuk kita bisa bertemu lagi di taman ini 'malaikat bibir cherry-ku' dan aku harus berkenalan denganmu '_ Batin Yunho dan melihat sekali lagi _yeoja_ cantik itu sekilas.

" Mau kemanakah _namja_ bermata musang itu? " _Yeoja_ cantik itu melihat _namja_ itu yang berjalan terburu-buru keluar taman.

" Jaejoong-_ah_…. Jaejoong-_ah _" Teriak _yeoja_ yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

Jaejoong yang masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa _namja_ bermata musang itu buru-buru pergi kemudian memalingkan ke samping kanan, kearah sumber suara yang telah memanggil namanya. " Ah,Youngwoong, sini duduk! " Jaejoong melambai pada Youngwoong dan menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya untuk diduduki kembarannya tersebut.

Youngwoong semakin mendekat dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis.

" Jaejoong-_ah_ bukankah kau masih sedikit flu, ayo kita segera pulang, aku tidak mau sakitmu bertambah parah. "

Jaejoong balas tersenyum " Gwenchana Youngwoong, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti _eomma_ saja… hahaha.." Jaejoong jadi tertawa dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tanggannya.

" YAH! " Youngwoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan melindungimu. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ selalu saja sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Jerman. Ingat Jaejoong-_ah_ walaupun kita kembar tetapi aku lebih dulu dilahirkannya! " Tambah Youngwoong.

Jaejoong semakin terkikik melihat Youngwoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya " Apakah aku harus memanggilmu _eonni_? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polosnya.

" Jinjja, kau mau memanggilku _eonni? _" Mata Youngwoong mulai berbinar.

" Ha ha ha…. _A-ni-ya !_" Jaejoong Meng-eja-nya.

Youngwoong memutar bola matanya kesal " Terserah! " Youngwoong mulai marah.

" Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku memanggilmu _eonni _walaupun kamu lahir lebih dulu. Tapi, … lihat! Tingkahmu seperti anak kecil. Hahaha… mudah sekali marah dan meledak-ledak. Youngwoong, kurasa kau harus berubah dan penampilanmu itu…? " Jaejoong menghela napasnya " Sedikitlah feminim, _namja-namja _takut mendekatimu! " Jaejoong mengelus helaian demi helaian rambut Youngwoong.

" Aku nyaman dengan penampilan tomboy seperti ini! " Jawab Youngwoong sambil sewot.

" Penampilan kita bukan buat kita sendiri, tetapi untuk konsumsi mata orang lain juga. Uhuk…uhuk " Jaejoong mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi.

" Aishh…. Sudah jangan bicara Jaejoong, mari pulang! Aku tidak mau sakitmu bertambah parah! " Youngwoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong.

" _Ne, _sebentar Joongie mau membereskan buku gambar dulu! " Jaejoong mulai memasukkan buku gambar ke dalam tasnya.

" Apa yang kamu lukis hari ini Joongie? "

" Joongie hanya melukis bunga lili dan _namja_ bermata musang "

" Mwo? _Namja_ bermata musang! Siapa dia? Apakah tampan? "

" _Aniya, _Joongie tidak mengenalnya, Joongie hanya tertarik dengan gitar yang dibawanya " Dusta Jaejoong, padahal Jaejoong melukis _namja_ bermata musang itu karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika menatap wajah kecilnya.

" Oh… Kukira Joongie sudah berani selingkuh! "

Jaejoong tersenyum. " Kka…! Cho Ahjussi sepertinya sudah menunggu kita dari tadi! "

Kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu beranjak keluar taman dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

**~Author POV End~**

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**.**

**.**

**Yunho House**

** Yunho POV**

Aku sekarang berada dikamarku, setelah selesai main futsal dengan teman-temanku dan membersihkan diriku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang _king size-_ku. Ku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang bercat putih, pikiranku melayang pada 'malaikat bibir _cherry'_ di taman tadi.

" Aishh… Seandainya tadi tidak ada janji bertanding futsal, pasti aku sudah berkenalan dengan 'malaikat'ku itu!" Aku mulai mengomel pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan janji dengan Hyun Joong _hyung_, walaupun dia bukan saudaraku, tetapi dia sudah ku anggap seperti _hyung_-ku sendiri karena dia selalu menemaniku di rumahku yang besar seperti istana ini, tetapi selalu sunyi karena _eomma _dan _appa _yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya. Aku hanyalah anak tunggal sehingga selalu merasa kesepian. Aku dan Hyun joong _hyung_ berbeda sekolahan, sehingga kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Umur kita sebaya sehingga aku merasa nyaman untuk mencurahkan seluruh masalah-masalahku dan apapun yang aku alami. Suatu ketika aku menyuruh _hyung_-ku itu untuk pindah ke sekolahan yang sama dengan ku tetapi dia menolaknya.

**[Flash back]**

" _Hyung_… Maukah kau pindah di sekolahan yang sama denganku? Dengan begitu kita bisa pulang dan pergi kesekolah bersama-sama! "

" _Mianhe_ Yunho-_ah_, tetapi aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pujaan hatiku, tapi aku janji sepulang sekolah aku akan bermain ke rumahmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sepuasnya "

" Seberapa pentingkah _yeoja_ itu, _Hyung? _Sehingga kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya? "

" Dia sangat penting dari diriku sendiri, aku sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, dia sangat rapuh dan itu yang membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya, aku mungkin tidak bisa hidup tanpanya "

" Aku jadi penasaran _yeoja_ seperti apakah dia? yang membuatmu begitu keukeuh "

" Hahaha… dia _yeoja_ seperti 'malaikat' yang tersesat di bumi, dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang untuk ke dunianya. Suatu sa'at aku akan mengenalkannya padamu "

" Berlebihan kau _Hyung _dalam mendiskripsikannya! "

" _Aniya, _suatu sa'at kau akan menemukan _yeoja_ cantik yang membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar dan saat itu pula kau akan menyebutnya malaikat "

**[Flash back End]**

Aku terkikik tatkala mengingat percakapanku dengan Hyun joong _hyung_, ternyata apa yang diucapkan Hyun joong itu benar, aku telah menemukan'malaikat'ku. Apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta?

Kriettt

" Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Yunho-_ah?_ Apakah kepalamu tadi yang terkena bola futsal berefek pada otakmu " Aku menolehkan wajahku. Ough, Hyun joong _hyung_ keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mengagetkanku saja.

" _Hyung, _Kau mengagetkanku! " Omel ku, karena telah membuyarkan lamunanku tentang 'malaikat bibir _cherry-_ku_'. _" Aku senyum-senyum karena mungkin aku telah menemukan pujaan hatiku _hyung _"

" _Jinjja_! Dimana? "

" Di taman sore tadi, Dia sangat cantik. Kulitnya seputih susu! " Aku membayangkan kulitnya yang indah.

" Siapa nama _yeoja _itu? " Tanya Hyun joong _hyung_ yang sudah duduk di ranjangku dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

" _Aniya! _" Jawabku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

" Terus? "

" Aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya, sewaktu aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, _hyung _malah menelponku " Aku memberikan alasanku. " Huff… dan itu semua karena kau _Hyung! _"

Plak

" Yahh…Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku, pantesan kau hampir melupakan pertandingan futsal tadi". Hyun joong _hyung _memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Awww…_appo, hyung _" Aku mengelus-elus kepalaku yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari _hyung-_ku itu.

" Bilang saja kau tidak berani untuk berkenalan dengannya, hahaha…."

" Aishh…Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku, _hyung_? " Aku mulai merasa menyesal telah menceritakan yeoja cantik itu pada _hyung-_ku itu. Aku mulai mengangkat bantal dan memukulkan ke kepala _hyung -_ku itu yang masih saja menertawakanku. " Ini….Rasakan ini, karena telah menertawakanku! "

Buk buk buk …

" Ough… _Appo _Yunho-_ah, _kau merusak asetku yang sangat berharga " Hyun joong _hyung _melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan bantalku. Tiba-tiba~

Kring kring kring

_Handphone _Hyun joong _hyung _berbunyi. Dia mendorongku hingga hingga terlentang di kasur, dan melemparkan bantal yang lainnya ke mukaku.

" Yunho! Hentikan… Aku mau mengangkat _handphone _dulu.." Dia mengambil _handphone _nya di atas meja dan melihat siapa orang yang telah menghubunginya itu. " Sstttt…. Ini _Yeojachingu-_ku! " Dia kelihatan senang sekali walaupun hanya mendapat panggilan dari _yeojachingu _-nya saja, Aku tak bisa membanyangkan seandainya _hyung-_ku yang katanya pintar tapi _pabbo _itu tiba-tiba mendapat ciuman dari _yeojachingu-_nya, mungkin dia akan mati berdiri…fufufu.

" Hosh…hosh…hosh " Aku mengatur napasku karena permainan bantal seperti tadi, bahkan sering kita lakukan ketika bercanda, ckckck …. Emang kita masih sama-sama seperti anak kecil. Ku lihat _hyung-_ku berjalan ke sofa yang berada di depan ranjang _king size _ku.

" Yeoboseyo… _Chagi-ah_…" Cihh… Selalu bikin iri kalau sudah begini.

[…]

" _Ne_, ini bentar lagi aku akan berangkat kerumahmu, _Chagi_-_ah_~… kau ingin dibelikan apa? "

[…]

" _Aniya! _Kata saudaramu kau masih demam! "

[…]

" Ya udah~ Akan aku belikan! "

Flip

Hyun joong _hyung _menutup ponselnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearahku.

" Yunho, Aku mau kerumah _yeojachingu _-ku, _Mianhae…_Aku tidak bisa menginap dan menemanimu " Dia mengucapkan itu seperti ada rasa penyesalan, apakah dia berpikir aku cemburu padanya yang bisa mengapel kerumah kekasihnya dimalam minggu ini? Ohh… Memang kenyataannya aku cemburu dengannya. Seandainya aku sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu_ mungkin akan mengurangiku dari ratapan kesepian dalam sebuah lingkaran _satnite _ini_._

" _Gwenchana_…Aku juga mau keluar! Aku ingin ke sungai Han! Mungkin disana aku akan bertemu lagi dengan 'malaikat bibir _cherry-_ku_'_ dan aku akan berkenalan dengannya " Jawabku sekenanya.

" Kalau gitu _hyung_ berangkat dulu " Dia langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya kemudian melesat keluar kamar.

**Yunho POV End**

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**.**

**.**

** Duo Kim House**

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku mulai meminum obat-obat itu lagi, aku merasa sangat bosan dibuatnya. Sepertinya aku masih sedikit flu tapi batuknya sudah mendingan mungkin karena di kamar ini hangat. Ku letakkan gelas minumku ke meja di samping tempat tidurku dan aku ingin melihat-lihat lagi hasil lukisanku di taman. Tadi sore aku mencoba melukis bunga lili dan _namja _bermata musang, yang entah siapa namanya akupun tidak mengetahuinya. Melihat lukisan dirinya saja yang duduk di bangku taman membuat jantungku berdebar, apakah dia seseorang yang telah dikirimkan yang di Atas untuk menjadi pujaan hatiku.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa ini saatnya aku mengakhiri suatu hubungan yang selalu kuanggap sebagai 'status palsu'. Yah… memang setahun ini aku menjalin suatu hubungan dengan teman masa kecilku, mungkin hanya dia yang menikmati hubungan ini tetapi diriku? selalu konflik batin yang kurasakan saat menjalani hubungan ini. Walaupun aku menyayanginya karena sosoknya yang selalu menjadi sandaran kami berdua yang jauh dari orang tua, namun telah lama aku mencoba untuk mencintainya tapi malah menyiksa batinku. Aku belum bisa, bahkan tidak bisa untuk mencintainya.

Kadang orang berpikir dicintai lebih indah dari pada mencintai, tetapi itu berbeda dengan pengalaman diriku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman bila berada didekatnya berduaan saja. Dilain sisi mungkin ada seseorang yang terluka dari akibat hubunganku dengannya. Tadi aku meneleponnya untuk datang kerumahku, aku harus membicarakan dengannya bahwa 'ini' tidak bisa berlangsung lagi. Tetapi, aku masih bingung untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sensitif ini dengannya. Apakah ku undur saja? Sampai setelah wisuda sekolah tingkat pertama kita yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi? Heumm… Emang sebuah fakta bahwa aku memang sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan baik. Mengapa aku jadi goyah begini untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya?

" Joongie-_ah…! _Hyun Joong _Oppa _sudah datang! " Suara Youngwoong bagai halilintar dimusim panas, yang menggema diseluruh ruangan rumah kami. Tak bisakah dia memelankan suaranya. Aku beranjak keluar dari kamarku, sebelumnya aku memasukkan buku gambarku ke dalam laci mejaku.

Kriettt

Kutup pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan dengan pahatan-pahatan bernilai seni tinggi.

Tap tap tap

Setelah menuruni tangga ku langkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu.

" _Annyeong_, _Oppa! _" Aku menyapanya, dia tersenyum manis menatapku. Aku dan Woongie memanggilnya _oppa _karena Hyun joong lebih tua dari kami 5 bulan, walaupun begitu kita bertiga memasuki dunia pendidikan secara bersama-sama, sehingga kita akan di wisuda bersamaan beberapa hari nanti. Setahun yang lalu setelah resmi berpacaran dengannya, dia selalu memanggilku _Chagi, _diapun menginginkan aku memanggilnya begitu. Tetapi lidah ini seolah kelu ketika kata itu ingin ku ucapkan terhadapnya. Untungnya dia tidak memaksa, aku tahu dia _namja _yang baik.

" _Annyoeng_~_Chagi_! " Aku kemudian duduk di sampingnya, dengan Woongie duduk di depan kami yang terhalang oleh meja kaca. Apa itu di atas meja kaca?

" Waw… 1 keranjang _blueberry _" Aku terkejut ternyata dia membelikannya.

" Joongie…Bukankah kau tidak terlalu suka dengan buah _Blueberry_? " Tanya Woongie padaku. " Itukan buah kesukaanku! "

" Benarkah begitu, _Chagi _? " Hyun joong menyipitkan matanya bingung.

" Woongie, bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah lama tidak memakan buah itu, dan kau rindu akan rasanya? Makanya aku menyuruh _oppa _untuk membelinya " Jawabku apa adanya.

" Hahaha… Kau memang kembaranku yang pengertian, Asyikkk " Woongie terlihat sangat bahagia.

" Woongie-_ah…_Bisakah kalau tertawa pelan-pelan saja " Omonganku tidak didengarkan sama sekali olehnya, dia sudah sibuk memakan buah-buahan itu.

" _Chagiii…._Aaaa! Buka mulutmu kau harus mencobanya juga! " Akupun menuruti kekasihku itu, ahh…mungkin lebih tepatnya calon mantan kekasihnya. Apakah aku tega memutuskan _namja _yang baik ini?

" Enak tidak? " Tanyanya dengan senyum manisnya yang mungkin dapat meluluhkan hati banyak _yeoja-yeoja _cantik, dannn… kecuali aku. Melihat kebaikannya dan wajah polosnya membuatku timbul keraguan lagi untuk memutuskannya.

"Nee " Aku tersenyum, dan membalas menyuapinya buah tersebut padanya. Dia pun mulai mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

Buk

Kualihkan aktifitasku untuk menatap kerajang buah yang jatuh dari meja, kulihat Woongie berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tangga rumah sekaligus istana kami.

" Woongie~_ahh, _mau kemana? " Tanyaku padanya aku bingung tadi dia kelihatan bahagia sekali tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya muram? Apakah dia tidak suka aku mesra seperti tadi dengan Hyun joong _Oppa? _Apakah dia berpikir seolah kita berdua melupakan keberadaannya? Atau apakah dia iri denganku karena belum memiliki kekasih? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otakku, dengan segala kemungkinan atas sikap Woongie ini.

" Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar, perutku sedikit mules karena buah itu " Dia menjawab tanpa melihatku tapi terus menaiki tangga.

Suatu ketika, sering ku memergokinya yang menatap _intens _Hyun joong _oppa, _dan tatapannya itu menyiratkan bahwa ada suatu perasaan yang melebihi rasa sayang pada kekasihku itu. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba _bad_ _mood_ sudah berulangkali terjadi, ini bukan yang pertama Woongie yang tadinya ceria menjadi muram begitu. Ketika _Oppa _memanjakanku didepannya, dia akan beranjak pergi dari hadapan kami. Aku pernah menanyakannya secara baik-baik atas sikapnya yang seperti itu, apakah dia cemburu? Tetapi dia menyangkalnya. Aku mengetahui kalau dia sedang berbohong, walaupun dia tomboy dan wataknya yang keras yang dari luar kelihatan kuat tetapi didalamnya sangat rapuh, berbeda dengan ku, dia tidak pandai menutupi kecemburuannya. Dari kejadian yang terjadi kali ini aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan mungkin dia cemburu karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih atau dia cemburu karena mencintai Hyun joong _Oppa._

" _Chagii…Chagiii _! hey, kau melamun apa? "

" Ohh…Aa…Aniya! " Aku tergagap karena Hyun joong _Oppa _menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku. " Aku hanya bingung, Apakah makan buah itu terlalu banyak bisa membuat perut mules? "

" Heum… Segala sesuatu yang berlebihan kan tidak baik _Chagi _"

" Begitu ya? "

" Sudah jangan dipikirin! Lebih baik kita melihat hasil lukisanmu sore tadi di taman, _Chagi_! Apakah sudah ada perkembangan atau belum nih? " Tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tentang buah yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting.

" Itu…ada di kamarku, ayo kesana " Kami beranjak dan menuju kamarku.

Kriett

Kami memasuki kamarku yang bernuansa biru _shof_, dia sudah terbiasa memasuki kamarku ataupun kamar Woongie. Karena kami bertiga memang sudah menjadi teman dekat dari kecil. _Eomma _dan _appa _jarang pulang dari urusan bisnisnya, jadi kalau membutuhkan bantuan apapun, _oppa _selalu siap membantu.

" Gimana menurutmu _oppa _lukisan bunga lili ini? " Kami telah duduk di depan ranjangku dan sambil melihat-lihat acara TV untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang terjadi apabila kita telah berdua.

" Ehmm… Bagus! Sudah banyak perkembangan. Apakah kau hanya melukis bunga lili ini saja _Chagii? _"

" N… Nee _oppa_! Tadi sore tidak ada objek yang menarik untuk aku lukis…hihihi "

" Kamu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatukan _chagii-ah_? Ketawamu lucu kalau sedang dipaksakan seperti itu! Aku mengenalmu dari kecil _Chagii…._kalau tidak ada yang beres pasti kamu akan gugup dan meremas-remas ujung kaos itu? "

" Benarkah? Hihihi " Inilah yang aku takuti dia mengetahui segalanya tentangku melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku menghindari tatapan matanya. Aku segera berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _O..oppa _seperti peramal saja "

Dia menaruh punggung tangannya di keningku. " Sudah tidak panas. Demamnya sudah turunkan? Kamu aneh karena efek flu yaa _chagiii_? " Dia mulai menggelitiku. " Hahaha….lihat mukamu yang ketakutan itu! Aku hanya bercanda saja _chagiii_ … Aku tahu kamu tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku." 

" Yak…_oppa! _" Aku mejauhkan tangannya dari pinggangku yang masih menggelitiku.

" Aku akan selalu percaya padamu _chagiii_! Karena aku sangat menyayangimu! Sangat mencintaimu…. _Saranghae _" Dia mengecup keningku dengan sayang. Situasi yang seperti inilah yang membuat kalimat-kalimat tentang 'putus' sulit untuk aku ungkapkan kepadanya.

" _Saranghae _" Dia mengucapkannya sekali lagi sambil menatap mataku.

" _Na..Nado. Oppa… _apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku? "

" Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Semuanya yang ada di dirimu aku sangat mengaguminya " Dia mengelus bibirku. " Bibirmu yang tetap merah merekah walaupun sedang flu " Dia mengelus pipiku. " Pipimu yang merona jika sedang malu seperti ini! Matamu yang sangat besar, mampu melelehkan hatiku "

" Apakah _oppa _hanya menyukai fisikku? Woongie juga memiliki fisik yang sama denganku? "

" Aku tidak mencintai Woongie, walaupun fisiknya sama denganmu tapi dia tidak bisa membuat jantungku berdebar " dia membawa telapak tanganku di dada sebelah kirinya. " Seperti inilah irama jantungku bila berdekatan denganmu " Aku menarik tanganku dan fikiranku melayang pada _namja _bermata musang di taman sore tadi, dia yang telah membuat jantungku berdebar, apakah aku suka dengannya?

" Masih banyak alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu, karena pribadimu yang baik! Lemah lembut, lebih dewasa! Dirimu yang rapuh yang selalu membuatku ingin melindungimu _chagiii _"

" Arrasseo, Joongie-_ah_? "

" Ne.._oppa _"

" Kau adalah hidupku "

" Tapi _oppa, _pernahkah kau terpikirkan untuk mencintai Woongie? " Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Dia lalu melihat jam di tangan sebelah kirinya. " _Chagii_…ini sudah malam aku harus pulang! Jangan lupa minum obat flunya "

" Aku sudah sembuh _oppa _"

" Yasudah aku pulang dulu " Dia mencium keningku lagi dan pergi keluar kamarku. Aku melihat punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu. 'huff…apakah aku tega memutuskannya! Aku harus bisa! Aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya! Apalagi aku memiliki penyakit yang tidak dia ketahui'

Kring kring kring

" Yeoboseyo "

[Joongiee…ini _eomma _sayang! Kamu sudah minum obatnyakan?"

" Iya _eomma _tenang saja aku sehat dan selalu baik-baik saja. Apakah _eomma _mau bicara dengan Woongie? "

[_Aniya_. Anak itu malas sekali berbicara dengan _eomma _dan _Appa-_nya, tetapi kalau sama kamu cerewet sekali… Aish anak itu, kalau aku menelepon jarang sekali mau mengangkatnya]

" Dia mungkin marah sama _eomma _dan _appa _karena jarang pulang ke korea yang sangat sibuk dengan bisnis, akupun sebenarnya juga sedikit marah sama kalian "

[Yahh…sayang jangan marah begitu! Nanti kalau pulang, _eomma _akan bawakan Joongie boneka _elephant _yang sangatttt besarrr, _arrasseo_?]

" Nee… "

[Sampaikan salamku pada Woongiee ya… dan tanyakan padanya, dia ingin dibelikan apa! Udah dulu ya sayang. _Appa _sudah datang bersama rekan bisnisnya! Kami ada dirumah makan sekarang ingin membicarakan bisnis]

" Tu…Tunggu "

Flip

_Eomma _selalu saja mematikan telepon sesuka hatinya. Sesibuk itukah mereka?

Ahh…sampai lupa tadi kan Woongie bilang kalau perutnya lagi mules, aku ingin melihatnya. Ku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya aku sayup-sayup mendengar suara isakan. " hiks…hiks…hiks " Apakah dia menagis? Walaupun dia tomboy dan keras kepala tetapi dia tidak setegar apa yang bisa dilihat dari luar. Apakah perutnya terlalu sakit sehingga dia sampai menangis. Kubuka pintunya perlahan kulihat dia tidur menghadap ke kanan. Perlahan ku mendekatinya. " Woongie… " Panggilku, tetapi tidak ada respon. Aku duduk di ranjangnya. Kulihat matanya terpejam, tetapi dia masih sesenggukan. Apakah dia kecapek'an menangis sampai tertidur seperti itu? Ku usap pipinya, masih ada linangan air mata disana.

" Ahh.. buku _diary _nya " Aku mengambil buku _diary-_nya yang ada di tangannya secara perlahan-lahan dan meletakannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ku perhatikan lagi wajahnya yang tertidur.

" Hyun joong _Oppa, Saranghae…. Sarang…hae…Szzzzztt…nghh _" Woongie mengigau. Dia merubah posisinya membelakangiku.

' _A…apa tadi? Saranghae? _' batinku.

**Jaejoong POV End**

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**TO BE CONT~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**FF/YUNJAE/MISUNDERSTANDING/PG-NC/CHAP 2/GENDERSWICH**

**Tittle** ="**Misunderstanding**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Length** = 2

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswich _/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**CHAPTER 2**

**PUTUS**

** Author POV**

Sore hari di pinggir pantai dengan sinar matahari berwarna lingkaran _orange_ bertengger indah di ujung barat langit biru. Menambah nuansa romantik untuk sepasang kekasih. Ditambah suara ombak yang menari-nari indah seolah mengajak penikmatnnya untuk berenang dan berlari-lari di bibir pantai. Di pinggir-pinggir terdapat banyak pondok-pondok yang saling bersekat-sekat. Merupakan tempat yang sangat di sukai untuk sepasang kekasih karena _privasi-_nya. Disalah satu sekat pondok tersebut terdapat _yeoja_ cantik yang kelihatan sedang terbingung-bingung, kadang dia mengetok-ngetokkan kepalanya kemeja yang ada di depannya, kadang dia menghembuskan napasnya.

" Jaejoong, _Chagiii…._Sudah lama menunggu? Hmm? "

" Oh Hyun joong _Oppa, _kau sudah datang! _Aniya_! Aku baru sepuluh menit yang lalu sampai disini. " Jaejoong memandang Hyun joong yang duduk di depannya. Merekapun terpisahkan oleh meja kayu.

Hyun joong memulai pembicaraan. " Ada apa _Chagi, _Kau menyuruhku datang kesini? Sudah lama kita tidak ke pantai. Terakhir kali kesini waktu kita awal jadian! " Semenjak datang tadi senyuman di bibir Hyun joong tidak pernah pudar, Hyun joong memegang tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja.

" _Op…Oppa…! _" Jaejoong bingung akan memulainya dari mana? Yang pasti dia bingung untuk memilih kata-kata. Dia sangat susah untuk mengatakan satu kata yaitu 'putus'. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk memberikan kekuatan, atas apa yang menjadi keputusannya.

" Nee… "

" _Oppa!_ A…a…aku ingin putus! " Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Suara Jaejoong sangat lirih, hanya samar-samar terdengar.

" Ha? Apa? Pu…putus? " Hyun joong menanyakan pada Jaejoong, takut-takut kalau telinganya salah dengar. Matanya menatap Jaejoong tajam, menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

" I..iya…_Oppa_! Lebih baik kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. " Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam mata kekasihnya itu.

Jdeerrr

Bagai di sambar petir di siang hari. Suatu kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin di dengar keluar dari bibir _plum_ kekasih tercintanya itu. Hyun joong masih tidak percaya dengan rangsangan yang di terima oleh gendang telinganya.

" Hahaha…. Kamu bercandakan, Joongie? Kau ingin mengerjaiku, hmm? Tapi ulang tahunku masih sebulan lagi. Kamu itu tidak pandai membuat lelucon. " Hyun joong mulai melepas pengangan dari tangannya Jaejoong dan mulai tertawa lagi.

" Aku tidak bercanda _Oppa_! "

Hyun joong mulai mengaduk air kelapa yang berada di depannya dan mulai meminum seluruhnya. "Ahh…Kenapa cuacanya sangat panas padahal ini sudah senja? " Tanya Hyun joong pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong lagi.

" _OPPA!_ Dengarkan Joongie! Aku tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu! Dann… Ada orang lain yang lebih mencintaimu! " Jaejoong mulai berani menatap mata Hyun joong. Dia sudah sejauh ini mengungkapkan kata putus, setelah hampir setahun dia ingin mengeluarkan kata itu dari mulutnya dan dia tidak ingin usahanya hari ini sia-sia.

" Ahh…Joongie sepertinya ini sudah sore, ayo kuantar kau pulang! " Hyun joong masih tidak menghiraukan perkataan apapun saat ini.

" _Oppa, _A…ada orang lain yang bisa lebih membahagiakanmu? " Jaejoong hampir putus asa karena sikap Hyun Joong yang malah selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jaejoong masih bingung, apa yang harus di perbuatnya agar Hyun Joong mau melepaskannya.

" Ssstttt….Kau sepertinya masih sakit flu, jadi berbicaramu ngawur. Aku tidak peduli walaupun ada seribu _yeoja _yang mencintaiku, aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Karena yang dibutuhkan hatiku hanya kamu dan hanya kamu yang bisa membahagiakanku " Hyun joong beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga berdiri. Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju motor Hyun Joong.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hyun joong. Dia menghembuskan napasnya. Mempersiapkan energi untuk mengatakan kata-kata kejam yang belum terpikirkan sebelumnya olehnya.

" Dengarkan Joongie sekali ini saja, _Oppa _! Aku tidak berbicara ngawur! AKU INGIN PUTUS! " Hyun joong menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menarik matanya untuk menatap Jaejoong. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sehingga buku-buku tangannya kelihatan memutih dan jangan lupakan giginya yang saling bergesekan karena menahan amarah.

" Tidak tahukah kau, _Oppa! _Kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku selalu konflik batin dalam menjalani hubungan ini. Hatiku Tersiksa…. Hatiku menolak semua ini! " Jaejoong mulai menangis dan mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya yang ia pendam selama ini.

" Aku terpaksa menerimamu karena kasihan! Aku hanya memanfaatkanku untuk selalu melindungiku dari _namja-namja _seperti siwon yang selalu menggodaku di sekolah " Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak tega mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tetapi ini mungkin bisa membuat Hyun joong melepaskannya.

" A…Apa…? " Hyun Joong bergetar menahan sakit di dada sebelah kanannya.

" Walaupun aku berusaha untuk mencintaimu tetapi aku tidak bisa…" Hyun joong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih syok atas apa yang di ucapkan Jaejoong. " Inilah yang terbaik buat kita berdua, _Oppa! _"

" Jaejoong apakah kau serius?Apakah aku tidak pernah singgah di hatimu dan di pikiranmu? Apakah tidak ada kesempatan buat aku untuk selalu bersamamu? Kalau kau belum bisa mencintaiku aku akan berusaha mengajarimu untuk mencintaiku. Aku akan sabar menunggumu sampai bisa mencintaiku. " Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Hyun Joong sangat menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, dia masih berusaha untuk mempertahannya hubungannya yang sudah berjalan selama setahun ini. Dengan susah payah dia mendapatkan Jaejoong dan dia tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskannya semudah ini.

Jaejoong teringat dengan perasaan saudara kembarnya . " Hyun joong, _Oppa. _Mulailah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Jangan hanya melihatku saja, banyak _yeoja-yeoja _disekitarmu yang sangat mencintaimu. Termasuk Youngwoong, dia sangat mencintaimu…. Diaaa lebih bisa membahagiakanmu."

" Apakahhh…ini alasanmu memutuskanku, kalau ini alasanmu aku tidak terima? "

" _Aniya,_ itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku, Alasanku yang sebenarnya meminta putus dengan mu karena aku sudah menemukan _namja _pujaan hatiku. Dia lebih tampan dan lebih perhatian dari padamu. "

" Kau…membuangku karena _namja _itu? "

" Tidak _oppa, _walaupun kita sudah bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, kita masih bisa berhubungan sebagai kakak adik. Syukur-syukur _oppa _bisa menerima perasaan Youngwoong "

" Setelah kau menemukan cintamu, kemudian kau membuangku pada saudara kembarmu!? " Jaejoong hanya terisak. Dia harus bisa memastikan Hyun joong benci dengannya sehingga mau melepaskannya. " Semoga kau berbahagia! "

" _Oppa… _mengertilah " lirih jaejoong.

" Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. " Hyun joong berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong dan segera menaiki motornya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dengan Kristal bening yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya meluncur dengan deras di atas pipinya. Hyun joong menangis sepanjang jalan dalam diam.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang kepergian Hyun joong, kakinyanya terasa sangat lemas seperti ikan tidak bertulang. Dia terduduk di hamparan pasir yang dingin sambil menahan isakan tangisnya yang semakin keras.

" Hiks…hiks…hiks… _Mianhe_ _Oppa…. _" Jaejoong juga sangat sakit mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam seperti tadi pada Hyun joong. Walaupun dia tidak mencintainya tetapi dia sangat menyayangi _namja _itu. " Hiks…hiks…Hiks…. _Mianhe_. A..aku sangat kejam terhadapnya."

Selain karena dia tidak mencintai Hyun joong dan karena Youngwoong mencintai Hyun joong. Ada satu alasan dia memutuskan hubungan ini dan hanya Jaejoong sendiri yang tahu.

" Aku…tidak sehat seperti Woongie…Hiks…hiks… aku sakit-sakitan, aku sekarat…." Jaejoong sedih teringat dengan penyakitnya. " Aku… tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu _Oppa_! _Mianhe…._hiks..hugg…huggghk… " Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau sudah menangis hampir setengah jam di pantai yang sudah mulai gelap. Mataharipun sudah menyembunyikan sinarnya. Hanya terdengar suara hasut-sahutan gelombang karena terkena angin malam.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

** Taman**

Sore hari di taman yang seperti biasanya ramai. Di sudut taman tersebut terdapat _namja_ bermata musang yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu bangku, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

" Aishh… Aku sudah dari tadi mencari tapi 'malaikat bibir _cherry_' itu belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya."

" Yunho, _Pabbo_….! Seandainya aku berani berkenalan dengannya dan berani meminta nomor _handphone-_nya pasti mudah sekali menemukannya saat ini! " Maki yunho pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap _wallpaper_ _yeoja_ cantik di Hp nya.

" Hmm…mungkin dia hari ini tidak ke taman! Aku jadi penasaran siapakah namanya? " Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup gambar di Hp nya itu.

Tidak tahukah yunho! kalau 'malaikat bibir _Cherry'_ yang baru ditemuinya sekali itu, sekarang berada di pantai sedang memutuskan _namjachingu -_nya. Dan apa yang dilakukan 'malaikat bibir _cherry' _itu akan menimbulkan masalah yang besar dan berdampak pada yunho.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

Duo Kim House

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Jaejoong memencet bel rumahnya.

Ting tong Ting tong

Pintupun terbuka.

" Nona Joongiee…. Dari mana saja? Nona Woongie dari tadi mencarimu? "

" Lee _Ahjumma_, Joongie tadi hanya lihat-lihat pantai. Aku mau mandi dulu "

" Mau disiapkan air panas Nuna? "

" _Aniya, _aku bisa sendiri _ahjumma_ " Jaejoong tersenyum pada Lee _ahjumma_ dan meninggalkannya yang masih menutup pintu.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

Pagi hari dikediaman duo kim, sudah terlihat aktifitasnnya di ruang makan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Walaupun tanpa adanya _eomma _dan _appa_, Joongie dan Woongie selalu menyisihkan waktu mereka berdua untuk sarapan bersama.

Ting…ting…ting…

Suara sendok yang saling berdenting dengan piring, bagai alunan musik sacral di ruang makan.

" Joongie _-ah_…. Kemaren kau kemana? Aku cari-cari tidak ada? Kalau mau pergi kemanapun bilang sama Woongie,_Ne!_ … Aku khawatir " Woongie mulai menghapus kesunyian di ruang makan itu.

" Joongie kemaren hanya pergi melihat-lihat pantai dan lupa membawa HP, ketika mau izin padamu, kau malah sudah pergi latihan basket sama Changmin. "

" Ahh… kau kemaren tak bawa hp! Pantesan _appa _menghubungiku berkali-kali, akhirnya aku angkat juga. Kemaren ketika ditelepon aku sempat menanyakan, Apakah _eomma _dan _appa _akan datang ke acara wisuda kita? Tapi itu mungkin hanya mimpi untuk kita, mereka masih sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Jerman. " Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah Youngwoong. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang pandai menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tidak dipungkiri Jaejoong dan Youngwoong sangat kurang kasih sayang sekarang, walaupun Jaejoong dari kecil lebih di sayang orang tuanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya tapi dia ingin selalu dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

" Sudah jangan sedih Woongie…kita ajak Lee _Ahjumma_ saja. _By the way _kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah dimana Woongie? "

" Sepertinya di Tohoshinki High School! Disana fasilitasnya sangat bagus, juga ekstrakurikuler basketnya sangat terkenal, selalu menjuarai di setiap kejuaraan antar sekolah! Kalau kau gimana Joongie? Akan mengikuti Anjuran _appa _dan _eomma_? Hanya _Home_ _Schooling_? "

" _Nee_… aku juga akan merasa nyaman kalau belajar di rumah saja "

" Joongiee… seandainya…. "

" Ssttt! Sudah jangan dibahas lagi… Ayo kita lanjutin makannya! "

" Ini.." Woongie memberikan beberapa sayuran di piring Jaejoong. " Makan yang banyak Joongie, biar kau selalu sehat " Jaejoong pun tersenyum dengan perhatian yang sangat besar dari saudara kembarnya itu.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

Dongbang Junior High School

Di depan Aula sekolah yang hari-hari biasanya sepi, tetapi berbeda dengan pagi ini. Sudah terdengar musik yang sangat keras, sebagai musik penyambut para wisudawan-wisudawati yang akan memasuki Aula. Sedangkan para siswa-siswi masih berbaris di luar Aula tidak terkecuali Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Setelah adanya intruksi dari korlap, para siswa mulai memasuki Aula satu persatu begitupun di lanjutkan dengan tamu undangan. Akhirnya pukul 08.00 acara perpisahan itu di buka oleh para siswa-siswi kelas 7 dan 8 yang aktif dalam ekstrakurikuler kesenian menunjukkan bakat mereka dalam menyanyi dan menari yang sangat memukau para siswa-siswi kelas 9 yang akan di wisuda dan para orang tua siswa yang menjadi tamu undangan.

Setelah hampir 5 jam acara perpisahan itupun akhirnya selesai. Para siswa-siswi sudah sibuk berfoto-foto dengan keluarganya, untuk mengabadikan memori mereka ketika lulus.

" Joongie! Kau sudah menemukan Lee _Ahjumma_? " Tanya Youngwoong yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh Aula.

" _Aniya, _aku juga masih mencarinya! " Ucap Jaejoong juga sambil menengok kekanan dan kekiri. " Ahh… kurasa itu dia! Lee _Ahjumma!_ " Jaejoong menarik tangan Youngwoong menuju Lee _ahjumma_.

" Nuna Jaejoong! Nuna Youngwoong! Selamat ya atas kelulusan kalian. "

" Terimakasih Lee _ahjumma_! " Jawab kedua saudara kembar itu. " Dan.. Terima kasih _Ahjumma_ mau datang menggantikan orang tua kami. " Imbuh Jaejoong.

" Aku justru sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi tamu undangan dalam wisuda kalian. " Lee _ahjumma_ kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dan Youngwoong.

" _Annyoeng_… " Tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat mereka bertiga harus melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Annyoung_ Changmin! _Annyoung_ Shim _ahjumma_! Changmin, sejak kapan kau disini? " Tanya Youngwoong pada _namja_ jakung yang terkenal banyak makan itu. Meskipun begitu _namja _itu sangat _baby face_ mampu membuat _yeoja-yeoja _meleleh karena senyum evilnya… ckckck

" Sejak tadi! Sebelum kau menemui Lee _Ahjumma_, aku dan _eomma-_ku sudah terlebih dahulu bersama Lee _ahjumma_! Apakah tidak terlihat sama sekali … ckck "

" _Mianhe, _Shim_ Ahjumma _dan Changmin! Kami terlalu fokus pada Lee _ahjumma_ saja! … hehehe… " Ujar Jaejoong lembut yang di bumbui senyuman mamis yang terukir di bibir _cherry-_nya.

" _Gwenchana, _Joongie…" Jawab Shim _Ahjumma. _Kemudian _Eomma _Changmin itu menyodorkan rangkaian bungan pada Youngwoong dan Jaejoong. " Woongie! Joongie! Ini bunga dari _Ahjumma _sebagai ucapan selamat karena kalian telah lulus."

" _Gomawoo Ahjumma_…" Koor duo kim terdengar lagi.

" Joongie! Selamat juga yah.. telah menjadi juara umum! Kau sungguh siswa yang sangat berprestasi " Tambah Shim _Ahjumma._

" _Ahjumma …_ Sangat berlebihan, Changmin juga siswa yang pandai…" Jaejoong selalu merendah, Ia percaya bahwa ia hanyalah siswa yang biasa-biasa saja. Changmin tersenyum _cute _ketika mendengar pujian dari Jaejoong. " IQ nya di atas rata-rata! Mungkin, kalau Changmin tidak nakal dengan guru-guru Ia yang akan mendapatkan juara umumnya."

" Terus bagaimana dengan nilai akhirmu, Woongiee…" Tanya Shim _Ahjumma _pada Youngwoong.

Youngwoong nampak gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. " Ehmm... I…ituu- "

" Nilai-nilainya sangat jelek _eomma_…hahaha " Potong Changmin sambil tertawa mengejek.

Plak

" Aww… _Appo_" Changmin meringis, karena lengannya di pukul Youngwoong.

" Hehe… Woongie tidak suka belajar _Ahjumma_, Woongie lebih suka main basket. "

" _Gwenchana, _Woongie setiap orang punya bakatnya masing-masing."

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara lagi. " Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita foto bersama di depan papan bunga itu! " Jaejoong menunjuk papan bunga yang berada di depan pintu masuk. "

" Itu ide yang bagus, Joongie! " Changmin langsung menarik tangan Youngwoong ke papan bunga itu dengan dibumbui pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara keduanya. Lee _Ahjumma _dan Shim _Ahjumma _hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan keduanya yang masih seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sudah biasa melihatnya.

Ckrek… ckrek … Suara kamera dalam mengabadikan gambar-gambar indah yang penuh kenangan.

Setelah selesai berfoto bersama, Changmin dan _eomma-_nya mohon pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan duo kim dan Lee _Ahjumma _sekarang lagi berjalan menuju parkiran.

" Woongie! Lee _Ahjumma! _Kalian duluan saja ke mobil, nanti Joongie nyusul. "

" Mau kemana ? " Tanya Woongie yang masih sibuk update status dan mengupload foto di salah satu jejaring sosial dengan hp nya.

" Mau ke toilet! Aku ingin buang air kecil! "

" Aku temenin, _Nee_—"

" Tidak perlu, kau tunggu saja di mobil dengan Lee _Ahjumma…"_

" Jangan lama-lama…." Pesan Woongie pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sudah membalikkan badannya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju toilet.

' _Ahh… Leganya! Dari tadi aku menahannya! "_

" Ahh…Aku harus cepat-cepat ke mobil, jangan sampai Woongie menungguku terlalu lama. " Jaejoong berjalan cepat keluar toilet dan ingin secepatnya sampai di mobil. Namun, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

" Jae…" Sapa seseorang dengan suara rendah. Jaejoong sangat hapal suara itu. Jaejoong membeku untuk sesaat. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya dan menatap seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

Deg

Mata bulat Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**TO BE CONT~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing** = Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Changkyu.

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love_/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswich _/_Straigh_

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**KESALAHAN **

**-Autor POV-**

**.**

Mobil Audi hitam itu masih melaju, menyusuri kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Sedangkan 3 orang yang duduk di bangku penumpang masih belum tertarik membuka pembicaraan. Mereka seolah berada di dunianya masing-masing. Kim Youngwoong yang masih sibuk dengan _handphone-_nya, Lee _Ahjumma _yang sibuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul melalui kaca jendela mobil mewah itu. Sedangkan lihatlah Kim Jaejoong? Dia masih sibuk melamunkan sesuatu.

" Jaejoong-_ah….._"

" Joongie….! " Panggil Youngwoong lagi sambil menepuk pundaknya, dan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Ah… _Ne_… "

" Kau kenapa, Joongie? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi waktu di toilet? Kenapa tadi lama sekali? "

" Ehm.._Gwenchana_! Mungkin aku hanya kecapekan karena acara perpisahan tadi sangat lama! "

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat pertistiwa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu ketika selesai dari toilet. Jaejoong bertemu seseorang yang selalu membuatnya takut.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

**[ Flash back ]**

**.**

**.**

" Jae…!" Sapa seseorang dengan suara rendah. Jaejoong sangat hapal suara itu. Jaejoong membeku untuk sesaat. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya dan menatap seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

Deg

Mata bulat Jaejoong membulat sempurna. " Si… Siwon! " Jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit ketakutan. Karena Ia tahu _namja _yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini sangat terobsesi dengannya.

Siwon tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, tetapi senyum itu terasa mengintimidasi Jaejoong. " Kau tidak berubah Jae… selalu saja takut bila berhadapan denganku! Kok sendirian Jae? "

" Ehm… Itu Woongie sudah ada di mobil! Tadi aku ke toilet dulu! "

Siwon mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya dan menyodorkan bunga itu pada Jaejoong. " Ini… Bunga untukmu! "

" Eh…? " Jaejoong meremas jari-jari tangannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

" _Chukkae_! Bunga itu, sebagai ucapan selamat dariku, karena kau telah menjadi juara umum. Tidak terasa ya… 3 tahun begitu singkat! "

" N.._Neee_… _Gomawo. _"

" Setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kemana? "

" A..Aku… berencana _Home_ _Schooling_ saja! "

" _Jinjjayo? _padahal aku ingin mengikuti kemanapun kau melanjutkan sekolah! Huem..kalau begitu aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauan _Appa-_ku! Aku akan meneruskan sekolah ke Jerman saja! "

"…"

" Jae… Setelah aku lulus dari Senior High School 3 tahun nanti di Jerman, aku akan kembali lagi melanjutkan sekolah di perguruan tinggi di Korea. Bila suatu saat kita bertemu! Kuharap kau sudah berubah dan tidak takut lagi bila berbicara denganku dan mempertimbangkan perasaanku! "

"…" Jaejoong hanya mampu diam mematung dan mengerjapkan matanya saja.

" Kemana kekasihmu itu? Tumben Jae… Biasanya dia selalu didekatmu, tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu. "

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kalau Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong sudah putus, termasuk Siwon. " Ehmm… Si..siwon… Ak..aku harus kembali ke mobil, Woongiee pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi! "

" Baik, Sampai jumpa…Jae..! " ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat dan melambaikan telapak tangannya.

Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan berjalannya ke parkiran di mana Woongie dan Lee _Ahjumma _sudah menunggunya di mobil dengan keringat dingin. Sedangkan Siwon! Matanya masih fokus menatap kepergian Jaejoong. Walaupun hanya punggungnya saja yang dapat ia lihat. Kemudian senyum sinis terukir di bibirnya.

' _Jae…suatu saat! Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu! Bagaimanapun caranya! _'

.

.

**[ Flash back End]**

**.**

.

" Jae…! Tuh kan melamun lagi. " Youngwoong sedikit mengomel karena dicuekin Jaejoong.

" … " Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pada Woongie.

" Joongie-_ah_… kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak? " Tanya Youngwoong.

" A…Aneh? Maksudnya? " Tanya Jaejoong balik.

" Ada yang sesuatu yang kurang dalam perpisahan tadi… Tapi apa yaa Joongie? " Youngwoong memasang wajah dengan pose berpikir meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya.

" OMOOOO….." Youngwoong menjerit sampai mengagetkan Lee _Ahjumma _yang sedang tertidur.

" Wae…? "

" Joongie… selama perpisahan tadi aku tidak melihat Hyun joong _Oppa_, kita bahkan tidak berfoto bersama dengannya! Kau ketemu Hyun joong _oppa_? "

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. " Kau tidak bertemu dengannya? " Youngwoong memastikan bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Hyun joong _oppa _di acara perpisahan tadi.

"Kau kan kekasihnya! " '_mantan_, _lebih_ _tepatnya'_ batin Jaejoong. " Terus… bunga yang kau bawa tadi dari siapa? Kukira itu dari Hyun joong _Oppa_! " Cerocos Youngwoong.

" Ahh… It…Itu dari salah satu teman kita. "

" _Nugu?_ "

" Aku lupa menanyakan namanya, Woongie." Dusta Jaejoong tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan. Jaejoong paham kalau dia memberitahu bahwa Siwon yang memberinya bunga, pasti Youngwoong akan memarahinya dan akan langsung membuang bunga itu.

Youngwoong tidak suka Jaejoong berurusan dengan Siwon, takut-takut kalau Siwon akan mencelakai Jaejoong karena obsesinya.

" Apa Hyun joong _oppa _tidak menghadiri acara perpisahan tadi yaa, Joongie? "

" _Mollayo_! Ah… Aku mengantuk Woongie, Aku mau tidur! " Jaejoong kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang mobil audi hitam itu dan memejamkan matanya. Banyak beban yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong, di mulai tentang putusnya dia dengan Hyun Joong, tentang obsesi Siwon dan jangan lupakan tentang _namja_ bermata musang yang Ia temui di taman yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar.

" Yasudah istirahatlah… nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah aku akan membangunkanmu! Cho _Ahjussi _tolong kecilkan _AC _mobilnya! " Melihat Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat capek, membuat Youngwoong tidak tega bertanya-tanya lagi tentang ketiadaan Hyun joong di acara perpisahan tadi. Situasi di dalam mobil itupun kembali hening.

.

.

' _Kenapa tadi tidak terlihat di acara perpisahan, oppa '_

_ ' Mianhe Hyun joong oppa '_

_ ' Ku harap kau sekarang baik-baik saja '_

_ ' Jangan terpuruk, itu malah akan membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar terhadapmu '_

_ ' Semoga kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk yeoja lain, dan mulai melupakanku '_

_ ' Masih ada Youngwoong yang sangat mencintaimu dan bisa membahagiakanmu, dari pada aku' _

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Park House-**

.

Malam hari di rumah mewah berkumpul beberapa _namja _dan _yeoja _cantik sedang mengadakan _party _untuk kelulusan mereka. Mereka semua siswa-siswi yang berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dengan Jaejoong.

" Yunho-_ah_… kenapa _party-_nya tidak di rumahmu saja yang lebih mewah? " Tanya _yeoja _cantik berwajah seperti _cinderella _yang menjadi salah satu teman yunho.

Yunho yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa mengambil air minum di depannya. " _Andwae_… Aku tidak suka rumahku jadi berantakan! "

" Kan ada pembantu yang membereskan? " _Yeoja _cantik itu masih tidak terima.

" _Aniya, _aku kasihan Cho _Ahjumma _yang harus membersihkan bekas _party _kalian! " Jawab yunho mantap.

" Disini kurang nyaman untuk _party._"

" YAK… Heechul, Jadi menurutmu rumahku tidak pantas untuk _party_ kita. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau kita _party _di rumahmu, ha? " _Namja _berjidat lebar itu tidak terima rumahnya di jelek-jelekan.

" Aha…hahaha… tidak begitu juga, Yoochun! Rumahku? Kau kan tau sendiri kalau sekarang kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di rumah! "

" Sudah jangan ribut aja! Mau _party _atau mau ribut kalian! " Yunho menengahi pertengkaran Yoochun dan Heechul.

" Oh..ya,Yunho! Katanya kau mau mengajak teman yang sudah kau anggap _Hyung _itu? Mana? " Tanya Yochun, sepupu yunho yang sangat _playboy_.

" _Mollayo_, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak ada kabar. Aku juga belum sempat ke rumahnya karena terlalu sibuk." Yunho kemudian beranjak.

" Kau mau kemana Yunho? " Tanya Yoochun lagi.

" Sebentar, aku menghubunginya dulu! "

Yunho sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Hyun Joong yang sudah dianggap _Hyung _nya itu, tetapi sangat sulit terhubung.

" Kenapa _Handphone-_nya tidak aktif? Tidak biasanya Hyun joong _Hyung _mematikan ponselnya." Tanya yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan '_Hyung-_nya' itu.

" Ah… Ku coba menghungi _Telephone _rumahnya saja " Yunho merasakan firasat buruk.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Suara _Telephone _tersambung.

[Yobosseo]

" _Ahjumma_, ini Yunho "

[Ah… kebetulan sekali tuan Yunho, sebaiknya tuan segera kemari… Tu..tuan Hyun Joong~~]

" Emangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hyun Joong _Hyung_? Kenapa dia tidak bisa ku hubungi? " Yunho memotong perkataan Pembantu yang bekerja di rumah _Hyung-_nya itu dan memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

[Tuan muda… sudah beberapa hari ini mengurung diri di kamarnya dan kondisinya sangat menyedihkan!]

" Ya Tuhan… Kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana! "

Flip

.

.

.

Perasaan Yunho ternyata benar adanya, kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan _Hyung_-nya itu. Yunho langsung menghampiri Yoochun.

" Yoochun! Aku cabut duluan ya…! "

" Wae… "

" Aku ada urusan penting! " Yunho tidak memperdulikan lagi mata teman-temannya yang bingung memandangi kepergiannya yang mendadak.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Tanya Heechul

" Lebih baik kita lanjutkan _Party-_nya " Ucap Yoochun untuk memeriahkan kembali _party _di rumahnya itu. " Mari kita minum lagi, Cheerrrrrrrr! ". Kemudian disambut meriah teman-teman Yoochun.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

**-Hyun Joong House-**

.

Yunho mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hyun joong. Dia bingung apa telah terjadi dengan Hyun Joong sehingga mengurung dirinya behari-hari di kamar.

Ngong….Ngongg…. Bremm… bremmm… Ngenggg…..

Suara motornya Yunho memecah keheningan jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari.

Ting Tong… Ting Tong

" Oh Tuan Yunho sudah datang, Silahkan masuk! " Sapa pembantu Hyun Joong yang tadi mengangkat _telephone_ Yunho.

" _Gomawo Ahjumma_…. Dimana Hyun Joong _Hyung_? " Tanya Yunho ramah.

" Tuan Hyun Joong masih mengurung diri di kamar "

" Baik, Aku akan segera melihat keadaannya di kamarnya! "

.

.

.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

" _Hyung _… ini Yunho! Bolehkah masuk! " Masih tidak ada suara balasan. " Yasudah aku masuk ya… _Hyung? _" Yunho langsung saja masuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empunya kamar.

Kriettt

Betapa kagetnya Yunho ketika di depan matanya terdapat barang-barang yang sangat berantakan. Biasanya kamar _Hyung-_nya itu sangat bersih dan rapi seperti kamarnya. Yunho melihat banyak pecahan kaca di sana. Kaca di almari itu pecah seperti terkena hantaman. Banyak buku-buku yang berceceran dilantai. Bantal-bantal dan selimut sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi, semuanya sudah berpindah tempat dilantai. Mata Yunho langsung tertuju pada seonggok daging yang berada di sudut kamar itu.

_ " Omoo! Hyunggg…..! " _Yunho langsung menutup pintu kamar itu dan langsung menghampiri _Hyung-_nya itu. Hyun Joong terlihat sangat meyedihkan rambutnya sangat berantakan. Hyun joong duduk menekuk lututnya. Wajahnya Ia sembunyikan di lutut yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Tangannya teracung ke depan dengan tetes demi tetes darah yang mengalir di ujung jari-jari tangannya.

Hati Yunho sangat mencelos melihat keadaan Hyun joong yang sangat menyedihkan. Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini, otaknya menolak rangsangan yang di terima oleh matanya sekarang. Hyun Joong berubah 180 drajat.

" _Hyung_…Apa yang terjadi denganmu? " Yunho duduk di depan Hyun Joong. " Ta… Tanganmu berdarah! " Yunho mencoba memeriksa dan memegang tangan Hyun Joong, tapi tangan Yunho ditepis Hyun Joong.

" Pergilah Yunho, Aku sedang ingin sendiri! " Usir Hyun Joong.

.

.

Yunho mulai menangis, hatinya sakit melihat _Hyung _yang sangat dia sayangi terlihat frustasi.

" _HYUNG_…Apa yang terjadi denganmu! Kenapa kau jadi begini! Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu saja! Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa, _Hyung_? " Yunho memberondong pertanyaan sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Hyun Joong. Yunho merasa kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan Hyun Joong yang dia kenal.

.

.

Hening

.

" _Hyung_, kalau kau ada masalah! Kau bisa berbicara denganku! Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan membantumu. "

Hyun Joong mulai mengangkat wajahnya, dia menatap Yunho. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho mengalami kaget luar biasa. Wajah Hyun Joong sangat pucat, mungkin karena sudah beberapa hari tidak nafsu makan, matanya memerah di sertai kantung matanya yang sangat besar. Itu memperlihatkan kalau Hyun Joong menangis untuk waktu yang lama.

" _Hyung…._" Panggil Yunho lirih, tetapi Hyun Joong belum berminat membuka mulutnya ataupun bercerita tentang permasalahannya.

" Yasudah, kalau _Hyung _belum mau bercerita " Yunho akhirnya pasrah tidak mau terlalu memaksa Hyun Joong untuk bercerita. Takut-takut malah Ia akan diusir Hyun Joong lagi kalau terus memaksa.

" _Hyung!_ Sebaiknya ayo tidur di ranjang, kasian kakinya pasti kram karena terlalu lama di lipat! " Yunho langsung menarik berdiri Hyun Joong dan menuntunnya berjalan ke ranjang. Yunho membereskan selimut dan bantal-bantal ke ranjang. Kemudian Hyun Joong menidurkan dirinya di ranjang yang sudah dibereskan Yunho.

" Tanganmu harus di obati! " Yunho langsung menuju kotak P3K mengambil beberapa plester, alkohol dan kapas. Kemudian membersikan darah yang berada di jari Hyun Joong. Setelah bersih di perban perlahan-lahan oleh Yunho.

" Tunggu sebentar, _Ne_ _Hyung_…. " Yunho keluar kamar kamar dan mencari _Ahjumma _yang sedang berada di dapur.

" _Ahjumma, _tolong buatkan bubur buat Hyun Joong! Tubuhnya sangat lemas! "

" Baik, Tuan "

Yunho kembali lagi ke kamar Hyun Joong. Dia melihat Hyun Joong yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong yang tersirat di matanya. Yunho menginjak buku-buku yang berceceran di lantai. " Ah… Aku membereskan ini dulu ya, _Hyung_! "

Buku-buku itu sudah tersusun rapi di meja. Kaca-kaca pecah pun sudah disapu dan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Tok…Tok…Tok

" Tuan! "

" Masuk saja _Ahjumma_! "

" Ini Buburnya! "

" _Gomawo_ _Ahjumma!"_

_ "_ Saya ke belakang dulu "

" _Nee_.."

.

.

Yunho membawa bubur dan duduk di ranjang Hyun Joong. " _Hyung_…Aku makan dulu! Sepertinya kau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan! " Hyun Joong masih tidak berkutik. " Ayo duduklah, jangan siksa dirimu, _Hyung_! " Yunho mendudukkan _Hyung-_nya. Walaupun belum tau apa yang mendasari kesedihan Hyun Joong, Tapi Yunho seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan _Hyung-_nya itu dengan hanya melihat keadaannya sekarang.

" Biar aku suapi _Hyung-ku _yang tampan ini…. Aaaa! " Hyun Joong sedikit tersenyum, dengan kelakuan Yunho yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

" Ayo di habiskan! " Hyun Joong pun menghabiskan bubur itu karena perutnya sudah tidak di isi makanan untuk beberapa hari.

" Ini… Minumlah! " Yunho mengambil piring yang telah kosong itu dan meletakkan di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

" Sudah minumnya! " Yunho meletakkan gelas itu di samping piring.

" Sebaiknya_ Hyung _tiduran lagi! "

Tiba-tiba Hyun Joong membuka suaranya. " Yunho-_ah…"_

" _Nee..! _"

" Yunho-_ah, _apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kekasih yang sangat kau cintai memutuskanmu secara sepihak "

" … " Yunho terdiam, menunggu apalagi yang akan diucapkan Hyun Joong.

"_ Yeojachingu-_ku memutuskanku beberapa hari lalu! Dia mencampakkanku! Yunho-_ah _aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya! "

" Setahun yang lalu, aku seolah mendapatkan lootre ketika dia menerima cintaku! Aku sangat bersyukur karena ternyata Tuhan berpihak padaku yang telah mendengarkan do'aku waktu itu! Tapi, ketika beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakan satu kata "PUTUS", duniaku seakan hancur"

" Malaikatku telah pergi… Dia mengatakan tidak pernah mencintaiku, dan kau tau Yunho-_ah _kenapa dia mau menerima ku? Karena di hanya kasihan terhadapku, KASIHAN ! Apakah aku sangat menyedihkan sehingga dia menerimaku karena kasihan "

Yunho mulai berbicara. " Kalau dia dari awal tidak mencintaimu, kenapa baru sekarang dia memutuskanmu setelah setahun hubungan kalian, _Hyung_! "

" Dia telah menemukan _namja _pujaan hatinya, jadi sekarang dia memutuskanku karena sudah ada seseorang yang bisa melindunginya! Yah bisa di bilang selama ini dia MEMANFAATKANKU untuk selalu melindungnya dari _namja-namja _yang terobsesi dengannya di sekolah! "

" Setelah dia memutuskanku apa yang dia inginkan dariku, Yunho-_ah_? Dia menyuruhku untuk mencoba membuka hati dan mencintai _Yeoja _lain, hanya karena _yeoja _itu mencintaiku! Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran sekejam itu, setelah dia menemukan _namja _yang dia cintai, kemudian dia membuangku ke _yeoja _lain yang mencintaiku? Apa itu adil untukku, Ha? "

.

.

Hening

Yunho masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hyun Joong, tetapi dia masih bingung dengan penyebab utama putusnya Hyun Joong. " Jadi… _Hyung!_, Penyebab utama dia memutuskanmu itu apa? Telah mendapatkan _namja _lain? Dia mau mengalah karena ada _yeoja _lain yang mencintaimu? Atau… dia sudah tidak perlu dirimu untuk melindungnya? "

" Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Akupun juga tidak tau pasti alasannya dia memutuskanku karena apa! Yang aku tau sekarang adalah dia berwajah malaikat tetapi hatinya sangat kejam "

" Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi _Hyung, _ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya _Hyung_ tidur, aku juga akan tidur di sini " Hyun Joong kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur begitupun dengan Yunho dia juga tidur di samping Hyun Joong

" _Jaljjayoo, Hyung _" Mereka berdua akhirnya menaungi alam mimpi setelah mengadapi waktu-waktu yang sangat berat.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Duo Kim House-**

.

.

Pagi hari Jaejoong dan Youngwoong sekarang berada di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang menonton salah satu acara televisi.

" Joongie..! kenapa beberapa hari ini Hyun Joong _Oppa _tidak bermain ke rumah kita? " Youngwoong tanya pada Jaejoong yang sedang berada di sampingnya yang juga fokus melihat televisi.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke Youngwoong. " Apa kau merindukannya? " Tanya Jaejoong balik.

" Tentu saja, biasanya dia akan meramaikan suasana di sini! Dan lagi kenapa dia waktu perpisahan sekolah tidak datang! ada apa dengannya? Dan akhir-akhir ini _handphone-_nya tidak aktif! Apa kau tau penyebabnya Jaejoong? "

" _Mollayo.._" Jawab Jaejoong seolah tanpa beban, padahal Ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hyun Joong dan ingin menemuinya ke rumahnya, tetapi dia tidak ingin membuatnya semakin sakit dengan perhatiannya dan itu akan membuat Hyun Joong susah untuk melepaskannya. Seolah-olah Jaejoong akan memberikan harapan palsu padanya.

" YAK… kau ini bagaimana sih…? Tidak ada perhatiannya sama sekali! Kekasih tidak ada kabar beberapa hari, tetapi malah cuek-cuek saja. " Semprot Youngwoong karena Jaejoong seolah tidak mau tau tentang keadaan Hyun Joong.

" Kalau kau khawatir, sebaiknya kau cek ke rumahnya! "

" Kenapa nanti sore kita tidak menjenguknya saja bersama-sama, Joongie.?

" Sayangnya aku nanti sore sibuk, kau sendiri saja. " Ujar Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari sofa empuk di depan TV dan meninggalkan Youngwoong sendiri.

.

.

' _Jenguklahlah dia Youngwoong '_

_ ' Obatilah luka hatinya '_

_ ' Buatlah dia mencintaimu '_

_ ' Hanya kaulah yang mampu membahagiakannya '_

_ ' Bukan aku, yang lemah yang selalu merepotkannya '_

" Ada apa dengan Jaejoong! " Tanya Youngwoong pada dirinya sendiri. " Sibuk? Dia bilang sibuk, emang dia sibuk apa sampai tidak mau diajak menjenguk HyunJoong _Oppa_? Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres antara _Oppa _dengan Joongie? Hmm … terpaksa nanti sore kesana sendiri! "

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Hyun Joong House-**

.

.

Di kamar Hyun Joong terlihat pemilik kamar yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak mengurus tubuhnya.

" Ah.. Habis mandi segarnya, Yunho mana yah sudah sore kok belum kesini lagi? Katanya tadi pagi dia hanya keluar sebentar karena ada urusan dengan temannya. " Hyun joong kemudian keluar kamar. Dia ingin mencari hiburan dengan menonton TV.

Ting tong… Ting Tong

" _Ahjumma .. _ada tamu! " Panggil Hyun Joong. Tetapi pembantunya itu tidak muncul-muncul.

" Sepertinya _Ahjumma _sedang sibuk mencuci di belakang! Mungkin itu Yunho biar aku saja yang buka! " Hyun Joong pun membuka pintu, Dia pun melebarkan mata sapinya karena kaget melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

" _Annyoeng_, _Oppa…_! " Sapa Youngwoong ceria, ternyata Hyun joong dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja.

" Untuk apa kau kemari! " Tanya Hyun Joong dingin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Oppa, _Aku sangat khawatir terhadapmu! Kenapa kau tidak menghadiri acara perpisahan sekolah? Dan apa kau tidak rela membiarkannku masuk! " Youngwoong sedikit mendorong Hyun Joong ke samping karena dia masih mematung di tengah pintu masuk. Youngwoong kemudian meletakkan buah yang Ia bawa di meja.

" Sebaiknya kau pulang saja! Aku malas melihat wajahmu! Mengingatkanku pada Jaejoong saja! " Ucap Hyun Joong dingin. Dia hanya bisa meluapkan emosinya pada Youngwoong, Dia terlalu mencintai Jaejoong sehingga untuk memarahi karena telah memutuskannya pun dia tidak sanggup.

" _Op..Oppa, _mengusirku? Tanya Youngwoong syok. " Omoo… kenapa tangan _Oppa _di perban! " Tanya Youngwoong lagi ketika melihat tangan Hyun Joong.

" Tidak usah sok perhatian! "

" Hyun Joong _Oppa, _kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali terhadapku! Apakah aku punya salah padamu _Oppa? _"

" Tanyakan saja pada Jaejoong, Apakah dia tidak menceritakan sesuatu padamu? Dia memutuskanku! DIA MENCAMPAKKANKU! Puas? " Youngwoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena dia tidak tau apa-apa, Jaejoong terlalu tertutup terhadapnya.

" Kau tau tidak alasan dia memutuskanku? " Tanya Hyun Joong lagi, seperti tadi Youngwoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. " Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini pasti kau bisa menjawabnya! Apa kau mencintaiku? " Tanya Hyun Joong dengan suara rendah.

Mata Youngwoong melotot, Ia tidak menyangka akan diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Hyun Joong. " Apa kau mencintaiku Youngwoong?" Tanya Hyun Joong lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Youngwoong. " Jawablah dengan jujur ! "

Youngwoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya lidahnya kelu. Dia bingung haruskah jujur atau tidak. " I..Iya _Oppa, _aku sangat mencintaimu. "

" Sudah ku duga! Dan kau tanya apa salahmu? Yah… Salahmu karena telah mencintaiku! "

" Mak…Maksud _Oppa _apa? " Air mata Youngwoong mulai membanjiri pipinya. Ia tidak rela kalau cintanya pada Hyun Joong adalah sebuah kesalahan.

" Karena kau mencintaiku, Jaejoong memutuskanku! Dia berharap agar aku mulai mencintaimu… Aku tidak terima keputusannya yang seperti itu! Atau… jangan-jangan kau yang menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memutuskanku, Ha? " Hyun Joong benar-benar meluapkan emosinya yang dia pendam selama beberapa hari ini.

.

PLAK

Youngwong menampar pipi Hyun Joong. " Iya memang aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menuduhku serendah itu! Hiks…Hiks… " Youngwoong terisak.

" Apakah aku mencintaimu suatu kesalahan? Kurasa itu bukan kesalahan! Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan atau tidak bisa ditolak kedatangannya! Kau saja yang bodoh selama ini! " Hyun Joong menatap Youngwoong tajam.

" Sudah tau Jaejoong tidak pernah mencintaimu tetapi kau masih saja memintanya sebagai kekasihmu dan selalu mempertahankannya! Kau menutup matamu! Yang ingin kau lihat cuman Jaejoong! Kau tidak peka dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku kasihan padamu! " Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Youngwoong lari pergi dari rumah Hyun Joong sambil menangis.

" _Nuna_… Minumnya… " pembantu Hyun Joong keluar dari dapur sambil membawakan minuman, Karena dia dengar ada suara tamu, tapi tamu itu sudah melesat pergi dia hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas.

' _Aku Kasihan Padamu '_ Kata-kata Youngwoong tadi masih terngiang di telinga Hyun Joong.

' _Apa? Youngwoong kasihan padaku? Apa ini juga alasan Kim Jaejoong mau menjadi kekasihku? Karena Kasihan juga pada ku? '_

_ " _Arkhhhhhh…. " Hyun Joong membuang buah di atas meja yang di bawa Youngwoong tadi.

" Tu…Tuan muda. " Pembantu Hyun Joong takut dengan teriakan tuannya. Emosi Tuannya itu sekarang lagi labil.

Tap… Tap…Tap.

Hyun Joong menuju kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamar itu keras-keras.

" ARKKKHHH… " Hyun Joong menjerit frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

" _Ahjumma… _" Sapa Yunho yang baru datang di rumah Hyun Joong.

" N…ne… " Gagap pembantu itu.

" Kenapa _Ahjumma _bengong? Dan kenapa pintunya tidak di tutup? " Tanya yunho ramah dengan di bumbui senyuman manis.

" Ah …Kebetulan tuan Yunho sudah datang, Tuan Hyun Joong marah-marah setelah tadi ada _yeoja _cantik yang kesini! Itu buahnya sampai di buang berceceran. " Jawab pembantu itu yang kurang nyambung dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

" Terus, sekarang Hyun Joong di mana? "

" Tuan tadi langsung lari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya "

DEG

Perasaan Yunho sangat buruk mendengar keterangan pembantu itu. Yunho langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamar Hyun Joong.

BRAKK

Yunho menerobos pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. " Omoo…" Dia sangat syok, mata musangnya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Melihat Hyun Joong yang tergeletak di lantai dengan beberapa obat tidur yang bercecaran di sekitarnya dan masih ada juga di genggaman tangan _Hyung-_nya itu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

" _HYUNGGGG…. _" Yunho berteriak sekencang-kencangnya melihat _hyung _yang sangat di sayanginya itu tergeletak tak berdaya dan malah mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa.

_ ._

_._

_._

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~**

**Maaf kalau di prolog dan chapter 1 ada kata-kata add, koment, n like. hahaha belum di edit. ^_^**

**jangan lupa klik REVIEW dan tinggalkan komentarnya, hingga saya tahu haruskah ini FF tetap di publish di sini atau tidak. Okey.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau g ada review berarti g ada reader yang berminat...# poor kitty :)**

**jadi minder mau publish chap 4-13 nya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswich _/_Straigh_

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**AIR MATA**

** Author POV**

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Kim, terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk merajut dan duduk di sofa yang berada di depan ranjang _Queen size-_nya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan terjadi di kota Seoul, biasanya musim dingin sering turun salju. Jadi, Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk membuat syal _couple_. Dia sedang proses membuat dua syal. Satu syal berwarna hijau untuk dirinya. Dan satu syal lagi berwarna biru untuk saudara kembar yang sangat Ia sayangi itu.

" Aku selesaikan yang warna hijau dulu, baru besuk yang warna biru." Ujar jaejoong yang masih sibuk merajut itu.

" Joongie ingin memberikan hadiah syal pada Youngwoong, kalau dia sudah jadian dengan Hyun Joong _Oppa. "_ Senyum Jaejoong merekah kala membayangkan Youngwoong akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya karena telah berhasil bersama _namja _pujaan hatinya.

" Tuhan! Semoga rencanaku terkabul! " Namun, Jaejoong harus selalu ingat. Manusia hanya mampu berusaha dan berdo'a. Di atas itu semua Tuhan yang akan menentukan pada akhirnya. plak (lebih tepatnya disini penulis yang menentukan)

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

_Yeoja _cantik tapi sedikit tomboy dan sedikit berantakan sedang berlari menaiki tangga. Air mata masih mengalir bagai anak sungai di pipinya.

Brakk

Jaejoong terkaget ketika pintu kamarnya di buka paksa oleh seseorang. " Aigoo… Woongie… kau mengagetkanku! " Jaejoong mengelus dadanya.

" Joongie! Kau Kejam! " Youngwoong menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kasar kemudian berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk manis di sofa.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitas merajutnya. Meletakkan peralatan dan bahan untuk merajut di samping tempat dia duduk.

" Woongie… Apa maksudmu? Tolong berbicara dan jelaskan secara perlahan! " Jaejoong kebingungan tiba-tiba Youngwoong masuk kekamarnya dan tiba-tiba mengatainya kejam. Apa maksudnya?

Youngwoong memutar bola matanya jengah dia sekarang benar-benar sangat kesal pada saudara kembarnya itu. Youngwoong tahu Jaejoong sangat tertutup terhadapnya. Tapi, dia tidak akan menyangka Jaejoong membuat keputusan yang kejam menurutnya. " Jelaskan? Kau yang saharusnya menjelaskan semuanya padaku! "

Youngwoong menghembuskan napasnya perlahan untuk mengontrol dirinya. " Kau… Kau kenapa memutuskan Hyun Joong? Kenapa Kau memutuskan Hyun Joong _Oppa,_Ha? "

" Tenanglah Woongie! Jangan marah-marah dan membentak-bentak seperti itu! " Jaejoong mencoba berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan Youngwoong yang sedang emosi itu. Tapi belum lama berdiri Youngwoong menghempaskan Jaejoong lagi ke sofa. " Akhhh " rintih Jaejoong ketika pinggang kirinya terkantuk bantalan sofa.

" Cepat! Jelaskan Jaejoong! " Youngwoong lebih mengeraskan suaranya, tangisnyapun juga semakin terdengar. " Hiks… Hiks…Hiks… "

Bibir Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Ia bingung harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana. " Woongie… Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Hyun Joong _Oppa! _Aku tidak pernah mencintainya! "

" Tapi kenapa kau membawa-bawa aku dalam putusnya hubungan kalian, Ha? "

" Tidak seperti itu, Woongie! Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia! Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Hyun Joong _Oppa_! "

" Bahagia? Aku Bahagia? Apa kau tidak tau Hyun Joong _Oppa _menyalahkanku karena aku mencintainya? Kenapa kau sangat kejam! "

.

Hening

.

.

.

Hanya deru napas kedua _yeoja _kembar dan isakan tangis Youngwoong saja yang terdengar.

" Hyun Joong _Oppa, _bahkan menuduhku kalau aku yang menyuruhmu untuk memutuskannya karena aku mencintainya! Kenapa dia berpikir aku serendah itu, Ha? Dan itu semua karena kau, Joongie! " Bentak Youngwoong. Dia sangat sedih dan marah karena dituduh hal yang tidak Ia lakukan sama sekali oleh seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai.

Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka Youngwoong akan dituduh Hyun Joong Begitu. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu akhirnya ikut menangis. Air matanya tidak terbendung lagi, kenapa menjadi salah paham begini, dia tidak menginginkan berakhir seperti ini! Ini tidak sesuai dengan rencananya!

" Woongie! _Mianhae… mian…_aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku hanya ingin~~ "

Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara sudah dipotong Youngwoong. " Kenapa kau mencampakkannya? Kenapa kau berniat membuangnya padaku? Dia bukan barang Joongie! Ketika kau tidak mencintainya dengan seenaknya kau membuangnya padaku! Aku memang sangat mencintainya! Tapi, tidak begini caranya….Hiks…Hiks…. "

.

.

.

Youngwoong dan Jaejoongpun sama-sama terisak. " Apa kau kasihan padaku! Sehingga kau memutuskannya dan berniat menyerahkannya padaku! Kalaupun suatu saat Hyun Joong _Oppa _bersamaku. Itu bukan karena kau yang memberikannya padaku, tetapi karena dia yang juga mencintaiku! " Youngwoong mengusap wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. " Kau kejam padaku dan padanya, Joongie! "

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir dan berniat seperti itu. " Ak..aku….Aku….Bu…bukan~~~ "

Lagi-lagi Youngwoong memotong perkataan Jaejoong. " Sudah Cukup! Aku membenci keputusanmu, Joongiee! "

Youngwoong kemudian beranjak keluar kamar Jaejoong. Hatinya benar-benar sakit karena saudara kembarnya membuat keputusan yang benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Karena saudara kembarnya itu, Ia akhirnya dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh _namja _yang di cintainya itu.

" Wo…Woongie! Tu..tunggu! " Jaejoong mengejar Youngwoong yang sedang menuju kamarnya.

" Woongie…. Aku belum selesai menjelaskan semuanya padamu! Kenapa kau selalu memotong pembicaraanku! " Jaejoong meraih tangan Youngwoong. Mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kamar Youngwoong.

" Kau mau menjelaskan apalagi, Hmm? Kau Putus dengan Hyun Joong _Oppa _saja tidak pernah bercerita padaku sebelumnya, Kalau saja aku tadi tidak ke rumah Hyun Joong _Oppa _dan menanyakan hubungan kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau sudah memutuskannya! " Youngwoong menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong yang memegangnya. " Kau tidak pernah menganggapku! Kau tidak mau terbuka denganku apabila ada masalah! Kau selalu memutuskannya sendiri! "

Youngwoong langsung masuk ke kamarnya. " Woongie… Aku belum selesai berbicara….! " Tapi pintu kamar Youngwoong sudah di tutup dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya di depan muka Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

" Woongie… Jangan tutup pintunya! Tolong dengarkan aku dulu! Aku janji akan terbuka denganmu! Woongie…Hiks…Hiks..hiks…" Jaejoong masih saja mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar itu berharap pemiliknya mau membukakan pintu untuknya dan mendengarkan penjelasannya sampai selesai. " Hiks…Hiks… " Jaejoong menangis semakin tersedu-sedu karena tidak ada respon dari Youngwoong.

Tok…Tok…Tok

" Woongie…Buka pintunya! Hiks…hiks…hiks… ini belum selesai! " Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Dia sudah merosot terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Youngwoong tidur tengkurap di ranjangnya, Dia juga menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia tidak tega sebenarnya membiarkan Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya terus seperti itu. Walaupun Ia sangat kesal pada Jaejoong tetapi dia juga sangat peduli dengan kesehatan saudara kembarnya itu.

" Sudahlah Joongie…Ini sudah larut malam jangan berisik lagi! Aku mau tidur! Aku tidak mau besuk sampai telat mendaftar ke _Tohoshinki_ _Senior_ _High_ _School_" Teriak Youngwoong dari dalam kamar. Jaejoong yang mendengar itupun langsung kembali lagi masuk kekamarnya. Besuk masih ada waktu pikirnya. Besuk dia akan berusaha menjelaskan lagi.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-****_Seoul International Hospital-_**

Di sudut salah satu _Seoul International Hospital_ terdapat _namja _tampan bermata musang yang sangat kelihatan kelelahan dan kurang tidur. _Namja _dengan kulit kecoklatan, tubuh atletis karena sering ke _gym_ serta dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu sekarang sedang duduk sendiri di ruang tunggu di depan salah satu ruang rawat pasien.

Hatinya benar-benar hancur, sakit! Ketika mengingat peristiwa kemarin yang dialami oleh _Hyung_ yang sangat disayanginya itu. _Hyung _yang menurutnya sangat dewasa, selalu memberikan perhatian padanya yang ditinggal jauh dari kedua orang tua, selalu mengarahkannya, membimbingnya, bahkan selalu menemaninya ketika kesepian.

Dengan sifat itu semua, siapa yang akan menyangka. Hanya karena dicampakkan oleh _yeojaching -_nya_, Hyung-_nya itu berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan meminum obat tidur sangat banyak hingga mengalami over dosis. Ini sungguh tidak bisa di percaya! Sangat menyakitkan kah putus cinta itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Flash Back]**

**.**

**.**

BRAKK

Yunho menerobos pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. " Omoo… " Dia sangat syok, mata musangnya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Melihat Hyun Joong yang tergeletak di lantai dengan beberapa obat tidur yang bercecaran di sekitarnya dan masih ada juga di genggaman tangan _Hyung-_nya itu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

" _HYUNGGGG…. _" Yunho berteriak sekencang-kencangnya melihat _hyung _yang sangat di sayanginya itu tergeletak tak berdaya dan malah mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa.

Yunho kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemas Hyun Joong. " _Hyung_… Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi " Yunho sangat berharap Hyun Joong meresponnya. " _Hyung… _Kumohon buka matamu! Kenapa kau nekat seperti ini! " Yunho menangis Ia tidak menyangka Hyun joong akan senekat ini.

Yunho kemudian mengecek urat nadi di pergelangan tangan Hyun Joong. Detak jantungnya sangat lambat. " _Ahjumma_…_Ahjumma_… "

" Iya…iya… Tuan ada ap~~ Omoo… Tuan Hyun Joong kenapa? " Tanya pembantu itu kaget.

" _Ahjumma _! Cepat _telephone_ _ambulance_! " Yunho tidak menanggapi pertanyaan pembantu itu. Dia sangat panik sekarang.

" Ba..baik ! Tuan " Pembantu itu langsung berlari.

.

.

.

Ngiung Ngiung Ngiung

Mendengar suara _Ambulance _sudah berada di depan rumah Hyun Joong, Yunho langsung menggendong Hyun Joong keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian dibantu oleh beberapa suster akhirnya Hyun Joong sudah berada di dalam _Ambulance_

" Suster… Detak jantungnya sangat lemah " Ujar Yunho. Hyun Joong kemudian di pakaikan alat bantu pernapasan oleh suster yang berada di samping Yunho.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak begitu jauh akhirnya mereka sampai di _Seoul International Hospital._

" Dokter! Dokter tolong selamatkan _Hyung-_ku, Dia over dosis obat tidur " Teriak Yunho karena panik.

" Akan kami usahakan! Mohon dibantu dengan do'a " Ketika Yunho ingin ikut kedalam ruang UGD itu di cegah oleh salah satu suster. " Tuan sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar! Percayakan semua pada kami! " Kata suster itu.

Yunho terduduk lemas di kursi ruang tunggu. Ia sangat ketakutan kehilangan _Hyung-_nya itu.

.

**[Flash Back End]**

.

.

.

Kriettt

Suara pintu ruang UGD itu terbuka dan keluarlah dokter yang menangani Hyun Joong ketika baru sampai di rumah sakit. Yunho langsung beranjak mendekati dokter itu.

" Bagaimana keadaannya, dok? Apa masih belum ada perkembangan? Apa masih kritis seperti semalam? " Yunho memberondong berbagai pertanyaan pada dokter itu.

" Tenanglah, Dia sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya! Untung kau segera membawanya kemari! Obat tidur yang dia konsumsi sangat banyak mungkin kalau tidak segera ditangani dia akan tertidur untuk selamanya (alias _died_)! Nanti sore dia sudah bisa di pindahkan di ruang rawat! "

" Apa saya boleh menemuinya, Dok? " Tanya Yunho.

Dokter itu menggeleng. " Sebaiknya nanti saja, kalau dia sudah dipindahkan di ruang rawat! Sekarang dia belum siuman karena pengaruh obat! Ah.. saya masih ada pasien lagi lain. Saya permisi dulu! "

" Baik, makasih, Dok "

Yunho kemudian terduduk lagi ke kursi yang dia tempati tadi. Yunho masih memikirkan apa penyebab Hyun Joong sampai berniat bunuh diri. Padahal kemarin malam dia sudah mau makan. Kemarin pagi dia juga sudah mau mandi dan mengurus tubuhnya yang sudah beberapa hari tidak dia urus. Hyun Joong pun sudah tidak murung lagi setelah dia menceritakan semua permasalahannya. Yunho mengira bahwa Hyun Joong sudah menerima kenyataan karena sudah diputuskan _Yeojachingu-_nya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Yunho datang?

_ ' Ah …Kebetulan tuan Yunho sudah datang, Tuan Hyun Joong marah-marah setelah tadi ada yeoja cantik yang kesini! Itu buahnya sampai di buang berceceran.' _

Yunho ingat kata-kata pembantu Hyun Joong ketika dia baru sampai di rumah Hyun Joong.

" Hyun Joong _Hyung_ marah-marah? " Tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah serius. Otaknya benar-benar dia gunakan untuk berpikir keras sekarang. " Dan…. Siapa _yeoja _cantikyang menemui _Hyung, _sebelum aku datang? "

.

.

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Duo Kim House-**

Kalau Yunho pagi hari masih setia menunggu _Hyung-_nya di rumah sakit, berbeda dengan pagi hari di kediaman Duo Kim, Jaejoong sudah sibuk memasak nasi goreng dengan dibantu oleh pembantunya Lee _Ahjumma_ untuk menjadi menu sarapannya dan Youngwoong.

Jaejoong menata masakannya di atas meja dengan rapi. " _Ahjumma _tolong panggil Woongie! Sarapannya sudah siap! " Perintahnya ramah.

" Baik Nuna! "

Setelah beberapa lama Jaejoong menunggu akhirnya Youngwoong keluar dari kamarnya dan turun melalui tangga dengan menggendong tas dan berpakaian rapi. Tapi, dia tidak menuju meja makan malah langsung menuju pintu keluar.

" Woongie… Mau kemana? Ayo kita sarapan dulu! " Ajak Jaejoong pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Youngwoong menoleh memandang Jaejoong sekilas. Bisa dilihat! Baik Jaejoong maupun Youngwoong matanya sangat memerah dan kantung mata mereka begitu besar. Semua itu dikarenakan mereka semalaman menangis di kamarnya masing-masing. Setelah pertengkaran yang pelik itu mereka tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dan hanya menangis sampai pagi.

" Aku buru-buru mau mendaftar ke _Tohoshinki Senior High School_ ! Kau sarapan saja sendiri! " Tolak Youngwoong sinis, ternyata dia masih kesal dengan Jaejoong. " Tapi, Aku sudah membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu " Kata Jaejoong lembut. " Aku bisa sarapan di luar! " Ujar Youngwoong sambil melesat ke luar rumah mereka.

' _Sepertinya dia masih kesal padaku '_

" Hmm… Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi! " Ucap Jaejoong lirih setelah Youngwoong tidak terlihat lagi. Jaejoong terlihat muram lagi.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

-_Tohoshinki Senior High School-_

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit akhirnya Youngwoong sampai di _Tohoshinki Senior High School. _Dia memasuki gerbang sekolahan itu. Melihat-lihat gedung-gedung kelas yang nantinya akan dia tempati bila diterima di sekolahan tersebut. " Woow… sekolahan ini sangat luas! Gedungnya bertingkat-tingkat! Lapangan basketnya sangat luas! Omoo! Taman sekolahnya juga indah! " Youngwoong sangat terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang terdapat di _Tohoshinki Senior High School. _

Sejenak dia bisa melupakan kekesalannya pada Jaejoong. Youngwoong kemudian keruang TU menanyakan dimana tempat pendaftaran siswa baru. Setelah beberapa lama mengantri akhirnya dia mendapat giliran untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran.

" Nama lengkap siapa? " Tanya salah satu panitia penerima murid baru.

" Youngwoong! Kim Youngwoong " Jawab Youngwoong singkat.

" Mana _fotocopy_ ijazahnya? foto dan persyaratan lainnya? "

Youngwoong kemudian menyerahkan segala persyaratan pada panitia tersebut. " Kamu lulusan dari _Dong Bang Junior High School_ ya? "

" Ne " Ucap Youngwoong. " Hmm.. Tapi nilainya kecil-kecil sekali! Tes masuk akan diadakan seminggu lagi! Berdo'a saja kamu akan diterima! Masih ada waktu seminggu lagi! Gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk belajar! " Panitia itu memberi nasehat pada Youngwoong, pasalnya nilai-nilai Youngwoong sangat kecil-kecil. " Oh.. iya kartu tes! Jangan lupa dibawa minggu depan! "

Youngwoong mengangguk. " _Gomawo… " _Youngwoong langsung keluar ruang pendaftaran itu dan langsung cari makanan dan minuman karena tadi pagi dia belum sarapan.

" Makan di taman itu sepertinya nyaman " Ujar Youngwoong melihat taman yang dipenuhi berbagai varietas bunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Tanpa Youngwoong sadari di belakangnya sedang terdapat _namja baby face _yang mengedap-endap ingin mengagetkannya.

DORRR

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Youngwoong pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang tega mengagetkannya. Matanya melotot kesal. " Yak… Tiang listrik! Kau mengagetkanku! " Bentak Youngwoong sambil memukul lengan Changmin keras berkali-kali.

" AwW… awww… Sakit _Tom_-_Boy_ " Sungut Changmin. " Ngapain kau disini? Disini kan tempatnya para orang _genius!_ " Tanya Changmin setelah dia duduk manis di samping Youngwoong sambil mengeluarkan semua _snack _nya yang sangat banyak itu dari kantong plastik yang Ia bawa.

" Emangnya Kenapa? Tidak boleh? " Tanya balik Youngwoong. " Jangan-jangan kau mengikuti aku yaa…! Karena aku melanjutkan sekolah disini kau jadi ikut-ikutan! Emang harus kau akui, kalau kau itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari ku _Tom-Boy! _" Ujar Changmin dengan percaya diri.

Plak plak plak

" Percaya diri sekali kau! " Youngwoong memukuli Changmin lagi! " Yak… _Appo … Appo … _Hentikan! Kenapa kau jadi _Yeoja _kasar sekali..ckck " Youngwoong mendelik menatap Changmin penuh intimidasi seolah berkata ' _kalau kau bicara lagi akan ku putuskan kepalamu '_

Changmin yang melihat mata Youngwoong memerah dan kantung matanya yang masih membesar seperti tadi pagi terkaget dibuatnya. " Aigoo… Matamu kenapa? Kau habis menangis yaa… "

" Itu bukan urusanmu! " Suara Youngwoong tidak sekeras tadi. _Yeoja Tom-Boy _itu menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakan padaku! Bukannya kita sudah berteman selama tiga tahun! Kau bertengkar? "

Youngwoong membuka suaranya, dia termasuk orang yang _extrovert, _yang selalu terbuka pada Changmin! Walaupun mereka sering saling mengejek. Tapi, Changmin adalah sahabat terbaiknya. " _Ne_, Aku bertengkar dengan Jaejoong! " Jawab lirih Youngwoong.

" _Wae…_ selama ini kita berteman, aku tidak pernah mendengar kau bertengkar dengannya? Bukannya kalian sangat saling Menyayangi? " Tanya Changmin tidak percaya dengan penuturan Youngwoong barusan.

" Tadi malam kami bertengkar hebat. _Ani_, lebih tepatnya aku yang memarahinya! "

Hening

Youngwoong membuka minuman kaleng soda dan meminumnya. " Hanya karena seorang _namja_! Hahaha… lucu sekali kita bertengkar karena seorang _namja_! " Youngwoong tertawa miris.

" Apakah dia Hyun Joong? " Changmin menanyainya dengan hati-hati.

" _Arra_…Jaejoong memutuskan Hyun Joong! Katanya dia tidak pernah mencintainya selama ini!, dan aku benci dia mencampakkan seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya " Youngwoong mengingat-ingat perkataan Jaejoong tadi malam.

" Hm… kau sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Jaejoong semuanya! Kalian berdua kan jauh dari orang tua. Jadi, kusarankan jangan terlalu lama marah dengannya! Kasihan dia. Mungkinkah ada alasan lain dia mengambil keputusan itu? " Changmin berusaha bijak.

"Ah… it..itu! Jaejoong tau kalau Ak..Aku ~~ " Youngwoong bingung harus mengatakan pada Changmin tidak.

" Kalau kau mencintai Hyun Joong! " Potong Changmin enteng.

Youngwoong memelototkan matanya. Dia syok, bagaimana Changmin bisa tau tentang perasaannya pada Hyun Joong. " Biasa aja kali! Tidak usah melotot begitu! Lihat tuh bola matanya sampai mau terlempar keluar! " Canda Changmin untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Minnie? "

" Kau tidak ingat IQ aku di atas rata-rata? Semua orang juga tau kalau kau mencintai Hyun Joong, hanya dari tatapan matamu saja sudah kelihatan! " Jawab Changmin sekenanya, tentu saja dia tau karena dia selalu memperhatikan Youngwoong.

" Jaejoong dan kau saja menyadari perasaanku. Tetapi, hanya Hyun joong saja yang tidak menyadarinya! Dia sama sekali tidak menghargai perasaanku, perasaanku disebutnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan! " Sedih Youngwoong.

" Itu karena Hyun Joong menutup mata hatinya! Dia hanya peduli dengan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, sehingga tidak peka dengan sekitarnya! "

" Kenapa begitu? " Youngwoong mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

" Kenapa? Kaupun juga begitu! Kau hanya peduli dengan perasaanmu pada Hyun Joong dan tidak peka dengan _namja _sekitarmu yang mencintaimu! "

" Eh…._Nugu_…_Nuguya_…? " Youngwoong megerjapkan matanya.

" Cari tau saja sendiri.. wekkk…! "

" Yahh…" Youngwoong seperti biasa akan mukul Changmin bila dikerjain olehnya.

" Cihh… Kebiasaan sekali kau memukulku! Kau ini _yeoja _atau_ namja_ kenapa tidak bisa lembut! Cobalah lemah lembut seperti Jaejoong, Ha!"

" Aku benci kau banding-bandingkan…! " Youngwoong mengambil botol air minum untuk memukul Changmin dan memulai mengejarnya. " Jangan lari kau! "

" _Tom-Boy _sadis…_Tom-Boy _sadis…! " Changmin memelet-meletkan lidahnya.

Ckckck … Sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka keluar lagi.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

-Hyun Joong House-

.

.

Yunho yang penasaran dengan perkataan pembantu Hyun Joong, tentang _yeoja_ cantik yang menemui _Hyung-_nya itu. Akhirnya Yunho putuskan kembali ke rumah Hyun Joong untuk mencari tahu tentang semuanya.

Kriett

Yunho memasuki kamar _Hyung _yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dia melihat-lihat tidak ada foto _Yeoja _yang terpajang di dinding kamar Hyun Joong. " Aku penasaran seperti apa mantan kekasih _Hyung _" Yunho masih melihat-lihat di meja belajar Hyung Joong, kalau-kalau ada foto _yeoja _cantik.

Yunho tidak pernah tahu _Yeojachingu _Hyun Joong. Pasalnya Hyun Joong tidak pernah mau memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Yunho. Alasannya Hyun Joong takut, Yunho akan tertarik pada _Yeojachingu-_nya_._

Yunho kemudian membuka laci-laci, dia menemukan dompet Hyun Joong. " Semoga di dompet ini ada foto mantan kekasihnya itu! Hah aku tidak menyangka kata _Hyung_ dia berwajah malaikat, Hmm…. Tapi kenapa berhati kejam! "

Yunho membuka dompet itu secara perlahan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Yunho berpacu sangat cepat. Tatkala dia melihat selembar foto di dompet Hyun Joong. Dalam foto itu terlihat Hyun Joong sedang merangkul pundak Jaejoong sangat mesra. Keduanya berpose tertawa lepas. " An…_Andwae_… _Andwae_…..! 'Ma…Malaikat Bibir _Cherry-_ku' Dia mantan kekasih, _Hyung_? " Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mata dan otak Yunho masih berdebat.

Yunho tidak sengaja menjatuhkan selembar foto itu. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. 'Malaikat bibir _Chery'_ yang dia temui baru sekali di taman itu adalah mantan kekasih Hyun Joong. Seseorang yang mencampakkan Hyun Joong, sehingga Hyun Joong hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena frustasi.

" IN…INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! "

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~**

**2000 VIEWS DAN kurang lebih 1000 VISITORS... hahahaha... g apa-apa g ada yang REVIEWS, hiks...hiks. FF Ini memang tidak layak konsumsi ^_^**

**Gomawo to Choi Eun Suob atas reviews n dukunganya. ^_***


	6. Chapter 6

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki. LOL Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing!Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**DAMAI**

**-Author POV-**

Yunho yang penasaran dengan perkataan pembantu Hyun Joong, tentang _yeoja_ cantik yang menemui _Hyung-_nya itu. Akhirnya Yunho putuskan kembali ke rumah Hyun Joong untuk mencari tahu tentang semuanya.

Kriett

Yunho memasuki kamar _Hyung _yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dia melihat-lihat tidak ada foto _Yeoja _yang terpajang di dinding kamar Hyun Joong. " Aku penasaran seperti apa mantan kekasih _Hyung! _" Yunho masih melihat-lihat di meja belajar Hyun Joong, kalau-kalau ada foto _yeoja _cantik.

Yunho tidak pernah tahu _Yeojachingu _Hyun Joong. Pasalnya Hyun Joong tidak pernah mau memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Yunho. Alasannya Hyun Joong takut, Yunho akan tertarik pada _Yeojachingu-_nya_._

Yunho kemudian membuka laci-laci, dia menemukan dompet Hyun Joong. " Semoga di dompet ini ada foto mantan kekasihnya itu! Hah aku tidak menyangka kata _Hyung_ dia berwajah malaikat, Hmm…. Tapi kenapa berhati kejam! "

Yunho membuka dompet itu secara perlahan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Yunho berpacu sangat cepat. Tatkala dia melihat selembar foto di dompet Hyun Joong. Dalam foto itu terlihat Hyun Joong sedang merangkul pundak Jaejoong sangat mesra. Keduanya berpose tertawa lepas. " An…_Andwae_… _Andwae_…..! 'Ma…Malaikat Bibir _Cherry-_ku' Dia mantan kekasih, _Hyung_? " Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mata dan otak Yunho masih berdebat.

.

Yunho tidak sengaja menjatuhkan selembar foto itu. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. 'Malaikat bibir _Chery'_ yang dia temui baru sekali di taman itu adalah mantan kekasih Hyun Joong. Seseorang yang mencampakkan Hyun Joong, sehingga Hyun Joong hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena frustasi.

" IN…INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! "

Yunho jatuh tertuduk di ranjang Hyun Joong, dia mengambil _Handphone-_nya lalu membuka ke _Galery _foto mencocokkan orang yang berada di kertas foto dari dompet Hyun Joong dengan seseorang yang dipotret waktu di taman. Ternyata setelah di cocokkan hasilnya 100% sama.

" Apakah mungkin malaikat bibir '_cherry' _ yang ku temui di taman itu _yeoja _yang telah mempermainkan hati Hyun Joong _Hyung?_ Tapi dia kelihatan sangat rapuh? " Yunho masih berusaha menyangkal kenyataan.

**_ ' Dia sangat penting dari diriku sendiri, aku sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, dia sangat rapuh dan itu yang membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya, aku mungkin tidak bisa hidup tanpanya'_** Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat perkataan Hyun Joong. " Hm…Sangat rapuh ya? " Yunho tertawa miris.

" Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika mengetahui ini? Apakah aku juga patah hati? Ternyata sakit seperti ini yang dirasakan _Hyung_-ku? " Yunho meremas dada sebelah kanannya, dimana hati berada.

Yunho memandang kertas foto itu lagi. " Benar-benar berwajah malaikat, tapi berhati kejam! "

"_ Ahjumma….Ahjumma….! " _Yunho mencari pembantu yang bekerja di mansion Hyun Joong itu ke dapur.

"_Ahjumma! "_

_ " Ne_, Tuan Yunho! Ada yang bisa _Ahjumma _bantu? " Tanya pembantu itu sopan.

" _Ahjumma, _apakah kau mengenal _Yeoja _cantik ini? " Yunho mulai mencari informasi.

" Oh… _yeoja _cantik ini teman masa kecil tuan Hyun Joong, mungkin juga kekasihnya! Aku tidak terlalu tahu _privasi_ tuan Hyun Joong! Oh…Aku ingat _yeoja _cantik ini yang terlibat pertengkaran dengan Tuan Hyun Joong sebelum akhirnya dia berusaha bunuh diri! "

DEG

_' Tiada alasan bagimu untuk lepas dariku! Kau akan merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Hyun Joong Hyung! Balas dendam? Ya… Balas dendam akan lebih menyakitkan malaikat bibir cherry-_ku_ yang berhati kejam'_ batin Yunho penuh benci sambil menatap foto _yeoja _cantik yang sedang tersenyum renyah itu. Tidak tahukah Yunho benci itu di antara cinta dan cemburu!

" Tuan….! Tuan Yunho! Ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi! " Ujar pembantu itu, menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

" Oh… _Aniya_! Cukup, _Gomawo Ahjumma! " _

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

-Duo Kim House-

Jam 07.00 malam di kediamannya, Jaejoong sedang makan malam sendirian. Terasa sunyi, dia biasanya sarapan maupun makan malam selalu bersama-sama dengan Kim Youngwoong. Tetapi hari ini dia makan sendiri. Biasanya Youngwoong kalau telat datang ke rumah dia akan memberi kabar padanya. Tetapi, hari ini Jaejoong berkali-kali berusaha menghubungi Youngwong namun selalu ditolak.

" Apakah dia masih sangat marah padaku, _massage-_ku seharian ini tidak di balasnya " Jaejoong membawa piring bekas makan tadi langsung di bawa ke tempat cucian piring, kemudian mencucinya. Walaupun di rumahnya ada pembantu Jaejoong lebih suka melakukannya sendiri.

Tap Tap Tap

Jaejoong mendengar suara kaki seseorang yang menaiki tangga. " Apakah Youngwoong sudah pulang? " Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju keluar dapur.

" Woongie! Kau baru pulang? Sudah makan malam belum? " Tanya Jaejoong pada Youngwoong yang sudah di tengah-tengah tangga.

Youngwoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

" Aku sudah makan di luar dengan Changmin tadi " Jawab Youngwoong malas.

" Bagaimana pendaftaranmu tadi di _Shinki High School_? " Jaejoong mencoba mencari topik untuk terus berkomunikasi dengan Youngwoong agar bisa menghilangkan kekakuan diantara mereka setelah pertengkaran tadi malam.

" Itu bukan urusanmu! " Jawab Youngwoong ketus sambil melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar tidurnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Selama ini saudara kembarnnya itu tidak pernah membencinya walaupun Jaejoong lebih disayang kedua orang tua mereka. Tetapi sekarang karena salah paham Youngwoong tidak mau menatap matanya dan berbicara ketus seperti tadi.

Jaejoong kemudian mengkuti ke kamar Youngwoong. Sampai di kamar saudara kembarnya tersebut Jaejoong duduk di panggiran ranjang. Terdengar suara gemericik air shower. Youngwoong sedang mandi sekarang. Selang 15 menit, pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Youngwoong yang memakai piyama tidur dengan warna kesukaannya yaitu berwarna biru dongker.

" Untuk apa kau kesini " Tanya Youngwoong memutar bola matanya kesal.

" Sejak tadi pagi kita belum mengobrol, dan ada sesuatu yang masih harus ku jelaskan padamu!" Ujar Jaejoong ramah berusaha melawan api dengan air.

" Aku capek! Aku mau tidur! " Kata Youngwoong sambil membaringkan dirinya tidur di ranjang _Queen size-_nya dengan posisi membelakangi Jaejoong yang terduduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Jaejoong mulai menangis. Air matanya tumpah. Dia sudah tidak dapat bersabar lagi. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan permasalahan ini agar tidak berlarut-larut. Merasakan saudara kembarnyanya yang sikapnya seperti itu sangat menyiksanya.

" Youngwoong! Kau harus dengarkan aku! " Jaejoong mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

" Kita bersaudara! Tidak seharusnya marah-marahan seperti ini! Kita di kota ini hanya berdua, orang tua kita sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Jerman! Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu, begitupun denganku "

_ ' Hm… kau sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Jaejoong semuanya! Kalian berdua kan jauh dari orang tua. Jadi, kusarankan jangan terlalu lama marah dengannya! Kasihan dia. Mungkinkah ada alasan lain dia mengambil keputusan itu? ' _

Youngwoong teringat kata-kata Changmin, tetapi Youngwoong masih membelakangi Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya, tetapi dia masih mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong.

" Aku dari dulu tahu kalau kau selalu cemburu kalau Hyun Joong _Oppa_ bersikap mesra padaku di depanmu! Aku tahu ketika kau menatap Hyun Joong _Oppa _yang ada hanya tatapan cinta! Ketika kau cemburu kau akan menangis di kamarmu hingga tertidur dengan pipi yang masih basah air mata! Kau tahu tidak? Kau suka mengigau dan menyebut-nyebut nama Hyun Joong _Oppa _"

Youngwoong yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong itu membuka matanya kaget.

" Aku tidak bermaksud membuang Hyun Joong _Oppa _padamu karena aku tidak mencintainya, tetapi aku hanya ngin membahagiakan kalian berdua! Kau sendirikan tau kalau aku punya penyakit! Aku hanya tidak mau menyusahkan Hyun Joong _Oppa _yang yang selalu mencintaiku tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa mencintainya! "

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan menghapus air matanya.

" Kau mencintanya, Kau juga sehat. Aku rasa kau _Yeoja _yang pantas mendampingi Hyun Joong _Oppa_ bukan _yeoja _yang sakit-sakitan sepertiku….Hiks…Hiks…. _Mianhe _Youngwoong-_ah _jika keputusanku ini membuatmu marah! Hiks…Hiks…" Jaejoong sedih jika mengingat penyakitnya yang membuatnya sangat lemah, tidak seperti Youngwoong yang bisa aktif.

Youngwoong yang mendengar tangisan saudara kembarnya itu, tidak tega kemudian membalikkan badannya dan duduk memeluk Jaejoong.

" _Mianhe…Mianhe… _Youngwoong-_ah" _Gumam Jaejoong dipelukan Youngwoong.

" Sstt… _Uljima…_Aku juga minta maaf telah marah padamu " Youngwoong tidak menyangka Alasan Jaejoong memutuskan Hyun Joong _Oppa _selain karena tidak mencintainya juga karena penyakitnya. Ck… kenapa Jaejoong sangat peduli dengan orang lain. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkankan Hyun Joong _Oppa_.

" Hiks…Hiks…" Jaejoong masih terisak. " Ap…Apa kau sudah mema'afkanku " Jaejoong melepas pelukan Wooyoung dan menatap matanya penuh harap.

Tetapi Youngwoong tidak menjawabnya malah menanyainya balik. " Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mencintai Hyun Joong _Oppa?" _

Jaejoong mengangguk. " _Ne_, Aku mencintai _namja _lain dan aku harus bisa mendapatkannya! Kebahagiaan dalam mencintai seseorang apabila kita bisa menjadi kekasihnya kemudian menjadi istrinya. Dan kaupun juga harus mendapatkan Hyun Joong _Oppa _! bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Mari kita sama-sama berjuang untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kita cintai "

Youngwoong tersenyum. " Siapakah _namja _yang beruntung itu? " Tanya Youngwoong penuh selidik. Dia berharap Jaejoong mulai terbuka terhadapnya.

" _Mollayo! _" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku baru menemuinya sekali! Tapi… Kau sudah mema'afkanku kan? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Dia tidak ingin Youngwoong tanya-tanya lagi tentang _namja _yang Ia cintai itu yang mampu membuat jantungnya ingin ke luar dari tempatnya.

" Hmm…" Youngwoong memasang pose berpikir. " Aku akan mema'afkanmu! Kalau kau mau mengajariku dan membantuku belajar! Aku ada Tes Ujian masuk _Shinki_ _High_ _School_ " Jawab Youngwoong malu-malu pasalnya ketika tadi ditanya Jaejoong tentang pendaftarannya itu. Youngwoong bilang kalau itu bukan urusan Jaejoong.

" Itu masalah yang mudah! " Kata Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Youngwoong sayang.

" Tapi… kapan-kapan aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Hyun Joong _Oppa, _Biar dia tidak salah paham kepadamu seperti aku! "

" _Shirreo _" Jaejoong menolak. " Jangan kau ceritakan penyakitku padanya! Nanti dia malah akan semakin susah melepaskanku! Biarkan seperti ini saja, dan soal dia yang patah hati itu tugasmu untuk meyembuhkannya! "

" Yah… Aish… kenapa untuk mendapatkan Hyun Joong _Oppa _aku harus meyembuhkannya dulu? Ya sudah aku kapan-kapan mau ke rumahnya. Pertama-tama aku akan meminta ma'af padanya karena telah menamparnya! "

" Apa? Kau menamparnya? " Jaejoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

" Dia sih yang salah. Kau yang mencampakkannya tetapi dia meluapkan kemarahannya padaku karena mukaku mirip denganmu! Aku tau dia sangat mencintaimu sehingga dia tidak berani memarahimu! " Youngwoong mengerucutkan bibirnya menundukkan kepalanya. Memang itu tidak adil untuknya dia yang mendapatkan getahnya.

" Cup…Cup… Jangan sedih, Oh… Ini masih jam 09.00 malam. masih ada waktu untukmu untuk belajar! Aku akan menjadi tutormu yang handal "

" Mulai besuk saja yah, aku capek tenagaku hari ini terkuras habis. Aku mengejar-ngejar si _evil_ tiang listrik karena dia sering mengejekku! " Youngwoong mulai merajuk dan menawar-nawar pada Jaejoong sifat _childish-_nya mulai keluar.

" _Kajja,_! Jangan malas! " Jaejoong mulai mengambil buku-buku pelajaran Youngwoong dan kemudian membawanya ke ranjang Youngwoong. Dengan penuh paksaan akhirnya Youngwoong mau juga belajar. Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah belajar sampai larut malam.

Duo kim bersaudara itu jatuh tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengan buku-buku yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

.

.

'

'

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

- _Seoul International Hospital-_

Di salah satu kamar rawat di _Seoul International Hospital _terdapat dua _namja _tampan yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri-sendiri. _Namja _dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang bernama Yunho itu sedang sibuk membereskan baju-baju ganti milik Hyun Joong. _Hyung_-nya itu ingin keluar rumah sakit siang itu juga karena telah merasa bosan bila terlalu lama di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Hyun Joong sendiri juga masih sibuk makan siang di atas ranjang rumah sakit, karena ini sudah waktunya minum obat.

Semenjak Hyun Joong siuman Yunho tidak pernah berani tanya-tanya ataupun membuka percakapan tentang _ex-yeojachingu _Hyun Joong. Yunho tidak ingin membuat Hyun Joong sedih lagi. Dia berharap Hyun Joong bisa melupakan semuanya.

" _Hyung_…. Apa harus pulang siang ini juga? " Tanya Yunho menghilangkan kesunyian di kamar rawat itu.

" _Ne…._Aku sudah merasa bosan disini! Aku ingin istirahat saja di rumah! "

" Tapi, Kata dokter lebih baik _Hyung_ menginap lagi semalam, dan baru keluar rumah sakit besuk! "

" _Gwenchana_, Yunho! Yang penting _Hyung_ tetap minum obatnya secara teratur! _hyung_ di rumah juga harus menyiapkan baju-baju yang akan di bawa ke Amerika! "

" A.. Amerika? Maksud _Hyung_? "

" Aku sudah menelepon kedua orang tuaku dan meminta izin pada mereka untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika saja. Aku sudah lama jauh dari mereka rasanya sekarang ingin selalu dekat dengan mereka! "

Yunho kaget ini terlalu mendadak, Hyun Joong belum pernah membicarakan ini padanya. " Kau serius, _Hyung_? Bukankah kau sudah janji padaku kalau kita akan melanjutkan ke _Shinki_ _High_ _School_ bersama-sama! "

" _Mianhe_, Yunho aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku! Ini yang terbaik untukku! Aku ingin melupakan semuanya dulu, apa yang telah terjadi padaku! _Mianhe_….. "

Yunho pasrah, mungkin itu keputusan yang terbaik untuk Hyun Joong. " Aku pasti akan sangat kehilanganmu _Hyung_! Kau lebih dari teman _Hyung_! Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri! "

" Aku tau itu Yunho! " Hyun Joong tersenyum. " Mungkin 3 tahun lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea, kita akan melanjutkan ke peguruan tinggi _Seoul University _bersama-sama! "

" Benarkah, _Hyung_? Aku akan menunggu itu, 3 tahun waktu yang sangat singkat menurutku! "

" Tapi aku tidak janji, Yunho! Takut tidak bisa menepatinya lagi! "

" _Gwenchana_! Aku yakin kau akan kembali ke Korea 3 tahun lagi! _Kajja_ Hyung aku sudah membereskan baju-bajumu, sebaiknya kau ganti baju biasa dulu dan aku akan menyelesaikan administrasi dulu! "

" _Nee_…"

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasinya. Akhirnya mereka berdua sekarang berada di _taxi _yang sedang menuju rumah Hyun Joong. Selama perjalanan keadaan di _taxi _itu hening. Yunho masih sedih yang akan di tinggal Hyun Joong ke Amerika, sedangkan Hyun Joong juga masih sedih bila mengingat Jaejoong. Dia bersekolah ke Amerika hanya untuk melupakan Jaejoong. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka berdua sekarang sudah sampai di rumah Hyun Joong.

Yunho membantu Hyun Joong turun dari _taxi_ dan langsung menuju ke kamar Hyun Joong.

" Rencananya _Hyung_ akan ke Amerika kapan? "

" Lusa mungkin, _Appa _ku sudah membelikan tiket pemberangkatan lusa! "

" Secepat itu Hyung? "

Hyun Joong hanya mengangguk, menurutnya lebih cepat dia pergi dari Korea semoga saja dia bisa melupakan Jaejoong. " Yunho, Apa kau ingin ikut denganku melanjutkan ke Amerika? "

" _Aniya, _aku akan tetap melanjutkan ke _Shinki High School _aku ingin memajukan sekolahan punya _appa-_ku! "

" Baiklah kalau begitu! "

Yunho kemudian melihat jam tangannya. " Oh… Aku lupa! Aku harus ke _Shinki _hari ini! Sebaiknya kau banyak-banyak istirahat _Hyung_! Aku pergi dulu ya…"

Hyun Joong mengiyakan. Setelah itu Yunho segera melesat keluar kamar Hyun Joong. Sebenarnya Hyun Joong juga berat meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah di anggapnya _dongsaeng_ itu.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

-Sungai Han-

Di samping sungai Han di sore hari yang cerah ada anak manusia yang tertawa-tawa renyah. Mereka berdua sedang bercanda sambil belajar atau belajar sambil bercanda. Terlihat _yeoja _cantik tomboy yang sedang serius membaca buku tetapi _namja _jakung di sampingnya selalu merecokinya.

Youngwoong sangat ingin diterima di _Tohoshinki_ _High_ _School_ sehingga dia berusaha sangat keras dengan meminta bantuan Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk membantunya belajar. Sekarang dia sedang belajar dengan Changmin. Berbeda sekali ketika Youngwoong di bantu oleh Jaejoong Suasana belajarnya sangat serius. Tetapi kalau dibantu Changmin suasana belajarnya hanya kebanyakan bercanda. Pasalnya Changmin bukan membantunya belajar tapi malah menganggunya itu membuat Youngwoong kesal.

" Ha…ha…ha… Changmin hentikan! Geli! Jangan menggelitikiku terus, aku mau belajar…! " Youngwoong berusaha menjauhkan tangan Changmin dari pinggangnya.

" Makanya jangan serius-serius belajar! Aneh saja melihatmu belajar… Ha…ha…ha… " Changmin yang selama ini sudah bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Youngwoong tetapi baru kali ini dia melihat Youngwoong belajar, menurutnya itu kejadian langka.

" Hentikan! Kubilang kentikan Changmin! Ini… Rasakan ini… jurus terbaruku… " karena Changmin tidak juga menghentikannya akhinya Youngwoong dengan sengaja menendang junior Changmin.

" AKHH…. " Pekik Changmin sambil guling-guling. Changmin tidak bisa bersuara karena sakit di selangkangannya. " _Appo_…. _Appoyo_…. Apa yang kau lakukan Youngwoong! " Sedangkan Youngwoong tersenyum watados. " _Mian_… Changmin " Youngwoong meminta ma'af dengan cengirannya.

" Masa depanku suram! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan _little _Changmin aku aku minta pertaggungjawabanmu! Ingat itu "

" Pertanggungjawaban? Seperti aku mengahamilimu saja…hihihi…. Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan _little _Changmin " Tanya Youngwoong dengan cengiran yang masih mengejek.

" KAU! " Changmin mengeluarkan senyum _evil _dan auranya sangat mematikan. " Kau yang akan ku hamili! " Changmin menyipitkan matanya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menagkap Youngwoong.

" Kyaaaa….. " Youngwoong yang mendapat sinyal bahaya di otaknya kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari kejaran Changmin yang sedang marah.

Dan seperti biasa mereka berdua akan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil, baru setelah capek mereka berdua akan berehenti.

" Hosh…..Hosh…Hosh….! Changmin sudah jangan mengejarku! Apa kau tidak capek, hah? " Tanya Youngwoong sambil mengatur napasnya.

" Aku sebenarnya juga capek! Tapi kalau belum menjitak kepalamu aku belum puas! Sini aku Jitak dulu! "

Youngwoong berusaha bernegosiasi. " Tapi jangan kenceng-kenceng ya… kalau sakit akan ku balas kau! " Mohon Youngwoong.

" _Nee_… Sini anak manis! Jitakanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada juniorku "

Youngwoong mulai melangkah mendekati Changmin dengan takut-takut karena Chnagmin terkenal _evil. _" Bagus…. Ayo pejamkan matanya! " Youngwoong memejamkan matanya siap medapatkan jitakan dari Changmin, sedangkan Changmin bukannya menjitak tapi~~~

Cup

Changmin mengecup kening Youngwoong. " Sudah! " Ujar Changmin. " Hah? Udah? " Tanya Youngwoong bingung dia belum merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Hanya merasakan hembusan napas Changmin saja. " Apa… masih ingin di jitak lagi? " Tanya Changmin.

" A…_Aniyo_…Sudah cukup! Hehehe "

" Yasudah ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya, pelajaran apa yang belum kau mengerti? "

" Jaejoong kemaren sudah mengajariku Fisika dan B. Inggris, sebaiknya kita sekarang belajar matematika! "

Changmin melihat kagum Youngwoong yang semangat sekali belajar. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia rajin belajar! " Hey, kenapa kau malah melihatku begitu. _Kka_ ajari aku yang ini! Angka imajiner ini maksudnya apa? "

" Youngwoong! " Panggil Changmin sedikit sedih. " Hmm…" Youngwoong masih sibuk berkutat dengan angka-angka. " Apa kau berusaha keras ingin masuk _Shinki _karena Hyun Joong juga akan melanjutkan ke sana? " Youngwoong menatap wajah Changmin. " Itu mungkin salah satunya! Tapi yang paling utamanya karena di sana ektakurikuler basketnya sangat aktif! Aku kan sangat suka basket! "

" Oh…. Begitu ya… ? " Gumam Changmin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyum merekah mulai tersemat di wajah Changmin. " _Wae….? " _Tanya Youngwoong yang melihat Changmin tersenyum-senyum tak jelas begitu. " Ah…._Aniya_! mana tadi yang kau tak bisa! "

" Yang ini! " Tunjuk Youngwoong. Mereka berdua akhirnya belajar dengan serius sekarang.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

-Duo Kim House-

Terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang menyelesaikan Rajutannya yaitu Syal berwarna Hijau dan Biru.

" Ah… Akhirnya selesai juga! Syal biru ini sebaiknya aku berikan pada Youngwoong sekarang atau nanti saja kalau dia sudah bisa mendapatkan Hyun Joong? " Tanya Jaejoong yang masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Hmm…nanti saja kalau dia sudah bisa mendapatkan _namja _pujaan hatinya! "

Jaejoong menengok jam di dinding kamarnya. " Sudah jam 7 malam, saatnya makan malam! Youngwoong sudah pulang belum ya…? " Jaejoong kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur.

" Lee _Ahjumma_! Youngwoong sudah pulang belum? " Tanya Jaejoong pada pembantunya yang sudah di anggap sebagai pengganti orang tuanya yang jarang pulang ke Korea.

" Sepertinya belum pulang, _Nuna_! "

Ting Tong …. Ting Tong….

" Ah…Mungkin itu Youngwoong _Ahjumma!_ Biar Joongie saja yang membukanya! " Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Kriettt

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong membuka pintu itu. Dan ternyata yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong sekarang adalah orang yang tidak asing baginya!

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**TO BE CONT~~~**

Gomawo chingu yang sudah berkenan mampir n meninggalkan reviews *_*

Choi Eun Seob/Guest yang tidak menyebutkan namanya/meirah.1111/Neliel Minoru/SMLSJ86 / /Himawari Ezuki /Lee Kibum/aku suka ff/cj/Cindyshim/cjisback/SimYJS/Cindyshim/aihara irie/ceicoung/yunteukwon

Gomawo juga yang telah nge-klik favorite and Follower ^_^

Jangan lupa yang mampir tinggalkan jejak-jejak cinta kalian pada yunjae kalau berkenan dengan klik REVIEW...hahahaha ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswich _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**BUKAN AKU**

**-Author POV-**

Ting Tong …. Ting Tong….

" Ah…Mungkin itu Youngwoong _Ahjumma!_ Biar Joongie saja yang membukanya! " Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Kriettt

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong membuka pintu itu dan ternyata yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong sekarang adalah orang yang tidak asing baginya!

" _Annyeong_! Joongieeee "

" Ah… Woongiee, _Kka_ masuk! " Youngwoongpun masuk.

" Kenapa bukan _Ahjumma _yang membukakan pintu? "

" Dia masih menyiapkan makam malam kita, Kajja ! "

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang makan malam bersama-sama, sebelumnya Youngwoong mandi terlebih dahulu.

" Woongie… Bagaimana belajarmu tadi dengan Changmin? Sudah ada kemajuan? " Tanya Jaejoong.

" Dia tidak pernah serius mengajariku! Menyebalkan! Katanya aneh melihatku mau belajar! " Sungut Youngwoong.

" Hahaha…. Kalian berdua ini kapan dewasanya! " Pertanyaan Jaejoong penuh sindiran.

" Yah… Dianya saja terlalu _evil, _tapi dia tadi mengajariku matematika lumayan ada yang nyangkut di otakku "

" Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan ke rumah Hyun Joong? Katanya mau minta ma'af karena telah menamparnya, Hum! "

" Oh… Iya! Sampai lupa karena aku sibuk belajar terus! Joongie…besuk ingatkan aku yah…! Aku juga sangat merindukannya! Kau tidak ingin menemuinya? "

" _Ani, _belum saatnya! "

" Bagaimana dengan _Home_ _Schooling_-mu Joongie, dimulai kapan? "

" Hmm…. Mungkin minggu depan "

" Siapa _Sonsaengnim-_nya? "

" Yoona _Saengnim_ sepertinya, _wae_? "

" Ku kira _namja _tampan. "

" Kalau _namja_ tampan, yang ada nanti malah tidak konsetrasi belajarnya! Kau nanti malah ikut-ikutan _Home Schooling! "_

"Hehehe…. "

Akhirnya suasana di ruang makan Duo Kim itu, sekarang telah kembali menghangat.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Hyun Joong House-**

Hyun Joong sedang sibuk memasuk-masukkan baju dan lainnya yang menurutnya harus di bawa ke Amerika. Hyun Joong membuka-buka album kenangannya bersama dua teman masa kecilnya yaitu Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Youngwoong. Dia teringat masa-masa di _Junior_ _High_ _School_ yang dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dan kebahagiaan.

Dia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Youngwoong yang tidak dia cintai malah sangat mencintainya, sedangkan Jaejoong yang sangat dia cintai malah mencampakkannya. Hanya mencintai atau hanya di cintai saja sangat menyakitkan. Alangkah lebih baik bila kita mencintai dan dibalas dicintai.

" _Ahjumma_! " Panggil Hyun Joong pada pembantunya yang membantunya membereskan baju-bajunya ke koper.

" _Nee_…Tuan "

" _Ahjumma_ harus tetap bekerja di sini, _Nee_…! saya sangat ingin _Ahjumma_ tetap tinggal disini dan menjaga rumah ini! Mungkin 3 tahun lagi saya akan kembali ke Korea! Apakah _Ahjumma_ mau? "

" Ten…Tentu saja Tuan! _Ahjumma _bersedia "

" _Gomawoyo_ _Ahjumma! "_

" Apa Tuan Yunho tidak mengantarmu, Tuan? "

" Hmm… _Aniya! _Sepertinya dia tidak mau menangis dihadapan _Hyung_-nya ini! Hahaha!Ah…ini sudah saatnya saya ke Bandara Incheon! _Ahjumma _tolong bawakan barang-barang ini ke dalam _taxi! _"

Pembantu itu langsung membawa barang-barang ke depan rumah Hyun Joong dan memasukkannya ke dalam _taxi, _sedangkan Hyun Joong sendiri masih bernostalgia dengan melihat-lihat potretnya dan Jaejoong di album kenangannya. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, terakhir kali bertemu ketika di pantai waktu Jaejoong mengucapkan kata putus padanya. Air matapun tak terasa menetes di pipi Hyun Joong. Dia masih belum bisa melepaskan Jaejoong.

" Ah… Barang-barang tuan Hyun Joong sudah di masukkan ke dalam _taxi _semua! Hmm… Pasti rumah ini akan sangat sepi tanpanya! " Gumam pembantu Hyun Joong sambil menutup pintu bagasi _taxi._

Sedangkan beberapa meter dari _taxi _itu berjalan _yeoja _cantik yang menuju rumah Hyun Joong.

" Annyoeng _Ahjumma! " _Sapa _yeoja _cantik yang sedikit tomboy itu.

Sedangkan pembantu Hyun Joong tidak langsung membalas sapaan Youngwoong tetapi malah mengamati Youngwoong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

_' Bukankah yeoja ini yang membawa buah-buahan sore itu, dan yang terlibat pertengkaran dengan Tuan Hyun Joong '_

" Ah… _Annyeong_, _Noona_ "

" Apa Hyun Joong ada, _Ahjumma?_ " Tanya Youngwoong tersenyum ramah.

" Ada, tapi dia bentar lagi akan berangkat ke Bandara! Ini barang-barangnya sudah _Ahjumma _masukkan ke dalam _taxi. _"

" Bandara? " Kaget Youngwoong. Ada apa Hyun Joong ke Bandara dan membawa barang-barang dia mau pergi kemana, pikir Youngwoong.

" Tuan akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika. " Jawab pembantu itu. Membuat Youngwoong tambah syok.

" A…Amerika! Se..Sekolah di Amerika, benarkah? "

" _Ahjumma_! Barang-barangku sudah di masukkan semuanya? " Tanya suara lelaki tampan yang baru keluar dari rumah itu.

" Sudah semuanya tuan. "

" Hyun Joong _Oppa! _" Bisik Youngwoong memandang Hyun Joong yang sudah berada di hadapannya, tetapi Hyun Joong tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Menganggapnya di sana hanya ada pembantunya saja.

" _Ahjumma, _saya berangkat dulu! Saya titip rumah ini! Tolong jaga baik-baik. " Hyun Joong membungkukkan badannya pamit pada pembantunya itu.

" _Nee_. Hati-hati Tuan. Salam buat Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar. " Hyun Joong mengangguk.

" Hyun Joong _oppa, _benarkah kau akan sekolah ke Amerika? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang sebelumnya? " Tanya Youngwoong. Youngwoong memegang pergelangan tangan Hyun Joong matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

" _Oppa, _tatap aku! " Hyun Joong tidak mau menatap Youngwoong. Itu akan mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong _yeoja _yang sampai saat ini masih sangat Ia cintai. " _Oppa…_aku minta maaf saat itu telah menamparmu! _Oppa _kenapa kau harus pergi ke Amerika… Hiks Hiks " Hyun Joong menghembaskan tangan Youngwoong kemudian masuk ke dalam _taxi._

" Jalan, pak! " _Taxi _itu kemudian mulai berjalan.

" Hyun Joong _oppa! _"

Tok Tok Tok

Youngwoong mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela pintu _taxi _itu. " Hyun Joong _Oppa ! _kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja… Buka pintunya! Kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku, setidaknya kau harus ingat Jaejoong! Kau belum berpamitan pada Jaejoong kan… Hyun Joong _Oppa_ berhenti… Tolong berhenti dulu! " Youngwoong masih saja berlari mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela pintu _taxi _yang sudah berjalan itu. Dia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan pujaan hatinya.

Tok Tok Tok

" Hyun Joong _Oppa! _"

" Apakah tidak sebaiknya berhenti dulu Tuan? " Tanya supir _taxi _itu pada Hyun Joong.

" _Aniya, _Lanjutkan saja pak! " Jawab Hyun Joong

Youngwoong menangis. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan hati _namja _yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam _taxi _yang telah melajuitu.

" Hyun Joong, _Oppa! _Tolong berhenti sebentar aku tidak akan menghentikanmu untuk sekolah di Amerika! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu….Akhh… " Youngwoong terjatuh karena _taxi _itu sudah melaju dengan kencang. " Hiks….Hiks…" Youngwong menangisi kepergian Hyun Joong. Dia terduduk di jalan masih memandang kepergan _taxi _itu hingga menghilang di ujung tikungan.

" Hiks… Hiks Hyun Joong _Oppa… _Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kenapa Jaejoong memutuskanmu…. Hyun Joong _oppa, Saranghae…._"

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Kamar Youngwoong-**

" Hiks… Hiks… " Terlihat Youngwoong duduk di ranjangnya yang masih menangisi kepergian Hyun Joong. Dia menselonjorkan kakinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengobati lutut Youngwoong yang terluka karena terjatuh ketika mengejar _taxi _Hyun Joong tadi.

" Sudah selesai…! " Jaejoong sudah selesai mengobati luka di lutut Youngwoong, tetapi hati Youngwoong masih sangat terluka karena di tinggal ke Amerika pujaan hatinya.

" Hiks…Hiks… Aku tidak akan bertemu Hyun Joong _Oppa _lagi! Hiks….Hiks…. " Jaejoong sebernarnya tadi juga sangat kaget ketika diberitahu Youngwoong kalau Hyun Joong melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika. Jaejoong yakin kalau Hyun Joong pergi dari Korea karena untuk berusaha melupakannya, Hyun Joong pasti belum bisa melepaskannya bila masih di Korea.

Dia berharap dengan memutuskan Hyun Joong. Dia bisa melihat Hyun Joong berpacaran dengan Youngwoong. Tetapi Akhirnya Youngwoong malah ditinggalkan pergi _namja _pujaannya sebelum mendapatkan hatinya.

" Cup… Cup… Cup … _Mianhe…_ maafkan Joongie _Ne _telah memutuskannya. Mungkin Hyun Joong _Oppa _ingin dekat dan berkumpul dengan orang tuanya. Bukankah orang tuannya bekerja di Amerika? Kita berdoa saja mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali sekolah di Korea. Oleh karena itu kau harus banyak belajar, ketika dia kembali ke Korea dia akan terpikat denganmu… _Arraseo_? "

" _Nee_… Hiks…Hikks… "

" Dari pada kau menangisinya terus, lebih baik kau belajar biar nanti bisa di terima di _Tohoshinki High School, _Aku telepon Changmin biar bisa mengajarimu belajar. "

Malam itu di habiskan Youngwoong dengan belajar bersama Changmin sampai larut. Youngwoong sudah melupakan kesedihannya berkat adanya kejahilan-kejahilan Changmin. Jaejoong juga tahu kalau Changmin seperti ada perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman terhadap Youngwoong. Makanya dia memanggil Changmin untuk mengajari dan menghilangkan kesedihan Youngwoong.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

_Tohoshinki High School_

Terlihat banyak siswa-siswi peserta tes untuk diterima di sekolahan yang paling bergensi di Korea yang berada dibawah naungan Jung Corp. Mereka semua berlomba-lomba ingin memasuki _Shinki High School _karena keluaran sekolahan ini biasanya akan diterima di Universitas-universitas terkenal sehingga akan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

" Youngwoong-_ah…. _" Panggil Changmin pada Youngwoong yang sedang menunggu di luar kelas.

" _Nee_.."

" Apa kau masih semangat untuk bisa diterima di sekolahan ini? "

Youngwoong mengerutkan dahinya. " Tentu saja, _Waeyo?_ "

" Ah…_Aniya_.. Kukira ketika Hyun Joong tidak jadi sekolah di sini kau tidak jadi berminat lagi di _Shinki _"

" Changmin sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku ingin sekolah di sini karena Basketnya bukan karena semata-mata Hyun Joong _Oppa… Hmm…_ckckck.. " Youngwoong mulai bosan menjelaskan ini pada Changmin.

" Yasudah buktikan! kau harus diterima di sekolahan ini? " Itulah cara Changmin si bocah _evil_ menyemangati Youngwoong. Dia tau Youngwoong masih sedih karena kepergian Hyun Joong.

" Itu mudah… Setelah aku menyerap ilmumu dan Ilmu Jaejoong semuanya akan mudah. Cuman tes tertulis dan tes wawancara itu bagiku sangat kecil…hahaha~ "

.

Setelah selesai tes wawancara dan tes tertulis di _Shinki_ Akhirnya Changmin dan Youngwoong pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tentang siapa saja yang akan diterima di _Shinki_ _High_ _School_ akan di umumkan besuk.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

Duo Kim

Jaejoong sedang duduk-duduk di pinggiran kolam renang. Memperhatikan Youngwoong yang berenang kesana-kemari. Sepertinya Youngwoong tidak terlalu mengingat-ngingat Hyun Joong lagi.

Pyarrr….Srezzzz…. Byurrr

" Ah… Yahh Woongie…. Kau membasahi bajuku! "

" _Eu_ _kyang_ _kyang_…. " Youngwoong kemudian naik dari dalam kolam dan ikut duduk-duduk di pinggiran kolam seperti Jaejoong.

" Gimana tadi tes tertulis dan wawancaranya apakah sulit, Hmm? " Jaejoong menenggok ke Youngwoong yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

" Sangat mudah bagiku! Apa yang kau dan Changmin ajarkan padaku semua keluar dan tes wawancaranya sangat, sangat, dan sangatlah mudah ' _Apakah motivasimu ingin sekolah di Shinki_? ' Aish… Itu pertanyaan yang paling mudah yang pernah ku dengar, langsung saja ku jawab karena Basketnya yang sering dapat juara! Mudah bukan? "

" Optimis sekali! Yah semoga saja kau bisa diterima "

" Harus "

" Kapan pengumumannya? "

" Besuk! Biar Changmin saja yang ke _Shinki_, aku males harus berdesak-desakan sama siswa-siswi yang lain. Palingan setelah pengumuman siapa yang lulus masuk _Shinki_ langsung ada pengumuman apa saja yang harus dibawa siswa baru untuk menjalani masa penerimaan siswa baru (MPSB), pasti kita-kita siswa baru akan dianiaya "

" Ckckck… Cobalah berhenti jadi siswa bandel, Belum juga diterima saja sudah berniat tidak mau mengikuti kegiatan sekolah "

" Biarin…. Wekk … " Setelah mengatakan itu Youngwoong langsung menceburkan dirinya lagi ke kolam renang.

Byurrrr

" Ahh.. Basah Woongieeeeeeeeeee! "

.

.

Keesokan paginya di kediaman Duo Kim terdengar suara telepon berdering.

Kring Kring Kring Kring

Jaejoong yang mendengar telepon di rumahnya yang bordering, langsung mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseyo "

[ Jaejoong-_ah_… Mana Youngwoong? Kenapa HP-nya tidak bisa dihubungi? ]

" Ah… Dia masih tidur! Mungkin HP-nya _lowbatt_, Bagaimana? Apakah Youngwoong diterima di _Shinki_? "

[ _Nee_…Aku dan dia di terima di _Shinki_ Jaejoong-_ah _]

" _Chukkae_ Minnie~ "

[ _Nee_ _Gomawo_, Tapi apakah Youngwoong tidak berniat ke _Shinki_? Sekarang aku dan siswa-siswi lain yang diterima di _Shinki_ sedang dikumpulkan di Aula untuk mendengarkan apa saja yang harus dibawa untuk menjalani masa peneriamaan siswa baru (MPSB) selama seminggu ini]

" Sepertinya Youngwoong tidak berniat ke _Shinki_, Minnie! "

[ Yasudah Jaejoong-_ah_ nanti aku _message_ saja, apa saja yang harus dibawa untuk satu minggu ke depan ]

" Minnie! Sepertinya Youngwoong juga tidak berniat mengikuti masa penerimaan siswa baru (MPSB) selama seminggu ini! Katanya dia tidak mau dianiaya " Jaejoong terkekeh mengatakan itu pada Changmin.

[ Ckckck… Anak itu! Tidak mau susah dan ingin enaknya saja! Kukira dia sudah berubah ]

" Hehehe… Dia emang masih tetep bandel, walaupun bandel-bandel begitu kau juga menyukainya kan? "

[ A…Apa m…maksumu Jaejoong-_ah_, Ah kau mengada-ngada saja! "

" Hahaha…. Aku tau semuanya! Dan nanti kalau ada info apa-apa di _Shinki_ kau beritahu dia, Minnie! "

[ _Nee_… Pasti sangat menyebalkan MPSB tanpa ada orang yang bisa dijahili ]

" Makanya bujuk Youngwoong agar mau mengikuti MPSB_, _yasudah kalau gitu Minnie aku ada urusan! "

[ Okey ]

Flip Jaejoong meletakkan gagang telepon itu ketempatnya. Jaejoong buru-buru ada perlu ke rumah sakit menemui Dokter langganannya untuk _check_-_up_ tentang penyakitnya.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Mansion Yunho-**

Ruangan yang tidak begitu terang hanya terdapat sinar matahari dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Terlihat namja tampan sedang melihat-lihat nama siswa dan siswi yang diterima di _Tohoshinki_ _High_ _School_. Kenapa namja tampan yang bernama Yunho itu yang notabene juga siswa baru di THS bisa memiliki data-data itu? Pasalnya Yunho adalah pemilik THS. Dia merasa teringat sesuatu.

" Cho Kyuhyun…Hmm Aku luapa mengatakannya kalau dia sudah ku daftarkan di THS "

Yunho kemudian keluar kamarnya mencari Cho _Ahjumma_, yang ternyata sedang di halaman depan.

" Hmmm… _Ahjumma_! " Panggil Yunho ketika melihat pembantunya itu sedang menyirami bunga di sore hari

" Eh..Tuan Yunho, Ada apa, Tuan? " Cho _ahjumma_ menoleh ke sumber suara dan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" Anak _Ahjumma_ yang bernama Kyuhyun sekarang melanjutkan ke sekolah mana, _Ahjumma_? "

" Kenapa Tuan tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? " Agak aneh Yunho menanyakan tentang anaknya, dia tidak pernah tau kalau Yunho akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

" Ah.._Ani_…Walaupun aku tidak pernah akrab dengannya tetapi kita pernah belajar di _Junior_ _High_ _School_ bersama-sama. Aku titip. Ini berikan pada Kyuhyun, _Ahjumma_! " Yunho meyodorkan selembar kertas pada pembantunya yang telah megasuhnya dari kecil itu.

" Ah… A..apa ini, Tuan? "

" Itu surat beasiswa, aku sudah mendaftarkan Kyuhyun di _Tohoshinki_ _High_ _School_ melalui jalur beasiswa. Aku tau Kyuhyun memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Aku hanya tidak ingin kyuhyun menyia-nyiakan otaknya. Dan mulai besuk dia bisa masuk THS dan mengikuti MPSB selama seminggu ini " Ujar yunho panjang lebar dengan tersenyum ramah.

" Ah… _Gomawo_ tuan Yunho, Kyuhyun pasti sangat bahagia mendengar ini. Akan saya sampaikan secepatnya." Kata Cho _ahjumma_ terlalu girang sampai-sampai tidak sadar telah meneteskan air matanya. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Kyuhyun anaknya akhirnya bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya, belajar di sekolah yang telah menjadi impiannya. Kyuhyun menolak melanjutkan sekolah karena tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tuanya yang hanya pembantu dan sopir. Tetapi, tenyata impian kyuhyun terwujud tanpa menyusahkan orangtuanya.

" _Nee_… Sama-sama _Ahjumma_. Itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena _Ahjumma_ telah merawat dan menjagaku seperti anak _ahjumma_ sendiri " Kata Yunho sambil memeluk Cho _Ahjumma_. Ternyata nasib Yunho dan Duo Kim tidak jauh berbeda sama-sama anak orang kaya yang di Tinggalkan kedua orangtuanya bekerja di luar negeri dan dari kecil hanya dirawat oleh pembantu saja.

" Itu memang sudah tugas saya, Tuan! " Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. " Sekarang biar saya saja yang meyelesaikan menyiram bunga-bunga ini, lebih baik sekarang _ahjumma_ sampaikan kabar baik ini pada Kyuhyun! " Saran Yunho. Lalu Yunho mengambil selang air dan menyirami bunga-bunga.

" Em…_Nee_.. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan! " Yunho hanya mengangguk senyum.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

-_Tohoshinki_ _High_ _School-_

Ini adalah hari pertama masa penerimaan siswa baru (MPSB) yang rencananya akan di selenggarakan selama seminggu. Tujuannya untuk mengenalkan situasi sekolah dan siswa-siswa senior pada siswa baru.

Hari pertama jadwalnya, dimulai dengan apel pagi dan dilanjutkan sambutan kepala sekolah sekaligus sebagai formalitas pembukaan MPSB.

Tap Tap Tap

Namja jakung yang terkenal _evil_ sedang menuju kelas X-1. _Yye_, Dia ditempatkan di kelas itu. Kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku nomor dua di bagian kanan. Namun belum lama dia duduk seorang yeoja cantik berpantat _sexy_ mendekatinya.

" Ehmm…Permisi! Ini bangku saya! Aku sudah meletakkan tas saya di laci meja! " ujar yeoja itu sopan.

" Oh… _Mianhae_ .. _Jeongmal_ _Mianhae_…" Kata Changmin setelah melihat ada tas di laci meja di depannya. " Ah… Kalau begitu aku akan pindah! " Changmin kemudian pindah di bangku nomor 3. Sedangkan yeoja cantik itu juga langsung menduduki bangkunya.

" Mmm… Changmin Imnida! Alangkah lebih baik kita berkenalan, bukankan kita akan sekelas selama setahun ini? " Tanya Changmin dan mengulurkan tangannnya.

" Oh … _Nee_… Junsu Imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu! Sepertinya anda orang baik Changmin-ssi " Junsu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu dan menerima uluran tangan Changmin.

" Junsu… kita sebaya tidak usah terlalu formal begitu! Panggil saja Changmin atau Minnie saja yah " Pinta Changmin. Ini hari pertamanya di THS dan sudah mendapatkan teman yeoja cantik. Sedikit menghilangkan kekesalannya pada Youngwoong yang melarikan diri tidak mau mengikuti MPSB.

Junsu hanya mengangguk.

Teng Teng Teng

" Ah sudah bel, sebaiknya kita segera ke lapangan untuk melakukan apel pagi dan pembukaan acara MPSB " Ujar Changmin. Junsu, Changmin dan siswa-siswa baru lainnya pun berhamburan menuju lapangan THS. Tidak terkecuali anak-anak siswa baru di kelas X-2 yaitu Anggota kelompok Yunho. Yunho dan kawan-kawannya melewati lorong-lorong kelas menuju lapangan _Shinki_.

Setelah itu para siswa baru berbaris sesuai kelasnya. Mereka sudah mulai berbaris tetapi acara belum dimulai karena masih menunggu kepala sekolah. _Namja_ berjidat lebar dibarisan X-2 terlihat menggerutu sendiri.

" Yunho-_ah_…Apakah kita harus ikut berpanas-panasan seperti ini, ha? "

" Waeyo? " Tanya Yunho balik pada _namja_ berjidat lebar yang bernama Yoochun itu.

" Kau kan pemilik sekolah ini, ngapain harus ikut berpanas-panasan seperti ini! " Sebal Yoochun. " _Yye_, sangat menyebalkan! Panas sekali! Ah kulitku…. " Timpal Heechul Yeoja Cinderella yang sangat bawel.

" Justru karena aku pemilik sekolahan ini, aku harus mentaati segala peraturannya dan memajukan sekolah ini agar lebih baik! Kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa diam dan menuruti perintahku lebih baik kalian mengundurkan diri saja dari _Shinki_ " Gertak Yunho dingin. Ia sudah bosan dengan kemanjaan kawan-kawannya itu.

" YAH…" Kaget keduanya. " _Arra_…_arra_ kita akan mengikuti MPSB sampai seminggu _full_ " kata Yoochun lemah dan pasrah.

" Semoga saja tidak ada kakak kelas yang jahat padaku, Hufff… " Bisik Heechul sambil memilin-milin rambutnya dengan centil.

Yoochun kemudian mengerdarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Walaupun panas-panas begitu dia sedang mencari target yeoja cantik untuk didekatinya. Dia melihat ke samping kanannya yang terpisah beberapa langkah dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri, terlihat yeoja _sexy_ dengan pantatnya yang sangat montok.

Yoochun bersiul-siul. Ah…dia sudah mendapatkan mangsanya. Dia perhatikan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Yeoja itu sangat mempesona menurut Yoochun. Tanpa sengaja Yeoja yang bernama Junsu yang sedang diperhatikan _namja_ berjidat lebar itu menoleh padanya.

Yoochun yang terkenal playboy langsung mengedipkan matanya pada Junsu

Wink Wink Wink

Yoochun masih saja memperhatikan Junsu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tidak terkecuali dada dan pantat montoknya. Mata Yoochun mengerling-ngerling nakal. Junsu yang merasa tidak nyaman meminta bertukar tempat pada _yeoja_ di sampaingnya yang ternyata kyuhyun.

" Ah permisi, Bisa kita bertukar tempat? " Pinta Junsu pada _yeoja_ teman barunya yang belum dia ketahui namanya.

" Ah, _ne_…" Jawab kyuhyun.

" _Wae_? Junsu ada apa? Apa kau pusing " Tanya Chnagmin yang berdiri di belakang Junsu.

" Ah…_Ani_… _Gwaechana_! " Jawab Junsu berbisik karena Upacara pembukaan MPSB akan segeran di mulai.

_' Sangat pemalu rupanya! Tidak akan lama! Pasti dia akan bertekuk lutut padaku!' _Batin Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

~~SKIP TIME~~

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Tak terasa MPSB sudah berakhir kemarin. Hari ini para siswa-siswi THS sudah mulai mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar, setelah mengikuti MPSB selama seminggu penuh.

Di pagi hari yang cerah para siswa sudah berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang THS mereka ingin merasakan kebebasannya setelah mengalami masa-masa yang sulit selama MPSB. Terlihat Changmin berdiri di depan gerbang masuk. Sedang menunggu siapakah, dia?

Ckitt

Terlihat Audy hitam parkir di depan Changmin. Dia sudah menduga siapa yang akan keluar dari audy hitam itu.

" Hello Changmin! Sudah lama menunggu? " Sapa _yeoja_ Cantik yang tidak lain adalah Youngwoong kembaran Jaejoong yang telah melarikan diri selama seminggu ini tidak mengikuti MPSB.

" _Anio_! _Palli_.. Bentar lagi bel masuk, kita harus segera ke kelas " Ajak Changmin.

" _Ne_.. Mereka berduapun memasuki gerbang _Shinki_. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berdua berjalan ada yang memanggil Changmin.

" Changminie…! " Panggil Junsu yang berada di belakang Changmin dan Youngwoong. Junsu yang saat itu sedang bersama Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin.

" Eh… Junsu… Kyuhyun ! Kalian juga baru datang? " Tanya Changmn basa-basi.

" _Ne_! eh…_Nuguya_? " Tanya Junsu yang melihat Youngwoong di samping Changmin. Junsu dan Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Youngwoong selama MPSB.

" Ah… Youngwoong… Kim Youngwoong _Imnida_ " Youngwoong langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi terdiam mulai memperkenalkan dirinya juga pada Youngwoong. " Kyuhyun _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Kyunnie. Dan ini Junsu " Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Junsu pada Youngwoong.

" Youngwoong, kau siswa baru bukan? Kau kelas berapa tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama MPSB? " Tanya Junsu.

Youngwoong bingung harus jawab apa. " Hmm~~~" Tiba-tiba Changmin berkata " Eh…dia 'SAKIT' selama seminggu ini jadi tidak bisa mengikuti MPSB " Changmin melirik mengejek dengan menekankan kata Sakit pada Youngwoong. Youngwoong yang merasa disindir Changmin hanya tersenyum kikuk. " Ah…_Ne_…aku sakit selama seminggu ini…hehehe. Oh yaw aku kelas X-1 apakah kalian juga sekelas dengan Changmin? " Tanya Youngwoong dan di iyakan Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

" Ah… Sebaikknya kita segera ke kelas " Ajak Changmin pada tiga Yeoja di depannya.

" Palli.." Mereka berempatpun menuju ke kelas X-1 dengan di bumbui canda tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel telah berbunyi tanda istirahat pertama. Para siswa-siswi semuanya berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing kebanyakan dari mereka menuju ke kantin. Tak terkecuali empat sekawan dengan 3 _yeoja_ cantik dan satu _namja_ jakung itu sekarang sedang melewati lorong-lorong kelas sedang menuju kantin.

" Em…kalian betiga ke kantin saja duluan aku mau ke toilet sebentar! " Izin Junsu pada temannya.

" Nee…kita tunngu di kantin , jangan lama-lama " Ujar Youngwoong berjalan duluan menuju kantin diikuti Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Junsu pun langsung memasuki pintu toilet perempuan. Setelah selesai Ia pun keluar dari toilet karena tidak hati-hati dia menabrak bahu seseorang.

Brukk

" Ah.. Kalau jalan lih~~ " Ternyata yang di tabrak Junsu adalah _namja_ berjidat lebar yang selalu menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut seolah ingin menelanjanginya.

" _Mianhae_…_Jeongmal_ _Mianhae_…" Junsu meminta ma'af dengan lirih dan menunduk. Siapa yang tidak takut berhadapan dengan _namja_ mesum yang selalu memeprhatikannya. Hanya berdua saja sekarang. Di depan toilet. Tidak ada siswa satupun yang berada di depan toilet itu. Pasalnya toilet ini berada di ujung kelas X.

Yoochun masih terpana. Ternyata _yeoja_ yang dia incar sekarang berada di hadapannya.

" _Gwaenchana_!… Em..Yoochun _Imnida_ " Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan _yeoja_ berpantat berisi itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari dada Junsu.

Junsu yang selalu tidak nyaman bila diperhatikan Yoochun dengan sangat _Intens_ segera mencari cara untuk segera pergi dari hadapanya. " A…Aku buru-buru temanku sudah menungguku di kantin " Junsu menolak uluran tangan Yoochun berjalan melewati Yoochun tapi baru 2 langkah dia berjalan, namun~~

Grep

Tangan Junsu dicekal Yoochun. " Tunggu! Kau belum memperkenalkan namamu! Itu tidak sopan! Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku, Hm? "

" Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau yang tidak sopan sejak seminggu yang lalu! "

Sedangkan di kantin Youngwoong yang merasa Junsu sangat lama. Dia berinisiatif melihat Junsu ke toilet.

" Kenapa Junsu lama sekali! " Ucap Youngwoong pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. " Em..kalau begitu aku lihat Junsu ke toilet dulu ya~~ " Ucap Youngwoong yang kemudian meninggalkan Changmin dan Junsu.

" Lepaskan ku bilang " Junsu masih meronta berusaha melepaskan pegangan Yoochun pada pergelangan tangannya.

" Aku tidak sopan kau bilang tadi? Hm…" Ucap Yoochun tersenyum menyeringai. " Apakah seperti ini namanya tidak sopan? " Tanya Yoochun sambil tangan satunya meremas butt Junsu yang sangat montok itu.

" Ahh…Kau! "

Plak

Junsu menampar Yoochun. " _Yeoja_ Brengsek… Kau berani menamparku, ha? " Bentak Yoochun pada Junsu. Kemudian mendorong bahu Junsu sampai terjerembab di lantai. Tubuh Junsu mulai bergetar dia sangat ketakutan sekarang dan hanya bisa menangis. " Hiks… Hiks… "

Tap

Tap

Tap

Youngwoong yang melihat Junsu terduduk di lantai yang habis dilecehkan _namja_ berjidat lebar itu langsung berlari kencang.

" Junsu…" Panggil Youngwoong. Tetapi Junsu hanya terduduk menangis.

Sret

Youngwoong kemudian membalikkan _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapan Junsu.

Buk Buk Brukkk Brugh dagkh

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Junsu , Ha? " Youngwoong sudah memukuli Yoochun bertubi-tubi sampai sudut bibirnya berdarah. Siswa-siswa yang melihat perkelahian antara _Yeoja_ dan _Namja_ itupun pada berkumpul ke depan toilet untuk melihatnya. Tidak terkecuali Yunho dan Heechul yang melihat Yoochun sedang dipukuli segera menerobos kerumunan.

Teryata Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga sudah situ. Mereka berdua melerai Youngwoong agar tidak memukuli Yoochun lagi.

" Youngwoong ! Hentikan bagaimana kalau ada Guru yang melihat kelakuanmu! " Changmin akhirnya bisa mencekal kedua tangan Youngwoong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memapah Junsu yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

" Yoochun ada apa?" Tanya Yunho yang membantu Yoochun berdiri. Dia sangat kaget sepupunya sudah babak belur.

" Tanyakan saja pada Yeoja gila itu! " Kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk Youngwoong.

Yunhopun mengarahkan pandangannya pada _Yeoja_ yang di tunjuk Yoochun.

DEG

Mata musang Yunho melebar sempurna. Yunho teringat _Yeoja_ yang berada di foto Hyun Joong. Yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Hyun Joong. Yeoja Berwajah malaikat tapi berhati kejam.

.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**TO BE CONT~~**

.

Sebenarnya FF abal-abal dan paling gaje ini udah sampai Chapter 13. Siapa yang nanya? #plak. Poor 'jiji'nya Jaejoong…^_^

nanti kalau ada waktu dipublish lagi, itupun kalau ada reader yang menunggu... kekeke #semoga ada :)

Gomawo ne Chingu udah berkenan mampir kalau tidak keberatan klik REVIEW ne... hehehe *_*

Oyah, kalau tidak keberatan baca juga FF oneshoot kitty yang berjudul " Video sex Model and Fotografer" Pairingnya YUNJAE pasangan fenomenal... #bow


	8. Chapter 8

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya _Yeoja_, Alur tidak jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 Part A**

**SALAH SASARAN**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Buk Buk Brukkk Brugh dagkh

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Junsu , Ha?" Youngwoong sudah memukuli Yoochun bertubi-tubi sampai sudut bibirnya berdarah. Siswa-siswa yang melihat perkelahian antara _Yeoja_ dan _Namja_ itupun pada berkumpul ke depan toilet untuk melihatnya. Tidak terkecuali Yunho dan Heechul yang melihat Yoochun sedang dipukuli segera menerobos kerumunan.

Ternyata Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga sudah situ. Mereka berdua melerai Youngwoong agar tidak memukuli Yoochun lagi.

"Youngwoong ! Hentikan bagaimana kalau ada Guru yang melihat kelakuanmu!" Changmin akhirnya bisa mencekal kedua tangan Youngwoong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memapah Junsu yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Yoochun ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang membantu Yoochun berdiri. Dia sangat kaget sepupunya sudah babak belur.

"Tanyakan saja pada _Yeoja_ gila itu!" kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk Youngwoong.

Yunhopun mengarahkan pandangannya pada _Yeoja_ yang ditunjuk Yoochun.

DEG

Mata musang Yunho melebar sempurna. Yunho teringat _Yeoja_ yang berada di foto Hyun Joong. _Yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasih Hyun Joong. _Yeoja_ Berwajah malaikat tapi berhati kejam.

_'Bu…Bukankah Yeoja ini adalah mantan kekasih Hyun Joong Hyung? Yeoja yang telah mencampakkan Hyung! Yeoja yang telah membuat Hyung hampir mati karena frustasi! Kalau bukan karena yeoja ini pasti Hyung sekarang akan sekolah di THS dan tidak akan ke Amerika' _

Yunho memperhatikan Youngwoong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Melihat penampilan Youngwoong secara keseluruhan.

_'Hah ? memang berwajah malaikat yeoja ini, seperti apa yang dikatakan Hyun Joong Hyung! Kulitnya sangat putih seperti pertama kali ku melihatnya di taman. Tapi, kenapa jantungku tidak berdebar seperti waktu itu. Ketika di taman hanya menatap wajahnya saja jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Dan~~ penampilannya, ehm… kenapa beringas seperti tadi, mampu membuat Yoochun babak belur. Yeoja yang di hadapanku ini sangat berbeda 180 drajat, dulu kelihatan rapuh tidak tomboy seperti sekarang'_

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" bentak Youngwoong pada Yunho karena dari tadi di perhatikan _namja_ bermata musang itu sangat _intens_.

Yunhopun tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedang membanding-bandingkan _yeoja_ yang ia temui di taman dengan _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tentu saja berbeda _Yeoja_ rapuh yang Yunho lihat di taman adalah Kim Jaejoong, sedangkan _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya sekarang Youngwoong kembarannya.

"Kau juga ingin melawanku, Hah?" bentak Youngwoong lagi. Karena masih ditatap Yunho. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang. Yunho yang sadar telah dibentak untuk kedua kalinyapun mengepalkan tangannya, giginya gemertak menahan amarah. Matanya berkilat-kilat dendam. Tak perduli _yeoja_ yang menurutnya dulu rapuh tapi sekarang tomboy, yang penting dia harus balas dendam pada _yeoja_ ini karena telah mencampakkan Hyun Joong .

"Sudah Youngwoong…! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas!" Changmin menyeret paksa Youngwoong membawanya ke kelas. Di ikuti Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang melihat Youngwoong ditarik paksa Changmin, semakin mengepalkan tangannya sehingga buku-buku tangannya kelihatan memutih. ' _Oh… hanya karena namja jangkung itu kau mencampakkan Hyun Joong Hyung, Kau memutuskan Hyung tanpa alasan yang jelas! Kau akan merasakan sakit, melebihi yang pernah Hyung rasakan! Tunggu waktunya!' _Yunho tertawa sinis.

"Awas kalian!" teriak Yoochun pada Youngwoong cs yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Para siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu mulai membubarkan diri karena para guru sudah masuk ke kelas.

Youngwoong cs sudah memasuki kelas X-1 untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

-AUTHOR POV END-

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

-YUNHO POV-

UKS THS

Salah satu petugas UKS sedang mengobati luka di sudut bibir Yoochun yang terkena 'belaian' lembut dari Youngwoong. Yoochun sedang tiduran di ranjang UKS sedangkan Aku dan Heechul duduk tidak jauh dari ranjang. Heechul sibuk ber-sms-an ria dengan _namja_ China, sedangkan aku masih sibuk dengan pemikiranku untuk balas dendam.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku harus mengeluarkannya dari sekolah karena telah membuat kerusuhan? Ani, Ah…lebih baik dia tetap sekolah di sini dan aku akan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka! Hyun Joong _Hyung_ aku akan membuat dia menyesal telah mencampakkanmu.

Kenapa selama MPSB seminggu ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Apakah dia tidak mengikuti MPSB. Menurutku dia tidak mengikutinya.

Sepertinya dia _yeoja_ yang sangat tomboy. Jadi Hyun Joong _hyung_ tertipu selama ini, akupun juga. Hyun Joong hyung mengira dia sangat rapuh sehingga hyung selalu ingin melindunginya. Tetapi, nyatanya dia bisa membuat Yoochun babak belur. Apakah dia pandai berakting? Aku sangat bingung karena _yeoja_ itu. Pantas saja dia bisa membuat _Hyung_ frustasi hingga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Sudah ku obati semuanya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ke kelas!" ujar Petugas UKS yang mengobati Yoochun.

"_Ne_ _Gomawo_ !" jawab Yoochun, sambil mengerling nakal. Cih.. anak itu selalu saja menggoda _yeoja_. "Akhh… _Appo !_" rintih Yoochun ketika berusaha duduk di ranjang itu.

"Sudah istirahat saja! Tidak usah banyak gerak. Memang kenapa kau sampai bisa babak belur begitu, Ha?" tanya Heechul.

Akupun mengangguk, ya~ aku juga ingin tau kenapa sepupuku itu sampai babak belur begitu. Emang dia selalu menggoda _yeoja_ tapi baru kali ini dia dipukuli _yeoja_.

"Sudah jangan tanyakan tentang itu, aku malas membahasnya." Yoochun memegangi pipinya yang memar. "Ah…wajah tampanku!"

Plak

"Aww… Akhh _Appoyo! _" jerit Yoochun. "Kenapa kau memukulku, ha?" tanya Yoochun pada Heechul, ternyata dia _yeoja_ yang sadis juga.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau cerita padaku dan Yunho!" kesal Heechul.

"Iya, Yoochun kenapa kau sampai bisa berurusan dengan _yeoja_ itu! Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku pada Yoochun. Aku duduk di sisi ranjang menatap Yoochun tajam agar dia mau terbuka.

"Ehmm…aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan _yeoja_ yang berpantat _sexy_ dan montok itu, tapi dia menolakku dan bahkan menamparku. Yasudah aku refleks mendorong bahunya hingga dia tersungkur di lantai. Dan saat itu _yeoja_ gila itu datang… siapa namanya tadi Young~Young! Ah…aku lupa namanya! Cantik sih tapi tomboy dan sadisnya minta ampun. Dia memukuliku bertubi-tubi. Kalau bukan di sekolah aku pasti akan melawannya. Aku tidak enak saja melawan _yeoja_."

"Kenapa _yeoja_ yang akan kau ajak berkenalan menamparmu, Hm.." tanyaku sambil menyepitkan mataku.

"Eh… Hehehehe…. Soal i-itu… Hmm… Itu.. itu…~~ " Yoochun terlihat senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Kenapa, Hm…?" Heechul juga penasaran.

"Karena aku memegang pantatnya, hehehe… itu refleks saja."

Plak

Terdengar Heechul menggeplak kepala Yoochun. "Aww.."

"Tentu saja dia menamparmu Yooochuuunnnnnnnnnnn!" semprot Heechul yang sangat bawel itu. "Hahaha~" Aku juga ikut tertawa melihat Yoochun Kesakitan. Cih … kelakuan sepupuku yang tidak berubah.

"Jadi _namja_ jangan terlalu mesum. Kapan kau akan berubah! Selalu saja mempermainkan _yeoja_! Suatu saat karma itu pasti ada!" Aku mengatakan itu pada Yoochun ketika mengingat Hyun Joong yang dipermainkan _yeoja_.

"_Ne_… Yunho-_ah_, Aku merasa aku mulai menyukai _yeoja_ berpantat sexy itu! Semakin dia sulit didekati maka akan semakin keras usahaku untuk mendapatkannya."

"Iya setelah kau mendapatkannya kau akan membuangnya." ternyata Heechul juga sudah mengetahui sifat Yoochun.

"Hahaha… kalau itu soal belakangan. Kalau memuaskan ya tidak akan aku buang… hehehe~"

"Cih, sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa aku akan ke kelas." Aku jengah dengan sifat buruk sepupuku itu. Semoga saja ada _yeoja_ yang bisa menyadarkannya dari kebiasaannya mempermaikan perasaan.

"Yunho-_ah_ tunggu!" panggil Heechul. " Apa? " tanyaku.

"Yunho sebentar lagi jam istirahat kedua. Sebaiknya kita disini dulu sampai istirahat ke dua. Tanggung."

"Okey.." ujarku.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu sekarang sudah istirahat kedua. Aku sekarang sedang menuju perpustakaan, meninngalkan Yoochun dan Heechul yang masih berada di UKS sedang makan siang.

Aku melihat-lihat buku biologi. Aku tak sengaja melihat Cho Kyukyun anaknya Cho Ahjumma. Eh, Aku teringat. Bukankah tadi dia memapah _yeoja_ yang menangis itu. Ku rasa dia mengenal mantan kekasih Hyung, _Yeoja_ yang tomboy itu.

"Ehm… Kyunnie…" sapaku lirih padanya.

"Eh Yunho…!" kaget Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku kemudian mengajaknya ke ruang osis yang terlihat sepi.

"Yunho, aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih padamu secara langsung! _Gomawo_ telah memberikan beasiswa padaku sehinga bisa sekolah di THS." Dia mulai berbicara.

"_Nee_ .. Aku mengajakmu bukan untuk membahas itu. Ehm… Apa kau mengenal _yeoja_ yang memukuli Yoochun tadi?" tanyaku langsung.

"Oh… _Yeoja_ itu namanya Kim Youngwoong, dia memukuli Yoochun karena Yoochun menggoda Junsu duluan." oh ternyata nama _yeoja_ yang sedang diincar Yoochun itu namanya Junsu. Batinku.

"Apa saja yang kau tau tentang Young ~Youngwoong itu! Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang!"

"Aku juga baru mengenalnya hari ini dari Changmin~ teman sekelasku. Selama seminggu ini dia tidak ikut MPSB karena sakit! Yang ku tau dia dan Changmin sama-sama berasal dari Dongbang Junior High School."

Tidak salah lagi Youngwoong pasti mantan kekasih Hyun Joong dan Changmin adalah _namja_ yang telah merebut hati Youngwoong. Mereka berasal dari sekolahan yang sama. Ck.. hanya demi _namja_ jangkung itu dia memutuskan Hyun Joong. Cih… sangat tidak sepadan.

"Ah.. _ne_ _Gomawo_ atas infonya! Kyunnie~ kalau boleh aku meminta… jangan bergaul dengan mereka, yeoja tomboy dan suka berkelahi. Cho _Ahjumma_ pasti juga tidak suka kau berteman dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kepala sekolah mencabut beasiswa-mu karena terkena kasus gara-gara mereka." nasehatku pada Kyunhyun. Aku tidak mau kepandaian Kyunhyun dimanfaatkan oleh Youngwoong. Menurutku Youngwoong _yeoja_ yang pandai berakting.

"Ah.. _Nee_! Humm… Apa kau akan mengeluarkan Youngwoong karena telah memukuli Yoochun?" tanyanya padaku.

"_Aniya_, Yoochun yang membuat gara-gara duluan. Mungkin dia hanya akan dapat hukuman dari BK karena telah berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah. Ya sudah kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke kelas dan ingat pesanku jauhi mereka! _Arrasseo_?"

"_Ne_, Yunho-_Ah_…" Kyunhyun kemudian keluar dari ruang osis itu meninggalkaku sendirian.

-Yunho POV END-

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

-AUTHOR POV-

Para siswa kelas X-1 sudah siap-siap untuk pulang. Karena sebentar lagi kegiatan belajar mengajar di THS segera selesai.

Tok Tok Tok

Guru BK masuk ke kelas X-1. "Permisi! Ada pengumuman sebentar Saengnim." Guru BK itu meminta izin guru mata pelajaran di kelas X-1. "Ah, _Nee_ silahkan!"

"Apa disini ada siswi bernama Kim Youngwoong?" Tanya guru BK itu. Youngwoong mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, kau… nanti setelah pulang sekolah temui saya di ruang BK. _Arra_?"

Youngwoongpun mengangguk. Dia sudah menduga ini pasti akan terjadi. Pasti dia akan diskor pikirnya.

"Baru masuk satu hari saja sudah mencemarkan nama baik kelas X-1 bisik salah satu _yeoja_ di belakang Youngwoong." Changmin yang mendengarnyapun geram dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada _yeoja_ tersebut hingga tidak berani berkata-kata lagi.

Setelah disiapkan ketua kelas dan memberi salam pada Seonsaengnim para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang. Kecuali Youngwoong cs masih di kelas.

"Bukankah tadi tidak ada guru yang tau tentang tadi?" Junsu membuka suara. Ia merasa Youngwoong dipanggil BK karena dia.

"_Yye_. Lalu siapa yang berani melaporkan Youngwoong pada guru BK?" tanya Changmin.

"Ehm.. menurutku Yunho yang melaporkan Youngwoong pada BK." jawab Kyunhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Yunho? _Nuguya_?" Youngwoong bingung. Dia tidak pernah mengenal _namja_ itu. "Apakah _Namja_ yang tadi ku pukuli?"

Changmin menimpali. "Yah, pasti dia, dia sangat tidak terima wajahnya babak belur."

"_Ani_…" Kyunhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Yunho adalah anak pemilik Shin ki. Orang Tuanya CEO Jung Corp. Yunho _namja_ bermata musang yang membantu Yoochun tadi. Sedangkan yang kau pukuli itu baru Yoochun namanya."

"Ternyata kau banyak tau, Kyunnie…" Junsu dan yang lainnya kaget. Ternyata Kyuhyun diam-diam mengetahui tentang _namja_ mesum itu.

"Aku tidak dekat dengan mereka. Hanya sekedar mengenalnya. Mungkin mereka tidak mengenalku. Aku dan mereka berasal dari _Tohoshinki Junior High School_. Sama seperti Changmin dan Youngwoong yang berasal dari sekolahan yang sama."

"Oh … Begitu!" ujar Changmin.

Youngwoong lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku cabut duluan! Aku mau menemui BK dulu. Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan hadiah… kekeke~"

"Salam yah buat BK~~" Changmin pun tak kalah gelo.

"Ehm… kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya~ Aku masih ada pekerjaan di rumah." Kyuhyun buru-buru pulang. Dia mulai menjaga jarak dengan teman-temannya itu.

"_Wae_… kau tidak mau menunggu Youngwoong? Lebih baik kita pulang bersama-sama bukankah rumah kita searah…?"

"Kapan-kapan saja ya~ Dagh!" Kyuhyun melesat pergi ke luar kelas.

.

.

.

.

Youngwoong berjalan lemas keluar gerbang THS. Dia mengira akan diskor beberapa hari tapi malah dapat hukuman lain. Dia lebih memilih diskor dan bisa tidur seharian di rumah atau latihan basket. Dia mendekati Junsu dan Changmin yang berdiri di samping gerbang yang dengan setia menunggunya.

"Youngwoong… gimana? Apa yang dikatakan Guru BK?" tanya Junsu cemas. Changminpun juga menunggu jawaban Youngwoong. "Apa kau dikeluarkan, kenapa lemas begitu?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Youngwoong yang tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"_A-aniyo_… Aku hanya disuruh mengepel Toilet selama seminggu, karena tadi aku berkelahi di depan Toilet!"

"Apah…? Yhahhahahaha…." Changmin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Changmin!" Youngwoong memukul dada Changmin. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, kau itu belum pernah mengepel, jangankan mengepel pegang sapu saja sepertinya tidak pernah….Whehehe?" Changmin masih saja menertawakan Youngwoong. "Terus saja tertawa, Ck…dasar!" Youngwoong berjalan duluan ke Halte menunggu Cho _Ahjusshi_ menjemputnya.

"Changmin… Kau jahat sekali." kata Junsu yang langsung menyusul Youngwoong menuju Halte.

Changmin yang menyadari telah membuat _yeoja_ terdekatnya marah segera menyusulnya.

"Heum…Youngwoong… _Mianhae_…_Jeongmal_ _Mianhae_…" tetapi Youngwoong masih duduk di bangku Halte dengan melipat tangannya di dadanya tanpa memperdulikan Changmin.

"Woongiee, _Mianhae_ _Nee_…" Changmin mulai merajuk dan duduk ditengah-tengah antara Junsu dan Youngwoong. " Woongie yang manis, yang Cute ayolah ma'afkan aku." ucap Changmin dengan manja.

"Youngwoong… sudah ma'afkan Changmin, kasian dia nanti tidak bisa tidur… Hahaha…" ledek Junsu.

"_Nee_…_ne_… tapi jangan menertawakannku lagi, _Yaksok_?"

"Janji!" teriak Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Ah… Woongie, sebagai permintaan ma'afku boleh tidak aku bermain ke rumahmu? Aku sudah lama tidak menemui Jaejoong, gimana dia kabarnya! Aku juga sangat rindu masakan Jaejoong." Changmin mulai mengambil hatinya Youngwoong agar tidak marah lagi.

"_Ne_.. pasti dia sangat senang kalau kau main! Junsu bagaimana denganmu apakah kau buru-buru pulang atau kau mau ikut ke rumahku?" tanya Youngwoong pada Junsu. "Ehmm… aku tidak ada keperluan, aku ikut saja ke rumahmu, Youngwoong!"

"_Kajja_, Cho _Ahjusshi_ sudah datang mejemput!" Mereka bertiga bergegas memasuki mobil _audy_ hitam itu.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Duo Kim House-**

Tiga _yeoja_ cantik dan satu _namja_ _baby_ _face_ sedang bermain monopoli di ruang keluarga duo kim. Mereka berempat terlihat asyik dengan permainan mereka. Tertawa-tawa keluar dari mulut ke-empatnya. Jaejoong yang baru mengenal Junsu Juga langsung akrab. Awalnya Junsu sangat kaget ketika Changmin memperkenalkannya pada Jaejoong saudara kembar Youngwoong.

Junsu tadinya sangat sukar membedakan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Tapi lama kelamaan selain karena penampilan yang berbeda kedua duo kim itu memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda pula. Youngwoong terlihat aktif dan energik, sedangkan Jaejoong lebih lemah lembut, santun, bersih dan rapi. Jaejoong sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan Youngwoong sangatlah cuek dengan penampilan, selebor tingkat akut.

"Noona! Tuan! Ini minum dan kue buatan Noona Jaejoong!" Lee _Ahjumma_ meletakkan minuman itu di meja.

"_Gomawo_ _Ahjumma._" ucap Junsu dan Changmin.

"Ayo diminum Changmin! Junsu! Jangan lupa cicipi kuenya." ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"Huwaaa… Kue!" mata Changmin langsung berbinar

"_Nee_. Joongie, kenapa kau memilih _Home_ _Schooling?_" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Itu… Aku malas saja pulang pergi ke sekolah." dusta Jaejoong.

Youngwoong yang tahu Jaejoong tidak ingin rahasia tentang penyakitnya diketahui Changmin dan Junsu itu pun angkat bicara. "Iyah… Jaejoong itu takut terkena sinar matahari, takut kulit seputih susunya itu menghitam terkena panas… kakaka…"

"Benarkah?" Changmin tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, mungkin!" Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

Mereka berempatpun melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga lupa waktu.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~ **

Gomawo chingu yang udah memberikan review.

Choi Eun Seob : Iya, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Youngwoong seumuran. Hyun Joong juga seumuran sama mereka bertiga, lebih tua cuma beda bulan doang. So, Yunho manggilnya hyung, and duo kim manggilnya oppa. # jangan lupa ini GS.. :)

Jadi seobie pengennya yunppa me-rape Jaejae atau Youngwoong …. ? hahaha

Jawabannya ada di chapter 8 dan 9. Ketahuan seneng banget yah soal rape me-rape ^_^

.

Lee Kibum : Jae kapan ketemu yunho lagi? Nanti di chap 8 Yunho ketemu Jaejae lagi di klimak misunderstanding. Sabar yah…*_*

.

Aku suka ff : iya, judulnya ajah misunderstanding :D

.

MrsPark6002: kalau sampai chapter berapa kitty masih belum tahu pastinya, soalnya masih progress.

Yunppa tetep sama jaema kok, Youngwoong cuman selingan ajah… *_*

Kalau Youngwoong sama Changminie atau enggak, jawabannya ada di chap 7 part B.

Oyah… makasih yah saran and motivasinya ^_

.

Andrew kang : iya, Jaemma punya penyakit dari kecil dan penyakitnya tambah parah nanti di chap 9 ;)

.

Hazuki : penyakit Jaemma terungkap nanti di chapter 11. # masih lama …hehehe

Menyiksa, memperkosa, trus di tinggalkan? kekeke… yunppa tidak sesadis itu. Kita liat nanti di chap 9.

.

Cindyshim : memang appa di sini di buat salah sasaran melulu 0_o, biar sesuai dg judulnya… JJ

.

Yunteukwon dan Ceicoung: iyah, Yunppa menganggap youngwoong itu jaemma.


	9. Chapter 9

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Changkyu.

**Length** = 7B

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswich _/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**CHAPTER 7B**

**SALAH SASARAN**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

THS

Hari ini Youngwoong sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, pasalnya selama seminggu ini dia ada tugas tambahan di THS. Dia harus membersihkan dan mengepel lantai toilet selama seminggu ini karena memukuli Yoochun.

Tap Tap Tap

Youngwoong membuka gerbang THS, tetapi masih sepi karena ini baru pukul 06.00 pagi. Kemudian dia langsung menyiapkan pel dan ember untuk membersihkan lantai toilet. Youngwoong melaksanakan hukumannya itu dengan setengah hati.

Srakk srakk srakk

"Bau sekali toilet di sini!" Youngwoong menggerutu. "Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum anak-anak ada yang datang."

"Ah bentar lagi selesai! tinggal menunggu kering saja lantainya."

.

.

.

Di parkiran terlihat Yunho yang baru datang. Dia langsung menuju toilet karena sedang ada panggilan alam dan ingin mengecek Youngwoong. Yunho berjalan ke toilet melewati Youngwoong yang masih membersihkan toilet. Yunho tersenyum sinis.

Brakk

Dengan sengaja Yunho menendang ember berisi air kotor bekas mengepel.

"YAH…hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Youngwoong. "Kau gila! _Omooo_… Lantainya kotor lagi!"

Yunho pun menoleh menatap tajam Youngwoong sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Hm. Pembantu baru! Kau mengajakku berbicara, eoh ? Sebaikknya cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu sebelum siswa lainnya datang." ujar Yunho dingin. Yunho langsung melesat masuk ke dalam toilet tanpa memperdulikan Youngwoong yang masih marah-marah.

"Hey, kau! Buka pintunya! _Namja_ gila siapa yang kau sebut pembantu, ha? Akan ku buat perhitungan padamu! Gara-gara kau aku harus membersihkan lantainya lagi!"

Tok tok tok

"Dasar _namja_ gila!" sedangkan Yunho sudah tertawa senang. "Ini baru permulaan!" gumam Yunho.

Youngwoong dengan cepat membersihkan lantai yang telah kotor kembali. Dia akan membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho padanya.

"Kenapa dia belum keluar dari kandang? Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam toilet dari tadi, hm… biar ku beri dia pelajaran." Youngwoong mengambil pel dan menggunakan gagang pel untuk mencekal pintu toilet sehingga Yunho tidak bisa keluar.

"Biar tau rasa…Hihihi…" Youngwoong langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Yunho? Dia masih asyik dengan panggilan alamnya di toilet.

"Ah… sudah tidak mules lagi!" Yunho beranjak dan ingin membuka pintu toilet tapi tidak bisa.

Krekk krekk

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka? Tsk… Ini pasti ulah _yeoja_ tomboy itu! Kasihan sekali Hyung pernah menjadi kekasih _yeoja_ gila itu!" Yunho menggedor-gedor pintu. "Buka! _Yeoja_ sialan buka pintunya!"

Untung Yunho membawa HP di kantong celananya, sehingga dia bisa menghubungi Yoochun yang sudah berada di kelas X-2 untuk membukakan pintunya.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Sekarang tampak Yunho, Heechul dan Yoochun berada di kantin karena sekarang sudah waktunya jam istirahat.

Yoochun yang sedang menikmati lemon tea, teringat peristiwa tadi pagi. "Yunho-_ah_! Kenapa kau bisa terkunci di toilet tadi pagi? Siapa yang berani mengganjal gagang pel itu pada pintu toilet?"

"_Ani_, Hanya _yeoja_ tomboy gila! Akan ku buat dia tidak nyaman di THS."

"Apa perlu bantuan kita untuk membalasnya?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak perlu! Aku bisa membalasnya dengan kejam!" ucap Yunho tajam.

"Hey, lihat! Sepertinya itu _yeoja_ tomboy yang sedang kita bicarakan!" kata Heechul.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju Youngwoong yang sedang membawa 2 piring pasta dan di sampingnya ada Junsu yang juga membawa makanan dan minuman di tangannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?" tanya Heechul pada Yoochun dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala saja.

Brukk

Yunho menabrak bahu Youngwoong dengan sengaja. Hingga pasta dua piring pesanannya dan Changmin terjatuh ke lantai dan sebagian mengotori bajunya.

"YAK... matamu dimana, Ha?" Youngwoong sudah sangat geram dengan Yunho.

"Ini tempat umum kalau jalan lihat kanan kiri!" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Hei, Tunggu… kau harus ganti rugi!"

"Apa? Ganti rugi? kau yang menghalangi jalanku! Yoochun! Heechul! _Kajja_ kita kembali ke kelas." Yoochun dan Heechul mengikuti Yunho di belakangnya. Yoochun yang melihat Junsu di samping Youngwoong masih sempat-sempatnya mencuri pandang padanya.

"Dasar _namja_ rendahan!" bentak Youngwoong.

"Sudah Youngwoong sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu, _Nee_." Junsu menenangkan Youngwoong yang masih emosi.

Selain bajunya yang kotor, ternyata Youngwoong juga harus membayar pasta dan mengganti rugi piring yang telah pecah. Ibu kantin lebih membela Yunho karena dia pemilik THS.

"Menyebalkann!" Teriak Youngwoong di ruang ganti. "Akan aku balas!" Hari-hari berikutnyapun dilalui Youngwoong cs dan Yunho cs pertengkaran dengan aksi saling membalas .

.

.

"Anak-anak! Untuk tugas kalian besuk adalah membuat makalah tentang anatomi aves kalian bisa bentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 anggota! Sekian pelajaran dari saya, besuk makalahnya bisa dikumpulkan di meja saya. Selamat siang."

"Siang _seonsaengnim_."

"Kyuhyun kau ikut kelompok kita kan? Kita sudah pas berempat." bujuk Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang selalu ingat nasehat Yunho berusaha menghindari Younwoong cs, namun dia tidak bisa menghindari Changmin. Dengan menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu akhirnya Kyuhyun bersedia. "_Nee_"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas makalahnya dilapangan basket tempat biasa kita latihan, Hm!" usul Youngwoong pada Changmin.

"Boleh juga tuh, Youngwoong-_ah_ nanti ajari aku bermain basket yah?" ujar _yeoja_ bersuara lumba-lumba yang dibuat se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Gampang!"

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**===Lapangan basket===**

Akhirnya mereka sekarang sedang berada di lapangan basket tempat biasa Youngwoong dan Changmin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain basket. Mereka menumpang audy hitam milik Youngwoong berempat dari THS. Ternyata Cho _Ahjusshi_, supir Youngwoong adalah ayahnya Kyuhyun. Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa malu karena ayahnya yang hanya supir dan ibunya yang hanya pembantu di keluarga Yunho.

Mereka berempat sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas makalah mereka. Dan sekarang Youngwoong sedang mengajari Junsu bermain basket di lapangan sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin memperhatikannya di pinggir lapangan.

"Changminn… Minn…!" Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Tetapi Changmin masih terbuai dengan pandangan di depannya. _Yeoja_ pujaan hatinya sedang menggiring bola basket dan memasukkan ke ring dengan sempurna.

"Minniee…!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyentuh pundak Changmin.

"Eh…_Waeyo_, Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin yang baru sadar dipanggil Kyuhyun. "Kau melamun, Hm… apa yang kau lihat Changmin? Sejak tadi pandanganmu tidak lepas dari Youngwoong!" jeda sejenak. "Youngwoong gadis yang aktif dan energik yah… dia juga sangat cantik!" ujar Kyuhyun. Dua pasang mata itu pun tampak melihat gerak-gerik Youngwoong, seolah Youngwoong adalah pemain basket yang profesional.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, Minnie?" ketika menanyakan hal itu ada rasa sesak di dalam dada Kyuhyun.

"Eh..semua _namja_ pasti akan meyukainya. Bila dia sedang tertidur, maka wajah malaikatnya yang akan terlihat. Tidak seperti saat dia sadar. Yang terlalu aktif dan terkesan tomboy, Hihihi~" Changmin terkikik ketika mendeskripsikan Youngwoong. Tidak tahukah orang di sampingnya merasakan sedih?

"Dia sangat cantik!" gumam Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_… sangat cantik! Di _Junior High school_ banyak _namja_ yang menyukai _yeoja_ yang lebih lemah lembut dan lebih sopan. Tapi kalau mereka sudah mengenal Youngwoong lebih dekat pasti mereka akan merasakan kalau Youngwoong itu unik."

"Dari matamu dan cara bicaramu! Sepertinya kau sudah sangat lama memendam perasaanmu pada Youngwoong." kata Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu tentanng perasaan Changmin.

"Heum… kau sangat peka Kyunnie! Kau orang yang perhatian." Changmin tersenyum tiga jari pada Kyunhyun.

"Apakah kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Kalian berdua sudah bersahabat 3 tahun lebih, bukan?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku minder! Dia anak pemilik perusahaan Kim _Coorperation_ yang kaya itu. Kedua orang tuanya sekarang sedang menjalankan bisnisnya di Jerman. Aku hanya anak seorang buruh cuci dan juga supir taxi! Aku tidak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengannya!" Changmin merasa kecil karena latar belakang keluarganya.

"Berarti aku pantas bersanding denganmu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"_Mwoya_..?" kaget Changmin.

"Kau tau sendirikan supir Youngwoong adalah _appa_-ku, latar belakang keluarga kita sama. Berarti aku akan pantas denganmu…" ujar Kyuhyun. Dalam lubuk hati paling dalam Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Changmin, namun Ia tau pasti jawaban apa yang akan di ungkapkan Changmin.

"Haahaha… kau Lucu Kyunnie, tidak begitu juga! Walaupun kau hanya anak pembantu kau juga berhak mendapatkan _namja_ dengan latar belakang yang lebih baik, aku tau kau pandai!"

"Justru itu juga yang harus kau pikirkan Changmin, walaupun latar belakang keluargamu begitu! Kurasa Youngwoong tidak akan mempermasalahkan! Dia selalu berteman pada siapa saja! Dia mau berteman dengan kita-kita yang notabene tidak kaya seperti keluarganya." Kyuhyun mulai memberikan motivasi pada Changmin walaupun hatinya sakit. Yang terpenting orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

"_Yye_. Dia tidak pernah melihat status sosial. Tapi permasalahan tidak hanya itu. Kasus percintaaku begitu rumit. Aku dari dulu menyukai Youngwoong, tapi Youngwoong menyukai _namja_ lain."

"Heh? Apakah mereka jadian?" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dimana _namja_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Namja_ itu sekarang sudah berada di Amerika kata Youngwoong! Dia adalah teman masa kecil Youngwoong! Dia melanjutkan sekolah di sana! Semenjak kepergian _namja_ itu ke Amerika Youngwoong sudah tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi!"

"Kalau begitu bagus! Kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya tidak baik memendam perasaan terlalu lama! Tuh jadi banyak jerawat di wajahmu." ejek Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Apakah aku harus mengungkapkannya?"

"Harus dan perlu! Apapun hasilnya! Itu akan membuatmu lega dan tidak penasaran lagi!"

"Kyunnie-_ah_.. _Gomawo_… _Jeongmal_ _Gomawo_ atas nasehat dan motivasinya! Nanti malam aku usahakan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." ucap Changmin mantap.

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun mencelos merasakan sakit. Apakah tak ada harapan untuknya. _Gwaenchana_. Asalkan Changmin bahagia pikir Kyuhyun.

"_Fightingg_… semoga berhasil!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ternyata kau sangat nyaman untuk diajak ngobrol. Sangat senang kalau kau tidak hanya sekedar jadi teman tetapi sekaligus jadi sahabatku! Sahabat?" Changmin menjulurkan tangannya dan Kyunnie menerima uluran tangan itu dengan perasaan bercampur, antara senang dan sedih.

"_Nee~_"

Bukk

Bola basket itu menggelinding di depan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. "Hey! Kalian mengobrol saja! Lemparkan bola itu, _Palli!_" teriak Youngwoong yang masih berada di bawah tiang ring basket bersama Junsu.

"_Kajja_, kita ikut bermain bersama." Changmin mengambil bola basket itu dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun mendatangi Youngwoong.

"Junsuuu tangkap!" Changmin melempar bola itu pada Junsu. Mereka berempat akhirnya bermain basket bersama-sama dengan riang.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Namsan Tower-**

Changmin mengajak Youngwoong jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower dengan alasan melihat kembang api. Youngwoong tadinya mengajak Junsu, tapi Junsu ada perlu untuk berbelanja kebutuhan di Mall. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia pura-pura sibuk, karena tahu Changmin akan mengutarakan cintanya pada Youngwoong.

"Changmin… Kebanyakan yang jalan-jalan disini adalah sepasang kekasih, eoh?"

"_Nee_" Jawab Changmin.

"Sepertinya kita salah tempat. Kita ke tempat biasa _hangout_ saja Changmin!" rengek Youngwoong.

"_Ani_, Sebentar lagi ada parade kembang api!"

Pyarr pyarr Dorrrrrr Dorrrrr

Cishhhhhhhh….. Dorr Dorrr

"Ah itu dia sudah mulai!" Changmin menggenggam tangan Youngwoong dan menariknya mendekat agar bisa melihat kembang api dengan lebih jelas. Youngwoong yang diperlakukan dengan begitupun merasa aneh.

"Wow… Bagus sekali Changmin!"

"_Yye._" Changmin mulai menghadapkan Youngwoong padanya Changmin menatapnya lembut.

"Eh.." kaget Youngwoong.

"Youngwoong…!" mereka berdua masih bertatapan dan berpegangan tangan, untuk sesaat Youngwoong merasa tersipu dengan perlakuan Changmin.

"Youngwoong… _Saranghae… Jeongmal Saranghae!_" Changmin mengecup punggung tangan Youngwoong. Kembang api masih menghiasi langit malam kota Seoul. Youngwoong masih diam membisu. Tidak ada firasat kalau Changmin akan mengatakan cinta padanya. Sedangkan Changmin masih setia menggenggam tangan Youngwoong berharap-harap cemas cintanya akan diterima.

Parade kembang api ternyata sudah selesai. Hening! Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu!

Youngwoong mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin dan itu membuat Changmin memiliki firasat buruk. "Changmin-_ah_…! Minnie _Mianhae_… A…Aku tidak bisa!" ujasr Youngwoong hati-hati. Takut menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu.

"_Gwaenchana_, Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan saja." Changmin tersenyum berusaha tegar dihadapan Youngwoong. "Aku tau kau pasti masih mencintai Hyun Joong, bukan?"

Youngwoong hanya menunduk. "Walaupun begitu kita masih bisa bersahabat, _Ne_?" kata Changmin menyodorkan tangannya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun sore tadi.

"Tentu! Kau lebih dari sahabat. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku dan bagi Jaejoong! _Kajja_ kita jalan-jalan lagi." ujar Youngwoong ceria menghilangkan kekakuan diantara keduanya. Dia berjinjit merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Hahaha… kau sangat pendek sekali Youngwoong!" Changmin meyelipkan kepala Youngwoong di ketiaknya. "Ah bauuuu!" Sungut Youngwoong. "Hahaha~".

Changmin dan Youngwoong melanjutkan jalan-jalan malam mereka dengan dibumbui kejahilan-kejahilan diantara keduanya. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Itulah mereka.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**-Tong fVang Mall-**

Junsu sedang berbelanja kebutuhannya. Dia membawa 2 kantong plastik besar di tangan kanannya dan sekantong plastik di sebelah kirinya. Junsu tampak kesusahan membawanya. Satu kantongnya terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Junsu terpaksa berjongkok untuk memungguti belajaannya dan memasukkan ke kantongnya kembali. Ketika dia sibuk memungguti barang-barang ada seorang _namja_ yang juga berjongkok di depannya membantu memasukkan barang-barang belajaannya ke dalam kantong.

"Eh" Junsu terkaget ketika mendongakkan wajahnya. Ternyata _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ mesum bernama Yoochun yang pernah telah melecehkannya.

"_Gomawoyo_.." Junsu buru-buru berdiri langsung mengambil kantong belajaannya dan berjalan keluar _mall_ itu tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun.

"Tunggu…! Boleh aku membawakan belanjaanmu?" Yoochun mengejar Junsu yang sedang berjalan menuju Halte Bus. "Hey, Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu!" Yoochun mencekal pergelangan tangan Junsu.

"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan berteriak!" jerit Junsu.

"_Ne_!" Yoochun pun melepaskan Junsu. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian di toilet itu. Aku tidak bermaksud melecehkanmu." Yoochun berakting memelas.

Junsu memutar bola matanya benci. "Lupakan!" lirih Junsu dan duduk di Halte bus. Suasana di Halte sangat sepi karena ini sudah malam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Waktu itu aku khilaf. Tolong maafkan aku! Apapun syaratnya aku akan lakukan, _Mianhae_ _Jeongmal_ _Mianhae_…" Yoochun berjongkok di depan Junsu.

Hening.

Junsu masih belum merespon Yoochun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan agar aku bisa memaafkanmu?" tantang Junsu.

"Aku akan melakukan ini!" Yoochun berdiri dan berjalan ketengah jalan raya sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Kalau kau tidak memaafkanku! Aku akan tetap berdiri di sini."

"Kau gila!" ujar Junsu pada Yoochun. Junsu masih tidak peduli dengan Yoochun.

Tin Tin

Suara klakson menyadarkan Junsu. Dia melihat Yoochun masih berdiri di tengah jalan sedangkan mobil _metallic_ biru itu sudah semakin mendekat.

"Awas ada mobil!" jerit Junsu. Tapi Yoochun tidak berkutik. "Awasss!" teriak Junsu lagi.

"YAH, aku memaafkanmu!" bentak Junsu sambil menarik tangan Yoochun.

Ckittt

Hampir saja mereka berdua tertabrak. "Kalian berdua ingin mati, hah? Kalau bertengkar jangan di jalan!" maki sopir _metallic_ biru itu.

"_Mianhae_…" Junsu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Akhh…" ringis Yoochun. Sikunya berdarah terbentur trotoar. "Tsh.. _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun malah terkekeh. "_Gwaenchana_, Aku rela sakit asalkan mendapatkan maaf dari _yeoja_ cantik sepertimu!" Junsu yang tadinya mau marah karena Yoochun malah terkekeh tidak jadi karena sudah tersipu malu terlebih dahulu.

"_Gomawo_ sudah memaafkan dan menyelamatkanku! Apakah kita sekarang bisa berteman! Aku Yoochun!" Ujar Yoochun dengan suara Husky-nya yang mampu membuat _yeoja_ meleleh. Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya.

Akhirnya Junsu menerima perkenalan Yoochun. "Aku Junsu!"

"Jadi sekarang kita teman?" Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti. _Yeoja_ _innocent_ itu hanya mengangguk. "Karena sekarang sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau ku antar kau ke rumah?" tawar Yoochun. Tadinya Junsu menolak. Namun karena dengan alasan sebagai teman akhirnya Junsu mau juga.

'_Tsk… yeoja yang polos! Pasti akan mudah bagiku mendapatkamu dan tubuhmu! Bahkan kau akan menyerahkan tubuhmu dengan suka rela_' pikir Yoochun dan memandang Junsu yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudinya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Junsu.

.

.

Sejak malam itu Yoochun dan Junsu berteman dan semakin dekat tanpa di ketahui Youngwoong cs dan Yunho cs. Karena Junsu yang terlalu polos dan Yoochun yang pandai menggombal akhirnya selang beberapa bulan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak tahukah Junsu kau hanya dipermainkan?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~**

**.**

Sabar yah yang nunggu yunjae moment. Jaejae di simpen dulu buat menghemat tenaganya di chapter 9. :) #rapetime

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak cinta kalian pada YunYoung (Yunho+Youngwoong couple) dengan menge-KLIK REVIEW yahh hehehe….

**Ini Teaser Untuk Chapter Selajutnya:**

"Gomawo Kyunnie…" Changmin merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan.

"Itu anak-anak pada berlarian ke lapangan, katanya ada pengibaran rok di tiang bendera"

"Aku mulai bosan padanya!"

"Waeyo? Bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu, jugaaa~dia mau memberikan tubuhnya dengan sukarela, hmm?"

"Hahaha~ aku memang sudah tau dia luar dalam, tapi sayangnya ketika di ranjang dia selalu saja pasif! Aku menginginkan _yeoja_ yang _agresif_ sepertimu?"

"Oughh…Nehh…Eugkhh Kiss Meehh!"

"Mmmpkhhh….mmpptt…mmmpppckkk…hah hahhhh!"

"Hiks…Hiks..Ummaa… Hiks Hiks A-Aku dipermainkan…. Hiks Hikss Aku hanya di permainkan!"

"Lebih baik kau culik Youngwoong ! Kau telanjangi dia dan kau foto dia. Esok paginya kau sebarkan foto itu di madding sekolah! Pasti seluruh sekolah akan gempar. Kau tau? Youngwoong akan merasa sangat malu dan tidak berani lagi menginjakkan kakinya di THS, Itulah cara untuk menghancurkan harga dirinya. Bagaimana?"

"Emmmphttt…. Lepmmmtt-Pass… Mmmmpfff~"

hahahaha... kalau ada reader yang berminat nanti kitty post secepatnya ... ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, YunYoung, 2Joong

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswich _/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**AWAL KESALAH PAHAMAN**

** AUTHOR POV**

**TAHUN 2012**

Tidak terasa waktu 3 tahun berjalan begitu cepat. Tinggal 1 bulan lagi masa aktif angkatan Youngwoong untuk bersekolah di _Tohoshinki_ _Senior_ _High_ _School_. Pasalnya 1 bulan lagi mereka akan menghadapi Ujian kelulusan sekolah. Namun, walaupun waktu 3 tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang Youngwoong sudah ke X11 tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali antara hubungan Youngwoong dan Yunho. Selama hampir 3 tahun ini mereka berdua sering bertengkar, saling mengerjain dan saling membalas.

Yunho yang mengira Youngwoong adalah mantan _Yeojachingu_ yang mencampakkan Hyun Joong selalu mencari gara-gara membuat Youngwoong marah. Tidak hanya Yunho yang selalu membuat marah Youngwoong tetapi Yoochun dan Heechul pun sering turut andil di dalamnya. Kalau sudah begitu Changmin dan Junsu tidak akan tinggal diam.

Selama hampir 3 tahun ini Youngwoong cs dan Yunho cs tidak pernah akur. Dua geng yang paling terkenal di THS ini tidak pernah berhenti membuat heboh sekolah setiap harinya. Tapi, walaupun Youngwoong dan Yunho selalu bermusuhan. Dibelakang mereka secara diam-diam Junsu dan Yoochun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih tanpa diketahui keduannya karena kepandaian Yoochun yang menyembunyikan _Yeoja_-_yeojachingu-_nya.

.

.

.

** THS**

Pagi hari di _Tohoshinki_ _Senior_ _High_ _School_ pada jam pelajaran pertama, Youngwoong, Changmin, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan teman sekelas lainnya sedang berjejer di tengah lapangan basket. Mereka semua sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan intruksi _sonsaengnim_ di depannya.

"Kurasa pemanasannya sudah cukup, sekarang yang _namja_ bentuk kelompok dengan 6 anggota. Setelah itu langsung bertanding basket. Dan untuk para _yeoja_ kalian boleh duduk-duduk melihat permainan mereka menunggu giliran kalian untuk bertanding." papar _sonsaengnim_ panjang lebar.

Anak-anak langsung membentuk kelompok masing-masing. "Baik, kelompoknya Changmin akan bertanding dengan kelompoknya Donghae, Ayo semuanya siap-siap~~Prittttt" setelah peluit ditiup panjang pertandingan pertama itupun dimulai.

Dari samping lapangan Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin dengan seksama dan tempo yang selama-lamanya. Kyuhyun sangat terpesona dengan permainan basket Changmin. Di kelas Changmin terkenal dengan otak _genius_, walaupun Kyuhyun juga _genius_ tetapi dia selalu di peringkat 2 dibawah Changmin. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu mencintai Changmin selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Dan selama itu pula dia memendam perasaan cintanya.

Tak sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri, memandang Changmin yang sedang memasukkan bola basket ke ring nya.

Pritttttttttttt

Peluit panjang berbunyi pertanda petandingan pertama telah selesai.

"Okey sekarang kelompoknya Shindong dan kelompoknya Yesung yang bermain." Intruksi _sonsaengnim_ di tengah lapangan.

"Kyuhyunnnn ….. Kyuuuuu! KYUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Panggil Youngwong keras tepat di telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"Arghhhhhhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada telingaku, Youngwoong-_ah_? Tidak usah berteriak coba aku bisa dengar!" Sungut Kyuhyun yang kaget dan terganggu saat-saat indahnya memandang Changmin.

Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kyuhyun yang terlonjak kaget karena ulah Youngwoong. "Hahahaha…. Kyunnie! Hampir ratusan kali kita berdua memanggilmu tetapi kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Iyah dari tadi kau seperti orang autis! sejak dimulainya pertandingan Changmin sampai berakhir, kau hanya memandang Changmin tanpa henti." Ejek Youngwoong.

Muka Kyuhyun merona merah, Kyuhyun malu karena ketahuan sedang memandangi Changmin dari tadi. "Eh… kata siapa?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak.

"Sudah tidak usah malu! Aku tau kau dari dulu menyukainyakan? Kau kira aku tak tahu?" Bisik Youngwoong di telinga Kyuhyun. Muka kyuhyun semakin memerah seperti tomat.

"Ah kenapa pagi ini begitu panas?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedang Youngwoong makin terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah.

"Ini minum kalau panas!" Junsu menyodorkan air dalam botol ke Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Youngwoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ckckck ternyata sifat _innocent_ selalu melekat pada Junsu.

"Eh kalian tau tidak apa yang ku perbuat pada Yunho cs?" Youngwoong mulai cerita kejadian kemarin dengan _rival_-nya.

"Apa?" Tanya Junsu. "Apalagi yang kau perbuat pada mereka, Youngwoong-_ah_" Imbuh Kyuhyun ternyata dia juga penasaran.

"Ketika mereka bertiga di dalam mobil Yunho, Aku melepari mobil Yunho dengan telur. Salah sendiri Yunho memotong buku PR ku mejadi 4 bagian. Emang mereka kira buku PR ku itu kue? Harus dipotong-potong segala. Karena itu aku dimarahi Gong _sonsaengnim_!"

"Hahaha…. Kau juga tidak mengerjakan PR kan? Walaupun mereka tidak memotong-motong bukumu, kau juga akan kena marah _sonsaengnim_!" Ujar Changmin yang tiba-tiba ikut ngumpul bersama 3 _yeoja_ itu dan duduk di tengah-tengah antara Kyuhyun dan Youngwoong.

"Yah…Changmin, apa kau bilang?"

Pletakkk

Youngwoong menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Eh… _Appo_… Ckckck tidak berubah sama sekali!"

"Kalau mereka tidak memotong buku PR ku, pasti aku bisa mencontek kamu atau Kyunnie… Hehe~~"

"Tsk… kebiasaan!" Changmin yang selama 6 tahun ini selalu sekelas dengan Youngwoong sejak di _Dongbang_ _Junior_ _High_ _School_ sudah mengetahui tabiat buruk Youngwoong yang suka mencontek. Changmin _sweatdrop_. Kenapa dia sampai pernah jatuh cinta dengan _yeoja_ tomboy itu.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan minuman botol yang tadi diberi Junsu. "Ini minum dulu!"

"Gomawo Kyunnie…" Changmin merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ah.. Changmin! Lepassssss! Kau berkeringat dan sangat bau!" Kyuhyun tidak sependiam 3 tahun yang lalu ternyata. Kyuhyun sudah merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Walaupun Yunho selalu menasehatinya untuk selalu menjauhi Youngwoong cs.

Changmin melepas rangkulannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. "Nanti kalian kalau sudah bertanding basket pasti juga akan berkeringat! Ckckck~~"

"Terus Youngwong-ah, apa yang Yunho cs lakukan padamu setelah kau melepari mereka telur ke mobil Yunho" Junsu menyambung cerita Youngwong yang terpotong karena kedatangan Changmin tadi.

"_Mollayoo_… Aku tidak tau, kemarin aku langsung lari. Yang aku dengar Yoochun berteriak akan membuat pembalasan gitu, hahahaha… akan aku tunggu apa yang akan mereka perbuat padaku."

Junsu sedih mendengar Yoochun dibawa-bawa, memang benar awal pertengkaran Yunho dan Youngwoong karena dia dan Yoochun. Berawal dari tragedy di depan Toilet. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, dia dan Yoochun sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih sejak lama tanpa ada yang tau. "Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita damai saja dengan Yunho cs, bukankah kita sebentar lagi akan lulus? Aku takut saja pertengkaran ini akan kita bawa sampai tua, bila kita ketemu mereka lagi di luar sekolah ini!"

"_Never_! Mereka yang mulai duluan! Apa kau tidak ingat Junsu? Kau pernah di dorong Yoochun di depan toilet? Dan apa kau tidak tau kalau Yunho selalu saja membuat gara-gara ke aku?" Youngwoong mulai mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara. "Aku sangat setuju dengan usul Junsu, Youngwoong-_ah_. Menurutku dia benar. Kita yang menginjak usia 18 tahun ini emosinya masih sangat labil. Bila mereka membuat gara-gara biarkan saja. Pasti nanti ada yang membalasnya."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang paling serba salah karena pertengkaran Yunho dengan Youngwoong. _Appa_-nya Cho _Ahjusshi_ bekerja sebagai supir di rumah Youngwoong, sedangkan _eomma_-nya Cho _Ahjumma_ bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah Yunho. Jangan lupakan Yunho-lah yang memasukkan dia ke THS melalui jalur beasiswa. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menjauhi Youngwoong cs karena sudah merasa nyaman. Apalagi ada Changmin _namja_ yang sangat dia cintai. Walaupun Changmin belum mengetahuinya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun berusaha netral, tidak masuk geng Youngwoong cs maupun Yunho cs. Kyuhyun tidak pernah ikut _Hanguot_ Youngwoong cs setelah pulang sekolah karena harus bekerja. Jadi hanya sedikit yang dia tau tentang Youngwoong, Changmin, maupun Junsu.

"Kalau aku sih tergantung Youngwoong! Kalau ada yang menyakiti sahabatku ini aku tidak akan diam saja!" Changmin mengelus-elus kepala Youngwoong.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itupun harus merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menganggap kalau Changmin masih mencintai Youngwoong.

"Aku akan sukarela berdamai dengan mereka kalau mereka yang meminta ma'af duluan! Tapi kurasa itu mustahil!"

"Ehmm…Youngwoong! Kalau boleh tau apa kau sebelumnya pernah mengenal Yunho dan berbuat salah padanya? Dari sorot matanya dia kelihatan sangat dendam sekali denganmu! Saat pertama kali melihatmu, dia kelihatan kaget!" Changmin mulai menganalisa Yunho.

Youngwoong menggelengkan kepala. "Ah…kamu ada-ada aja Changmin, seperti pakar psikologi kyang kyang~~"

"Selanjutnya kelompoknya Youngwoong dengan Sooyoung yang bertanding!" Teriak _seonsaengnim_ dari pinggir lapangan.

"Okey pak..!" Jawab Youngwoong sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ayo, kawan-kawan kita siap-siap!" Ajak Youngwong pada anggota kelompoknya termasuk Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Dikelas Yunho ternyata _sonsaengnim_ hanya memberi tugas sehingga para siswa di kelas itu asyik sendiri-sendiri. Termasuk gengnya Yunho.

"Yunho-_ah_! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Youngwoong? Bukankah kemarin dia mengotori mobilmu?" Heechul mendatangi bangku Yunho.

"Aku masih bingung! Hmm… Apa yang harus ku perbuat pada _yeoja_ Tomboy itu?" Yunho memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan memasang pose berpikir.

Sedangkan Yoochun yang duduk di samping Yunho mulai menyeringai, dia sudah mendapatkan ide gila untuk mengerjai Youngwoong. "Aku dapat informasi ! pelajaran pertama mereka adalah olah raga, pasti kelasnya sekarang sepi." Yoochun mencari info dari Junsu yang notabene salah satu kekasihnya itu.

"Trus apa idemu, Chunnie?" Tanya Yunho.

"Sini!" Yoochun mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada Yunho.

Yunho iku tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku serahkan padamu!"

"Kau bisa percaya pada sepupumu ini!" Kata Yoochun membanggakan diri.

"Hey..hey… Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Heechul angkat bicara karena dicuekin.

"Nanti kau juga tau, Chullie! Hahahaha~~"

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai sekarang Youngwoong dan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang masuk kelas untuk menggambil dan menganti baju seragam mereka, setelah olahraga.

"Youngwoong-_ah_! Kau mau berganti baju tidak?" Tanya Junsu karena masih melihat Youngwoong yang duduk sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya. Youngwoong merasa kurang bila hanya bertanding basket selama 15 menit pada jam olahraga tadi.

"Iya sebentar, aku ambil seragamku dulu! Kita ganti di kantin atau Toilet?"

"Di kantin saja sekalian minum." Ujar Kyuhyun

Youngwoong menuju mejanya tetapi di loker mejanya hanya ada baju seragam saja, di mana roknya. Dia mencoba mengecek di tas-nya. Tidak ada.

"Ada apa Youngwoong?" Kyuhyun merasa aneh melihat Youngwoong yang mengeluarkan buku-bukanya dari dalam tas.

"Rok ku tidak ada!"

"Kamu taruh dimana tadi?" Kyuhyun dan Junsupun ikut mencari rok Youngwoong.

Terlihat Changmin yang memasuki kelas setelah berganti baju sambil tertawa. "Hahaha… ada-ada saja!"

"Ada apa Changmin?" Tanya Junsu

"Itu anak-anak pada berlarian ke lapangan, katanya ada pengibaran rok di tiang bendera…."

Youngwoong yang mendengar penuturan Changmin langsung menubruk Changmin dan berlari kearah lapangan, di ikuti Junsu dan Kyuhyun. "Heii…ada apa?" Tanya Changmin tapi tidak ada yang menjawab, akhirnya dia juga berlari mengikuti mereka.

Di lapangan sudah terlihat banyak siswa-siswa yang melihat rok yang berkibar di tiang bendera. Di rok tersebut tertulis nama'Youngwoong _yeoja_ Tomboy'.

Youngwoong segera menerobos kerumunan, kemudian menurunkan roknya. Yang mendapakan surakan dari siswa-siswa yang di sana. "Hahahahha…. Oh ini pemiliknya?" Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dan ejekan-ejekan. Youngwoong semakin geram. Dia sudah tau pasti Yunho cs yang melakukan ini.

"Kaliannn…. keterlaluan…" Youngwoong mendesis penuh amarah.

Youngwoong berlari ke kelasnya menaruh rok di lacinya kemudian mengambil bola basket kesayangannya. "Youngwoong tunggu!" Junsu berusaha meredam amarah Youngwoong.

Brakkk

Youngwoong mendorong pintu kelas Yunho cs dengan sangat kasar. Seketika semua siswa menatapnya.

Plok plok

"Selamat datang Youngwoong si _yeoja_ TOMBOY" Heechul menyambut kedatangan Youngwoong dan teman-temannya.

"Kalian keterlaluan! siapa yang melakan ini semua, ha?" Emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun sekarang.

"AKU! Emang kenapa?" Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya seolah-olah dia menantang Youngwoong. Sedang Yunho sedang menikmati ekspresi kemarahan Youngwoong. Kebahagaiaan tersendiri bagi Yunho melihat Youngwoong menderita.

"Kau ? Tsk, Rasakan Ini!" Youngwoong melempar bola basketnya dengan sekuat tenaga, tepat mengenai hidung Yoochun hingga berdarah dan dengan seketika Yoochun pingsan. Youngwoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar yeoja Gila!" Jerit Heechul melihat Yoochun yang tergeletak di lantai. Sedang Yunho yang melihat itu, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tetapi dengan mimik wajah yang tetap tenang dan dingin.

Youngwoong tersenyum puas. Sedang Junsu merasa sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya pingsan seperti itu. Mungkin nanti dia akan menjenguk ke UKS. Tidak sekarang.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

UKS

"Sudah berapa kali kau ke UKS gara-gara _yeoja_ gila itu?" Tanya Heechul pada Yoochun yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Tch… dasar! Ku rasa dia bukan _yeoja_ tapi _namja_! Tenaganya sangat luar biasa. Sepertinya dia selalu kerja rodi tiap harinya." Yoochun memandang Yunho yang sibuk dengan I-Pad nya. "Yunho mengapa kau diam saja sepupumu diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Itukan idemu." Jawab Yunho singkat

"Yahh…!"

"Kita harus bersabar, tinggal sebulan lagi kita 1 sekolahan dengannya. Aku harus kembali ke kelas! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan jam pelajaran, Heechul kau mau ke kelas tidak?"

"Yoochun aku ke kelas dulu, aku ingin lulus tahun ini!" Kata Heechul

"Kalian tega meninggalkanku?"

"Kalau kau sudah baikan sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, _arra_!" Heechul menasehati Yoochun.

.

.

.

Terlihat Junsu yang ke luar kelasnya. Dia ijin pada _seonsaengnim_-nya ingin ke toilet, tapi dia mengedap-ngendap ke UKS untuk melihat _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai. Tetapi ketika dia berada dibelokan dia melihat _yeoja_ cantik yang terlebih dahulu memasuki ruang UKS.

Kriett

"Han ji min…" Yoochun senang ternyata salah satu _yeojachingu_-nya menjenguk dia yang sedang sendirian ini.

"_Ommoooo_… _baby_ apa yang terjadi pada hidungmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa _honey_ hanya luka kecil saja, karena _yeoja_ gila itu!" Yoochun duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Maksudmu Youngwoong temannya Junsu?" Tanya Ji min.

Junsu yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka, penasaran kenapa _yeoja_ itu bisa mengenalnya?

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Youngwoong. Sudah jangan bicarakan _yeoja_ tomboy itu. Lebih baik kau berikan ciuman hangat untuk mengurangi sakitku." Yoochun menarik Ji min ke arahnya.

"Chunnie… mintalah ciuman hangat pada _yeojachingu_-mu yang polos itu… hahaha!" Ejeknya pada junsu.

"Aku mulai bosan padanya!"

"Waeyo? Bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu, jugaaa~dia mau memberikan tubuhnya dengan sukarela, hmm?"

"Hahaha~ aku memang sudah tau dia luar dalam, tapi sayangnya ketika di ranjang dia selalu saja pasif! Aku menginginkan _yeoja_ yang _agresif_ sepertimu?"

"Benarkah?" Han ji min mulai meraba-raba leher jenjang Yoochun.

"Yeahh… kau pasti tau, kalau aku tidak cukup hanya dengan satu _yeojachingu_!"

"Seperti inikah yang kau inginkan?" Han ji min meremas junior Yoochun dengan keras.

"Oughh…Nehh…Eugkhh Kiss Meehh!" Yoochun menarik tengkuk _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Mmmpkhhh….mmpptt…mmmpppckkk…hah hahhhh!" Mereka berdua berciuman dengan sangat panas, saling berperang lidah dan saling meraba. Tidak tahukah ada seseorang yang hatinya hancur karena kegiatan kalian berdua?

Sedangkan Junsu yang sejak awal mendengar pembicaraan mereka tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak tatkala dia menengok ke dalam ruang UKS itu. Terlihat Yoochun, _namja_ yang sangat dia cintai sedang berciuman panas dengan _yeoja_ lain.

"Hiks…Hiks…. Ak…aku hanya di manfaatkan?" Tangan junsu bergetar ketika menutup pintu UKS itu yang dia buka sedikit dengan hati-hati tadi. Dia langsung berlari ke taman. Berlari dan terus berlari sambil berurai air mata.

.

.

.

"Hiks…Hiks..Ummaa… Hiks Hiks A-Aku di permainkan…. Hiks Hikss Aku hanya di permainkan!" Junsu menangis sesenggukan di taman itu. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Junsu!" Youngwoong menepuk Junsu. "Kenapa kau berlari, _waeyo_? Kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu…Junsuuu~" Youngwoong tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan, dia kaget melihat Junsu yang menangis sesenggukan.

"_Waeyoo_! _Ommoo_… _Uljima_.._Uljima ne~_" Youngwoong duduk di samping Junsu dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Junsu dia semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Dunianya seakan runtuh.

"Hiks…Hiks..Hiks" Junsu terus menangis sampai baju di bagian pundak Youngwoong menjadi basah.

.

.

.

Setelah lebih dari 30 menit dia menangis, akhirnya sesak di hatinya sedikit lega, walaupun rasa sakit hatinya masih terasa. Junsu mulai bercerita pada Youngwoong kalau selama ini dia diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Yoochun. Dia juga bercerita tentang apa yang dilihatnya di UKS. Yoochun menghianatinya.

"Apa?" Youngwoong menaikkan suaranya 3 oktaf karena kaget. "Jadi selama ini kau menjadi kekasihnya Yoochun? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Yoochun itu _player_ sejati di sekolah ini?"

"Mian Hiks Hiks…" Junsu hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kekasihnya sangat banyak, kau selama ini hanya dipermainkannya! Dan parahnya lagi kau baru sadar sekarang?"

"Hiks Hiks…"

"_Uljima_, Junsu-_ah_! Jangan menangis aku tidak marah padamu! Aku hanya syok saja mendengar ini semuanya kenapa kau bisa begitu rapi menyimpan hubungan kalian selama ini!" Youngwoong menghela napasnya. "Apa Yunho dan Heechul tau hubungan kalian? Changmin~Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

"Mereka tidak ada yang tau!"

"Aku harus membuat perhitungan pada _namja_ mesum itu!"

"_Aniya_, aku mohon Youngwoong-_ah_! Bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa!"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau temanku! Aku tidak mungkin diam saja melihat temanku tersakiti!"

"Woongiee.. percayalah aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri! Kalau aku butuh bantuanmu nanti aku pasti akan bilang, _arraseo_?"

"_Yye_, kalau kau butuh tenagaku untuk memukulinya, kau tidak perlu segan-segan Su-ie."

Junsu berusaha tersenyum mendengar perkataan Youngwoong. Junsu tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Youngwoong. Dia tidak menceritakan kalau Yoochun sering menidurinya. Kalau Youngwoong sampai tau, pasti Youngwoong akan menganggap Junsu termasuk _yeoja_ yang murahan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Terlihat _yeoja_ menuruhi tangga berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah, tapi matanya tiba-tiba memanas melihat pemandangan yang sangat memuakkan. _Yeoja_ itu melihat Yoochun yang menggandeng Han ji min. mereka berdua menuju kelas mereka, mungkin untuk mengambil tas mereka.

_Yeoja_ cantik yang melihat itupun mengepalkan tangannya. Sebuah ide jahat terlintas di otaknya. Dia langsung berlari ke arah parkiran motor. _Yeoja_ itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan langsung memotong rem pada satu-satunya motor yang masih terparkir di sekolah. Dia yakin kalau itu motornya Yoochun.

"Ini mungkin akan membuatmu jera!" _Yeoja_ itu meninggalkan parkiran. "Itu balasan untukmu yang suka mempermainkan _yeoja !_"

.

.

.

Yoochun menuju parkiran sendirian karena Han ji min telah di jemput supir pribadinya. Dia menaiki motornya tanpa ada rasa curiga.

Ngeng ngeng Bremm bremm…

Yoochun menaiki motornya seperti biasa dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kadang dia menebeng pada mobil Yunho, tapi kadang lebih suka membawa motor sendiri.

Tetapi setelah melewati jalanan yang menurun, Yoochun baru merasakan ada keanehan pada motornya. Rem motornya tidak berfungsi. Yoochun sangat panik apalagi di depannya ada sebuah Truk besar yang berlainan arah dengannya. Akhirnya untuk menghindari truk itu Yoochun membelok ke kiri dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Jderrr Brakkkk Brugghh

Yoochun terguling-guling di pinggir jalan dan bersimbah darah. Para saksi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memanggil _ambulance_ dan menolong Yoochun yang kesakitan.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

_Seoul International Hospital_

Yoochun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ternyata dia mengalami patah tulang pada kakinya. Yunho dan Heechul langsung menjenguk ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar kalau Yoochun mengalami kecelakaan.

"Yoochun-_ah_, kenapa kau sampai mengalami kecelakaan!" Tanya Yunho pada sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak tau, Tiba-tiba saja rem nya Blong! Aku ingin menghindari truk, ternyaa malah menabrak pembatas jalan."

Heechul teringat sesuatu "Bukankah baru kemarin kau dari bengkel motor, tadi pagi motormu kan baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak salah lagi!" Yunho mengeram kesal. "Ini semua ulah Youngwoong! Dia pasti sangat dendam padamu karena telah mengibarkan rok-nya di tiang bendera! Tch dasar _yeoja_ gila!" setelah mengatakan itu Yunho langsung melesat keluar dari ruang rawat Yoochun.

Brakk

"Yunhoo! Dia mau kemana Yoochun?" Tanya Heechul. Dia merasa was-was melihat Yunho yang sangat marah. Yoochun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, menandakan dia tidak tau juga.

"Chullie! Sebaiknya kau susul Yunho."

.

.

"Yunho! Tunggu !" Heechul mengejar Yunho yang berjalan di parkiran menuju mobil _metallic_ merahnya.

"Hosh Hosh! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke kantor polisi! Youngwoong tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja!" Bentak Yunho pada Heechul.

"Tenang Yunho! Kau harus tenang! Youngwoong sekarang memang sangat keterlaluan! Tapi apa kau punya bukti kalau dia di balik kecelakaan ini?"

"Terus aku harus bagaimana, Chullie? Apa aku harus mencari dan menghajarnya? Itu tidak mungkin, aku bukan laki-laki pengecut yang suka main fisik adu jotos dengan _yeoja_! Aku juga tidak tega melihat sepupuku harus patah tulang kaki karena ulahnya!" Yunho menyandar pada mobil mewahnya.

"Yunho! Sakit fisik tidak harus dibalas dengan sakit fisik juga kan?" Kalau soal ide-ide jahat Heechul mempunyai keahlian yang tersembunyi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk membalas perbuatannya, kita tidak harus menyakiti fisik _yeoja_ gila itu! Apa kau mengerti tentang pentingnya harga diri,eoh?" Yunho memicingkan matanya mendengarkan penjelasan Heechul. "Lebih baik kau culik Youngwoong ! Kau telanjangi dia dan kau foto dia. Esok paginya kau sebarkan foto itu di madding sekolah! Pasti seluruh sekolah akan gempar. Kau tau? Youngwoong akan merasa sangat malu dan tidak berani lagi menginjakkan kakinya di THS, Itulah cara untuk menghancurkan harga dirinya. Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku pikirkan!" Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Dia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia ingin menenangkan diri. 'taman' itulah yang terlintas pada otaknya sekarang. Tempat dimana beberapa tahun yang lalu dia bertemu malaikat bibir 'Cherry-nya'

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Taman

Telihat _yeoja_ mirip Youngwoong yang sangat cantik dan lemah lembut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Dia dari jam 5 sore tadi sudah di taman ini, 2 jam sudah dia sibuk melukis di taman ini. Dan apakah yang dilukis Jaejoong, _yeoja_ dengan kulit seputih susu itu? Dia ternyata sedang melukis dirinya dan Youngwoong. Dua _yeoja_ yang serupa dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

Jaejoong tidak perlu buru-buru pulang walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dia masih ingin bersantai di taman ini. Untuk melepaskan kebosanannya yang selalu di rumah terus. Jaejoong malam ini sedikit merasa bebas karena Youngwoong malam ini menginap di rumah Junsu. Menemani Junsu yang hatinya masih hancur. Kalau tidak ada Youngwoong di rumah, artinya tidak ada yang terlalu menghawatirkan Jaejoong untuk pulang cepat ataupun telat.

"Ahh… udara malam tidak selamanya buruk!" Jaejoong membenarkan syal yang melingkar pada leher jenjangnya.

Jaejoong sangat suka melukis di taman ini. Dia berharap suatu saat bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan _namja_ bermata musang, yang telah mencuri hatinya selama 3 tahun ini. Walaupun Jaejoong hanya baru sekali melihat _namja_ musang itu tetapi dia selalu masuk dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

"Lukisannya hampir selesai, beres-beres ! langsung pulang ! Aku tidak ingin Lee _Ahjumma_ khawatir dan mencari-cariku." tidak tahukah kau Jaejoong kalau Lee _ahjumma_ sekarang sudah tidur, karena tidak enak badan?

.

.

.

Sedang di sudut yang berbeda muncul _namja_ bermata musang yang kelihatan sangat berantakan. Yunho duduk di salah satu bangku. "Aarghh….!" Dia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Rasa dendamnya pada Youngwoong sangat besar.

"Dia telah mencampakkan Hyun Joong _Hyung!_ Hingga _Hyung_ berniat bunuh diri, hampir meregang nyawa dan dia juga yang membuat Yoochun kecelakaan hingga patah kaki! Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada _yeoja_ Tomboy itu~Akkkkhhh…." Yunho berteriak lagi meluapkan kekesalannya.

_'Lebih baik kau culik Youngwoong! kau telanjangi dia dan kau foto dia. Esok paginya kau sebarkan foto itu di madding sekolah! Pasti seluruh sekolah akan gempar. Kau tau? Youngwoong akan merasa sangat malu dan tidak berani lagi menginjakkan kakinya di THS, Itulah cara untuk menghancurkan harga dirinya'_ Yunho teringat perkataan Heechul. Untuk membalas perbuatan Youngwoong tidak harus menyakiti fisiknya melainkan harga dirinya.

"Sepertinya, masukan Heechul ada benarnya juga! Ku hancurkan saja harga dirinya! THS besuk pasti akan gempar." Yunho menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya.

Yunho ingin beranjak dari duduknya tetapi mata musangnya terpaku pada _yeoja_ yang duduk tidak begitu jauh darinya. Matanya merasa melihat Youngwoong, tetapi _yeoja_ itu memakai pakaian feminim dan sangat lemah lembut. Yunho ragu kalau itu Youngwoong. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan ingin melihat wajah _yeoja_ itu dengan jelas. Sedetik kemudian dada Yunho bergemuruh jantung Yunho berdetak sangat kencang. Setelah melihat wajah Yeoja itu Yunho yakin kalau itu Youngwoong, tapi kenapa penampilan dan sikapnya sangat berbeda jauh saat di sekolah.

"Malaikat bibir cheerry-kah? Apakah kau akan bersikap feminim ketika di luar rumah! Dan tomboy ketika di sekolah!" Yunho sangat bingung pasalnya tiap dia bertemu Youngwoong disekolah jantungnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tetapi sekarang jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat seperti 3 tahun yang lalu saat dia melihat _yeoja_ cantik rapuh yang sedang melukis ditaman.

"Apa Youngwoong punya dua kepribadian ganda?" Mata musang Yunho tidak lepas menatap _yeoja_ dengan bibir semerah cherry yang sedang memasukkan perlengkapan melukis kedalam tasnya.

"Tidak peduli dia punya kepribadian ganda atau tidak. Yang pasti aku harus membalaskan dendam Hyun Joong dan Yoochun! Dia harus menerima balasan atas perbuatannya! Tsk…tidak harus bersusah payah mencarinya, ternyata dia sudah berada di depan mata! Saatnya melaksanakan ide Heechul." Yunho tersenyum sinis. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah di semprotkan cairan kimia.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri dan menggendong tas ranselnya. Dia ingin menghubungi Cho _Ahjusshi_ untuk menjemputnya, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menyergapnya dari belakang. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Dia ingin berteriak tetapi mulutnya sudah tersumpal sapu tangan.

"Emmmphttt…. Lepmmmtt-Pass… Mmmmpfff~" Jaejoong terus meronta tetapi lengan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang telah menyerangnya kini.

Rontaan Jaejoong semakin melemah. Obat bius itu sudah mulai bereaksi. Pandangan Jaejoong menjadi gelap. Jaejoong tumbang dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong sekilas '_Apakah ini malaikat bibir cherry 3 tahun yang lalu yang sempat mencuri hatiku_' Batin Yunho. Tetapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Yunho membopong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ menuju mobil mewahnya. '_Setelah ini kau tidak akan berani menginjakkan kakimu di Tohoshinki bahkan untuk keluar rumah sekalipun_' Yunho menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~**

**Thanks teman-teman yang dengan setia memberikan review :)**

**yumiewooki : okok :D**

**Choi Eun Seob : hahaha... kau adalah yunyoungshipper pertama di ff ini.. kekeke**

**aku merasa setiap ada ff yunjae pasti disana ada choi eun seob yang review... rajin amat baca ff yang rate nya M... Hihihihi**

**.**

**meirah.1111 : ini sudah update cepat mumpung masih ada waktu, soalnya mulai minggu depan akan sibuk banget **

**.**

**MrsPark6002 : chapter 7 terlalu panjang jadi di bagi 2 chingu, sekarang baru chapter 8. youngwoong dengan changmin? kan kemarin changmin udah di tolak youngwoong waktu nyatain cinta kekekeke. yoosu enceh'an? bukan...hehehe ^_^**

**.**

**Andrew Kang : udah update asap. :)**

**.**

**Lee Kibum : ini di ending emak jaejae udah muncul...**

**.**

** : yang dirape emak ajah lah... *_***

**.**

**Next Chap Adegan Full rape! Full Yunjae Moment! Full enceh. tapi g tau kapan bisa update. lagi cibuk *_***


	11. Chapter 11

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah di cintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan bajir di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu** _**Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**MISUNDERSTANDING (RAPED I)**

** AUTHOR POV**

Jaejoong berdiri dan menggendong tas ranselnya. Dia ingin menghubungi Cho _Ahjusshi_ untuk menjemputnya, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menyergapnya dari belakang. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Dia ingin berteriak tetapi mulutnya sudah tersumpal sapu tangan.

"Emmmphttt…. Lepmmmtt-Pass… Mmmmpfff~" Jaejoong terus meronta tetapi lengan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang telah menyerangnya kini.

Rontaan Jaejoong semakin melemah. Obat bius itu sudah mulai bereaksi. Pandangan Jaejoong menjadi gelap. Jaejoong tumbang dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong sekilas '_Apakah ini malaikat bibir cherry 3 tahun yang lalu yang sempat mencuri hatiku_' Batin Yunho. Tetapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Yunho membopong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ menuju mobil mewahnya. '_Setelah ini kau tidak akan berani menginjakkan kakimu di Tohoshinki bahkan untuk keluar rumah sekalipun_' Yunho menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

** Mansion Yunho**

Mansion Yunho yang megah itu terlihat sepi. Pasalnya Cho _Ahjumma_ pembantu sekaligus pengasuh Yunho dari kecil sedang cuti. Terlihat _namja_ bermata musang membopong seorang _yeoja_ cantik ke dalam kamarnya.

Ceklek Kriettt…

Yunho membuka kamarnya. Dengan perlahan dia menidurkan _yeoja_ cantik itu ke ranjang _king_ _size-_nya. "Dia sekarang benar-benar tidak berdaya, sebaiknya aku segera memotret tubuh telanjangnya sebelum dia siuman."

Yunho keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil kamera kesayangannya. Ketika dia memasuki kamar terdengar sayup-sayup lenguhan kecil.

"Nghhhn~ " Jaejoong mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing efek dari obat bius Yunho. '_Ukhh…Kepalaku pusing sekali! Ini dimana_?' Batin Jaejoong. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Dalam ingatannya Ia tadi berada di taman, tiba-tiba ada yang membungkamnya. Kemudian semua gelap. Dan sekarang dia berada di kamar. Kamar? Ini kamar siapa?

Jaejoong masih bingung sekarang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bass dengan nada rendah dan dingin menginterupsinya. "Ternyata cepat sekali kau bangun."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara bass itu. _Doe_ _eyes_-nya membulat sempurna ketika dia dapati seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang pernah ia temui sekali di taman tiga tahun lalu sekarang sedang berada di hadapannya.

Tidak salah lagi _namja_ bermata musang. Dengan wajah kecil. Kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis yang menambah kesan _manly_ pada _namja_ tersebut.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan cepat hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Getaran-getaran itu masih ada. '_Kenapa aku berada di dalam kamar namja bermata musang ini! Apakah ini mimpi!_' Batin Jaejoong.

"Kau?" Jaejoong membuka suara. Jaejoong ingin menanyakan kenapa dia bisa berada disini.

"Iya. Ini aku. Baguslah kalau kau sudah bangun dari pingsanmu. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuka pakaianmu." Ujar Yunho dingin. Jaejoong yang mendengar itupun mulai merasakan suatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Terlebih ketika dia melihat sorot mata Yunho yang penuh dengan kebencian. Sorot mata yang berbeda dengan 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Cepat buka seluruh benang-benang yang melekat pada tubuhmu! Maka kau tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di sini!" Suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dikiranya Youngwoong itu.

"…" Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan pada kemeja bajunya. '_Apa-apaan ini_' Batinnya

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya dengan _intens_. Dia masih sibuk memain-mainkan kameranya.

"Ka-kau bercanda?" Setelah Jaejoong menanyakan hal itu. Yunho langsung melempar kameranya ke sofa. Yunho tidak bisa bersabar lagi untuk meminta _yeoja_ itu untuk telanjang dengan cara baik-baik.

Yunho naik ke ranjangnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu menjadi sangat takut dan memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga punggung Jaejoong membentur kepala ranjang.

Yunho memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong. "Kalau kau tidak mau membukannya! Aku yang akan membuka paksa!" Desis Yunho tajam. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk secara refleks mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Yunho dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Apakah _namja_ bermata musang itu serius ingin menelanjanginya? Apa salahnya?

"JA-JANGAN!…Ja-ja…Jangan lakukan i-tu!" Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ dihadapannya ini?

Yunho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong sama sekali. Yunho sudah gelap mata yang ada dipikirannya adalah dendam. Dengan gesit Yunho membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan membuka kain-kain yang melekat pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha memberontak. Tapi apalah tenaga Jaejoong jika dibandingkan dengan tenaga Yunho. "Ja-jangan!…. Hen-Tikan! …" Mata bulat Jaejoong terlihat berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya.

Sret sret

Yunho sudah berhasil membuat Jaejoong setengah _naked_. Hanya tertinggal BH dan celana dalam saja. "Hiks…hiks.. STOP! ~~" Air mata Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya. "Hiks..hikz…ja-jangan!"

"Tch…ternyata kau sangat lemah!" Ejek Yunho. Dengan sekali tarikan, Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong _naked_.

"_Andwaeeeeee_…hiks…hiks~~" Jaejoong berusaha menggapai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Yunho turun dari ranjang berniat untuk mengambil kameranya tapi dia urungkan. "Cepat buka selimutnya!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Hiks..hiks~~ " Yunho menarik kedua kaki Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong tertidur telentang. Yunho membuka selimut itu dan melemparnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mata musang Yunho seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Seonggok daging mulus sedang di depan matanya sekarang. Kulit seputih susu yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang-pun. Logika Yunho seolah beku. Yunho seolah LUPA tujuan awal ia menculik _yeoja_ itu. Yunho merasa sesuatu dibalik celananya bangun.

Di lain sisi hati kecil Yunho merasa kasihan pada _yeoja_ yang terus terisak di hadapannya ini. Ada rasa ingin melindungi karena kerapuhannya. Tetapi rasa dendam dan nafsu biologisnya lebih besar dari rasa itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar. _Namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu sekarang menatap tubuh polosnya, seolah-olah dia ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Yunho perlahan-lahan naik ke ranjang dan menindih tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang telah di telanjanginya.

"Hiks…hiks A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Isakan Jaejoong semakin terdengar keras.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, melainkan seringai menakutkan yang ditunjukkan wajah tampan itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin bergetar. Alarm tanda bahaya terkirim di otaknya.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan napsu. Tidak lupa dia melumat dan menjilatnya. Tidak menghiraukan rontaan dan penolakan Jaejoong. Yunho mengulum bibir atas Jaejoong dengan rakus. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk perpotongan bibir Jaejoong untuk meminta askes masuk. Tetapi Jaejoong terus-menerus menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghidari ciuman Yunho. "Mppppfffhhttt…. A-Andhhh-Waehhh… Eummmckpckckck…Ummffhhttt!"

Yunho yang gemas dengan penolakan Jaejoong, akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong. "Arrrrgghhhh…" Jaejoong menjerit merasakan sakit di bibir bawahnya. Ketika bibir _Cherry_ Jaejoong terbuka, Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan lihai Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho langsung mengabsen satu persatu gigi _yeoja_ cantik itu. Sesekali lidah Yunho menyapu langit-langit mulut Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang karena geli.

"Hiks…Hiks… Lemmmpffffhhh-Pashhh!" Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada Yunho karena kehabisan napas. Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciuman liarnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh… Hahhahah… Hah..hhh!" Jaejoong berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mukanya memerah, entah karena kekurangan oksigen atau karena sudah mulai terangsang.

Yunho memandang _yeoja_ mungil di bawahnya. Dia merasakan juniornya sudah benar-benar menegang di bawah sana. Ketika _yunho_ yang masih terpesona memandang wajah Jaejoong. Dengan keras Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Dia berusaha kabur.

Yunho dengan cepat naik ke ranjang dan menindih Jaejoong kembali kemudian mengambil tali yang berada di laci mejanya. Yunho mencengkeram kedua tangan Jaejoong ke atas kepala Jaejoong menjadi satu. Sedetik kemudian Yunho mengikat dengan kencang kedua tangan Jaejoong di kepala ranjang.

Jaejoong menjerit minta dilepaskan. "Hiks…hiks.. Le- Hiks pas hiks kan a-ku!" Jaejoong mengiba meminta Yunho untuk melepaskannya. Pandangan matanya penuh ketakutan. Sedangkan Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah seringai yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin begidik takut.

Yunho merasa menang _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya ini sangat rapuh dan lemah yang hanya bisa menangis. Yunho sempat terpikirkan kenapa _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat lemah? Bukannkah Youngwoong ketika di sekolah sangat kuat? Bahkan mampu membuat Yoochun babak belur. Tapi pikiran itu segera dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Yunho yang dia inginkan adalah tubuh _yeoja_ yang terikat pasrah di ranjangnya. _Yeoja_ yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi. Dia melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan ganas. Seolah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mencicipi bibir _Cherry_ itu.

Jaejoong sangat kewalahan dengan serangan Yunho. _Namja_ berwajah kecil itu memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan erat. Hingga Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah bibirnya dilumat-lumat.

"Mmmphhhckpckpck…" Suara kecipak saliva Yunho dan Jaejoong yang bersatu.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher jenjang Jaejoong yang putih mulus itu. Bibir berbentuk hati dan dan tebal itu membuat _kissmark_ di sekitar perpotongan leher dan bahu Jaejoong. Tidak puas dengan satu _kissmark_. Yunho terus membuat tanda kepemilikan pada _yeoja_ cantik itu. Hingga leher yang tadinya putih mulus itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan tanda merah keunguan.

"Mphhh~~" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahannya. Dia tidak boleh menikmati perkosaan ini.

Yunho yang mengetahui itu pun, meremas dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong dengan sangat keras dan menjilat-jilat _nipple_ Jaejoong yang sebelah kanan. Tubuh Jaejoong semakin menegang dan bergetar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menjamah tubuhnya. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ikatan itu sangat kuat.

Yunho terus-menerus meremas dada Jaejoong lebih kasar diselingi dengan memilin-milin _nipple_ merekah berwarna merah kecoklatan yang mulai menegang itu dan menghisap _nipple_ sebelahnya. Seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Mpphhffftt… ARGHHH… Akhhhh~~" Akhirnya Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan desahannya. Dia merasakan sakit pada dadanya yang terus-terusan diremas Yunho, tapi sekaligus merasakan nikmat juga.

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong mendesah menyungingkan senyum kemenangannya. Yunho melanjutkan ciumannya pada dada sebelah kanan Jaejoong. Tak hanya sekedar ciuman, Yunho memberi _redbite_ pada dada montok Jaejoong. Dari leher sampai dada itupun sudah tertutupi dengan warna kemerahan.

"Hiks…Hiks… Ja-jangan lakukan i-ni… Hiks Ku moh- Ummmfttt.." Yunho yang tidak suka mendengar rengekan Jaejoong langsung menyumpal bibir _Cherry_ itu dengan bibir hati-nya.

Bibir Jaejoong seperti candu bagi Yunho. Tangan Yunho masih setia meremas-remas dada Jaejoong. Sedang tangan satunya turun mengelus perut datar Jaejoong. Semakin lama tangan itu semakin turun hingga sampai pada selangkangan Jaejoong yang sudah mulai basah. Yunho meraba-raba selangkangan itu.

"Ngghhh…" Lenguh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Dia tidak mau memandang wajah _namja_ di atasnya. Dia sangat malu sekarang.

"Ukhhh… Eughh… Ouchhh sshhh…" Ciuman Yunho turun ke dadanya. _Nipple_ Jaejoong di hisapnya kuat-kuat. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat hasrat di tubuhnya. Di tambah remasan di dadanya dan gesekan-gesekan tangan Yunho di kemaluannya.

"Uhhh… Ahhh ssshhhhh mmffhh…" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Yunho memperluas daerah ciumannya. Setelah puas menghisap dan meremas dada montok Jaejoong. Ia turun menciumi perut rata Jaejoong yang sempat tadi Ia raba-raba. Tangannya masih sibuk menggesek-gesek kemaluan Jaejoong.

Yunho menjilat-jilat pusar Jaejoong. Kaki Jaejoong menendang-nendang udara akibat perbuatan Yunho. Kemaluannya juga geli karena dimainkan Yunho.

"Henhhh-Tihhh shhh kanhh… Eughh.. Ahhh Hiks Hiks~" Jaejoong tidak tahan merasakan geli di kemaluannya.

Bukannya menghentikan, Yunho malah menciumi kemaluan Jaejoong tanpa rasa jijik. Bau khas cairan Jaejoong langsung tercium indra penciuman Yunho. Pada awalnya Yunho menjilat-jilat kemaluan Jaejoong, namun lama-kelamaan Yunho menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang.

Perut Jaejoong serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Jaejoong menahan otot perutnya kuat-kuat. Jaejoong berusaha melawan ini semua, logikanya menolak. Tetapi kenapa tubuhnya sangat menikmati ini.

"Ukhh… Henti-Kanhhh Ouhghh.. Eummtpp…" Pinggul Jaejoong refleks bergerak memutar dan naik turun mengikuti irama hisapan Yunho pada kemaluannya. Kenapa dengan tubuhnya? Kenapa malah mengikuti perintah _namja_ di atasnya ini.

"ARGHHH…AKHHHH…" Akhirnya pertahanan Jaejoong runtuh juga. Jaejoong mengalami orgasme untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Hosh Hosh…hah hah… hhh.." Jaejoong tersengal-sengal mengambil napas setelah klimaknya. Tubuhnya lemas seperti habis lari marathon 2 kilometer. Dia sudah tidak bertenaga seperti ikan yang kehilangan tulangnya.

"Hiks…Hiks…" Jaejoong terisak mengingat tubuhnya malah menikmati perkosaan ini.

"Kau menikmatinya _baby_?" Yunho menyisihkan poni yang menutupi mata indah Jaejoong, menghapus butir-butir keringat di dahinya. Jaejoong sangat malu dengan perkataan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Yunho, dia masih sangat lemas sekarang.

Yunho beranjak turun ranjang kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Jaejoong yang melihat itupun menatap horror. Apalagi suatu pusaka yang berada diantara pangkal paha _namja_ musang itu yang sudah teracung tegak sempurna.

Jaejoong mulai berontak dan meronta lagi. Dia menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat. Berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Yunho tersenyum sinis melihat aksi Jaejoong.

"Kita masuk ke permainan inti, _baby!_" Ucap Yunho sambil meremas-remas dada Jaejoong untuk merangsangnya kembali.

"_Andwaehh_…_A_-_Anwaehh_ Hiks,.. Hiks ku mo-honhh, jangan sa-kiti a-kuhhh!" Mohon Jaejoong disertai isakan yang memilukan hati.

"Nikmati saja, heum?" Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho menjilati cuping telinga yang _sensitive_ itu.

"Nghhh~"

"Tubuhmu sangat mengingikan ini!" Jari tengah Yunho mulai memasuki dan menusuk-nusuk lubang kemaluan Jaejoong yang sangat sempit itu. Tangan Yunho satunya membuka labia minora Jaejoong sehingga lubang vagina itu terlihat jelas.

"Akhh!" Ringis Jaejoong merasakan perih pada kemaluannya. Hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saja yang dapat ia lakukan.

Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya. Kemudian mempersiapkan Juniornya untuk memasuki surganya.

Yunho mengurut juniornya agar lebih tegang. Jaejoong yang melihat junior Yunho yang makin membesar dan mengeras itu merasakan takut sekali. Seolah-olah berpikir apakah mungkin junior sebesar itu memasuki lubangnya. Dengan refleks Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua pahanya. Ia merasa pasti rasanya akan sangat sakit.

Jaejoong tidak mau mahkotanya direnggut _namja_ bermata musang itu. Ia berencana memberikan mahkota itu pada suaminya kelak. "A-apa salahku hiks..hiks..?" Jaejoong sangat kecewa _namja_ yang mencuri hatinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu ini tega melakukan hal ini padanya.

Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong menghentikan kocokan pada juniornya. Dia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang penuh ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan. "Salahmu terlalu banyak untuk diungkapkan!" Ucap Yunho dingin.

Yunho menyeringai membuka kaki Jaejoong. Sedang _yeoja_ cantik itu tetap berusaha mengatupkan pahanya. Akhirnya dengan paksa Yunho dapat mendudukkan dirinya diantara paha Jaejoong, menciumi paha dalam Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong bergetar nikmat bercampur takut.

Yunho menggesek-gesekkan juniornya pada vagina Jaejoong. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho menyentakkan kejantanannya yang berukuran besar dan panjang itu memasuki lubang hangat Jaejoong.

"Arghhh…. _Appo_…_Appo_… Hiks Hiks SA-KIT!" Erangan keras kesakitan dari Jaejoong terdengar walaupun junior Yunho baru masuk setengahnya. Rintihan kesakitan yang di rasakan Jaejoong tidak diperdulikan Yunho. Ia terus berusaha memasukkan juniornya secara keseluruhan.

Junior Yunho seperti menabrak sekat yang menghalangi juniornya masuk lebih dalam. Jaejoong terus meronta, menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan sakit. Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga tetap memaksa juniornya masuk seluruhnya.

Sleb sleb sleb

"Aww!…Akhhh… _Ap_-_appohh_… hiks hiks _mian_ _mi-an!_"

Akhirnya Junior Yunho terbenam sempurna di vagina Jaejoong.

"Hiks…hiks… Sa-kit~" Tangisan Jaejoong menyayat hati.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong masih kesakitan hatinya merasa tak tega juga. Dia mencium bibir _cherry_ itu untuk mengurangi kesakitan Jaejoong, tangannya juga mulai meremas-remas dada Jaejoong lagi.

Setelah tak terdengar suara tangisan _yeoja_ yang ada di bawahnya itu. Yunho perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tertinggal ujungnya saja kemudian dia sodokkan juniornya pada vagina Jaejoong.

"Akhhh…! Ougmmmmphhhttt.." Jaejoong masih merasakan sakit tetapi rintihannya terendam ciuman liar Yunho.

Semakin lama sodokan junior Yunho semakin cepat dan keras. Pinggangya bergerak semakin liar karena nikmat jepitan vagina Jaejoong yang sempit itu.

Jaejoong yang merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat itu tak sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar menambah rasa nikmat keduanya. Jaejoong seolah tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Ouhghh… Eughh.. so _tight!_" Erang Yunho merasakan nikmat.

"Ohhh… Emmphh~~" Jaejoong merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat saat Yunho menumbuk _sweetspot_-nya.

Yunho yang telah berhasil menemukan _sweetspot_ itu terus menumbuknya dan menggenjot vagina Jaejoong semakin brutal. Gerakannya sudah tak terkenandali. Melihat Jaejoong yang sudah pasrah itu lalu menaikkan kaki Jaejoong di kedua sisi pundaknya, sehingga Ia lebih leluasa menjenjotkan juniornya pada lubang surga itu. Yunho menghisap dada Jaejoong sebelah kanan dan meremas-meremas sebelah kiri.

Rasa perih, panas, sakit, geli dan nikmat semua bercampur pada vagina Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Napasnya semakin memburu dan kedua bibirnya terbuka lebar. Otot-otot Perutnya mengejang.

"Enghhh… Ouhghh!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Tiga titik sensitifnya dirangsang Yunho dengan brutal. Tak sadar dia ikut menaik-turunkan pinggulnya mengikuti tumbukan Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan itu lagi. Otot-otot tubuhnya mengejang. Tubuh Jaejoong melengkung kebelakang, semuanya terasa ringan.

"ARKHHH… Akhhh …. Ouchhhh~~" Jaejoong memekik nikmat setelah mengalami orgasme keduanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati klimaknya. Tapi Yunho tetap menumbuk vagina itu tanpa henti. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk mengambil napas setelah orgasme. Yunho malah menurunkan kaki Jaejoong sebelah kiri dan memiringkan tubuh Jaejoong ke kiri dengan terus menumbuk semakin liar.

Jaejoong yang sudah tak bertenaga hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya dimiringkan. Dia hanya bisa menunggu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Setelah 15 menit menggenjot vagina dengan posisi Jaejoong miring. Kemudian Yunho menelentangkan Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menikuk? Tubuh Jaejoong hingga lutut Jaejoong menyentuh pundaknya sendiri. Dengan begitu Yunho semakin mudah dan leluasa menikmati vagina _yeoja_ yang sudah tak pantas disebut gadis lagi itu. Hingga junior Yunho bisa masuk lebih dalam sampai menyentuh rahim Jaejoong.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum melihat mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka. Dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisap bibir _cherry_ itu kuat-kuat.

Tidak lupa Yunho menciumi cuping telinga Jaejoong yang ia ketahui sebagai titik sensitive-nya. "Tubuhmu sangat memuaskan…Oughh…" Desis Yunho di telinga Jaejoong diiringi desahan nikmat Yunho karena juniornya di urut-urut otot-otot vagina Jaejoong.

"Enghhh.." Lenguh Jaejoong.

Vagina Jaejoong yang terus-terusan digenjot Yunho itupun semakin lama semakin panas dan perih. Tapi sepertinya Yunho masih lama menghentikan aktifitasnya ini.

Yunho menarik kaki Jaejoong, meletakkan kaki itu di kedua pahanya. Yunho terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, gerakannya semakin kasar dan brutal. Jaejoong meringis merasakan vaginanya yang semakin perih.

Sleb Sleb

**Tempo** **In-Out junior Yunho** semakin cepat. Urghh.. sepertinya Yunho akan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

"Auhh… Oughh… Nik-mathh semhh-pithh…" Rancau Yunho yang merasakan nikmat juniornya dijepit. Tangan Yunho meremas-remas kedua dada Jaejoong semakin kasar tanpa memperdulikan ringis kesakitan Jaejoong. Sedang bibirnya terus memberikan _kissmark_ pada leher Jaejoong.

"ENGHHHH! Ja-nganhh di keluarkan di da-lamhhh… Ahhhhh…" Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho menyodok vaginanya dengan sangat keras. Jaejoong merasakan klimak ke tiganya.

"OUGHHH… AKHHH…Eunggghhh!" Yunho menggigitt pundak Jaejoong untuk merendam desahannya.

Keduanya klimaks disaat bersamaan. Setelah menyemburkan spermanya ke rahim Jaejoong. Yunho langsung ambruk menimpa Jaejoong.

"Akhhh…" Tubuh Jaejoong terasa remuk tertimpa tubuh kekar Yunho. Cairan hangat terasa memenuhi rahimnya.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah mengalami klimaknya.

Setelah lima menit Yunho mengatur napasnya dia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang penuh keringat telah terpejam. Dia menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangannya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Jaejoong lagi. Dia lihat napas Jaejoong yang teratur. Entah _yeoja_ cantik itu tertidur atau pingsan Yunho tidak tahu. Yunho melihat sebercak darah di paha Jaejoong juga ada yang di selimut. Bau seks yang khas tercium di kamar mewah itu.

Yunho langsung merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya. Dia memiringkan tubuh _yeoja_ itu menghadapnya. Dia perhatikan wajah _yeoja_ yang habis di perkosanya itu dengan seksama. Yunho mengelus-elus rambut _yaoja_ cantik itu yang telah basah karena keringat. Jantungnya masih terus berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat wajah _yeoja_ rapuh itu.

Mata bulat yang dari tadi terus menangis sekarang terpejam. Bibir _cherry_ yang merekah sekarang bengkak dan terlihat bekas gigitannya, hidung mancung itu sekarang memerah. Sedang pipi putih mulus itu sekarang penuh dengan air mata dan lelehan saliva akibat ciuman liarnya.

Yunho memperhatikan hasil karyanya bercak-bercak merah tersebar hampir di seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, leher jenjang, bahu, pundak, dada montoknya, perut sampai paha-pun penuh dengan _kissmark_-nya.

Yunho baru sadar leher sebelah kiri _yeoja_ cantik itu ada tanda lahir. Padahal selama 3 tahun dia satu sekolahan dengan Youngwoong tidak pernah melihatnya. Apakah _yeoja_ ini bukan Youngwoong, Kenapa _yaoja_ ini membuat hatinya ingin memilikinya? Tetapi kalau bukan Youngwoong, Kenapa ia sangat mirip?

Yunho tidak ingin tertalu memikirkan hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting. Tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang, tenaganya telah terkuras akibat olah raga dan olah batin.

"Mmphh~ " Yunho memberi _kissmark_ pada tanda lahir Jaejoong. Yunho membuka ikatan pada kedua tangan Jaejoong yang lecet dan memerah lalu menarik selimut dan langsung mengikuti Jaejoong bermain di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau di pagi hari. Bagai irama yang di dendangkan untuk menyejukkan telinga-telinga bagi pendengarnya. Sinar matahari menerobos kamar mewah melalui celah-celah jendela. Kamar mewah yang di dalamnya terdapat _yeoja_ bibir _cherry_ dan _namja_ bermata musang yang masih menyatu di bawah selimut tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Author POV End

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku merasakan mimpi yang sangat buruk malam ini. Aku ingin segera bangun dari tidurku. Aku ingin menghapus seluruh mimpi buruk itu.

"Nghhh…" Aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku. Rasanya masih sangat sulit untuk terbuka. Ku kucek kedua mataku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Ku ingin melihat kamarku yang di penuhi dengan boneka gajah. Tapi "Eughhh~" Seluruh tubuhku rasanya remuk. Sakit seluruhnya.

Bukankah semalam hanya mimpi, mengapa terasa nyata? Ku kulum bibirku yang terasa kering. "Ukhh!" Kenapa rasanya perih dan asin. Aku belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurku.

Ku kerjapkan mataku. Dada bidanglah yang berada di hadapanku saat ini. Apakah aku belum bangun dari tidurku? Apakah aku masih bermimpi? Kenapa di ranjangku ada orang lain.

"Akhh…_Appo_!" Ringisku ketika kucoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Kedua dadaku terasa bengkak dan perih. Pinggang kiriku juga sakit sekali. Aku lupa meminum obatnya.

Apakah kejadian semalam itu bukan mimpi? Kumohon semoga itu hanya mimpi, mengingatnya saja membuatku ketakutan. Tapi aku telah sadar ini semua memang nyata. Wajahku memanas mengingat perkosaan yang terjadi padaku malam tadi. Butir-butir air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku.

Ku perhatikan wajah pemilik dada bidang itu. Wajahnya kecil dengan kulit kecoklatan menambah kesan _manly_. Mata musangnya yang tertutup tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Yah _namja_ ini memang tampan. Tidak salah lagi _namja_ inilah yang ku lukis 3 tahun yang lalu di taman.

Tapi kenapa? Dia tega memperkosaku… "Hiks…Hiks…" Aku terisak lagi merasakan sakit di hatiku dan di selangkanganku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengganjal vaginaku. Ku rasa dia belum mengeluarkannya.

"Oughh,,, Hiks Sa-kit!" Aku meringis kesakitan saat menggeser tubuhku ke belakang berusaha mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuhku. Perih. Itulah yang kurasakan. Selangkanganku terasa sesak karena 'bendanya'.

"Hoammm…" _Namja_ ini menguap, jangan bilang dia akan bangun.

"Hiks hiks…" Aku masih merintih menahan perih.

"Kau sudah bangun, eoh?" Tanyanya padaku. Mata musangnya menatapku tajam. Tatapan matanya masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Penuh benci.

"To-Tolong Ke-keluarkan Ekh…" Pintaku padanya disertai rintihan. Dia mengeryitkan dahi. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Apanya yang harus ku keluarkan, heum?" Aku bingung apakah dia tidak sadar, juniornya masih di lubangku. Ku rasa dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"I-tu…" Mataku mengarah ke selangkanganku. Aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

Dia kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kita berdua.

"_Andwaee!_" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa yang dia lakukan.

"Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Dia memundurkan pinggulnya sehingga setengah juniornya keluar dari lubangku.

"Akhhh…" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan perih.

Dia berhenti. Kenapa tidak mengeluarkan seluruhnya? Aku menatap mata musangnya yang juga sedang menatap ku. Dengan kecepatan penuh dia menarik pinggulku ke arahnya hingga juniornya masuk seluruhnya lagi pada vagina ku.

"Arghhh,,, Appoh… Hikz hikz~~" Dia mendekapku semakin erat.

Dia menciumi wajahku lagi aku berusaha memberontak dengan tenaga lemahku.

"Mmmmppphhhttt…. Mpppckckc… Eummmhhh…" Bibirku dilumatnya. Terasa asin. Kurasa bibirku berdarah. Lagi-lagi dia memasukkan lidahnya.

Aku mendorong dadanya, karena aku kehabisan napas. Tetapi tangan kirinya mencengkeram kedua tanganku. Sedang tangan kanannya mempererat dekapannya pada pinggangku.

"Ummmphhhfff … Ouhh… Le-PASHHH Bre-ngsekhh.." Aku yang tidak pernah memaki orang, untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Apakah dia akan menyentuhku lagi. _Andwae_.

"Hosh…hah hah..hhhh~" Mendengar makianku dia melepaskan tautan lidahnya pada mulutku. Salivaku dan salivanya mengalir ke daguku. Napasku tersengal. Tubuhku mulai gemetar kembali.

"Yeoja secantik dirimu tidak pantas mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu!" Ucapnya tepat di depan wajahku. Hingga napas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Dia telah menindihku. Aku tidak berani memandang mataya yang seolah mampu memaksaku mengikuti perintahnya.

"Oughhh…" Lenguhnya. Ku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di selangkanganku semakin membesar dan mengeras. Dia menyeringai.

Dijilatnya telingaku. Titik sensitifku berkali-kali. Aku tidak akan mendesah. Ku tutup bibirku rapat-rapat.

"Aku belum selesai menikamati tubuhmu, Hum!" Ucapnya masih terus mengulum cuping telingaku.

"Jangan memintaku BER-HEN-TI, Karena aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas.. Shhh~" Suara bassnya membisikkan kata-kata tajam di telingaku penuh intimidasi.

Aku memelototkan mataku mendengar penuturannya. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Tubuhku menegang seluruhnya. Ketakutan menghantuiku.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatahkatapun.

"Jangan memberontak dan NIK-MA-TI saja!"

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONT~~~**

Maaf Readerdeul Enceh-nya mengecewakan yah? Kalau Kurang HOT bacanya sambil ngebayangin remes-remes Jaemilk atau toel-toel nipple Jaejoong pasti Hot. ^_^

Tapi jika masih kurang HOT bcanya sambil makan cabe yah… whehehe.

Next Chap masih Raped session ke 2, Berminat?

Oyah Jangan lupa baca Juga FF kitty yang berjudul "Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo"

Disitu Ada Yunjae NC yang soft tidak rape seperti Chapter ini.

.

Jangan Lupa klik REVIEW ! dan tinggalkan jejak-jejak cinta kalian yang telah menikmati adegan Enceh YonYon n JaeJae yah :D

Kalau review memenuhi target cepet updatenya, mungkin besuk… hehehe


	12. Chapter 12

MISUNDERSTANDING

Author = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia  
Pairing = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu.  
Length = 10  
Rating = NC-21  
Genre = Drama /Romance /Angst (?) /Love /Hurt (?) /Genderswitch /Straigh  
Category = Chaptered

General Summary  
Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

Disclaimer  
Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

Warning !  
Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua Uke gender-nya Yeoja, Alur g jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!  
Chapter ini berisi adegan 21 tahun ke atas. Reader yang umurnya belum mencukupi harap segera tinggalkan ff ini, jangan percoba-coba membacanya.  
Namun, kalau reader di bawah umur masih keukeuh untuk membacanya. Dosa Author yang telah membuat ff nista ini di tanggung oleh reader di bawah umur…. hehehe

CHAPTER 10  
MISUNDERSTANDING (RAPED II)

JAEJOONG POV

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengganjal kemaluanku. Ku rasa dia belum mengeluarkannya.

"Oughh,,, Hiks Sa-kit!" Aku meringis kesakitan saat menggeser tubuhku ke belakang berusaha mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuhku. Perih. Itulah yang kurasakan. Selangkanganku terasa sesak karena 'bendanya'.

"Hoammm…" Namja ini menguap, jangan bilang dia akan terbangun.

"Hiks hiks…" Aku masih merintih menahan perih.

"Kau sudah bangun, eoh?" Tanyanya padaku. Mata musangnya menatapku tajam. Tatapan matanya masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Penuh benci.

"To-Tolong Ke-keluarkan Ekh…" Pintaku padanya disertai rintihan. Dia mengeryitkan dahi. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Apanya yang harus ku keluarkan, heum?" Aku bingung apakah dia tidak sadar, juniornya masih di lubangku. Ku rasa dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"I-tu…" Mataku mengarah ke selangkanganku. Aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

Dia kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kita berdua.

"Andwaee!" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa yang dia lakukan.

"Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Dia memundurkan pinggulnya sehingga setengah juniornya keluar dari lubangku.

"Akhhh…" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan perih.

Dia berhenti. Kenapa tidak mengeluarkan seluruhnya? Aku menatap mata musangnya yang juga sedang menatapku. dengan kecepatan penuh dia menarik pinggulku ke arahnya hingga juniornya masuk seluruhnya lagi pada vaginaku.

"Arghhh,,, Appoh… Hikz hikz~~" Dia mendekapku semakin erat.

Dia menciumi wajahku lagi aku berusaha memberontak dengan tenaga lemahku.

"Mmmmppphhhttt…. Mpppckckck… Eummmhhh… Mmmmphh~~Ahh..." Bibirku dilumatnya. Terasa asin. Kurasa bibirku berdarah. Lagi-lagi dia memasukkan lidahnya.

Aku mendorong dadanya, karena kehabisan napas. Tetapi tangan kirinya mencengkeram kedua tanganku. Sedang tangan kanannya mempererat dekapannya pada pinggangku.

"Ummmphhhfff … Ouhh… Le-PASHHH Bre-ngsekhh.." Aku yang tidak pernah memaki orang, untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Apakah dia akan menyentuhku lagi. Andwae.

"Hosh…hah hah..hhhh~" Mendengar makianku dia melepaskan tautan lidahnya pada mulutku. Salivaku dan salivanya mengalir ke daguku. Napasku tersengal. Tubuhku mulai gemetar kembali.

"Yeoja secantik dirimu tidak pantas mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu!" Ucapnya tepat di depan wajahku. Hingga napas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Dia telah menindihku. Aku tidak berani memandang mataya yang seolah mampu memaksaku mengikuti perintahnya.

"Oughhh…" Lenguhnya. Ku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di selangkanganku semakin membesar dan mengeras. Dia menyeringai.

Dijilatnya telingaku. Titik sensitifku berkali-kali. Aku tidak akan mendesah. Ku tutup bibirku rapat-rapat.

"Aku belum selesai menikmati tubuhmu, Hum!" Ucapnya masih terus mengulum cuping telingaku.

"Jangan memintaku BER-HEN-TI, Karena aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas.. Shhh~" Suara bass-nya membisikkan kata-kata tajam di telingaku penuh intimidasi.

Aku memelototkan mataku mendengar penuturannya. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Tubuhku menggigil terancam, menegang seluruhnya. Ketakutan menghantuiku.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatahkatapun.  
"Jangan memberontak dan NIK-MA-TI saja!"

.  
***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.  
Cup Cup Cup

Dia mulai menciumi setiap inci wajahku. Lalu turun menjilati leher dan bahu. Kedua tangannya mengelus, meraba, memijat lembut bahu dan pinggangku. Namja bermata musang yang ada di atas tubuhku ini mulai bertindak lembut.

Aku hanya bisa membuang muka. Sudah pasrah atas apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuhku. Memberontak dan meronta tidak akan ada gunanya, hanya membuatnya marah saja.

"Eumm… Mmmmhhh…" Lidah kasatnya mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap-hisap ke leher. Tangannya mulai meraba bahu, pangkal dada, semakin turun dan turun.

"Aakhhh~" Remasnya pada dada kananku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Sentuhan tangan nakalnya membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetaran kembali menggigil sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Sshhh~ Tenang!… Aku akan lembut padamu kalau kau tidak memberontak dan bersikaplah manis seperti sekarang! Relax… Mmmpphhh…"  
Dia memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada punggungku. Mungkin agar aku tidak terlalu tegang. Siapa yang bisa rilex bila sedang diperkosa? Tubuhku sudah terasa remuk karena dia semalam telah mengikatku dan bermain liar.

Tangannya masih bergerilya di dadaku yang telah membengkak. Setiap remasannya membuat tubuhku terasa ter-aliri sengatan listrik beribu-ribu volt. Mukaku lebih memanas melihat dada bidangnya. Huum.. aku baru tersadar namja ini memiliki dada bidang yang penuh otot dengan kekarnya.

"Mendesahlah !" Perintahnya. Tatapan matanya seolah menghisapku. Aku menatapnya sayu dan mengiba. Memohon agar ia secepatnya melepaskanku.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan sekaligus menakutkan.

.

"AKHHHH… Ahhhh Awwwhhh… Uhhh .."

Dia mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dan menghisap nipple kananku kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Menyentuh setiap sudut tubuhku yang bisa dia sentuh. Selangkanganku terasa perih. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja tanpa harus merasakan ini semua.

'Youngwoong-ah~ Selamatkan akuhh~~'

"Hiks.. Hiks… Eughh.. Oughh.." Aku mulai terangsang lagi. Merasakan sakit dan nikmat di selangkanganku.

Sleb Sleb Sleb

Dia menghentakkan juniornya dengan cepat dan dalam. Rasanya dinding rahimku ditumbuk-tumbuk olehnya. Namja bersuara bass ini mengangkat kaki kiriku ke pundaknya. Sehingga ia lebih leluasa menumbuk-numbuk juniornya.

"Eghhh... Aargghhh… Emmphh~" Dia membalik tubuhku hingga tengkurap tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara kami. Mulutku menggigit bantal di mukaku untuk menahan jeritan kesakitanku.

.

Plak Plak

"Emmmphhh… Emmph.. Ahhh~" Dia menampar-nampar kedua bongkahan pantatku. Urgh.. panas! Terasa pinggulku dianggat olehnya. Hingga tubuhku menungging. Tubuhku bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua sikuku.

Sodokan-sodokan juniornya semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat tubuhku terhentak terdorong maju mundur. Tubuhku mulai bercucuran keringat. Kapan ini akan berakhir? Tanganku meremas badcover untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

Sambil terus meng-in-out-kan juniornya, kedua tangannya meremas-remas dadaku yang menggantung. Bibirnya juga menciumi punggungku. Tubuhku seluruhnya telah dibawah kendalinya. Mengikuti bergerak liar sesuai irama tumbukannya.

"Ughhh.. Ouhhh.. Ahhh … Emmm…" Aku kembali mendesah ketika ujung juniornya menumbuk titik ternikmatku hingga membuat tubuhku menggelinjang keras.

Dia terus-terusan menumbuk titik itu keras dan cepat . Hingga pinggulku bergerak memutar dan semakin bergerak liar mengikutinya. Akh.. Semua otot-otot tubuhku menegang. Selangkanganku semakin menjepit juniornya yang berdenyut-denyut. Perutku mengejang. Aku tak sadar mendongakkan kepalaku.

"AKHHH.. Oughhh… Ohhhh…" Tubuhku melengkung kebelakang. Semuanya terasa ringan seperti terbang ke awan. Cairan hangat menyembur dari selangkanganku.

"Hoshhh… Hoshhh…Hoshh… hahhah… hahhh hh…" Tubuhku tumbang. Napasku tersengal. Lemas sekali. Apakah itu artinya aku menikmati permainannya. Kalau aku menikmati apakah ini masih disebut perkosaan?

.

Ku masih memejamkan mata. Masih berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Panas menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Keringat bercucuran menambah lengket tubuh ini.

Kurasakan dia masih memompa selangkanganku dari belakang. Tubuhku sangat lemas aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mengimbangi permainannya. Sekali-kali ia masih saja menampari pantatku hingga membuatku menjerit-jerit. Dia memegangi pinggangku agar tetap menungging. Ranjangnya semakin berdecit menandakan dia semakin liar menumpuk-numbuk.

"Ehhh.. Ahh.." Ku remas bantal dan badcover untuk pelampiasan atas apa yang yang dia lakukan pada bagian bawah tubuhku. Selangkanganku terasa terbakar karena terus bergesekan dengan juniornya yang besar.

Samar-samar terdengar dia mendesah nikmat. "Hmm… Semmphh-Pithh Ohh…" Lenguhnya.

"Punggungmu yang mengkilab karena keringat menambahkuhhh se-mangathhh.. Ahh~"  
Ujarnya putus-putus. Deru napasnya semakin terdengar.

Aku merasakan tubuhku dibaliknya kembali perlahan tanpa melepaskan juniornya.

"Oughhh! Ahhh…" Dia mengeram nikmat ketika tubuhku diputarnya.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Ku gigit bibir bawahku merasakan sensasi di tubuhku. Dipompanya Juniornya semakin liar dan kasar lagi. Dia mencium bibirku menambah sensasi aktifitas panas ini.

Dia mengalungkan kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi meremas badcover pada leher jenjangnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya hingga hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku. Karena wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahku. Dia menyentuhkan hidungnya di hidungku.

"Kau Capek, Euhmm? Kau Harus Puaskan Aku dulu!.." Aku diam saja. Kurasa pertanyaannya tidak perlu kujawab. Karena dia sudah tau pasti apa jawabanku. Tangannya mulai meremas-remas kedua dadaku.

Dia memandangiku yang sudah tak berdaya ini. Rambut hitamnya telah basah karena keringat terlihat bergerak-gerak. Tubuhnyapun mengkilap karena keringat. Tapi, apakah dia belum merasakan capek hingga dia masih terus menusukkan juniornya secara kasar dan temponya yang cepat.

"Akhhhh.. Eumphhh… Ahhh… Oghh…" Tak sadar desahan nikmat keluar dari bibirku yang berkhianat. Ku menutup mataku kembali, sangat malu mendesah di depan mukanya. Tubuhku semakin terangsang ketika dipandanginya intens. Sungguh aku tidak tahan dipandangi mata musangnya yang tajam dan wajah tampannya yang sangat dekat itu.

"Hummhhh… Oughh… Teruslah Mendesahh! Ja-nganhh di tah-hanhh… karena tubuhmu suh-dahh di bawah kenhh-dalikuhh… Ahhh…" Ucapnya di sertai desahan.

Kalau bisa aku tidak hanya ingin menutup mata. Tapi juga ingin menutup telingaku ini rapat-rapat. Agar tidak lagi mendengar desahan kenikmatannya dalam mengerjai tubuhku. "Tu-Buhhmu Sangat Indahh… Eummhh.." Sambungnya.

"Ahh… Uhhh… Emmmhhh.." Ku buka mulutku. Kurasa tidak cukup bila hanya bernapas dengan hidung saja. Kenapa sangat sulit sekali menghirup oksigen. Dia mengambil kesempatan memasukkan lidah kasatnya pada mulutku yang terbuka. Urghh! Lidahnya menggelitiki dan mendorong-dorong lidahku.

Dia perlahan mengecupi seluruh leherku yang berwarna merah keunguan bekas keganasan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi dia menjilat-jilat, menghisap-hisap nipple ku yang sudah terasa perih dan memilin-milin nipple sebelahnya. Hanya karena terpaan udara saja membuat nipple-ku terasa perih.

"Oughhh…" Desahku makin keras karena lidah basahnya itu terus menyerang titik sentitifku. Aku sangat terangsang sekarang hingga sering membusungkan dadaku respon dari ulahnya.

"Ughh… Arghhh… Su-dahhh… Ahh~" Mohonku padanya. Tanganku yang dikalungkan pada lehernya kini meremas-remas rambut basahnya. Ini lebih menyiksaku. Sungguh.

Dia masih terus saja mengulum dan menghisap-hisap nipple-ku dengan keras. Dia kadang-kadang menarik nipple-ku dengan mulutnya, seperti anak kecil saja yang menyusu sambil tangannya masih memilin-milin nipple satunya. Ku meminta dia untuk menghentikannyapun pasti tidak akan didengarnya. Namja tampan ini sedang di kuasai napsu.

.

.  
"ARGHHH… Ohhh…"

Aku membusungkan dadaku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ada perasaan nikmat seperkian detik. Dinding kemaluanku meremas juniornya kuat-kuat. Ini kedua kalinya di hari ini aku memuntahkan cairan hangatku. Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis. Suara kecipak tercipta karena cairannku saat juniornya menggesek kemaluanku kasar.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hah.. hhh~~"

Dia berhenti menyusu pada dadaku. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku, aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku kehabisan napas. Tersengal-sengal rasanya. Ku buka mulutku lebar-lebar untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadaku naik turun karena terlalu capek dan kekurangan udara. Kucoba mengatur debaran jantungku yang tidak beraturan.

"Muka memerahmu sa-ngathh meng-gairahkanhh… Ahhh.." Bisiknya sambil mendesah. Otot-otot juniornya berdenyut-denyut. Kenapa dia begitu kuat. Kapan dia akan klimak! Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan selangkanganku yang terus-terusan ditumbuk juniornya.

"Hummmhhh! Buka matamuhh!..." Perintahnya dengan suara bass-nya yang manly.

Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah wajah kecilnya yang mengkilap karena keringat, tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Hembusan napasnya terasa berat.

"Uhhh.. Ummmhhh…Ahhh…Ohhh.." Kenapa tubuhku selalu bereaksi bila dipandanginya. Tubuhku mengeliat-geliat karena dia menghentikan tusukannya.

"Aku belum Klimak! Itu artinya aku belum puasshhh, kau harus terus mendesah dan memandangkuhhh… Sshh.." Desisnya.

"Persiapkanhh dirimuhh…" Ucapnya. Mata musangnya memandangku tajam, hingga bisa terlihat diriku dipantulan mata musangnya.

Aku menelan salivaku paksa. Gugup menyerangku. Aku menganggukkan daguku. Mungkin setelah dia klimak dia akan melepaskanku.

Dia mulai menusukkan juniornya dengan brutal dengan masih terus memandangiku. Sakit. Juniornya menghamtam dinding rahimku sangat keras. Selangkanganku mungkin sudah lecet-lecet.

"Hiks… hiksz.. Appohh… Peh-lannhh… Pelanhh… Hiks.." Rintihanku tidak dihiraukannya. Air mataku menetesi pipiku. Pandanganku padanya memburam karena terhalang air mata. Ku pererat pelukanku pada punggungnya. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk mengurangi isakankku.

Ku sempitkan kemaluanku biar juniornya semakin terjepit agar dia cepat klimak. Aku sudah merasa mati rasa pada tubuhku. Juniornya semakin berdenyut-denyut keras saat otot-otot vaginaku kuat meremas juniornya.

Dia kini memejamkan matanya mendesah-desah. Kuharap dia akan segera klimak. Tusukannya semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. Tubuhku sampai terpelanting-pelanting.

"OUGHHHHH… ERGHHH… hahhah.. hah hh…" Desahnya keras.

"Andwaehhh! Jang-anhhh ahh… di dalammmhh…" Jeritku bersamaan dengan klimaknya. Ini kedua kalinya dia memuntahkan sperma dalam rahimku. Cairan hangat itu menyemprot rahimku sangat keras dan deras karena dia dari tadi menahannya. Dia beberapa kali mengeram menahan nikmat. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati klimaknya.

"Euhhh…" Cairan spermanya masih terus saja menyembur. Kurasakan sebagian cairan hangatnya meleleh turun pahaku karena banyaknya cairan itu. Aku hanya berharap cairan spermanya tidak menghasilkan benih. Apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit dia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Dia mencabut juniornya dari selangkanganku dan terlentang di samping kananku sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Dadanya kembang kempis. Napasnya teratur. Kurasa dia sudah mulai tertidur karena kecapekan.

Apakah ini waktunya aku harus kabur? Tapi tubuhku sangat remuk, tenagaku terkuras habis. Selangkanganku mati rasa karena perihnya. Pinggang sebelah kiri juga rasanya sakit sekali. Kalau tidak kabur dia pasti akan memperkosaku lagi setelah bangun.

"Ekhh.." Ku dudukkan tubuhku. Perlahan-lahan kuturuni ranjang dan memakai pakaian-pakaianku yang terlempar tak tentu di lantai. Setelah selesai memakai pakaian. Dengan tertatih-tatih secepatnya ku berjalan keluar kamar sekaligus rumah yang telah membuatku menderita semalaman.

Aku harus secepatnya sampai rumah ataupun kerumah sakit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada pinggang kiriku. Aku lupa meminum obatnya semalam.

Brukk  
"Aishhh~~ Awwhh…"

Ku terduduk di pinggir jalan tidak kuat lagi bila harus berjalan. Karena terburu-buru aku sampai terlupa meninggalkan tasku di kamar namja bermata musang itu. Ahh.. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang tanpa uang. Pandangan mataku semakin berkunang-kunang. Rasanya aku ingin tertidur di pinggir jalanan ini saja.

Ckitttt  
Tiba-tiba ada sebuah taksi yang berhenti di hadapanku.

"Noona? Noona Jaejoong?"

"Shim Ahjusshi!" Walaupun hanya samar-samar ku lihat Shim Ahjusshi menghampiriku yang terduduk di pinggir jalan.

"Noona Jaejoong kenapa ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ahjusshihh… To-Long Aku… Sa-kit~~" Ucapku terbata. Ku remas pinggangku untuk mengurangi sakitnya. "Bawa aku ke ru-mah sakitt Ahjusshi~~ " Mohon ku pada appa Changmin itu.

"Noonaaaa~~ Noonaaa…"

Setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun, semuanya terasa gelap dan berputar-putar.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.  
AUTHOR POV  
Tohoshinki Senior High School

Teng teng teng

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Para siswa sebagian besar keluar kelas baik untuk ke kantin, perpustakaan, ke taman ataupun kemanapun untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka di sekolah. Begitupun Youngwoong cs. Sekarang Youngwoong, Junsu, Changmin, dan Kyunhyun sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang bersama.

"Eu kyang kyang.. Changmin, makanmu banyak sekali! Jadi ini rahasiamu bisa begitu genius?" Tanya Kyunhyun pada Changmin yang memesan makanan 3x lipat dari yang mereka pesan.

"Sssttt… jangan keras-keras Kyunnie nanti banyak yang tau!" Ujar Changmin malu-malu.

"Hahaha… Changmin, banyak kok siswa-siswa disini yang tau kalau makanmu banyak… bahkan kau sering mengambil makanannya Junsu!" Ucap Youngwoong sarkatis.

"Yahh… kenapa kalian menjelek-jelekanku!" Sungut Changmin.

"Sudah-sudah! Banyak bicara kalau lagi makan. Itu tidak baik!" Nasehat Junsu polos.

Brakkkk…  
Ceplasss…  
Pyarrr…

Ketika keempat sejoli itu tengah sibuk makan siang di kantin, tiba-tiba datang yeoja Cinderella 'Heechul' yang mendatangi mereka dengan menggebrak meja dan menyiram muka Youngwoong dengan air minumnya. Semua siswa yang berada di kantin langsung memperhatikan pada meja ke empat sejoli itu berada.

"KAU!… Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya Youngwoong emosi. Beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap tajam yeoja yang telah membasahi muka dan bajunya.

"Tsh… kau masih saja enak-enakan makan di sini. Sedang orang yang kau celakai masih harus tiduran di ranjang rumah sakit!" Ungkap Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti, eoh? Yoochun kemarin kecelakaan karena rem motornya blong. Dia sekarang masih di rumah sakit karena mengalami patah tulang. Kau yeoja BRENGSEK! Tega melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Yoochun!" Ujar Heechul panjang lebar dengan suara yang meninggi.

Plakk  
Youngwoong yang loss kontrol akhirnya menampar Heechul.

"Awwhh.. Kau berani menamparku?" Heechul ingin balas menampar Youngwoong. Tapi tangannya telah ditangkap Youngwoong terlebih dulu kemudian dihempaskan.

"Kau…hh.. kalau bicara jangan sembarangan!" Youngwoong mengatur napasnya sejenak karena amarah memenuhi dirinya. "Dan ingat jangan menuduh orang tanpa bukti!" Dia langsung menabrak bahu Heechul dan keluar dari kantin yang sudah dikerumuni siswa yang menonton pertengkaran itu. ChangKyusu langsung mengikuti Youngwoong.

.  
"Apah! Yoochun kecelakaan, pantas saja aku tidak melihat Yoochun dan Yunho seharian ini!" Kata Kyunhyun membuka suara. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman. Untuk menenangkan Youngwoong yang masih emosi.

"Yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Heechul malah menuduh Youngwoong!"

"Ya, karena di sekolah ini semua tau, siapa yang berani dengan Yunho cs selain Youngwoong" Jelas Kyunhyun.

"Yang harus kita pikirkan siapa yang tega membuat Yoochun kecelakaan!" Ungkap Kyunhyun pada teman-temannya.

Sedang Junsu yang berada disitu hanya menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Siapa yang mencelakai Yoochun itu bukan urusan kita! Tidak perlu dipikirkan!" Kata Youngwoong tegas. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas!"

"Kajja…" Mereka semua beranjak menuju kelas. Youngwoong memandang Junsu penuh arti yang berjalan di sampingnya.

.  
***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

Mansion Yunho

Dalam kamar yang mewah terlihat namja tampan yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut. Bisa dipastikan namja tampan itu belum memakai sehelai benangpun. Nafasnya masih teratur, terlelap dalam mimpi di siang hari karena aktifitas melelahkan yang dilakukan semalam dan pagi tadi.

Bau seks masih menguar di kamar tersebut, di lantai masih betebaran pakaian milik namja tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan. Kamera yang tadinya dipersiapkan untuk mengabadikan moment telanjang yeoja cantik itupun masih tergeletak di sofa tak terpakai.

"Nghhh… krepyek…krepyekkk…." Namja tampan itu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggerak-gerakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk merelaksasikan otot-ototnya yang menegang karena aktifitas panasnya. Raut wajah penuh kepuasan terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Drrrtt Drrttt drrrttt

Ketika arwah namja tampan itu belum sepenuhnya terkumpul terdengar panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas sebelah kananya.

Huammmm

"Yeoboseyo"

"YAHH… JUNG YUNHO PPABO sedang apa kau? Kenapa Tidak masuk sekolah? Bagaimana misimu semalam?" Teriak penelepon disebrang sana membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget dan sadar kalau yang menelepon dirinya itu Kim Heechul yeoja super cerewet.

"Ahh… Aku baru bangun tidur!" Jawab Yunho santai. "Misi? Misi apa?"

"Misi untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Youngwoong! Kau tau? Youngwoong tadi menamparku dan mempermalukanku dihadapan siswa-siswa! Bukankah kau akan menelanjanginya dan memajang fotonya di sekolah sebagai balas dendammu. Tapi mengapa sampai hari ini dia masih berkeliaran dengan bebas di sekolah?" Cerita Heechul tentang kejadian di sekolah tadi pada Yunho.

Yunho terbengong pasalnya dia semalam dan pagi ini bersama yeoja yang mirip Youngwoong. Bahkan dia juga sempat memperkosanya karena terpesona dengan tubuh indah yeoja tersebut. Tapi kenapa Heechul mengatakan begitu?

Terus siapa yeoja cantik dan rapuh itu? Yunho meraba kesamping tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada. Kemana yeoja yang menangis dan selalu memohon untuk dilepaskannya semalaman itu. Apakah itu mimpi? Kalau mimpi kenapa begitu nyata diapun juga masih telanjang.

"YUNHO… Hey Jung Yunho kau mendengarkanku….? Jung Yunho ppabo!"

"Eh…ya! Chullie apakah kau yakin Youngwoong masuk sekolah dan baik-baik saja hari ini?" Tanya Yunho untuk memastikan.

"Sangat yakin bahkan! Pipiku juga masih memerah karena bekas tamparannya!" Sewot Heechul.

"Ya sudah Chullie nanti aku pikirkan cara untuk membuatnya jera!" Ujar Yunho yang langsung memutuskan pembicaraan itu tanpa meminta persetujuan Heechul.

Flip

Yunho mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia memandang setiap sudut kamarnya. Bajunya juga masih berserakan di lantai. Ranjangnya sangat berantakan. Otaknya masih berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam dan pagi tadi dengan yeoja cantik itu.

"Siapa yeoja itu? Ternyata feeling-ku benar dia bukan Youngwoong! Kenapa sangat mirip?" Gumam Yunho lirih. Memikirkannya membuat Yunho frustasi hingga meremas-remas rambutnya.

Mata musang Yunho menangkap sebuah tas coklat yang tegeletak di lantai. Ia yakin tas itu milik yeoja rapuh itu.

Dengan cepat Yunho memakai boksernya dan turun dari ranjang. Membuka-buka tas coklat itu.

Isinya hanya alat lukis, sebuah lukisan, dan botol obat kecil berwarna putih yang tidak dihiraukan Yunho. Dia hanya terfokus pada kertas yang tidak putih lagi penuh dengan lukisan.

Dilihatnya selembar kertas yang terdapat lukisan dua yeoja cantik dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Satu yeoja berpenampilan tomboy yang di bawahnya tertulis nama Kim Youngwoong. Sedang yeoja cantik satunya dengan penampilan lebih feminism yang betuliskan Kim Jaejoong. Di atas lukisan itupun bertuliskan twin.

Mata musang Yunho melebar sempurna, sehingga tidak kelihatan sipit lagi.

"Kim Youngwoong… Kim Jaejoong…" Lirih Yunho.

Ada perasaan campur aduk dalam dirinya. Ternyata yeoja 'malaikat bibir cherry' yang dia temui 3 tahun yang lalu di taman dan yang baru dia perkosa adalah Kim Jaejoong yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kecelakaan Yoochun, sepupunya itu.

.  
***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.  
TO BE CONT~~~

ga apa-apa walaupun total viewers ada sebanyak 12.132, tapi yang komen g ada 100 biji...hehehe.

Buat chapter 9 kemarin ada 1.248 viewers dan 907 visitors kitty udah senang kok walaupun cuma ada 7 kepala yang meninggalkan reviews...#kitty nangis di pojokan...hahaha

**Kalau yang tidak suka dengan Genderswitch baca saja ff kitty yang berjudul "Don't be Afraid Of Honeymoon, Boo". Disana ada NC soft. dan jaejoongnya tetep namja.**  
**Okey seperti biasanya jangan lupa klik REVIEW yah… ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, 2Joong, YunYoung

**Length** = 11

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**HOSPITAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** AUTHOR POV**

_Seoul_ _International_ _Hospital_ seperti biasa selalu sibuk. Para pasien rumah sakit yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit tiada pernah sepi. Dokter dan para perawat juga sibuk menangani seseorang yang sakit sesuai spesialisnya.

Terlihat empat anak muda yang masih berseragam sekolah elit yaitu _Tohoshiki_ _Senior_ _High_ _School_ dengan seorang _Ahjusshi_ dan _Ahjumma_ tengah duduk di bangku, menunggu dokter keluar dari salah satu ruang rawat yang berada di lantai 3 rumah sakit itu.

Youngwoong Cs –Changkyusu- itulah ke-empat anak muda yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah itu. Youngwoong yang mendapat _telephone_ dari Shim _Ahjusshi_ kalau dia menemukan Jaejoong di pinggir jalan dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan pingsan langsung menuju rumah sakit diikuti oleh teman-teman sejolinya.

Youngwoong sangat gelisah dan tidak tenang sekarang. Lee _Ahjumma_ yang berada disana berusaha membuat Youngwoong tenang, walaupun tidak dipungkiri dirinya juga sangat gelisah menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Lee _Ahjumma_ berulang kali meminta maaf pada Youngwoong, karena mengira Jaejoong juga ikut bersama Youngwoong tidur di rumah Junsu tadi malam. Dia merasa gagal melindungi majikannya dari kejahatan.

Begitupun Youngwoong dia sangat menyesal kenapa dia harus tidur di rumah Junsu. Seandainya Ia tidak menginap di rumah Junsu pasti kembarannya itu tidak lepas dari perhatiannya. Malam itu Youngwoong merasa bahwa Junsu lebih membutuhkannya, yang sedang patah hati karena Yoochun.

Membicarakan seandainya, seandainya, dan seandainya tidak akan bermanfaat karena sampai sekarangpun dia tidak tahu nasib kembarannya di dalam ruang rawat itu.

Youngwoong sangat sadar kalau Jaejoong sejak kecil sakit-sakitan sehingga Ia sebagai kembarannya yang harus selalu menjaganya. Kedua orangtua merekapun sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Jerman.

Pikirannya sangat kacau dan kalut kala memikirkan Jaejoong tadi malam tidur dimana? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

_Yeoja_ yang serapuh dan secantik Jaejoong pasti akan sangat mudah mengalami kejahatan. Sangat lemah pasti tidak akan mampu melawan orang yang bertindak jahat padanya.

"Hiks…Hiks…" isakan Youngwoong terdengar semakin keras. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong semalaman. Youngwoong yang terkenal tomboy dan suka berkelahi sekarang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu karena kembarannya.

"Sudah Youngwoong-_ah_ jangan menangis lagi, Jaejoong pasti akan baik-baik saja! _Uljima_ _Nee_… _Uljima_~~" Changmin merangkul bahu Youngwoong mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Minnie! Aku tidak tau Jaejoong telat meminum obatnya atau tidak! Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong semalaman…hikz hikz… Aku takut penyakitnya bertambah parah Minnie… Hiks Hiks…" Youngwoong semakin terisak. Changmin membawa kepala Youngwoong bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Cup… cup… cup… Jaejoong walau kelihatan rapuh, sebetulnya dia sangat kuat~~"

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Junsu hanya tersenyum getir melihat pemandangan dimana Youngwoong sedang bersandar di pundak Changmin. Untuk sekian kali hatinya terasa sakit. Tck.. Apakah masih pantas dia cemburu dalam situasi seperti ini, batin Kyunhyun.

Pada awalnya Kyuhyun bingung siapa Jaejoong itu, setelah dijelaskan oleh Junsu dia sekarang tahu kalau Youngwoong itu memiliki seorang saudara kembar. Pasalnya hanya Kyuhyun saja yang belum pernah bermain ke rumah Youngwoong.

.

.

.

.

Cklekkk Krieettt

Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong. Tanpa aba-aba semua yang menunggu langsung menghambur menuju dokter itu, untuk meminta penjelasan tentang keadaan Jaejoong.

"Dokter… Dokter bagaimana keadaan kembaran saya? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Hiks hiks~~" Youngwoong dengan tidak sabaran memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada dokter yang ber-_name_ _tag_ Park Kangin itu.

"Sabar Woongie! Dokter pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya~" Changmin menasehati Youngwoong yang sangat tidak sabaran.

"Menurut pemeriksaan Jaejoong mengalami pemerkosaan berkali-kali. Terdapat lecet-lecet pada kemaluannya dan terdapat bekas ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya." ungkap dokter yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu.

Youngwoong yang mendengar itupun limbung. Kalau saja tidak ada Changmin yang memegangi pinggangnya pasti dia sudah terjatuh di lantai.

"Apakah Jaejoong memiliki penyakit pada ginjal sebelah kirinya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Iya, Jaejoong sudah mengalami sakit ginjal sejak kecil. Ginjal kirinya bermasalah!" jawab Lee _Ahjumma_ yang sudah merawat Jaejoong dan Youngwoong sejak kecil. Changmin dan yang lainnya kaget mendengar penuturan Lee _Ahjumma_ terkecuali Youngwoong yang telah mengetahui itu.

"Eumm… Ada satu berita buruk lagi!" ujar dokter itu dengan raut wajah kasihan. "Ginjal sebelah kiri Jaejoong sudah tidak berfungsi, sehingga harus diadakan operasi pengangkatan ginjal. Itu dikarenakan Jaejoong telat meminum obatnya. Tapi, faktor utama penyebabnya karena Jaejoong mengalami dehidrasi seharian dan kondisi tubuh Jaejoong yang lemah akibat perkosaan yang dialaminya." jelas dokter panjang lebar.

"_Andwae! _ Hiks…Hiks…" Youngwoong berteriak, menangis menjerit-jerit sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang Jaejoong.

"Joongie… Joongie…." Youngwoong menangis memanggil nama kembarannya yang masih belum sadar di ruang rawat.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai keadaan Jaejoong, dokter Kangin permisi dan memeriksa pasien yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa_… Dimana tadi kau menemukan Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin pada _appa_-nya yang berprofesi sebagai supir taksi itu.

"_Ahjusshi_ antarkan saya ke tempat itu…" pinta Youngwoong. Tangannya terkepal, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Sedih marah bercampur menjadi satu. Darahnya mendidih dan seolah otaknya beku menerima semua kenyataan ini. Dia akan membuat perhitungan pada siapa saja yang telah tega menyakiti Jaejoong.

Bagaimana Jaejoong yang lemah lembut itu sampai diperkosa. Selama ini Jaejoong jarang keluar rumah, musuhpun pasti tidak punya. Diapun memilih untuk _Home_ _Schooling_ karena penyakitnya. Dan sekarang dia tertidur di ruang rawat menunggu operasi pengangkatan ginjal. Hati Youngwoong hancur memikirkan nasib na'as yang menimpa kembarannya itu.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

Shim _Ahjusshi_ sedang mengemudikan taksinya menuju tempat dia menemukan Jaejoong. Di sebelahnya terdapat Changmin yang duduk di samping kemudi. Sedangkan Youngwoong, Kyunhyun, dan Junsu duduk di belakang kemudi.

Sementara Lee _Ahjumma_ menunggui Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Shim _Ahjusshi_ benarkah disini tempatnya? Kau yakin?" tanya Youngwoong ketika taksi itu berhenti di depan salah satu mansion mewah bercat putih.

"Iya, Noona!"

Kyunhyun mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar melalui kaca jendela taksi. "_Bukankah ini kediaman Yunho?" _tanya Kyunhyun pada diri sendiri.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Changmin bertanya pada semuanya.

"Ini rumah Yunho!" ucap Kyunhyun lirih penuh keraguan dalam pengucapannya. Youngwoong dan lainnya langsung menatap Kyunhyun tidak percaya.

"YUNHO? Darimana kau tahu?" ujar Youngwoong penuh selidik.

"_Eomma_-ku bekerja sebagai pembantu dan pengasuh Yunho sejak kecil." jelas Kyunhyun.

"YUNHO BRENGSEK! Pasti dia yang telah memperkosa Jaejoong!" desis Youngwoong penuh emosi.

"Tenang Youngwoong, belum tentu Yunho pelakunya." Junsu menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak asal tuduh! Kalian tidak ingat kejadian di kantin tadi, hah? Heechul menganggapku yang telah mencelakai Yoochun hingga dia patah tulang kaki. Pasti Yunho berniat membalas dendam padaku tetapi dia salah menyerang Jaejoong… Hiks Hiks…" Youngwoong meninggikan suaranya dan kembali terisak.

'_Apa mungkin pelakunya Yunho? Pantas saja dia menyuruh eomma-ku cuti selama 2 hari. Apa dia sudah merencanakan semuanya?_' batin Kyunhyun. Mencoba menerka-nerka dengan otak _genius_-nya.

Kyunhyun yang sibuk menerka-nerka dengan pikirannya, begitupun Junsu. Dia sangat gelisah sekarang. Dia dihantui rasa takut, terlihat dari mimik wajahnya. Junsu akan sangat menyesal kalau ternyata Yunho-lah pemerkosa Jaejoong, karena ingin membalas perbuatan Youngwoong yang dianggapnya telah mencelakai Yoochun. Padahal yang telah mencelakai _namja_ _playboy_ itu tidak lain adalah dirinya.

Junsu sadar, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia pelakunya tetapi Youngwoong pasti tau kalau dia biang dari ini semua.

Dalam hati Junsu berdo'a, berharap bukan Yunho yang memperkosa Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya ada yang keluar dari rumah itu!" ucap Changmin. Sebuah mobil _metallic blue_ keluar dari gerbang mansion mewah itu.

Youngwoong dan yang lainnya memperhatikan siapa yang berada di dalam mobil mewah itu. Manik matanya menangkap sesosok Yunho yang sedang mengemudikan _metallic blue_ itu.

"Shim _Ahjusshi_, _kajja_ kejar mobil itu!" pinta Youngwooong. Shim _Ahjusshi_ menurut, dia mulai menjalankan taksinya.

"Hadang dia!"

Ckittttt

"Brengsek!" maki Yunho. Ketika dia harus mengerem mendadak ketika ada taksi yang berhenti tiba-tiba di depannya.

Brrakkkk

Youngwooong keluar dari taksi diikuti Changmin dan Junsu. Sedang Shim _Ahjusshi_ dan Kyunhyun tetap berada di dalam taksi. Changmin tahu Kyunhyun tidak enak hati jika harus ikut melabrak Yunho. Pasalnnya ibunya bekerja di rumah keluarga Yunho.

Tok Tok Tok

"Keluar sekarang juga! Atau aku pecahkan kaca jendela mobilmu!" perintah Youngwoong dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Yunho keluar dengan tatapan sinis tatkala melihat Youngwoonglah yang menghadang perjalanannya.

"Tsk… Ternyata hanya yeoja gila!" ejek Yunho.

Youngwoong masih berusaha tidak main kekerasan. Ia ingin memastikan, Apakah Yunho pelakunya terlebih dahulu.

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Youngwoong.

"Siapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? Tidak penting untukmu apa yang ku lakukan semalam!"

Youngwoong mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. "Apa maksudmu tidak penting, ha? Kau kenal Kim Jaejoong, Ah… _Ani_…seorang _yeoja_ yang mirip denganku! Kau pasti telah Memperkosanya semalam?" tuduh Youngwoong pada _namja_ yang bersender pada mobil mewahnya.

"Iya, Kenapa?" jawab Yunho dengan suara dingin dan ekspresi muka sedatar mungkin-watados.

Brugh Bugh Dug Daghhh

Youngwoong memukuli Yunho hingga darah mengalir disudut bibir _namja_ musang itu. Sedang Yunho hanya tersenyum mengejek menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang di terima tubuhnya.

Changmin berusaha menghentikan perlakuan Youngwoong pada Yunho. "Youngwoong sudah!" walaupun dia sangat marah dengan perkosaan Jaejoong. Tapi dia juga tidak mau sampai Youngwoong membunuh Yunho.

"Kau dendam pada ku, eoh? Hingga melakukan perbuatan itu? Jadi kau dan geng-mu itu masih mengangggapku yang mencelakakan Yoochun?"

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?" ujar Yunho dengan gaya _cool_-nya

Junsu yang mendengar Yunho menuduh Youngwoong atas kecelakaan Yoochun semakin merasa berdosa. Dia sangat menyesal dengan pemikiran pendeknya waktu itu, hanya karena cemburu pada _namja_ _playboy_ yang tidak pantas dia cintai atau tangisi sekalipun.

"Kalau aku bilang ternyata bukan akulah orang yang mencelakai Yoochun apa kau akan percaya? Tch… mana buktinya?"

"Tapi sayangnya bukan itu saja alasanku menidurinya! Kenapa kau harus marah! Dia saja menikmati. Sangat menikmati bahkan?" kata-kata Yunho bagai jarum-jarum yang menusuk pendengarannya, memicu Youngwoong lebih jengkel dan ingin membunuh Yunho sekarang juga.

BUUUAGHH

Dengan sekuat tenaga Youngwoong menendang perut Yunho hingga dia tersungkur di jalan.

"Kau _namja_ Brengsekk yang pernah ku temui!" Youngwoong ingin menendang Yunho lagi kalau Changmin tidak menghentikannya.

"Youngwoong hentikan! sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit, Lee _Ahjumma_ dari tadi meneleponku untuk segera kesana!" Changmin menarik Youngwoong menjauh dari Yunho.

"Yunho! Ini belum selesai!" ancam Youngwoong. Sedang Yunho memandang dengan senyum sinis pada Youngwoong seolah menantang kalau dia tidak takut. Apa yang akan dilakukan Youngwoong pada Yunho nanti?

Youngwoong dibawa Changmin memasuki taksi di ikuti Junsu yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan gontai. Rasa benci pada dirinya sendiri menyeruak dalam hati Junsu. Ia tidak menyangka perbuatannya membuat masalah separah ini.

Taksi itupun meluncur menuju _Seoul International Hospital_ kembali.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

** Rumah Hyun Joong**

Setelah bangun tidur dari aktifitas panasku, aku menerima _telephone_ dari Heechul. Katanya dia habis ditampar Youngwoong di Sekolah. Youngwoong berangkat sekolah? Benarkah?

Tiba-tiba yang paling membuatku _shock_ saat mata musangku melihat lukisan _yeoja_ yang habis ku perkosa itu, lukisan di dalam tasnya yang tertinggal di kamarku.

Melalui lukisan itu aku sadar kalau Youngwoong memiliki saudara kembar. Kim Jaejoong. Ya, _yeoja_ itu yang membuat jantungku berdebar setelah bertemu pertama kali 3 tahun yang lalu. Malam tadipun pertemuan kita yang kedua kali, tapi aku malah memperkosanya. Pantas saja jantungku tidak pernah berdebar bila disekitar Youngwoong selama ini.

Setelah itu aku beranjak mandi dan cepat-cepat ingin pergi ke rumah Hyun Joong. Aku ingin memastikan siapakah sebenarnya _ex_-_yeojachingu_ dan yang telah mencampakkan Hyun Joong.

Aku mengemudikan _metallic_ _blue_ menuju rumah Hyun Joong. Tetapi baru beberapa meter dari rumahku ada sebuah taksi yang menghadang di depanku. Hingga akupun harus menginjak rem dan menghentikan mobilku.

Tok tok tok

Ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menggedor-gedor jendela mobilku dan menyuruhku keluar. Tch… Ternyata _yeoja_ gila itu, Youngwoong dan teman-temannya yang menghadangku.

Dia menanyakanku apakah aku pemerkosa Jaejoong, saudara kembarnya itu. Dengan tampang dingin aku menjawab jujur kalau akulah pemerkosanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu reaksinya bagaimana. Ternyata dia memukuliku bertubi-tubi, tetapi senyum mengejek tidak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Aku merasa senang bisa memancing emosinya. Membuatnya meledak-ledak hingga hilang kendali.

Dia menanyakan alasan balas dendamku. Kecelakaan Yoochun bukanlah satu-satunya alasan rasa dendamku. Kalaupun bukan Youngwoong yang mencelakai Yoochun, sama saja diantara Youngwoong ataupun Jaejoong adalah penyebab Hyun Joong _Hyung_ berniat bunuh diri, dan sekarang dia di Amerika. Akupun tidak tahu Hyun Joong _Hyung_ kapan pulang ke Korea lagi.

.

.

.

.

Bagiku pukulan Youngwoong tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan sensasi semalam yang ku jalani dengan Jaejoong. Itu yang pertama bagiku, mungkin pertama juga bagi Jaejoong. Aku melihat ada darah yang keluar mengalir ke pahanya. Untuk apa Youngwoong marah-marah walaupun aku memang sedikit memaksa Jaejoong, kurasa Jaejoong juga menikmatinya. Dia berkali-kali klimaks dan mendesah.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamar Hyun Joong _hyung_ beberapa menit yang lalu aku menemukan album foto Hyunjoong _hyung_ bersama kedua _yeoja_ kembar itu, selain album foto aku juga menemukan benda-benda pribadinya seperti surat cinta dan beberapa hadiah yang mungkin belum sempat ia berikan pada mantan kekasihnya.

Melalui barang-barang pribadi Hyun Joong _Hyung_ aku juga mengetahui bahwa mantan kekasih yang mencampakkannya adalah KIM JAEJOONG, bukan Kim Youngwoong yang tomboy itu. Tch… akupun sama dengan Hyun Joong _hyung_, mana mau aku sama _yeoja_ tomboy yang suka adu jotos seperti itu… hahaha.

Kalau dipikir-pikir selama 3 tahun ini sia-sia saja aku membalas dendam pada Youngwoong dengan menjadi musuhnya. Coba dari dulu aku buka benda-benda pribadinya Hyun Joong _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan salah sasaran begini. Namun, dengan sikap Youngwoong yang seperti preman Tomboy itu tidak sia-sia aku menjahilinya selama ini.

Baik Youngwoong ataupun Jaejoong sama saja. Youngwoong pandai menyakiti fisik. Sementara Jaejoong pandai menyakiti dan mematahkan hati. Ku rasa Jaejoong pandai menjerat laki-laki dengan penampilannya yang lemah lembut, jantungkupun selalu berdebar dibuatnya walaupun baru dua kali bertemu.

Kim Jaejoong! Kim Youngwoong! Tak akan berakhir semudah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriettt

"Tuan Yunho, ini air hangat dan obat-obatan! Lukanya di kompres terlebih dahulu!" ujar _Ahjumma_, pembantu Hyun Joong _hyung_. Walaupun keluarga majikannya di luar negeri, dia masih saja masih setia menjaga rumah majikannya.

"Eh.. _Gomawo_ _Ahjumma_!" Aku duduk di pinggiran ranjang Hyun Joong _Hyung_ masih membolak-balikkan album foto milik '_Hyung'_ ku itu.

" Eum Tuan! Sepertinya tuan sedang merindukan Tuan Hyun Joong hingga berkunjung kesini?"

"Awwwh… Iya _Ahjumma_ aku sangat merindukannya, selama 3 tahun ini aku kehilangan sosok _Hyung_. Walaupun dia bukan saudaraku, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai _hyung_-ku sendiri yang selalu mengerti kesepianku ketika jauh dari orang tua!" ungkapku sambil mengompres luka-lukaku akibat tojokan-tonjokan yang di layangkan Youngwoong di jalan tadi. "Aku ingin secepatnya dia kembali ke Korea" imbuhku.

"Akupun juga berharap begitu, Tuan! Tanpa tuan Hyun Joong rumah ini sangat sepi! Aku berharap setelah dia lepas dari patah hatinya, dia akan segera kembali ke Korea."

"Semoga!" ujar ku singkat. "Eum _Ahjumma_ makasih obat-obatnya! Aku ingin kerumah sakit dulu, Ada saudaraku yang masih di rawat di rumah sakit!" Akupun beranjak dari ranjang Hyun Joong _hyung_.

"Sering-seringlah main kesini, Tuan!"

"_Ne_, kalau aku ada waktu luang dan merindukan '_hyung'ku_ itu." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

**YUNHO POV END**

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

** _Seoul International Hospital_**

Yunho setelah dari rumah Hyun Joong dia tidak langsung pulang ke mansion mewahnya. Melainkan menjenguk Yoochun yang masih berada di rumah sakit.

Cklekkkk Kriettt

Yunho memasuki ruang rawat Yoochun yang berada di lantai 2 itu. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada Heechul yang menemani Yoochun di sana.

"_Annyeong_!" Yunho menyapa YooChul sambil menutup pintu.

"Omo Yunho! Kenapa dengan wajah tampanmu!" jerit Heechul histeris.

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie hanya luka kecil! Bagaimana keadaanmu Yoochun?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang masih sibuk menonton video-video yadong. Tck… dalam keadaan sakitpun tontonannya tidak berubah.

"Sudah baikan Yunho-_ah_! Nanti malam aku juga sudah bisa pulang! Aku bosan di rumah sakit terus tanpa _yeoja_, kata _Appa_ aku bisa berobat jalan untuk menyembuhkan patah tulang kakiku!" ujar Yoochun. "Eum… Siapa yang memukulimu Yunho-ah?"

"_Yeoja_ gila!" jawabku singkat.

"Hahaha… Pasti kau gagal dengan misimu untuk mem-foto tubuh telanjangnya! Padahal aku sangat berharap THK gempar dengan foto itu!" sesal Heechul. "Bukannya menjatuhkan harga dirinya, tapi malah harga dirimu yang jatuh di depannya!" imbuh Heechul.

"Heum.. Aku memang dipukulinya tanpa melawan! Tapi emosinya sekarang sedang meledak-ledak karena perbuatanku!" Yunho mengambil buah Anggur merah di meja nakas dan memakannya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat!" tanya Yoochun antusias.

"Belum saatnya aku bercerita!" kata Yunho. Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat malam indahnya seranjang berdua penuh gairah membara dengan _yeoja_ cantik tanpa busana sampai siang.

Sedang YooChul bingung dengan Yunho yang mulai ada rahasia-rahasian dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

Masih di _Seoul International Hospital_, tetapi berbeda lantai. Youngwoong sedang berbicara dengan dokter Park Kangin yang merupakan spesialis ginjal. Dokter menyarankan Youngwoong untuk segera menandatangi surat persetujuan pengangkatan ginjal kiri Jaejoong. Karena hanya Youngwoonglah yang paling berhak disini, karena orangtuanya belum mengetahui perihal ini.

"Kalau anda sudah menandatangi surat perjanjian ini dan sudah mengurus administrasinya, kami pihak rumah sakit akan segera melakukan operasi malam ini juga!" ungkap dokter Park Kangin.

"Baik dokter, asal semua itu demi kebaikan Jaejoong!" ujar Youngwoong pelan.

"Apakah orang tua sudah kalian kabari?"

Youngwoong menggeleng. "nanti saja dokter, aku tidak mau membuat mereka panik. Kalau sudah selesai operasinya akan kami beritahu."

"Bagaimana dengan pemerkosanya? Sudah kau temukan? Sudah melapor ke polisi?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Aku belum menemukannya!" bohong Youngwoong. "Aku hanya akan menyelesaikan secara kekeluargaan!"

"Yah itu terserah anda, sebagai keluarganya! kalau begitu saya permisi dulu! Mempersiapkan operasi terlebih dulu! Operasinya nanti akan dilakukan jam delapan malam!" setelah mengucapkan itu, dokter Park berlalu dari hadapan Youngwoong.

Masih terlihat Changmin dan Junsu yang selalu menguatkan Youngwoong. Sedang Kyuhyun langsung diantar pulang oleh Shim _Ahjusshi_ karena harus kerja _part_ _time_.

"Youngwoong-_ah_ kenapa kau berbohong kepada dokter? Bukankah kau sudah menemukan pelaku pemerkosa Jaejoong? Laporkan saja Yunho pada polisi!" protes Changmin yang bingung dengan jalan pikiran Youngwoong.

"_Mian_ Minnie! Aku bingung, aku tidak mau nama keluargaku tercemar di media karena salah satu putri Kim _Coorperation_ diperkosa. Terlebih yang akan menderita disini pasti Jaejoong, dia akan malu karena semua orang tahu dia telah diperkosa!"

"Tapi Yunho harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal!" Changmin masih terus mendesak Youngwoong untuk melaporkan Yunho.

Youngwoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sangat terpukul, juga sangat ingin menjebloskan Yunho kepenjara bahkan juga ingin membunuh Yunho saat ini juga. Tapi, banyak pertimbangan-pertimbangan. Karena masa depan Jaejoong juga karena bisnis _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya yang mulai berkembang di Jerman. Selain itu juga alasan kecelakaan Yoochun pasti juga akan di usut tuntas oleh geng-nya Yunho bila begitu.

"Kalau aku melaporkan Yunho ke polisi, Yunho cs pasti juga akan melaporkanku ke polisi dengan tuduhan berusaha mencelakai Yoochun!" lirih Youngwoong memberikan pendapatnya.

Junsu sang dalang dibalik kecelakaan Yoochun semakin gemetar mendengar penuturan Youngwoong.

"Tapi kau sendiri tadi bilang kalau kau bukan pelakunya!" tanya Changmin.

"…" Youngwoong diam seribu bahasa.

Junsu merasa sesak dadanya. Secara tidak langsung Youngwoong telah melindunginya. Padahal Junsu sangat yakin kalau Youngwoong pasti sudah tahu kalau dia yang memotong rem motor Yoochun hingga sang _namja_ cassanova itu kecelakaan.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruang tunggu operasi. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah dibawa ke ruang operasi! Aku tadi juga sudah mengurus Administrasinya sesuai permintaan Noona" ajak Lee _Ahjumma_.

Junsu beranjak dari duduknya. "Ehm… _Mian_ Youngwoong-_ah_ aku tidak bisa menunggui Jaejoong operasi! Aku harus pulang karena orang tuaku dari tadi menyuruhku segera pulang!" Junsu menunduk serasa sangat malu dengan Youngwoong atas perbuatannya yang membuat Jaejoong kena imbasnya.

"Eh? Hmm… _Gwaenchana_! Kau pulang saja duluan ini sudah malam! Hati-hati, _Ne_!"

Junsu melangkah berlainan arah dengan Youngwoong dan Changmin.

Junsu menuruni tangga rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai. Dia sangat tidak kuat bila harus berlama-lama disana, rasa penyesalannya pasti akan sangat bertambah besar. Jaejoong seorang _yeoja_ lemah lembut seperti itu harus mengalami pemerkosaan dan juga harus melakukan operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena Yunho. Junsu sadar, dia ikut salah dalam hal ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Junsu berjalan di lantai 2 rumah sakit itu. Ketika melewati salah satu ruang rawat dia melihat _namja_ yang tidak asing baginya. _Namja_ yang membuat hatinya hancur.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

Seorang _Ahjumma_ yang berumur 40 tahunan sedang memasukkan pakaian dan barang-barang Yoochun ke dalam tas. Ahjumma yang bernama Park Jung So a.k.a Park Leeteuk itu merupakan _eomma_ dari Park Yoochun. Park Leeteuk juga merupakan salah satu dokter rumah sakit Seoul spesialis kandungan. Yoochun memiliki _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang sama-sama dokter. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang orang tuanya seorang bisnisman dan bisniswomen.

"Chunnie… Kenapa harus pulang malam ini juga? Kenapa tidak besuk pagi saja?" tanya _eomma_ Yoochun. Disana hanya terlihat Yoochun dan _eomma_-nya, sedangkan Yunho dan Heechul sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan bau obat, _eomma_! Bukankah aku sudah bisa berobat jalan tanpa dirawat? _Appa_ mana?"

"_Appa_-mu tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang! Dia sedang melakukan operasi pengangkatan ginjal! Ehm.. kasihan sekali _yeoja_ malang itu! Setelah diperkosa dia juga harus kehilangan satu ginjalnya!" cerita dokter spesialis kandungan itu.

"…"

"Chunnie, pesan _eomma_… Jangan pernah mempermainkan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ lagi, _Nee_! Kau terlahir dari seorang _yeoja!_" nasehat Mrs. Park. Dia sangat tahu kalau anaknya itu suka sekali bergonta-ganti kekasih.

"_Nee_ _Eomma~~_" jawab Yoochun malas, daripada _eomma_-nya itu terus-terusan menasehatinya. Yoochun melamunkan apa saja yang telah dia lakukan pada _yeoja_-_yeoja_. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat Junsu. Kenapa _yeoja_ itu tidak ada kabarnya? Ck.. untuk apa Yoochun mengingat _yeoja_ _innocent_ itu.

"Sudah beres! _Eomma_ akan membereskan administrasi terlebih dahulu! Setelah itu kau bisa pulang!" Mrs. Park menghilang dibalik pintu ruang rawatnya.

"Humm… _eomma_ selalu saja cerewet mengenai _yeoja_… ckckck"

.

.

Kriettt

"Cepat sekali _eom_…_ma_…" Yoochun terperangah melihat siapa yang memasuki kamar ruang rawatnya.

Senyum terukir di bibir _namja_ cassanova itu. "_Honey_… Kau menjengukku?"

Junsu mendekati ranjang rawat Yoochun dengan muka sedih. Hatinya masih sangat terluka karena pengkhianatan Yoochun. _Namja_ yang telah mengajarinya tentang cinta ternyata hanya mempermainkan dan memanfaatkannya.

"Yoochun… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tolong dengarkan baik-baik!" Junsu membuka suaranya dengan nada sinis.

"Wae _honey_… Kau ada masalah?" Yoochun masih tidak peka dengan perubahan sikap Junsu padanya.

"Ak… Akku… Ingin Putus denganmu!" ujar Junsu pelan.

Yoochun malah tersenyum. "Hahaha…. Bukankah… kau sangat mencintaiku!" Yoochun terlalu percaya diri. "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaimu~~ " imbuhnya.

"Itu dulu Yoochun-_ah_ sebelum aku mengetahui semuanya!"

"Apa maksudmu Junsu! Eum… Kau percaya dengan gossip kalau aku _playboy_?"

"Ckckck… Itu bukan gosip Chunnie… Aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri kau berciuman dengan Han Ji Min di UKS waktu itu!" Yoochun menegang mendengar penuturan Junsu.

"Eh?..."

"Aku tidak tau siapa saja _yeojachingumu_ selain aku dan Han Ji Min! tapi yang pasti, yang membuat hatiku sakit ternyata selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku! Memanfaatkan kepolosanku untuk memuaskan nafsumu! Hiks …Hiks … betapa bodohnya aku seolah aku menulikan telingaku selama ini, bila ada yang bilang kau ini _namja_ _player_…!"

Air matanya tak terbendung. Butiran-butiran bening mulai mengalir di pipi Junsu.

"Junsu _mianhae_… Aku khilaf waktu itu!" Yoochun mencoba merayu Junsu.

"Chunnie… Tidak tahukah aku saat itu sangat sakit hati, menangis hingga air mataku kering! Aku sangat percaya padamu, tapi kau benar-benar _namja_ yang tidak bisa menghargai _yeoja_! Aku kalut hingga akal sehatku hilang entah kemana! Akulah yang memotong rem motormu hingga kau kecelakaan…hiks hiks…!" Junsu semakin terisak. Ia ingin mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya selama ini.

"A… Apa…. Kau tidak serius? Kau pasti hanya bercanda bukan?" Yoochun tidak percaya ternyata itu perbuatan Junsu yang polos itu.

"Iya… Aku ingin membuat perhitungan padamu! Tapi kenapa kau dan gengmu malah menuduh Youngwoong yang melakukannya, hah?"

"…" Yoochun masih menyangkal untuk percaya. Masih berusaha mencerna perkataan demi perkataan Junsu.

"Parahnya Yunho memperkosa saudara kembar Youngwoong tadi malam… hiks..hiks, Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mensabotase rem motormu.

Aku bukan menyesal karena kau kecelakaan hingga patah tulang kaki! Tapi yang sangat aku sesalkan saat ini kenapa Yunho tega memperkosa _yeoja_ lemah itu?"

"Memperko-sa… Yunho memperkosa _yeoja_ lemah! Kau jangan asal bicara Junsu! Ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah terlalu banyak memberi kejutan malam ini padaku!" Yoochun benar-benar sangat terkejut untuk penuturan Junsu yang satu ini. Yunho saja tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai pemerkosaan ketika menjenguknya tadi.

"Jadi Yunho belum cerita padamu, eoh? Dia tadi malam memperkosa saudaranya Youngwoong dengan alasan membalas dendam! Kenapa dia tidak membalas dendam padaku saja…Hiks hiks padahal aku yang mencelakaimu…Hiks…Hiks~"

"Ju…Junsu…Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu!" lirih Yoochun.

"Yoochun kalau kau tidak pernah mempermainkan _yaoja_ semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi! Aku sangat menyesal! Aku sangat benci dengan diriku sendiri! untuk bertemu dengan Youngwoongpun Aku sangat malu sekarang."

Yoochun memandang Junsu penuh arti, apakah semuanya yang dikatakan Junsu itu serius?

Junsu menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. "Sebaiknya kita jalan sendiri-sendiri! Ku harap bila suatu saat kita bertemu di jalan tidak usah saling sapa! Kalaupun aku boleh memberimu nasehat carilah satu _yeoja_ saja dan seriuslah dengannya, jangan mementingkan seks! Hentikan sifat _playboy_-mu, itu saja! Terimakasih atas kisah semu kita! Bye…" Junsu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke luar.

"Su-ie… Su…ie Tu-Tunggu… Ja-jangan pergi dulu!" Junsu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kemudian meneruskan langkahnya keluar ruang rawat Yoochun dan menghilang dari pandangan Yoochun.

Yoochun memegang dada kanannya. Ada rasa sesak dalam hatinya! Perasaan apa ini? Bukankah Junsu _yeoja_ polos yang merupakan salah satu mainannya? Kenapa dia begitu tidak rela bila di putus Junsu? Apa karena selama ini dia yang selalu memutuskan _yeoja_ atau karena ada sesuatu perasaan yang selama ini tidak dia hiraukan? Entahlah! Semua akan terasa berharga bila telah pergi meninggalkan kita.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONT~~~**

**.**

**.**

**mian ne kitty belum sempet bales review yang chapter 10 kemarin. :D GOMAWO ya atas reviewnya !**

**JANGAN LUPA ISI DAFTAR TAMU DENGAN KLIK REVIEW DI BAWAH INI YA !**

**HAHAHA…. ^_^**

**KITTY TUNGGU… :B**

**Kalau berkenan baca juga FF kitty yang lain yah…. **

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, 2Joong, YunYoung

**Length** = 12

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswich _/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**CHAPTER 12**

**PREGNANT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

** Duo Kim House**

"Ughhhh…. Hoekk…. Hhhoekkk… Eghhh…. hah hah…"

Ini kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini aku memuntahkan isi perutku, karena belum sarapan sehingga aku hanya memuntahkan air berlendir. Sudah tiga hari ini sepertinya aku masuk angin dan lambungku mungkin bermasalah.

Ku seka air mataku yang tak terasa mengalir waktu aku berusaha keras mengeluarkan mualku.

"Hoekkk… Ughhh… Hoekkk… Hukkk Uhh…"

Tubuhku terasa lemas bila terus-terusan seperti ini. Napsu makankupun menurun dan apapun yang aku makan pasti akan terkeluarkan lagi.

"_Noona_… _Noona_ masih mual-mual ?" tanya Lee _Ahjumma_ yang baru datang menghampiriku yang masih tertunduk lemas di depan wastafel. Aku membasuh mukaku untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku.

"Ughhh… masih sedikit mual _Ahjumma_! sepertinya aku salah makan kemarin-kemarin !" Lee _Ahjumma_ memijat-mijat tengkukku.

"Mari sebaiknya _Noona_ rebahan lagi di ranjang, Bibi sudah siapkan air hangat agar sedikit berkurang mualnya." Dia memapahku menuju ranjang dan memberikan segelas air hangat.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya _Noona_ pergi ke dokter! Biar nanti _Ahjumma_ dan Cho _Ahjusshi_ yang mengantar! Sudah tiga hari ini _Noona_ mual-mual terus! Takut kenapa-napa dengan Ginjal _Noona_!" ujar Lee _ahjumma_ penuh kekhawatiran dari raut wajahnya yang mulai terdapat keriput itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. "_Ahjumma_! Sebulan yang lalu aku itu operasi ginjal! Sekarang aku mual-mual mungkin ada yang bermasalah dengan lambung atau usus halusnya, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ginjal." jelasku ramah pada _Ahjumma_ yang sudah mengasuhku dari kecil.

"Iya, tapi alangkah lebih baik kita _check_ ke dokter _Noona_! Apa _Noona_ mau mual-mual lagi?"

"Ini hanya masuk angin saja _Ahjumma_, nanti juga sembuh! Kenapa _Ahjumma_ tidak ke Tohoshinki bukannya Youngwoong sekarang sedang wisuda?" Aku teringat sekarang adalah hari kelulusan Youngwoong dan aku tidak bisa menemaninya karena tubuhku terasa lemas bila sehabis mual.

"Kata _Noona_ Youngwoong, Saya tidak usah ke sana! Disuruh jaga _Noona_ Jaejoong saja! _Noona_ sekarang istirahat dulu _ne_ ! Saya pergi dulu sebentar!"

"Kemana _Ahjumma _?"

"Mau ke Supermarket dulu sebentar _Noona_, mau belanja keperluan memasak nanti! Bukankah sore nanti _Noona_ Youngwoong dan teman-temannya mengadakan perpisahan kecil-kecilan sini ? sudah lama teman-temannya tidak main kesini!" kata Lee _ahjumma_ mengingatkanku.

"Kenapa aku sampai lupa! Ya sudah _Ahjumma_ cepat sana berbelanja dahulu, nanti Joongie bantu memasaknya, ne?" suruhku lembut.

"_Noona_ istirahat dulu yang cukup! Jangan banyak aktifitas! Kalau ingin sarapan _Ahjumma_ sudah siapkan di meja makan !"

"_Ne_, _Ahjumma~~_" Dia sudah seperti _eomma_-ku saja. Sangat menyayangiku dan Youngwoong.

Setelah Lee _ahjumma_ membenarkan letak selimutku, dia langsung beranjak untuk pergi ke supermarket. Sekarang tinggalah diriku sendiri di rumah yang luas ini.

Setiap ku sendiri seperti ini, pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Sekelebat pengalaman yang sangat menyedihkan terbuka kembali. Suatu peristiwa yang tidak ingin lagi ku ingat-ingat tetapi malah semakin tergambar nyata dalam pikiranku.

Aku berusaha melupakan malam panjang sebulan yang lalu dengan _namja_ bersuara bass itu, aku ingin melupakan kesakitanku. Namun, kenapa wajah _namja_ bermata musang itu terus-terusan membayangiku setiap waktu.

Dalam hati aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tega melakukan itu padaku. _Namja_ yang tiga tahun lalu ku temui di taman, _namja_ yang telah membuat jantungku berdebar kenapa dia harus melakukan itu.

Ku membuka laci di meja nakas samping ranjangku. Ku ambil lukisan yang telah ku lukis 3 tahun yang lalu. Seorang _namja_ bermata musang sedang memegang gitar. Waktu itu aku membubuhkan tangal 5 Februari 2009. Tanggal itu adalah pertemuan pertama kita dan malam ketika dia memperkosaku adalah pertemuan keduaku dengannya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Kenapa _namja_ yang telah mencuri hatiku itu malah memperkosaku. Apa salahku padanya?" tanyaku lirih pada diri sendiri.

Butir-butir air mata kembali mengalir dalam pipi tirusku.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Setiap sepi seperti ini aku selalu menangis sejadi-jadinya agar lega hati ini. Banyak pertanyaan dalam diriku ini untuknya. Ku remas dada sebelah kiriku yang begitu terasa sakit bila mengingat dia telah mengikat kedua tanganku dan melakukan 'itu' berulang kali.

Setelah siuman dari operasi, Youngwoong dan Lee _Ahjumma_ tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan perkosaan itu. Aku rasa mereka tahu aku telah diperkosa dari hasil visum dokter. Tapi sampai sekarangpun mereka tidak pernah menyinggung masalah itu. Mungkin mereka takut aku mengingat kejadian kelam itu.

Akupun juga malu bila harus menceritakan apa yang aku alami malam itu pada mereka. Ku harap Youngwoong tidak memberitahukan kejadian itu pada kedua orang tua kita.

Aku bubuhkan sedikit tulisan lagi pada sebalik lukisan yang sudah berumur 3 tahun itu.

'_Saat pertama melihatmu, jantungku seolah meloncat dari tempatnya. Mungkinkah aku menyukai namja bermata musang ini? I miss you Bear~'_

Walaupun kejadian itu telah berlalu sebulan yang lalu tapi sentuhan halusnya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Suara bass-nya seolah-olah selalu terdengar di telingaku. Setiap malam ku memimpikannya. Hingga dalam diriku ada dorongan untuk menemuainya.

Tuhan… Pertemukan kami kembali….

.

.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

_ Tohoshinki Senior High School_

Para siswa-siswi kelas XII semuanya berkumpul di Aula utama Toho yang terkenal dengan desain yang sangat elegan dan terlihat mewah. Tidak heran bila Tohoshinki adalah sekolahan yang paling terpandang dan terus berkembang hingga para siswa-siswi selalu berlomba-lomba untuk memasuki sekolahan elit tersebut.

Terlihat dipodium, Shim Changmin salah satu siswa berprestasi sedang memberikan sedikit kata-kata ucapan terimakasih terhadap Kepala sekolah dan Guru-guru yang telah membimbingnya beserta teman-teman seangkatannya yang selalu membantunya selama bersekolah di Tohoshinki.

"Yang saya hormati Yayasan dan Kepala sekolah yang telah memberikan kesempatan kepada saya dan sebagian teman-teman saya hingga bisa di sekolah di sini melalui jalur beasiswa.

Yang saya hormati para _Songsaengnim_ yang telah membimbing siswa-siswa Tohonshinki dengan sabar dan loyalitas yang tinggi hingga bisa menyelesaikan studinya selama 3 tahun penuh.

Saya mewakili teman-teman seangkatan saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada para _Songsaengnim_ yang telah mendidik kita menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Termakasih~"

Changmin mengakhiri pidatonya dan membungkukkan badannya pada para _Songsaengnim_ dan tepuk tangan riuh langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru Aula.

Changmin kembali duduk di tempat para siswa yang akan diwisuda hari ini. Dia duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Youngwoong.

"Woahh… Kau bisa juga berpidato di podium itu! Kau sangat kelihatan berkarisma!" ungkap Youngwoong antusias.

"Iyahh… _Chukkae_ Mininie… Kau telah menjadi juara umum dalam angkatan kita!" tambah Kyuhyun semangat.

"_Aniya_… kalau Jaejoong tidak _Home_ _Schooling_ pasti dia yang akan Mendapakatkan juara umum lagi seperti waktu di _Dong Bang Junior High School !_" Changmin berusaha merendah dan tidak menyombongkan diri.

"Heumm.. Iya sieh kembaranku itu memang pandai… hahaha…" bangga Youngwoong.

"Ustttt… Acara selanjutnya akan segera dimulai, jangan berisik lagi !" interupsi Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_… _Ne_…_Ne_…"

Youngwoong cs kembali kidmat mengikuti acara selanjutnya dalam wisuda itu. Ketiga sejoli itu duduk paling depan di sebelah kiri. Tempat duduk disesuaikan dengan hasil ujian akhir mereka. Sedangkan Yunho duduk di barisan sebelah kanan jauh dari posisi Youngwoong. Terlihat Yoochun dan Heechul dibelakang Yunho.

Ada yang ganjil! Dimanakah Junsu? Setelah kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Junsu selalu menjaga jarak dengan Youngwoong cs. Dia duduk di barisan paling belakang. Dia berusaha menghindari Youngwoong dan Kyumin yang telah menjadi temannya selama 3 tahun ini.

Junsu masih malu atas perbuatannya. Dia masih sulit untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri, hanya karena cemburu hingga berbuat nekat seperti itu.

Rasa penyesalan sampai sekarangpun masih menghinggapinya. Ketika melihat wajah Youngwoong akan mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong. Seseorang yang mengalami perkosaan dan itu salah satu alasannya adalah karena kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya 4 jam telah berlalu acara wisuda telah berakhir. Saatnya sesama teman dekat saling mengabadikan moment terakhir mereka dengan berfoto bersama ataupun mem-video-kan-nya.

"Changmin… ! Kyuhyun…! ayo kita foto bersama dengan Lee gak _songsaengnim_. Aku ingin punya kenang-kenangan dengan pelatih basket itu." ajak Youngwoong pada kedua temannya. Mau tak mau kedua temannya itupun mengikuti keinginan Youngwoong.

Setelah foto bersama-sama. Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar Aula. Mata Changmin menangkap sesosok Junsu -teman mereka-.

"Junsu…. Juasu-_ah_! Su-ie _kajja_ kita foto bersama !" Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya memanggil-manggil _yeoja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu. Changmin masih melambai-lambai karena banyak orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang di depan Aula.

Junsu yang sadar telah dipanggil Changmin malah mempercepat langkah kakinya menjauhi Aula.

"Su-ie…. Su-ie…!" panggil Kyuhyun juga.

"Kenapa Junsu malah menjauh…" sedih Changmin.

"Junsu sekarang aneh yah… Selalu menjauhi kita! Humm.. mungkin perasaanku saja." timpal Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Changmin! Kyunhyun! Mungkin Junsu tidak mendengar panggilan kita~~" kata Youngwoong yang sudah menyadari perubahan sikap Junsu semenjak sebulan yang lalu itu.

"_Kajja_ … Kita berfoto bersama lagi!" ajak Youngwoong pada kedua temannya. Untuk mencairkan suasana.

.

.

.

.

Junsu yang masih terus berjalan menjauh dari Aula. Dia melintasi halaman Aula dengan sangat terburu-buru. Ia ingin sampai ke parkiran dan pulang sekarang juga.

Brukkk

"Ahh… Bungaku!" pekik _namja_ bejidat sedikit berbeda dari _namja_ seumurannya a.k.a berjidat lebar itu.

"_Mian_… _Mi_-_an_!" ujar Junsu sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Junsu-_ah_…" lirih Yoochun. Dia mengambil rangkaian bunga yang terjatuh itu.

Junsu yang mendengar namanya disebut itupun memandang orang yang telah ditabraknya barusan. Manik mata Junsu membesar dari wajarnya. Kenapa _namja_ yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui itu malah berada di hadapannya.

"_Mian_…" kata Junsu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun. Sedang _Namja_ cassanova itu memandang kepergian Junsu yang berjalan kearah parkiran.

'_Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu ada dalam pikiranku? Ah mungkin karena dia yeoja pertama yang memutuskanku!_' batin Yoochun. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan 'sesuatu' alasan yang lain dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Hei… Yoochun! Kenapa melamun di tengah halaman seperti itu!" panggil Yunho yang berada di bawah tugu Universtas bersama Heechul.

"Hahahaha… paling ada _yeoja_ cantik" kata Heechul.

Yoochun yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menghampiri Yunho dan Heechul.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

** Rumah Duo Kim**

Jam di dinding ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Terlihat Jaejoong dan Lee _ahjumma_ sedang memasak di dapur untuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan acara kelulusan Youngwoong nanti.

"_Ahjumma_…! Bagaimana rasa soup ini! Apakah sudah terasa sedap? Tidak terlalu banyak garam kan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Lee _Ahjumma_.

"Sini coba saya rasakan, _Noona_! Heumm… Sudah enak!" jawab Lee _ahjumma_ yang sudah mencicipi soup buatan Jaejoong itu.

"Kau sedang apa _Ahjumma_?"

"Oh… Ini sedang mengupas cangkang udang! Akan saya buat udang saus tiram, sesuai kesukaan kalian!" Ujar Lee _Ahjumma_ sambil tersenyum. Dia masih selalu ingat masakan apa saja yang di sukai Jaejoong dan Youngwoong.

"Ughhh… Bau udang itu membuatku mual, _Ahjumma!_" kata Jaejoong sambil menutup hidungnya dan menjauh dari Lee _ahjumma_.

"Kalau _Noona_ mual! Sebaiknya istirahat saja, Nee!" saran Lee _ahjumma_.

"_Aniyo_ _Ahjumma_! Aku memasak pasta ini saja!"

Mereka seperti ibu dan anak yang memasak di dapur dengan dibumbui candaan hingga menimbulkan kehangatan keluarga diantara keduanya.

Tak terasa masakan telah terselesaikan semua. "Humm.. Akhirnya selesai juga semua masakan ini !" ungkap Jaejoong senang.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Ah… itu pasti mereka _Ahjumma_! Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya!" pinta Jaejoong sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Yasudah _ahjumma_ siapkankan masakan ini di meja makan dulu _ne_!"

.

.

.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka mata _does_ Jaejoong langsung menangkap wajah _baby_ _face_ Changmin yang berdiri paling depan pintu.

"_Annyeong_…. Joongiee~~" sapa Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Youngwoong yang melihat itupun merasa iritasi dan langsung menarik Changmin agar menjauh dari Jaejeoong.

"Yah… Youngwoong apa-apaan kau ini?" sungut Changmin.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Main peluk-peluk saudaraku!" sebal Youngwoong penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Hehehe… Aku kan kangen dengan Joongie…" Changmin hanya tersenyum lima jari menanggapi ketidaksukaan Youngwoong.

"Lebih tepatnya kau kangen dengan masakan Jaejoong, Minnie !" koreksi Youngwoong yang mengerti sifat _food_ _monster_ Changmin.

"Hahaha…" Kyuhyun dan Youngwoong tertawa mengejek Changmin.

"Ishh… Kalian ini tau saja pikiranku?" ungkap Changmin sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Sudahlah… Lebih baik kalian masuk ke dalam dulu!" Jaejoong berusah menengahi pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Joongie… Kau memasak apa?" tanya Changmin sambil melenggang masuk ke ruang tamu itu.

"Aku memasak banyak makanan! Semoga saja kau suka! Lee _ahjumma_ sekarang sedang mempersiapkannya di meja makan. Kyuhyun … Ayo masuk !" ajak Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun yang masih merasa segan dan tidak pantas bermain ke rumah majikan _appa_-nya itu.

"_Ne_.. Joongie~" Kyuhyun duduk di dekat Changmin.

"Ehm.. Sebaiknya aku mengambil minum dulu buat kalian! Sebentar _ne_!" kata Jaejoong ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

Tapi Yougwoong sudah berdiri dari duduknya terlebih dahulu. "Joongie biar aku saja yang mengambil minum! Sebaiknya kau temani mereka berdua mengobrol. Okeh~" pinta Youngwoong.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eh Junsu mana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyumin tiba-tiba.

"Ehh… itu...~" Changmin akan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tapi disela Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Junsu sedang sibuk!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Padahal kalian teman dekat, ya?"

"Mungkin ada urusan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkannya Joongie~" timpal Youngwoong yang baru datang dari dapur sambil meletakkan minuman yang telah ia bawa itu ke meja di depan mereka.

"Iyah mungkin. Changmin ku dengar kau menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. _Chukkae_ Minnie!" Jaejoong merubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Eum… _Gomawo_ Joongie! Itu karena Joongie tidak bersekolah di THS!" ungkap Changmin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"_By_ _the_ _way_ Changmin dan Kyunhyun kalian akan melanjutkan ke Universitas mana?" _Yeoja _cantik berbibir plum itu penasaran dengan kampus mana yang akan Changmin dan Kyunhyun pilih untuk melanjutkan studinya.

"Kalau soal kulyah, aku akan menundanya! Aku kerja _part_ _time_ di tempat kerja Kyunhyun sudah sebulan ini, Joongie! Aku ingin cari pengalaman kerja terlebih dahulu." terang Changmin mengenai rencana masa depannya.

"Dan kau Kyunnie.. ?" Youngwoong juga penasaran tentang rencana Kyunhyun.

"Kalau aku juga sama dengan Changmin, aku ingin kerja untuk beberapa tahun, baru melanjutkan studi kembali!"

"Aku pasti akan kesepian tanpa kalian!" ujar Youngwoong dengan muka sedih.

"Woongie… Kau akan melanjutkan kemana? Ke _Seoul_ _University_ atau kemana? Jurusan Olahraga eoh? Kau belum bercerita padaku?" Jaejoong menunggu jawaban Youngwoong dengan seksama. Pasalnya kembarannya itu sangat tergila-gila dengan basket. Jurusan apa yang akan diambil Youngwoong nanti pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari _hobby_-nya itu.

"Kalau aku sudah menentukan pilihan! Aku akan masuk Universitas Parang dan aku akan menjadi perawat~" jawab Youngwoong mantap dengan nada ceria.

"_MWO_? Benarkah?" tanya Kyumin kompak. Mereka berdua tahu Youngwoong itu bukan tipe orang yang suka belajar. PR saja selalu mencontek mereka.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa reaksi kalian kaget begitu? Kalian kira aku bercanda, eoh?" Youngwoong merasa teman-temannya terlalu menyepelekan dan meremehkan cita-citanya.

"He..he.. Bu-bukan begitu Youngwoong-_ah_, hanya saja bukankah kau selama ini menyukai basket? Kenapa tidak mengambil jurusan olahraga saja, eoh ?" tanya Changmin.

"Kenapa aku ingin jadi perawat? Karena aku ingin menyembuhkan orang-orang yang punya penyakit. Aku ingin menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit ginjal. Hingga dia tidak kehilangan ginjalnya. Aku akan terapkan ilmu-ku untuk menjaga kesehatan saudara kembarku ini yang hanya tinggal memiliki satu ginjal." tutur Youngwoong sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"_Gomawo_ Woongie! Cita-citamu sangat mulia sekali! Aku pasti mendukungmu!" Jaejoong sangat bahagia memiliki kembaran yang sangat menyayangi dan peduli terhadapnya. Dia mengusap-usap rambut kepala Youngwoong dengan sayang.

"Ah… Aku juga mendukungmu Youngwoong!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau harus semangat belajar! Tidak mudah menjadi perawat itu, bukannya sembuh nanti malah malapraktek lagi!" Changmin masih sangsi dengan kemampuan Youngwoong.

"Minnie… Dulu kau bilang tidak mudah bagiku masuk Tohoshinki yang isinya anak-anak _genius_ itu! Tapi berkat bantuanmu dan Jaejoong akhirnya aku bisa masuk juga kan? Begitupun dengan cita-citaku sekarang aku harus bisa meraihnya. Asalkan dengan bantuan Jaejoong tentunya… hehehe~" bela Youngwoong pada Changmin yang masih menyangsikannya.

"_Yye_… semoga berhasil! Nanti kalau aku sakit tidak perlu ke rumah sakit! Bisa berobat gratis.. hahaha~~" kata Changmin.

"Tch … maunya..!"

Lee _ahjumma_ yang sudah selesai menyiapkan dan menata masakan di ruang makan segera menginterusi pembicaraan keempat anak muda itu dengan kedatangannya.

"_Noona_! Tuan! makanannya sudah siap! Sebaiknya segera keruang makan!"

"_Ne_, _Ahjumma_… _kajja_ teman-teman kita ke ruang makan. Kita rayakan malam ini karena kalian telah lulus!" ajak Jaejoong pada Changkyu.

.

.

.

"Wuuahhhh… Masakannya banyak sekali dan bermacam-macam pula! Aku ingin mencicipi semuanya!" mata Changmin berbinar-binar tatkala matanya menangkap hamparan masakan yang telah tersaji rapi di meja makan itu.

"Iya, Minnie kau bisa mencicipi semuanya!" ucap Jaejoong ramah. Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri lalu menyuruhnya duduk. "Kyuhyun tidak usah malu-malu, _Ne~_" minta Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyum tipisnya pada Jaejoong.

"Changmin ayo coba pastanya! Aku yang membuatnya!" tawar Jaejoong, tangan kanannya menyodorkan pasta pada Changmin.

"_Gomawoyo_ Joongie… Eum… _mashitaaaa_…!" ungkap Changmin riang.

"Kyuhyun ini soupnya. Dan kau mau makan apa Woongie…?"

"Kalau aku suka udang saus tiram ini! ini enak sekali, pasti ini yang memasak Lee _ahjumma_ ya? Ayo rasakan Joongie biasanya kau menyukainya!" Youngwoong menyodorkan sesuap udang pada kembarannya itu. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah udang itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu di dalam lambungnya bergejolak ingin keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

"Ughh…." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Tidak enak hati bila mual-mual dihadapan mereka.

"Joongie…! Kau kenapa?" panik Changmin dan yang lainnya.

"_Mi_-_mian_… Ughh…" Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan makanan yang telah dimakannya tadi. Bau udang membuatnya mual. Padahal biasanya Jaejoong sangat menyukai _sea_ _food_.

"Kenapa dengan Joongie?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Youngwoong.

"Sepertinya dia masuk angin! Sudah tiga hari ini dia mual-mual!" ungkap Youngwoong mengenai Jaejoong beberapa hari ini.

"Apa mungkin hanya masuk angin?" tanya Changmin dengan pikiran yang masih menerka-nerka alasan lain kenapa Jaejoong mual-mual begitu. Changmin memandang Youngwoong _intens_. Menunggu reaksinya.

Drrrtt….Drtttt

Kyunhyun membuka _handphone_-nya yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mendapat pesan singkat itu.

"Ohh… Itu dari _manajer_ _restaurant_ ! Katanya kita harus segera kesana." jawab Kyunhyun sambil memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam tas.

"Yasudah kalau begitu! Cho _ahjusshi_ yang akan mengantar kalian biar cepat sampai!" tawar Youngwoong pada Kyumin.

"Tapi…." Kyuhyun berusaha menolak.

"_Gwaenchana_… Aku sudah tidak keluar rumah lagi sepertinya. Aku juga sudah bisa menyetir mobil sendiri kok!"

"_Ne_… Kalau begitu kita permisi dulu! Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Jaejoong atas makanannya, Woongie!" pesan Changmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oh iya Woongie…! Coba kau bawa Jaejoong ke dokter! Mungkin dia tidak hanya masuk angin saja~" saran Changmin.

"_Nee_… hati-hati di jalan~~" Youngwoong mengantarkan Changkyu sampai depan pintu.

Setelah itu dia kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan sisa makanan mereka di atas meja. Ternyata Lee _ahjumma_ juga sedang berada di ruang makan sedang membuat jus jeruk.

"_Ahjumma_.. untuk siapa jus itu?" Youngwoong menghampiri Lee _ahjumma_.

"_Noona_ Jaejoong meminta dibuatkan jus jeruk tanpa gula katanya! Dia ingin yang asam-asam. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada _Noona_ Jaejoong!" ucap Lee _ahjumma_ yang masih sibuk mengaduk jus jeruk itu.

"Sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Youngwoong tidak mengerti. Lee _ahjumma_ bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoong malah mengambil sesuatu ke kamarnya.

"Ini…" Lee _ahjumma_ menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Youngwoong yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Apa ini _ahjumma_?"

"Itu alat tes kehamilan, tadi saya membelinya waktu ke supermarket! Coba berikan pada _Noona_ Jaejoong! Bukannya sudah beberapa hari ini _Noona_ Jaejoong mual-mual terus dan selalu makan yang asam-asam?"

"Jadi~~ Maksud _ahjumma_ Joongie hamil?" dari nada suaranya Youngwoong terlihat _shock_ dengan penuturan Lee _ahjumma_.

"Belum tentu! Makannya _Noona_ harus berikan ini pada _Noona_ Jaejoong agar kita bisa tahu hasilnya!"

"Kalau begitu _ahjumma_, biar jus ini aku antarkan ke kamar Joongie sekalian memberikan ini?"

.

.

.

Cklekkk…. Kriettt

Jaejoong menoleh pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Kembarannya itu masuk sambil membawa jus jeruk yang ia pesan pada Lee _ahjumma_.

"Joongie… masih mual?"

"Sudah tidak lagi Woongie! Bagaimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun apa dia sudah pulang?"

"_Ne_, mereka berdua sudah pulang karena dapat sms dari manajer restoran katanya harus segera ke tempat kerja!" ucap Youngwoong sambil menyerahkan jus jeruk itu.

"_Gomawo_ Woongie… Jus jeruknya segar sekali!" ujar Jaejoong sambil meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakasnya setelah meminum isinya.

"Joongie... A-aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Youngwoong ragu. Dia menyerahkan tes kehamilan pada Jaejoong. "Joongie… ini hanya untuk mengetes saja, bukan apa-apa! Hanya saja a-aku merasa kalau kau~"

"Maksudmu aku hamil?" potong Jaejoong dengan suara lirih.

"_Aniyo_…. Ini juga belum pasti! Tidak ada salahnya kita mengecheck, Joongie?" Youngwoong memegang kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong yang mulai gemetar ketakutan.

_Doe_ _eyes_ Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ta-tapi… aku takut…"

Youngwoong menghela napasnya. "Joongie… percaya padaku! Semoga perkiraan ku saja yang salah…" Youngwoong menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Hiks… hiks… tapi dia memperkosaku dua kali…. Hiks! Dia juga tidak menggunakan pengaman… _eottoke_ Woongie…!" Jaejoong semakin terisak mengingat malam pemerkosaan itu. Dia sangat takut ada benih yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Ketakutannya bertambah tatkala memikirkan _namja_ musang itu mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak?

Hati Youngwoong mencelos mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Pasalnya setelah dari operasi itu Jaejoong belum pernah menceritakan kejadian itu padanya. Dia hanya tahu pemerkosaan itu dari visum dokter.

"_Uljima_… Joongie… cup~cup" Youngwoong memeluk kembarannya yang sedang menangis itu, membuat dirinya juga ikut menangis. Masalah apa lagi yang akan dialami kembarannya itu. Kenapa kesakitan selalu dialami Jaejoong. "Joongie… Sebaiknya kau tes dulu, ne?"

Jaejoong berjalan ke dalam toilet untuk mengetes apakah dia hamil atau tidak. Sedangkan Youngwoong duduk di ranjang _queen_ size Jaejoong sambil menunggu kembarannya itu keluar.

Youngwoong mengingat-ingat perkataan demi perkataan yang membuatnya merasa yakin kalau Jaejoong hamil. Tapi hati kecilnya berusaha menolak kenyataan itu.

'_Apa mungkin hanya masuk angin?' _Youngwoong teringat penuturan Changmin.

"_Hiks…hiks… tapi dia memperkosaku dua kali…. Hiks! Dia juga tidak menggunakan pengaman… eottoke Woongie…."_ Dia juga teringat pengakuan Jaejoong.

Youngwoong nampak frustasi akan semua ini. Tak sadar tangan Youngwoong terkepal. Merasakan emosi naik ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Joongie… tidak mungkin hamil…" lirih Youngwoong berkali-kali.

'_Yunho… kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang terjadi pada jaejoong'_ batin Youngwoong. Giginya gemeretak menahan emosi, darahnya terasa semakin mendidih bila membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Youngwoong mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar mandi Jaejoong, pasalnya sudah tiga puluh menit Jaejoong tidak juga keluar menunjukkan hasil tesnya.

"Joongie… bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya youngwoong pelan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang berada di kamar mandi terduduk di _closet_. Dengan tangan gemetar memegang tes kehamilan itu. Matanya masih terpejam enggan untuk melihat hasilnya.

Pikirannya penuh dengan ketakutan. Dia sangat takut bila hamil dan harus membesarkan anak itu sendirian. Dimana dia akan mencari pertanggungjawaban. Umurnya juga masih terbilang muda.

"Joongie… buka pintunya…!" Youngwoong mulai tidak sabar di depan pintu toilet itu yang tidak mendapat respon dari Jaejoong. Hanya suara isak tangis Jaejoong yang sampai di indra pendengarannya.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri melihat hasilnya. Dalam detik itu juga mata yang sudah bulat itu semakin bulat sempurna. Dirinya terasa terhantam batu besar yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika melihat hasil dengan 2 garis merah pada tes kehamilan itu.

Tangisnyapun semakin pecah. Youngwoong yang menunggu di luar semakin panik. Jaejoong membuka pintu toilet itu dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan kembarannya itu sambil terisak.

Youngwoong yang melihat reaksi Jaejoong seperti itu sudah yakin hasilnya, tanpa harus di beri tahu Jaejoong. Dia melepas pelukan Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Joongie… ayo ikut aku~" ajak Youngwoong dengan terus membawa Jaejoong keluar kamarnya menuju garasi mobil.

Brakkk

Youngwoong menutup pintu mercedes benz itu kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi. Membawa Jaejoong entah kemana. Jaejoong yang tidak tahu akan di bawa kemana oleh Youngwoong hanya mampu terisak. Pikiran bermacam-macam menghinggapi otaknya. Apakah Youngwoong akan membawanya ke tempat menggugurkan kandungan?

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

** Mansion Yunho.**

Yunho, Yoochun dan Heechul ternyata juga mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di mansion mewah Yunho. Mereka merayakan kelululusannya malam ini dengan minum bersama. Yoochun juga sudah terlihat sembuh dari cedera patah tulang kakinya.

"Yunho… Ayo minum lagi!" Heechul menyodorkan segelas wine pada Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Yunho…! Kapan orang tuamu akan pulang ke Korea…? Aku merindukan _ahjumma_ dan _ahjusshi_ sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho yang masih sibuk menegak wine pemberian Heechul.

"_Mollayo_…! Mereka masih sibuk bisnis perhotelan di Jerman. sedangkan perusaan di Korea, aku yang harus menanganinya! Aku akan melanjutkan ke _Seoul_ _University_! Aku ingin mengambil bisnis manajaemen!"

"Huh… Ku kira kau akan melajutkan studi ke Jerman! ternyata ke _Seoul_ _University_ juga bareng kita!"

"Ne.. Aku cinta Korea! Untuk apa jauh-jauh ke luar negeri hanya untuk studi, bila di Korea ada Universitas yang berkembang dan maju!" dalam hati Yunho juga masih menunggu janji Hyun Joong yang akan melanjutkan ke _Seoul_ _University _bersamanya. Tapi sampai sekarangpun Yunho belum mendengar kabar beritanya. Mungkinkah dia masih patah hati. Hingga sampai sekarang masih tetap di Amerika.

"Oh yeahh…! Aku suka gayamu sepupuku!" ujar Yoochun sambil menegak minumannya.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

"Tuan Yunho ada teman Anda!" Ucap Cho _ahjumma_ yang membawa dua _yeoja_ cantik ke hadapan Yunho dan teman-temannya. Sedang tiga remaja yang sedang pesta kecil-kecilan itu sontak memberikan tatapan tajam pada kedua _yeoja_ serupa itu. Satu _yeoja_ dengan tubuh yang terlihat lemah masih terdengar sedikit isakan-isakan kecil. Sedangkan _yeoja_ yang satunya terlihat marah dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Yoochun dan Heechul sangat tidak percaya dengan pandangan matanya, bergantian memandang Youngwoong dan Jaejoong berulang kali. _Youngwoong memiliki kembaran?_ Itulah yang ada di otak-nya saat ini. Sedangkan Yunho yang sudah mengenal dua sosok itu hanya fokus memandang Jaejoong.

Tubuh '_Malaikat bibir cherry-nya'_ itu terlihat kurus. Pipinya juga terlihat semakin tirus. Ada lelehan air mata pada pipi putih mulus itu.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya mendekati duo kim yang masih berdiri mematung semenjak memasuki ruangan itu.

"Yunho… Kau tidak lupa dengannya kan?" tanya Youngwoong pada pemilik mata musang itu. Sedangkan Yunho masih sibuk memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk tanpa memandangnya. Jemari-jermari lentik Jaejoong memilin-milin kemejanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Dia Jaejoong kembaranku! Kau telah memperkosanya sebulan yang lalu! Dan sekarang dia sedang hamil!" ungkap Youngwoong. Yoochun yang masih terduduk di sofa bersama Heechul teringat ucapan Junsu ketika di rumah sakit waktu itu. Ternyata benar Yunho telah memperkosa saudara Youngwoong. Sedangkan Heechul dia masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Terus…" tanya Yunho singkat sambil menatap dingin Youngwoong.

"Terus kau bilang? Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannmu?" Youngwoong mulai emosi dengan sikap Yunho yang begitu dingin menanggapi berita besar itu.

"Aku harus menikahinya, begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus secepatnya menikahi Jaejoong!" bentak Youngwoong pada Yunho yang masih santai-santai saja merespon berita kehamilan Jaejoong.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pada Youngwoong yang sudah sangat naik darah itu. "Tidak masalah menikahinya!" Yunho mengelus rambut lembut Jaejoong. Entah apa yang menarik di lantai itu hingga Jaejoong sedari tadi menunduk. '_Ternyata yang memperkosaku adalah teman sekolah Youngwoong. Jadi Yunho dan Youngwoong sudah saling mengenal'_ pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Namun…" ujar Yunho mengagantungkan ucapannya. "Ada syaratnya!" Yunho menyeringai menatap tajam Youngwoong.

Youngwoong melotot mendengar perkataan Yunho. Apa lagi yang sedang Yunho rencanakan?

"Kau ingat tidak sebulan yang lalu kau dan teman-temanmu itu menghadangku di jalan! Dan langsung memukuliku bertubi-tubi, heum?" desis Yunho di telinga Youngwoong.

"Tidak sampai disitu saja! Lusa setelah kejadian itu kau juga menyuruh para preman untuk mengahancurkan kaca-kaca mensionku ketika Cho _Ahjumma_ sedang berbelanja? Kau pasti masih mengingat semua itu kan?" tanya Yunho sarkatik dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Yunho.. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertele-tela! Katakan apa maumu?" ketus Youngwoong yang mulai iritasi dengan kata-kata Yunho.

"_Good_…! kau pandai juga ternyata! Aku ingin kau meminta maaf padaku! Memohonlah dan cium kakiku!" entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena rasa dendam Yunho yang begitu besar hingga dia tega memberikan persyaratan seperti itu.

Youngwoong memandang Yunho dengan ketidakpercayaan. "Tidak mau, hah?" suara bass itu terdengar meremehkan Youngwoong.

Jaejoong akhirnya memberanikan diri memandang Yunho. Mata doesnya memandang mata musang itu dengan penuh kesedihan. Walaupun pandangannya memburam tetapi ketampanan _namja_ bermata musang itu tidak berkurang sama sekali. Bahunya mulai bergetar hebat, menahan isakan yang dari bibir _cherry_-nya.

Brukk

Youngwoong pasrah terduduk di lantai, dia harus melakukan persyaratan yang diajukan Yunho padanya. Harga dirinya tidak ada gunanya bila dibandingkan dengan kebahagian Jaejoong. Matanya memandang sepatu hitam yang dipakai Yunho. Kalau dipikir-pikir Youngwoong juga sangat keterlaluan saat menghancurkan mansion Yunho waktu itu. Karena tidak ingin melaporkan Yunho pada polisi, akhirnya dia menyuruh preman-preman untuk menyerang kediaman Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin terisak lagi. Dia menarik Youngwoong untuk kembali berdiri. Dia tidak mau kembarannya itu kehilangan harga diri.

"_Aniyo_.. Youngwoong-_ah_ biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" lirih Jaejoong di sertai tangisannya. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Yunho.

"Hiks… Hiks… Aku yang membutuhkan pertanggungjawabanya… Biarkan a-aku yang melakukannya~~" Ujar Jaejoong tertahan karena isakan. Dia gigit bibir plum itu untuk mengurangi tangisannya. Suaranya terdengar serak, karena sedari tadi dia terus menangis dan terisak.

Yoochun dan Heechul masih di tempatnya semula. Terduduk di sofa seolah sedang menikmati adegan drama yang di siarkan di televisi.

"Hiks… Hiks… ma'afkanlah Youngwoong!" mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku menikahimu, heum?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di lantai itu. "Benarkah kau hanya tidur denganku?" ucap Yunho tanpa sadar tatkala mengingat Jaejoong dulu adalah _yeoja_ yang mencampakkan Hyun Joong, _hyung_-nya itu. Ada Kemungkinan Jaejoong hamil anak _namjachingu_-nya yang lain. Yang tidak ia ketahui.

Pertanyaan Yunho itu bagai belati yang menghujam jantung ke dua kim bersaudara itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" teriak Youngwoong. Bogem mentah ingin ia layangkan pada Yunho. Tetapi Yunho terlebih dahulu menangkis dan menghempaskan kepalan tangannya.

"_Calm_ _down_? Aku hanya bertanya! Menurutku itu tidak salah! Mungkin dia pernah tidur dengan _namjachingu_-nya?"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat! tangisannyapun pecah mendengar tuduhan _namja_ musang itu. Youngwoong sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi _namja_ di depannya ini.

"Kau yang memperkosanya dan kau juga yang menyangsikannya? Ayo Joongie, bangun! Calon _aegya_-mu tidak membutuhkan seorang _appa_ sepertinya! Calon aegyamu pasti juga sangat malu bila memiliki _appa_ seorang pemerkosa. Tch… Memalukan!" sinis Youngwoong sambil menarik Jaejoong keluar ruangan itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong dia masih tidak rela pergi dari mansion itu. Matanya masih bertemu pandang dengan mata musang Yunho. Jaejoong memandang Yunho penuh sendu dan iba. Dalam hatinya dia masih berdo'a agar Yunho mau berubah pikiran dan mau menikahinya tanpa syarat.

Yunho yang ditatap sendu Jaejoong itu hatinya merasakan sakit juga. Mencintai dan membenci seseorang dalam waktu bersamaan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk di jalaninya. Kenapa dia harus mencintai _yeoja_ '_malaikat berbibir cherry'_ itu, _yeoja_ yang terlihat rapuh dan mengundang siapa saja untuk melindunginya! Hatinya terasa terluka bila melihat _yeoja_ itu menangis. Tetapi di saat bersamaan ego Yunho mengatakan kalau _yeoja_ seperti itu pandai menjerat seseorang, terbukti dari Hyun Joong yang terjerat pesonanya dan hancur karena di campakkannya hingga berniat mengakhiri merasa tidak adil dengan semua ini.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~**

Whehehehee…. Kitty kabur dulu ….. sebelum di demo….

Terimakasih buat para readerdeul yang yang berkenan membaca ff abal-abal ini dan memberikan reviewsnya.

terimaksih juga yang udah ngeklik follow and favorit :)

Jangan lupa klik REVIEW lagi yah… kitty tunggu! tidak login juga tidak apa-apa. Kitty jadi semangat kalau baca reviews kalian#sekali lagi gomawoyoo…

Kitty minta pendapat chingudeul niehh…

ADEGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN AGAR YUNHO NISTA DAN MENDERITA DISINI ^_^?


	15. Chapter 15

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Length** = 13

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing ! Don't Like Don't Read!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 PART A**

**MELAYANI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-AUTHOR POV-

Brukk

Youngwoong pasrah terduduk di lantai. Dia harus melakukan persyaratan yang diajukan Yunho padanya. Harga dirinya tidak ada gunanya bila dibandingkan dengan kebahagian Jaejoong.

Matanya memandang sepatu hitam yang dipakai Yunho. Kalau dipikir-pikir Youngwoong juga sangat keterlaluan saat menghancurkan mansion Yunho waktu itu. Karena tidak ingin melaporkan Yunho pada polisi, akhirnya dia menyuruh preman-preman untuk menyerang kediaman Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin terisak lagi. Dia menarik Youngwoong untuk kembali berdiri. Dia tidak mau kembarannya itu kehilangan harga diri.

"_Aniyo_…! Youngwoong-_ah_ biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" lirih Jaejoong disertai tangisannya. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yunho.

"Hiks…Hiks…Aku yang membutuhkan pertanggungjawabanya…Biarkan a-aku yang melakukannya~~" ujar Jaejoong tertahan karena isakan.

Dia gigit bibir plum itu untuk mengurangi tangisannya. Suaranya terdengar serak, karena sedari tadi dia terus menangis dan terisak.

Yoochun dan Heechul masih di tempatnya semula. Terduduk di sofa seolah sedang menikmati adegan drama yang di siarkan di televisi.

"Hiks… Hiks… Ma'afkanlah Youngwoong!" mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku menikahimu, heum?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

"Benarkah kau hanya tidur denganku?" ucap Yunho tanpa sadar tatkala mengingat Jaejoong dulu adalah _yeoja_ yang mencampakkan Hyun Joong, _hyung_-nya itu.

Ada Kemungkinan Jaejoong hamil anak _namjachingu_-nya yang lain. Yang tidak ia ketahui.

Pertanyaan Yunho itu bagai belati yang menghujam jantung kedua Kim bersaudara itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" teriak Youngwoong.

Bogem mentah ingin Ia layangkan pada Yunho. Tetapi Yunho terlebih dahulu menangkis dan menghempaskan kepalan tangannya.

"_Calm_ _down_? Aku hanya bertanya! Menurutku itu tidak salah! Mungkin dia pernah tidur dengan _namjachingu_-nya?"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat! tangisannyapun pecah mendengar tuduhan _namja_ musang itu. Youngwoong sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi _namja_ di depannya ini.

"Kau yang memperkosanya dan kau juga yang menyangsikannya? Ayo Joongie, bangun! Calon _aegya_-mu tidak membutuhkan seorang _appa_ sepertinya! Calon aegyamu pasti juga sangat malu bila memiliki _appa_ seorang pemerkosa. Tch… Memalukan!" sinis Youngwoong sambil menarik Jaejoong keluar ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dia masih tidak rela pergi dari mansion itu. Matanya masih bertemu pandang dengan mata musang Yunho. Jaejoong memandang Yunho penuh sendu dan iba. Dalam hatinya dia masih berdo'a agar Yunho mau berubah pikiran dan mau menikahinya tanpa syarat.

Yunho yang ditatap sendu Jaejoong itu hatinya merasakan sakit juga.

Mencintai dan membenci seseorang dalam waktu bersamaan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk di jalaninya.

Kenapa dia harus mencintai _yeoja_ '_malaikat berbibir cherry'_ itu, _yeoja_ yang terlihat rapuh dan mengundang siapa saja untuk melindunginya! Hatinya terasa terluka bila melihat _yeoja_ itu menangis. Tetapi disaat bersamaan ego Yunho mengatakan kalau _yeoja_ seperti itu pandai menjerat seseorang, terbukti dari Hyun Joong yang terjerat pesonanya dan hancur karena di campakkannya hingga berniat mengakhiri merasa tidak adil dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Duo Kim bersaudara. Yunho berjalan menuju sofa mendudukkan dirinya disana, Otaknya masih sibuk mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah dia ucapkan pada Jaejoong.

Dia memijit pelipisnya merasakan pusing memikirkan yang Ia lakukan tadi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal dalam relung hatinya. Tapi ego dan dendamnya seolah menutupi mata hatinya.

Sedangkan kita lihat Yoochun dan Heechul! Mereka berdua masih sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho yang masih memijit pelipisnya.

Heechul sangat tidak percaya kalau Yunho pernah memperkosa anak orang, sampai senekat itu? Kaget? Tentu saja!

"Waeyo…! Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun dan Heechul karena merasa semenjak tadi dia diperhatikan begitu _intens_.

Yunho berpikir bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu butuh penjelasannya atas peristiwa yang mereka lihat tadi secara _live_.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, otaknya sangat _blank_ saat ini karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Ia lontarkan pada Yunho. Berbeda dengan Yoochun Otaknya langsung berfikir keras, memberikan introgasi-introgasi pada sepupunya itu.

"Yu-Yunho-_ah_! Benarkah kau telah memperkosa saudaranya Youngwoong. Kim… Kim…" Yoochun berusaha mengingat-ingat nama saudara kembar Youngwoong.

"Heum…Kim Jaejoong!" sela Heechul.

"_Yye_… Kau membuat Kim Jaejoong hamil?" tanya Yoochun lagi, tetapi Yunho masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Masih enggan menanggapi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_Aigoo_ Yunho! Bukankah rencana kita dulu hanya menelanjangi Youngwoong dan menyebarkan fotonya di Tohoshinki… Ckckck~~~ Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukannya sejauh ini" ungkap Heechul berdecak penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Heechul. Dia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Coba Heechul waktu dulu tidak memberikan ide gila itu, apakah pemerkosaan masih tetap terjadi? Batin Yunho.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu!" Yoochun mulai sebal dengan Yunho karena dari tadi pertanyaannya diacuhkannya.

"Yunho!" Panggil Heechul sambil menepuk pundak Yunho yang sedari tadi masih membisu.

"APA?" desis Yunho pada Heechul dan Yoochun, menurutnya mereka berdua terlalu berisik.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali! Tidak usah sok kaget begitu! Aku juga tahu kalian berdua juga sudah tidak virgin lagi!" ungkap Yunho secara blak-blakan.

"Aku tahu Heechul! Kenapa setiap liburan kau selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke Cina, heum? Itu tidak lain karena kau akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan _namjachingumu_-yang orang cina itu!" Heechul membelalakkan matanya kaget, kenapa Yunho bisa mengetahui hal se-_privasi_ itu. Pikirnya.

"Dan kau Yoochun! Sudah berapa banyak _yeoja_ yang telah kau tiduri!" Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya menatap Yoochun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kalian berdua mengintrogasiku seolah-olah aku sangat salah disini! Mengapa kalian berdua begitu kaget, Toh kalian juga sudah pernah merasakannya kan? Manusiawi kalau aku khilaf melakukan itu!" ujar Yunho lagi.

"Tapi Yunho-_ah_~ walaupun aku meniduri _yeoja_ aku tidak akan berinvestasi untuk masa depan pada mereka! Tidak sekalipun ku tanam benihku pada sembarang _yeoja_! Aku sangat kasihan dengan Kim Jaejoong dia tidak salah apa-apa! Bukankah kau benci dengan Youngwoong bukan Jaejoong?" Yoochun memberikan pengertian pada Yunho.

Sepupu yang dikiranya sangat lurus-lurus itu ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Tsk… Tidak salah apa-apa? Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa Yoochun-ah! Kalian tenang saja aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan tanggung jawab, jadi kalian tidak usah repot-repot menasehatiku!"

"Bertanggung jawab? _MWO_? Jadi kau yakin kalau anak yang ada di kandungan _yeoja_ itu anakmu?" tanya satu-satunya _yeoja_ cerewet sahabat Yunho itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Terus kenapa kau tadi bilang tidak mau bertanggungjawab dan malah memberikan persyaratan macam-macam pada mereka?" cecar Yoochun.

Dia bingung dengan jalan pemikiran Yunho yang aneh itu.

"Memang tadi aku bilang tidak mau bertanggungjawab, eoh? aku tadi hanya mempermainkan emosi mereka saja! Cepat atau lambat aku akan menikahinya! Bagaimanapun juga aku tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat."

"Ckckck… aku sekarang merasa asing denganmu Yunho-_ah_!" ungkap Yoochun merasa banyak yang Yunho sembunyikan padanya dan Heechul.

"Sudahlah Yoochun urusilah masalahmu sendiri! Aku mau tidur, ini sudah malam! Kalau kalian berdua mau menginap bilang saja pada Cho _Ahjumma_, _Ne_ !"

Yunho meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Yoochun memandang Heechul seolah menanyakan sesuatu, Heechulpun hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai respon pandangan Yoochun padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam lamanya Yunho menidurkan tubuh kekarnya di ranjang _king_ _size_-nya, tetapi mata musangnya masih enggan untuk terpejam.

Rawan di dalam alisnya seolah tidak mau meninggalkan raganya, sehingga sampai sekarangpun Yunho masih terjaga.

Dirinya gelisah hingga otaknya terus bekerja. Hampir belasan kali Ia berganti-ganti posisi dalam tidurannya. Tapi semuanya terasa tidak nyaman walaupun ranjangnya sangat empuk.

Sekelebat bayangan _yeoja_ '_malaikat bibir cherry'_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca menghantui pikirannya. Ada rasa sesak di dada sebelah kanannya mengingat _Doe Eyes_ yang sembab itu.

Apakah dirinya sangat keterlaluan bila melakukan ini? Seandainya di hatinya ada sebuah mesin yang bisa men-translate apa yang diungkapkan kata hatinya dalam bentuk tulisan, maka dia akan membeli mesin itu.

Ada kalanya timbul rasa ingin melindunginya, tapi ada kalanya dalam hati namja musang itu bergejolak ingin menyakitinya, yang telah mencampakkan '_hyung_-_nya'_ itu.

Setelah sibuk berjam-jam berpikir dalam diamnya. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk segera menikahi Jaejoong. Tidak ada salahnya menyatukan cinta dan dendam dalam sebuah ikatan perkawinan. Pikir Yunho.

.

.

.

.

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

.

.

.

.

-KYUHYUN HOUSE-

Kring Kring Kring

Dipagi hari suara bunyi bel sepeda sudah terdengar di halaman rumah Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal matahari saja masih belum terbit sepenuhnya. Siapakah gerangan yang sudah memainkan bel sepeda itu?

Terlihat _namja_ _baby face_ sedang memarkirkan sepedanya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu, tetapi belum sempat mengetok pintu ternyata sang empunya rumah sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

Senyum merekah itulah yang Ia lihat dari pemilik rumah itu.

"Ah.. Changmin-_ah_! Kau sudah datang menjemput rupanya!" ucap Kyuhyun ramah pada Changmin.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau kita sampai terlambat ke tempat kerja." ujar Changmin dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Kyuhyun makin kagum dan terpesona.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir masuk dulu?"

"_Ani_! Tapi tunggu~~" Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengunci rumah tempat tinggalnya itu. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin! Apa yang ingin dikatakan Changmin padanya? Apakah Changmin lupa sesuatu? Pikirnya.

"Eum.. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini!" ungkap Changmin polos.

Blush

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itupun wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Pasti dia merona saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia lari masuk ke rumah dan mencuci mukanya agar tidak terlihat memerah di depan Changmin sekarang. Dan jangan lupakan debaran-debaran halus pada otot jantungnya.

"G-_Gomawoyo_ Minnie…." terdengar dari suaranya sekarang Kyuhyun sedang gugup sekali.

Changmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "_Kajja_ kita berangkat kerja!" Kyuhyun yang sedang berbunga-bunga itupun hanya menurut ditarik oleh Changmin.

"Cepat naik! Kau ingin ku tinggal?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi malah melongo di depan sepedanya.

"Eh? Nee?" kaget Kyuhyun. Dia langsung membonceng sepeda Changmin.

"Pegangan yang kuat! Aku akan meluncur dengan kecepatan maximum…" perintah Changmin seraya menggenjot sepedanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa.." jerit Kyuhyun dengan sigap dia langsung memeluk perut rata Changmin.

Mukanya kembali memerah tatkala indra penciumannya mencium bau parfum yang menguar di punggung Changmin.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar itu. Sangat nyaman.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia bila bersama-bersama dengan Changmin.

Berboncengan sepeda ketika berangkat dan pulang kerja. Changmin selalu membuatnya berdebar dengan sikap manisnya, dilain sisi evilnya juga tidak ketulungan.

Selama ini Ia dan Changmin sudah sangat dekat, tetapi Kyuhyun belum tahu apakah cintanya pada _namja baby face _itu hanya searah atau dua arah?

Pasalnya Changmin belum pernah menyatakan suka padanya, setidaknya dia belum pernah memberikan sinyal-sinyal tertarik padanya.

Apakah mungkin Changmin masih menyukai Youngwoong? Entahlah yang pasti Kyuhyun sudah sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka sekarang.

"Minnie… hati-hati kalau lewat gang ini." ujar Kyuhyun setelah bisa mengontrol debaran jantung kotanya.

"_Waeyo_…."

"Ada Anjing galak di sekitar sinniii~"

Brukkk Prang

Guk Guk Guk

"Huwaaaaaaaaa…. Minnie… Anjingnya mengejar kita! Cepat tambah Kecepatannya!"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang ada anjing galak sekarang! Ckckck~" Changmin langsung mengenjot seperdanya dengan kekuatan penuh.

_Srashh Srashh_

"_Palli_…. _Palli_….. _Palliiii_…." teriak Kyuhyun yang ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…hah hh…hhh~"

Changmin mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Terlihat peluh bercucuran di pelipis _namja_ jangkung itu. Mereka berdua sekarang duduk di parkiran tempat mereka berkerja. Tetapi ternyata mereka sampai disana lebih pagi, hingga tempat mereka bekerjapun belum buka.

"Ugh… Capeknya! Gara-gara anjing itu kita datang lebih awal dari biasanya!" keluh Changmin.

"Ini minum dulu! Seharusnya kita tidak lewat gang itu lagi! Jantungku serasa mau copot setiap mendengar anjing itu mengonggong!"

"Coba kau dari awal mengatakan ada anjing galak! Pasti perutku tidak sakit seperti ini!"

"_Waegeurayo_?"

"Eum… perutku lapar! Sarapanku tadi pagi habis untuk membonceng sepeda! Kau kira kau tidak berat, eoh? tenagaku benar-benar terkuras gara-gara dikejar anjing sialan itu!" Changmin pura-pura kesal pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa menyesal dan kasihan pada Changmin. "_Mian_ _ne_! kalau begitu kita cari makan dulu, sebelum bos datang~" Kyuhyun menarik Changmin yang masih terduduk lemas.

Mereka berduapun memasuki warung makan, untuk men-_charger_ tenaga Changmin yang terkuras habis karena peristiwa di jalan tadi.

.

.

.

.

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

.

.

.

.

-DUO KIM HOUSE-

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah akan terasa sangat indah bila kita bermain-main di taman atau di pantai bersama orang-orang tersayang. Tetapi karena kebanyakan orang-orang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, sehingga mereka jarang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati keindahan dunia disekitarnya.

Sebuah mobil _audy_ hitam sejak 15 menit yang lalu terparkir di depan rumah mewah kediaman Duo Kim. Terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya menutupi mata musangnya.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang di depan rumah Kim Jaejoong? Untuk seorang Jung Yunho sangat mudah dalam menemukan alamat Duo Kim! Melalui identitas Kim Youngwoong yang ditinggalkan di Tohoshinki Ia bisa berada disini sekarang.

Jung Yunho menulis catatan kecil dan memberikan pada _Ahjusshi_ yang menjaga gerbang rumah Kim Jaejoong.

Selang beberapa menit keluarlah _yeoja_ cantik dengan kulit seputih susu dari dalam rumah mewah itu dengan cardigan merah hati dan menggunakan celana putih yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"Masuklah!" suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong setelah membuka kaca mobilnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil _audy_ hitam itu tanpa disuruh dua kali. Dia duduk di samping kemudi. Kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan Yunho itu melaju mencari tempat dan suasana yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ckittt**_

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di bibir pantai. Di bukanya kaca jendela mobil itu hingga udara pantai disore hari menerpa kulit mereka. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong masih belum ada yang membuka suaranya untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan yang serius.

Terlihat Jaejoong yang sibuk meremas-remas jemarinya karena gugup. Ia sangat berdebar hanya berdua bersama _namja_ bersuara bass itu. _Namja_ yang telah mencuri hatinya, _namja_ yang telah memperkosa dan menghamilinya.

Banyak pikiran-pikiran _negative_ dalam diri Jaejoong. Ia sangat takut Yunho membawanya ke tempat sepi seperti ini untuk menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya.

Ternyata tidak hanya Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan debaran Jantungnya, Yunho juga sedang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan _yeoja_ '_malaikat bibir cherry'_ itu. Bukan Yunho jika dia tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian akhirnya Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. Pasalnya mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, walaupun sedang duduk berdua di dalam _audy_ hitam itu.

"Heum… Kau~" Jaejoong bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang menatapnya itu. "Panggil saja aku Yunho!"

"N-_ne_… Yu-Yunho~~ Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau anak yang sedang aku kandung ini benar-benar anak kita!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit takut dan grogi dari intonasi pengucapannya.

"Yye, Aku tahu itu!" jawab Yunho santai.

Jaejoong melebarkan _Doe_ _eyes_-nya ekspresi terkejut terpancar dari wajah pucatnya. "Ta-tapi tadi malam kau mengatakan~" Jaejoong bingung bukankah tadi malam Yunho menyangsikan itu anaknya.

Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong yang terbata-bata itu. "Lupakan perkataanku tadi malam! Aku bicara seperti itu mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol! Kau punya _namjachingu_, heum?" tanya Yunho pada seseorang yang pernah ditidurinya itu.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala mantap menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega dan senang dalam diri Yunho ternyata Jaejoong tidak memiliki _namjachingu_ untuk saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kita secepatnya akan menikah!" ujar Yunho dengan suara bass-nya.

Jaejoong seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yunho. Dia masih diam mematung memandang Yunho dengan _Intens_. Benarkah Yunho akan menikahinya? Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Ketakutannya tentang masa depan anaknya menguap sudah.

"Kenapa Diam? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih belum merespon. Jaejoong hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan hingga dia hanya mampu menggeleng dan mengangguk saja.

"_Aegya_-mu membutuhkan _appa_! Ku ulangi sekali lagi! Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Yunho lagi. Biasanya seorang _namja_ yang mengajak _yeoja_ menikah pasti dengan kata-kata romantis. Tetapi Yunho? Dia mengajak menikah Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar. Apakah ini masih disebut lamaran?

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Raganya disana tetapi jiwanya seperti melayang pergi entah kemana. Dia hapus air mata yang menetesi pipinya. Air mata kebahagiaan dan ketidakpercayaan.

Melihat Jaejoong menangis Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap hamparan pasir dan ombak yang bergelung-gelung di hadapannya.

"Baik kalau begitu! Katakan pada orang tuamu aku akan melamarmu secepatnya! Aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak sejak semalam! Walaupun aku dan kau masih muda, bagaimanapun juga aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku yang telah menyerangmu!"

Mendengar kata 'menyerang' keluar dari mulut Yunho, membuat Jaejoong malu hingga mukanya memerah.

"Tapi inget Kim Jaejoong~" ucap Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"A-Apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada pelan.

"Walaupun nanti kita sudah menikah aku tidak ingin kau mencampuri urusanku! Kau harus selalu mengikuti perintahku dan yang paling penting ~~" jeda sejenak.

Yunho mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong yang sedang mendengarkan perkataannya dengan seksama.

"Kau harus mampu memenuhi segala kebutuhanku!" ungkap Yunho dengan menarik sudut bibirnya.

Yunho menghidupkan mesin _audy_ hitamnya. "Sekarang sudah malam! Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Apartemenku!"

"A-Apartemen?"

"_Ne_, aku akan mengajarimu menjadi calon istri yang baik! Bukankah tadi kubilang kau harus bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhanku?" Jaejoong memandang cemas pada Yunho.

Kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak begini. Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

.

_**Klik**_ **!**

Kunci pintu Apartemen Yunho bernuansi putih gading itu terbuka memperlihatkan barang-barang mewah disana.

"_Kajja_! Masuk!" suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ada rasa cemas dalam diri Jaejoong kala memasuki Apartemen _namja_ berbadan kekar itu.

Mata bening Jaejoong masih sibuk mengawasi dan melihat-lihat berbagai lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di setiap sudut dinding Apartemen itu.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kamar Yunho yang sangat luas. Jaejoong melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari melalui jendela kaca Apartemen.

Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau dibalik punggungnya terdapat _namja_ yang sedang menyerigai terhadapnya.

"Joongie!" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong begitu manis. _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil itupun membalikkan badannya memandang si pemilik suara.

"Aku mau mandi dulu! Setelah itu aku akan mengajarimu menjadi calon istri yang baik untukku!" setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan perkatannya yang ambigu.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tidak mengerti. Dia kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat keadaan kamar Yunho yang bergaya Eropa itu.

.

.

.

.

_**Drrrtttt Drrrttt**_

Jaejoong melihat handphone-nya yang berbunyi, ternyata kembarannya yang meneleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_!"

[ Jaejoong-_ah_! Kau sekarang dimana? Kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang!] cerocos Youngwoong yang mencemaskan _yeoja_ yang sedang hamil itu.

"A-aku sedang berada di A-Apartemen teman!"

[ Teman? _Nuguya_?] tanya Youngwoong penasaran.

"Eum… Teman~~~teman melukis, _Ne._ Teman melukis! Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya!" bohong Jaejoong.

[ Ini sudah malam! Kalau sudah selesai urusannya, secepatnya kau pulang! Perlu dijemput? ]

"Ah _Ani_! Temanku yang akan mengantarkanku! Ya sudah kalau begitu nanti ku telepon lagi." Jaejoong buru-buru mematikan sambungan _handphone_-nya. Dia tidak ingin ditanyai Youngwoong macam-macam.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Cklekkk**_

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari seorang _namja_ tampan telah selesai mandi. Masih ada tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut basahnya. _Namja_ yang hanya memakai _Bathrobe_ putih itu berjalan secara pelan-pelan mengahampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri memunggunginya.

_**Grep**_

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget tatkala sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong merasa tengkuknya diciumi sebuah bibir tebal yang dingin. Membuat rambut-rambut halus di sekitar lehernya merinding berdiri.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~~**

**GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL YANG TELAH MEMBERIKAN MASUKAN ADEGAN MENISTAKAN YUNPPA, TERNYATA KEBANYAKAN PEMIKIRANNYA HAMPIR SAMA DENGAN ALUR YANG SUDAH KITTY RANCANG… ^_^**

**jangan lupa klik REVIEW yah…. KITTY TUNGGU… TANPA LOGIN SEKALIPUN ~~~_~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Cerita Sebelumnya-**

_**Cklekkk**_

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari seorang _namja_ tampan telah selesai mandi. Masih ada tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut basahnya. _Namja_ yang hanya memakai _Bathrobe_ putih itu berjalan secara pelan-pelan mengahampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri memunggunginya.

_**Grep**_

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget tatkala sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong merasa tengkuknya diciumi sebuah bibir tebal yang dingin. Membuat rambut-rambut halus di sekitar lehernya merinding berdiri.

**.**

.

.

**CHAPTER 13 PART B**

**MELAYANI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-AUTHOR POV-

"Baby~~ Kau siap untuk pelajaran pertama, heum!" Ujar suara dalam itu, membuat tubuh Jaejoong terhardik ngeri oleh sentuhan-sentuhan tangan kekar Yunho yang membelai-belai rambut lurusnya.

"Hmmmm~~~" Yunho mengendus-endus tengkuk Jaejoong berusaha menyesap wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong didorong untuk bekerja 10x kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Aku rindu harum ini! Eughh… harumnya masih sama seperti malam itu!"

"Yu-Yunho! A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa gemetar dan gugup karena semejak tadi Yunho terus mengendus dan mengecupi tengkuknya, dan jangan lupakan perlakuan tangan kokohnya yang memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan halus di perut Jaejoong yang masih rata.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi istriku, eoh? jadi mulai sekarang kau harus siap memenuhi segala kebutuhanku! Kau harus pandai melayaniku baik di ranjang maupun di luar ranjang!" Desis Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong hingga membuat tubuhnya menegang.

Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong hingga menghadapnya. Jaejoong menunduk menggigit Sbibir bawahnya berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Jaejoong tatap aku!" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong hingga mereka berdua bertemu pandang.

"Jangan takut _Ne_, Bukankah kita akan menjadi suami istri secepatnya!" bujuk Yunho pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya masih kelihatan cemas. Yunho seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong yang sedang ketakutan.

"Bukankah kau ingin menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang!" Yunho mulai mencium bibir _kissable_ itu dengan lembut.

Jaejoong masih diam, tidak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman _namja_ berbibir hati itu. Jaejoong sadar, setelah mereka menjadi suami istri pasti dia harus melayani Yunho dengan baik. Tapi, apakah harus dari sekarang dia melayani Yunho? Bukankah mereka belum menikah.

Tangan kiri Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kananya mulai nakal beranjak naik dari perut rata Jaejoong ke dada kiri Jaejoong.

Yunho meremas dada Jaejoong hingga menimbulkan pekikan halus dari bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Dia langsung memasukkan lidah basahnya memasuki rongga mulut Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmfhhhh… Mcpkcpkckckcpk… Mmmmfppphhh… Euhhh…"

Yunho menyeringai, samar-samar mendengar lenguhan halus Jaejoong. Ternyata _yeoja_ cantik itu menikmati juga ciuman mereka. Jaejoong tak sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho.

_Namja_ itu melepas tautan bibir mereka karena kebutuhan bernapas.

"Hosh… Hosh…hahah hh~~" napas Jaejoong memburu, mukanya memerah karena ciuman mereka tadi. Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong dengan _intens_, ingin memakan wajah merona di hadapannya itu sekarang juga.

Bibir tebal itu kemudian mengecup-ngecup leher jenjang Jaejoong yang masih putih itu hingga meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_.

Jaejoong semakin dibuat terbuai oleh kecupan-kecupan lembut Yunho hingga tubuhnya rileks tidak menegang seperti tadi.

Yunho menghentikan kecupannya pada leher jenjang itu dan menarik Jaejoong ke ranjangnya. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Sedang Jaejoong masih duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kaki yang masih menapak di lantai.

"Joongie~~ Kau siap melayaniku!" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai gelisah itu, karena sedari tadi Ia dipandangi Yunho.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya polos. Dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi calon istri yang bisa membahagiakan _namja_ dihadapannya itu. _Namja_ yang sudah menempati hatinya sejak pertemuan mereka di taman sore itu. Karena cinta kau akan mengikuti keinginan orang yang kau cintai.

.

.

.

.

_**Srettt**_

Yunho langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Dia kemudian membuka _bathrobe_-nya. Hingga tubuh polosnya terpampang di hadapan Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ itu memandang horror pada Yunho yang telanjang dan menyenderkan punggungnya kembali pada kepala ranjang. Wajah Jaejoong memanas, Ia sangat malu melihat tubuh telanjang Yunho walaupun ini bukan pertama kali melihatnya.

"Yu—Yunn~~~" reaksi Jaejoong atas aksi Yunho.

"Manjakan adek kecilku, Joongie!" Suruh Yunho sambil menjilat bibirnnya menggoda.

Mata Jaejoong melebar sempurna ketika melihat benda pusaka yang berada diantara paha Yunho.

"A-Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong penuh keraguan. Dia mengerutkan kening penuh tanda tanya.

Yunho mulai memegang juniornya dan mengurut-urutnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong memandangnya dengan malu-malu.

"Heum!" Yunho mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menggengamkannya pada junior yang belum menegang itu.

"Ayo pijat pelan-pelan Joongie~" titah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih tidak menggerakkan tangannya itu.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan jemari-jemari lentiknya untuk mengurut-urut dan memijat-mijat junior calon suaminya itu.

Junior itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan menegang dalam genggamannya. Jaejoong menundukkan pandangannya merasa malu melihatnya. Ia mulai mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ughhh…" desis lirih Yunho dengan mata terpejam menikmati setiap _service_ Jaejoong padanya.

Sekitar 10 menit telah berlalu tapi tangan lentik itu masih sibuk memberikan kenikmatan pada Yunho.

"Eughh… Joongieehh cukuphh~ Ayo kulum, _ne_!" ujar Yunho seraya meraba pipi mulus Jaejoong yang memerah.

Untuk kesekian kali Jaejoong membulatkan mata beningnya. Dia mengerutkan kening dengan perasaan enggan untuk melakukan itu semua.

Jaejoong ingin menggelengkan kepala tapi Ia urungkan. Toh, _namja_ di hadapannya itu adalah calon suaminya! Jadi dia harus melayaninya dengan baik.

Dengan pasrahnya Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup junior itu dengan perasaan sedikit jijik. Ini pertama kali untuknya melakukan pekerjaan ini. Ragu-ragu _Yeoja_ cantik itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Junior tegang Yunho.

"Oughhh… Masukkan Joongieehhh…" ujar Yunho disertai desahan. Ia sudah tidak tahan bila hanya di jilat. Dia Ingin Bibir _cherry_ itu mengulum juniornya, memuaskannya hingga klimaks.

Jaejoong memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulut hangatnya. Menghisap-hisap junior itu dengan instingnya. Yunho melenguh tidak jelas. Mendongakkan kepalanya saat kenikmatan menderanya.

"Nghhh… hhh.. Terusssshhh~~!"

Bibir hati Yunho sedikit terbuka. Nafasnya mulai terengah.

Yunho memegang kepala Jaejoong dan menaik turunkannya hingga juniornya itu kadang mengenai tenggorokan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pasrah mengikuti perlakuan Yunho padanya. Di lain sisi dia juga merasa panik karena Yunho semakin lama semakin menekan kepalanya lebih dalam dan meracau tidak jelas.

Tubuh Yunho menegang, sebentar lagi Ia akan memuntahkan lahar panasnya.

"ARGHHHHH… Oughhhh…hhh~~"

Lenguhan panjang Yunho menandakan kalau Ia telah klimaks dan mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk!"

Jaejoong yang tidak siap menerima lahar panas itu, terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak _Cum_ Yunho. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoekk … Hoekkk…Ugh…. Hoeeeeek!"

Jaejoong mual-mual di dalam kamar mandi karena protein Yunho yang asin itu menghampiri indra pengecapnya dan jangan lupakan dia yang sedang hamil hingga mual-mual begitu karena _cum_ Yunho.

Semua serba pertama baginya, semenjak bertemu dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu. Apakah untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik harus sesulit ini? Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Dia tatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan karena Yunho tadi.

"Jaeee~" panggil suara dari kamar itu.

Jaejoong kemudian membasuh mukanya dan menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Dia menanamkan sugesti dalam dirinya kalau dia juga harus menikmati semua ini.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gontai, menghampiri Yunho yang terduduk lemas di ranjang masih mengatur napasnya. Tapi dengan secepat kilat Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membalik posisinya hingga Jaejoong sekarang ditindihnya.

"Yu—Yunho-_ah_!"

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir _cherry_ itu sekilas.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi, heuumm~~" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong seolah meminta persetujuan. Jaejoong dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya hingga membuat Yunho tersenyum sumringah.

Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung melahap bibir plum itu dengan buasnya yang telah menjadi candu bagi Yunho itu.

"Mmmphhh… Mpfffhhh… Mmmmckkckck…."

Yunho mengulum-ulum kedua bibir plum itu menyesap sedalam-dalamnya. Daging kenyal merekah itu serasa manis di mulut Yunho.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati ciuman itu. Dia buka mulutnya untuk mengambil udara yang semakin menipis di paru-parunya.

"Uughhh…" Jaejoong mendesah merasakan lidah basah Yunho mengabsen giginya satu persatu dan mengelitiki langit-langit mulutnya.

Ciuman Yunho semakin panas seakan lupa kebutuhan akan oksigen pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong mendorong Yunho untuk melepaskan _Frenchkiss_ mereka.

"Hosh.. hosh… hah hh h~~" Jaejoong menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi karena ciuman itu. Ada getaran-getaran setiap aliran darahnya. Darahnya seolah mendidih karena terangsang.

Yunho memandang wajah memerah Jaejoong. Tangan lincah Yunho mulai membuka cardigan merah hati Jaejoong lalu melucuti celana putih panjang dan melepas seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuh _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Hingga sekarang Jaejoong polos seperti dirinya.

Jaejoong malu untuk kesekian kalinya Ia harus polos di hadapan _namja_ musang itu. Karena tidak tahan dipandangi Ia menutup mukanya.

"_Waeyo_ Joongie!" Yunho membuka tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi wajahnya.

"A-Aku malu!" ujar Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bukankah kita pernah telanjang seperti ini!" kata Yunho frontal. Membuat jantung Jaejoong semakin berdebar saja. Tubuhnya juga semakin bergejolak.

Yunho mulai menciumi tanda lahir Jaejoong yang berada di leher sebelah kirinya. Kedua tangannya pun sibuk mulai meremas-remas dada montok Jaejoong yang begitu penuh dan kenyal dalam genggaman tangan kekarnya.

"Ouchhh… Eghhh… Ahhhh…"

Jaejoong mulai mendesah merasakan remasan-remasan halus pada dadanya. Dan kecupan-kecupan hangat bibir hati itu. Tubuhnya semakin terangsang hingga dia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

_Namja_ gagah itu melanjutkan aksinya mencumbu dan menghisap-hisap putting kecoklatan Jaejoong dengan laparnya.

Jaejoong semakin mendesah-desah tidak karuan karena pebuatan Yunho. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya karena sensasi memabukkan ini.

Sebulan lalu Jaejoong mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Yunho. Tapi malam ini rasanya berbeda. Sensasinya sungguh membuatnya melayang. Apa mungkin karena dia menyerahkan raganya sepenuhnya pada _namja_ di atasnya itu?

"Eungghhh… Ahhh… Ouchhh… Ummmphh~~"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membengkak karena desahannya terdengar semakin keras.

Jaejoong membusungkan dadanya berkali-kali karena Yunho masih setia menghisap-hisap putting kanannya serta meremas-remas dada sebelah kirinya.

Hormon tubuhnya naik berkali-kali lipat karena rangsangan itu.

"Yunnnhhh….Argghhh…"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan semakin meremas-remas helaian rambut hitam Yunho.

Yunho semakin genjar mengerjai Jaejoong yang sudah kepanasan itu. Dia menggesek-gesekan juniornya yang menegang kembali pada selangkangan Jaejoong yang telah basah.

Pendingin di kamar Yunho seperti tidak ada artinya bagi ke dua sejoli yang sedang intim itu.

Otot-otot perut Jaejoong mengencang, Dia melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang menikmati ketinggiannya.

"ARRRRRRRRKKHHHHHHHHHH…. Ohhh…hhh~~"

Jaejoong tersengal setelah klimaksnya. Kakinya teracung menegang.

Yunho tersenyum memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat menikmati itu. Kepuasan terpancar di wajah malaikat itu. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus dan butir-butir keringat menetes di pelipis indahnya.

"Hosh…Hah…hah…hh~~"

_Namja_ gagah itu mulai menggesek-gesekkan Juniornya pada selangkangan Jaejoong lagi. Refleks Jaejoong menutupi kemaluannya.

"Yunhh… _Aegya_~~" ujar Jaejoong pelan. Mengingatkan Yunho kalau dirinya sekarang sedang berbadan dua. Ada Benih yang sedang tumbuh di rahimnya.

"Ssttt… Aku akan pelan-pelan, _ne_! Aku tidak akan menyakiti _Aegya_! Kau percaya padaku!"

Yunho merayu Jaejoong! Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Jaejoong lagi. Hanya dengan kata-kata rayuan Jaejoong akan luluh juga.

Secara perlahan-lahan _yeoja_ cantik itu menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi lubang surga Yunho.

Tanpa berlama-lama Yunho langsung memasukkan juniornya pada kemaluan Jaejoong. Dengan sekali hentakan junior itu masuk seluruhnya. Yunho mendesis nikmat merasakan pijat-pijatan lembut otot-otot kemaluan Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga terduduk menghadapnya. "Oughhh….Eghhh…" rintih Jaejoong karena junior Yunho masuk semakin dalam di surganya.

Mereka berdua duduk berpelukan dalam keadaan menyatu. Yunho mengecup bahu Jaejoong berkali-kali memberi tanda kepemilikan disana. Bibir hati itu mulai mencari daerah jelajahan yang baru, di kecupnya cuping telinga Jaejoong yang sensitive hingga napas Jaejoong semakin memburu.

"Joongiee~~ Bergoyanglah!" bisik suara halus itu.

Yunho mulai merebahkan dirinya hingga sekarang Jaejoong mendudukinya. Ia remas-remas _butt_ kenyal Jaejoong dan mulai menaik-turunkannya.

Jaejoong mulai mengikuti perintah Yunho mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik-turun. Setiap Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya rasanya saraf kenikmatannya terhantam kuat junior Yunho, membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat tidak terkira.

"Ummhhh… Oughhh…."

Jaejoong mendesah-desah nikmat. Gerakan pinggulnya yang berirama menambah kesan seksi tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Mata musang Yunho yang melihat dada kenyal Jaejoong bergerak-gerak indah di depan wajahnya, tidak Ia sia-siakan. Dia remas dan pilin-pilin putting mencuat itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Akhhh… Ahhh… Uhh.."

Goyangan Jaejoong semakin cepat dan tak terkendali, Ia pejamkan matanya mengayuh kenikmatan setinggi mungkin. Ia busungkan dadanya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan suara desahan erotis Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin terbuai dengan nada indah itu hingga libidonya memuncak.

"ARRRKKKHHHH… Eughhh…"

Jaejoong klimks untuk kedua kalinya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh lemasnya pada dada bidang Yunho. _Yeoja_ hamil itu kesekian kalinya harus mengatur napas tersengalnya.

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali. Memberikan waktu pada Jaejoong untuk beristirahat sebentar. Walaupun dirinya ingin secepatnya menuntaskan hasratnya.

Srettt

Dengan sekali gerakan, sekarang Yunho membalik keadaan. Dia menindih Jajeoong kembali. Ia pandangai _Yeoja_ yang masih memejamkan mata itu.

"Jaeee~~" Panggil _namja_ diatasnya itu.

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya. menatap wajah tampan Yunho.

Kedua tangan kekar Yunho berada di kanan dan kiri bahu Jaejoong, memerangkapnya.

"Walaupun _yeoja_ pernah berapakalipun mencampakkan dan menyakiti hati _namja_, pada akhirnya _yeoja_ tetap berada di bawah!" ucap Yunho.

"_Namja_ bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya, sedangkan _yeoja_? Ia hanya memiliki ruang gerak diantara kedua lengan _namja_! Gerakannya sangat terbatas!" ujar Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia belum paham maksud perkataan Yunho padanya.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir merekah itu dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Junior Yunho menumbuk-numbuk _sweetspot_ Jaejoong. Membuat _yeoja_ itu menggelinjang dan mendesah-desah lagi.

"Ouchhh… Ahhh~~"

.

.

.

.

_**Drrtt Drrrttt**_

_Handphone_ Jaejoong berbunyi berkali-kali semenjak tadi. Sedang Yunho masih terus 'menaiki' Jaejoong.

Mungkin Youngwoong mencemaskannya karena belum pulang sampai sekarang. Pasti itu _telephone_ dari kembarannya.

"Yun-Yunhoo~~ A-Ada telephonehh!" ucap Jaejoong dengan desahan seksi.

"Angkat sajahh~~" ujar Yunho, tapi dia masih sibuk mengin-outkan big juniornya.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mengambil _Handphone_-nya yang berada di meja nakas itu. Kemudian mengeklik tombol ok.

"Ye-yeoboseyohh!" Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Youngwoong.

[Joongie! Kapan kau akan pulang ini sudah malam!] tanya Youngwoong diseberang sana.

"Eghh… Se-Sebentarhh lagihhh… Ahhh…!" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin, tapi desahan itu masih meluncur juga.

Yunho yang melihat itupun menyeringai semakin semangat menumbuk _sweetspot_ Jaejoong.

[Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Kenapa merintih begitu Joongie! Jangan membuatku panik!]

"Oughh … Uhh…" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoong. Jaejoong malah sibuk mendesah-desah.

Yunho merampas _hanphone_ itu.

"Jaejoong tidak pulang malam ini!"

[YUNHO? BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau perbuat pada Jaejoong?] Youngwoong kaget mendengar suara Yunho di ujung sana. Dia berteriak dan mengumpat Yunho. Ternyata Jaejoong sekarang bersama Yunho. Membuatnya semakin khawatir saja.

"Tenang! Dia baik-baik saja!"

Flip

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho mematikan _handpone_ Jaejoong dan melemparnya kesembarang. Dia tersenyum senang bisa membuat geram Youngwoong. Dia masih harus meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Youngwoong cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang bersama Yunho langsung tancap gas menuju mansion Yunho. Tetapi baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak berada di sana. Mereka berdua sedang berapa di Apartemen Yunho yang tidak diketahui oleh Cho _Ahjumma_ sekalipun.

Setelah 15 menit memberikan tusukan-tusukan dan goyangan-goyangan erotis pada Jaejoong, akhirnya Yunho memuntahkan lahar panasnya di perut Jaejoong.

"OUGGHHH~~~" erang nikmat Yunho.

_Namja_ tampan itu memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping dan menghadapkan tubuh polos Jaejoong padanya.

Dikecupnya hidung bangir Jaejoong. Disibaknya poni yang menutupi _Doe_ _Eyes_ Jaejoong. Perlakuan Yunho padanya membuat ada perasaan nyaman dalam dirinya.

"Tidurlahh _baby_! _Jaljjayoo_!" kata Yunho seraya mengucap manis bibir plum itu sekilas. Jaejoong menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Napasnya mulai teratur.

Yunho menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Kemudian mendekap bahu Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajah _yeoja_ cantik itu pada dada bidangnya. Mata musang itu terpejam penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.30 di Apartemen mewah itu terdengar suara piring-piring berdenting. _Yeoja_ cantik sedang menata masakannya di meja untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

Sedangkan sosok _namja_ tampan masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Ada sedikit gerakan pada _namja_ itu, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak mata _namja_ itu mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ia kucek mata musang yang sipit itu.

Tangannya meraba-raba ke samping mencari sosok _yeoja_ yang akan menjadi istrinya. Tidak ada? Ia berpikir apakah _yeoja_ itu kabur seperti sebulan yang lalu?

Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, Ia ingin secepatnya mandi dan mencari tahu keberadaan _yeoja_ itu.

Setelah 30 menit membersihkan dirinya, Yunho keluar kamar menuju dapur. Disana ia melihat Jaejoong sedang mencuci peralatan bekas memasaknya.

Senyum berkembang di bibir tebal itu, ternyata Jaejoong tidak kabur.

_**Greppp**_

"Joongiee~~! Bagaimana tidurmu, heum!"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menumpukan dagu panjangnya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Sa-sangat nyenyak!" jawab Jaejoong. Ia mencuci tangannya. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis pada Yunho. Ia ingin melayani Yunho dengan baik.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sarapan pagi bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok garbu yang bertemu piring.

Setelah selesai makan Jaejoong mengambil piring kotor mereka dan mulai mencucinya. Sedangkan Yunho masih terduduk memandangi Jaejoong.

"Akhh…" pekik Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan nyeri pada perut bawahnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin terasa. Dengan cepat Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang meringis itu.

"Jae! _Gwaenchana_?"

"_Gwaenchanayo_!" ujar Jaejoong seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di kamar!"

"Ah-_Ani_! Yun~~ A-Aku ingin pulang! Youngwoong pasti mencemaskanku karena aku tidak pulang dari semalam!" mohon Jaejoong dengan _puppy_ _eyes_-nya.

"_Ne_! _Kajja_ ku antar kau pulang!" ujar Yunho akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang, membuat senyum tipis di bibir Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**Ckitt**_

Mobil _audy_ hitam Yunho memasuki halaman luas rumah Kim Jaejoong. Ia memarkirkan mobil itu tepat di depan pintu utama rumah itu.

Yunho memandangi _yeoja_ yag tertidur nyaman di sampingnya. Dalam perjalanan tadi Jaejoong langsung tertidur mungkin kecapekan karena aktifitas mereka semalam.

Yunho masih tidak tega membangunkan Jaejoong yang tertidur seperti malaikat itu. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu di sebelah Jaejoong.

_**Hup**_

Yunho membopong tubuh ringkih Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu tidak terusik sedikitpun dalam gendongan Yunho..

Ting tong ting Tong

Pintu itu dibuka oleh Lee _Ahjumma_. Sontak wanita paruh baya itu langsung memelototkan matanya. _Shock_ melihat majikannya itu tertidur dalam pelukan _namja_ asing.

"_Noona_!" lirih Lee _Ahjumma_ menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jaejoong sedang tertidur! Dimana kamarnya!" tanya Yunho sopan disertai senyuman hangatnya.

Lee _Ahjumma_ menunjukkan lantai dua. Yunho langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga rumah mewah itu.

Pintu yang bertuliskan Kim Jaejoong lalu ia masuki. Sedangkan Lee _Ahjumma_? Ia sedang menuju kamar Yungwoong mengabarkan kalau Jaejoong sudah pulang.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong pada ranjang empuknya. Dia pandangi '_malaikat bibir cherry-nya_' dengan seksama.

_**Cup **_

Ia kecup bibir manis itu.

_**Kriettt**_

"YUNHO!" teriak Youngwoong saat memasuki kamar Jaejoong ia telah di suguhi pemandangan Yunho sedang mencium bibir plum Jaejoong.

"Sssttt! Dia sedang tertidur! Jangan berteriak!" ujar Yunho dingin.

Youngwoong yang sangat kesal itu langsung menarik tangan Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Ia butuh penjelasan sekarang.

"Brengsek! Apa maksud semua ini, hah!" tanya Youngwoong emosi.

"Bicara pelan-pelan Youngwoong! Suaramu membuat telingaku ingin pecah saja!"

"Jangan bercanda Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong semalam?"

"Apa? Hahaha~~~ Kau bodoh atau apa Youngwoong! Bukankah kau sudah lulus _Senior High School_! Kau pasti tau apa yang di lakukan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ dewasa bila di dalam satu kamar!" Yunho mengerling nakal.

Youngwoong memerah mendengar penututuran Yunho.

"KAU!" desis Youngwoong.

"Sudahlah! Mendingan kau segera hubungi orang tua kalian! Lusa aku akan melamar Jaejoong!"

Yunho meninggalkan Youngwoong yang masih membatu. Melamar? Berarti Yunho telah setuju dan akan segera menikahi Jaejoong? Apa alasan sebenarnya Yunho menikahi Jaejoong? Karena Tanggungjawabkah? Atau karena ada alasan yang lain. Pikir Youngwoong.

.

.

.

.

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~~**

**Ini kitty kasih bonus enceh yunjae tanpa raped, walaupun jaejae juga masih gimana gitohhh... setengah ati...hihihi**

**Jangan lupa klik REVIEW yah…. KITTY TUNGGU… TANPA LOGIN SEKALIPUN ~~~_~~~**

**CHAP DEPAN YUNJAE NIKAH….. **


	17. Chapter 17

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Length** = 14

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. **Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu ****_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 **

**WEDDING PARTY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_AUTHOR POV_**

**-Jerman-**

Di Negara yang terkenal dengan tembok berlinnya tampak Mrs. Kim sedang sibuk _packing_ baju-bajunya dan baju suaminya ke dalam koper. Segala keperluan harus Ia persiapkan malam ini juga untuk kembali ke Korea esok pagi.

Berapa jam yang lalu Mrs. Kim mendapat telepon dari putrinya-Youngwoong- kalau mereka harus pulang ke Korea secepatnya karena lusa ada _namja_ yang akan melamar Jaejoong. _Shock_? Tentu saja mereka sangat kaget, kedua putrinya tidak pernah bercerita sedikitpun tentang kisah percintaan mereka, tiba-tiba malah salah satu dari mereka sudah ada yang mau menikah.

"_Yeobo_~~ Aku merasa jadi _eomma_ yang gagal, selalu sibuk dengan bisnis hingga menelantarkan kedua putri kita. Aku tidak tahu perkembangan mereka dan tiba-tiba kita harus pulang karena Joongie akan menikah…hiks…hiks~" Ucap Mrs. Kim sendu penuh kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ia dan suaminya selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Jerman 5 tahun belakangan ini dan pulang ke Korea kemungkinan hanya setahun sekali untuk menjenguk putri mereka.

"_Uljima Chagi_… Mereka sudah dewasa jadi wajar kalau ada _namja_ yang melamar salah satu diantara mereka." Mr. Kim duduk disebelah Mrs. Kim, menepuk-nepuk bahu istrinya menenangkannya yang sedang sedih itu. Wajar! Orang tua mana yang tidak sedih ketika anaknya akan menikah dan berumah tangga. Kelak setelah mereka menikah akan menjadi tanggungjawab suaminya bukan orangtuanya lagi.

"Aku merasa ini terlalu mendadak saja, _yeobo_~~ Jaejoong tidak pernah membicarakan _namjachingu_-nya walau ditelepon sekalipun. Setelah menikah pasti Joongie kecilku akan ikut bersama suaminya. Bagaimana dengan penyakitnya? Siapa yang akan memperhatikannya? Selama ini Youngwoong yang selalu melindunginya!" Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum menanggapi kegelisahan istrinya itu.

"Tenang sayang! Joongie pasti tidak sembarangan memilih calon suami! Aku yakin calon suaminya bisa melindungi putri kita yang rapuh itu!" Kata Mr. Kim pada istrinya.

Tidak tahukah kau Mr. Kim, calon menantumu itu malah membuat penyakit Jaejoong bertambah parah dengan kehilangan satu ginjalnya karena permerkosaan yang diperbuatnya.

"Setelah Jaejoong menikah, aku akan berhenti dulu berkarier! Aku ingin melihat perkembangan putri kita yang satunya lagi. Sejak kecil kita selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong! Aku merasa Youngwoong kurang kasih sayang! Aku kasihan terhadapnya. Jadi, aku ingin menemani hari-harinya. Bolehkah?"

Mrs. Kim sangat tahu kalau Youngwoong itu merasa tersisihkan sejak kecil, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun jahat terhadap Jaejoong walaupun dia selalu iri melihat Jaejoong yang lebih disayangi dan diperhatikan orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja boleh! Itu juga demi kebaikan putri kita. Woongie pasti kesepian bila Jaejoong ikut suaminya!" Ujar Mr. Kim lembut sambil membantu istrinya meneruskan _packing_-nya_._

"Ah! _Yeobo_ kau sudah menelepon mereka? Kalau kita akan menunda _meeting_ dan proyek _Hotel Bigeast_."

"Heum.. Aku sampai lupa belum memberi tahu mereka kalau kita harus pulang ke Korea besuk! Ku harap mereka tidak kecewa bekerjasama dengan kita yang menunda proyek itu." Sahut Mr. Kim sedikit khawatir.

"Mereka pasti akan mengerti, _yeobo_! Masalah pernikahan putri kita lebih penting dari apapun!"

"_Nee_~ Sebentar aku menelepon mereka dulu!"

.

.

.

Tut Tut tut

"…" Nampak seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat telepon dari Mr. Kim

"_Mianhae_ malam-malam mengganggu! Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau proyek _Hotel Bigeast_ sepertinya harus ditunda beberapa minggu. Kalian tidak keberatan, _ani_?"

"…"

"_Nee gomawo_! Itu karena Aku dan istriku harus pulang ke Korea besuk!"

"…"

"Ada urusan penting jadi kesannya mendadak! Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa bekerja sama dengan Kim Cooperation, _nee_! "

"…"

"Hahaha… _Gomawo_! Hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan aku harus membantu istriku _packing_, selamat malam!"

Flip

Mr. Kim memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dia bisa bernapas lega. Ternyata rekan bisnisnya itu mengerti keadaannya, tidak merasa keberatan bila harus menunda proyek bisnis mereka.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu memandang istrinya yang sudah selesai memasukkan segala keperluan dan oleh-oleh yang akan mereka bawa pulang ke Korea untuk kedua putri mereka.

"_Chagi_… Sebaiknya kita secepatnya beristirahat, besuk kita akan menumpang pesawat dengan penerbangan pertama! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu kedua putri cantik kita! Terakhir kita mengunjungi mereka setahun yang lalu!"

"_Nee_. Aku juga sudah sangat capek!" Jawab Mrs. Kim sambil membaringkan tubuh capeknya ke ranjang. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tertidur cepat, mungkin karena kelelahan sekarangpun jam di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari waktu Jerman.

.

.

.

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

.

.

.

**-Incheon Airport—**

Terlihat ribuan orang lalu lalang di bandara terbesar di Korea, Negara yang terkenal dengan gingsengnya itu. Banyak dari mereka ada yang mengantar ataupun menjemput anggota keluarganya yang datang maupun pergi keluar negeri.

Salah satu dari ribuan orang itu terdapat _yeoja _cantik dan sedikit tomboy, seorang diri menunggu kedua orang tuanya yang akan datang dari Jerman.

Youngwoong sendirian menjemput kedua orangtuanya karena Jaejoong masih tidak enak badan setelah pulang diantar Yunho kemarin. Youngwoong mengutuk Yunho dalam hati, apa yang diperbuat _namja_ _pervert_ itu hingga Jaejoong sampai sekarang masih harus terbaring di ranjangnya.

"_Eomma_! _Appa_!" Teriak Youngwoong sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika manik mata hitamnya melihat orangtuanya. Dia memanggil orangtuanya penuh semangat.

"Woongie~~ _Bogoshipooo_!" Mrs. Kim langsung memeluk putrinya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian!" Youngwoong memeluk _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya secara bergantian.

"Eh! Joongie mana? Kau sendirian?" Tanya Mr. Kim pada Youngwoong.

"_Nee_… _Appa_ aku hanya sendirian, Joongie sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang gugup dan gelisah soalnya besuk _namjachingu_-nya akan melamarnya…hehehe~" Sedikit dusta Yungwoong pada orangtuanya.

"Tidak enak badan? Bagaimana penyakit ginjalnya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim sangat khawatir tampak dari raut wajahnya.

Youngwoong menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ehm… I-itu ginjal Joongie baik-baik saja sejauh ini _eomma_!" Yeoja tomboy itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Lagi-lagi Youngwoong harus membohongi kedua orangtuanya. Tidak mungkin Ia memberitahu Jaejoong telah diperkosa dan harus kehilangan satu ginjalnya. Kalau Youngwoong mengatakan peristiwa itu sekarang pasti mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi Jaejoong akan menjadi _single_ _parent_ untuk calon anaknya yang sedang dikandungnya sekarang?

Youngwoong tidak bisa membayangkan, penderitaan apalagi yang akan diderita Jaejoong bila membesarkan anaknya sendirian.

"Kalau begitu _Kajja_ kita pulang! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Joongie si gajah kecilku yang pemalu ! Aku juga telah membelikannya boneka gajah yang sangat besar!" kata Mr. Kim sambil terkekeh. Dia kadang memanggil Jaejoong gajah kecil, karena putrinya itu sangat suka sekali dengan binatang gajah.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memasuki mobil Mercedez Benz kemudian dikemudikan Youngwoong meninggalkan _Airport_ dan menuju kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

.

.

.

**-Kim House-**

Malam hari di kediaman Kim sedang menyiapkan penyambutan calon menantu mereka yang akan melamar Jaejoong. Terlihat Mrs. Kim sedang memasak di dapur dengan dibantu oleh Lee _Ahjumma_, sedangkan Mr. Kim dan Youngwoong sedang bercengkrama di depan televisi. Melepaskan rindu dan saling bercerita. Padahal _appa_ dan _aegya_ itu, kemarin sudah saling mengobrol panjang lebar berdua. Tetapi sepertinya masih banyak hal yang ingin Youngwoong ceritakan pada _appa_-nya yang jarang pulang dan berkumpul dengannya.

"_Appa_! Aku diterima di Universitas parang! Aku akan menjadi seorang perawat hebat suatu saat nanti!" Cerita Youngwoong pada _appa_ nya.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Tanya Mr. Kim sedikit ada ketidakpercayaan dari nada suaranya.

Sang _appa_ mengacak rambut Youngwoong penuh sayang tatkala kepala Youngwoong bersandar di pundak _appa_-nya. Jarang-jarang Youngwoong bermanja-manja pada orang tuannya.

"_Ne_~ Aku ingin mengobati orang-orang yang sakit ginjal seperti Joongie!" Ucap Youngwoong pelan.

"Oh baguslah! _Appa_ pasti mendukungmu Woongie! " Ujar Mr. Kim tersenyum bangga dengan niat baik salah satu putrinya itu.

"Woongie… Panggil Jaejoong turun gih…!" Ujar Mrs. Kim dari arah dapur dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Youngwoong mendengarnya.

"_Yye eomma_!" Sahut Youngwoong. "_Appa_ aku panggil Jaejoong dulu ya!" Kata Youngwoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Mr. Kim hanya mengangguk saja dan menonton berita di televisi.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam seluruh anggota keluarga Kim berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menunggu '_namjachingu'_ Jaejoong datang. Jaejoong sedang memeluk boneka gajah besar oleh-oleh orang tuanya dari Jerman. Sedangkan Youngwoong sedang memainkan berbagai macam bola basketnya. Mereka berdua memperoleh banyak oleh-oleh dari kedua orang tuanya. Senang? Tentu saja, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Walaupun umur mereka tidak kecil lagi, tapi kalau memperoleh oleh-oleh barang kesukaan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ternyata kedua putri kita masih seperti anak-anak ne~" Canda Kim _eomma_ pada suaminya.

"_Ne_~ Aku saja masih menganggap mereka bagaikan anak-anak seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, tapi tak terasa salah satu diantara mereka sudah ada yang mau menikah!" Kim _appa_ memandang Jaejoong. Kedua sepasang suami istri itu seperti masih enggan melepaskan salah satu anak perempuannya.

"Joongie~ Sini! duduk!" Suruh Kim _eomma_, Jaejoong duduk diantara _Appa_ dan _eomma_-nya. Sedangkan Youngwoong masih sibuk dengan memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya.

Duk Duk Duk

"Ada apa _eomma_?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. _Doe_ _eyes_-nya nampak berbinar bisa berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya dua hari ini, membuatnya bahagia.

"Siapa nama calon suamimu Joongie! Apakah dia tampan?" Kim _eomma_ mulai menanyakan perihal '_namjachingu'_ Jaejoong.

"Ehm.. Namanya Yunho, _Ne_! Dia sangat tampan _eomma_!" Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

Kim _appa_ seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu, dahinya berkerut sedang berpikir. " Yun-ho? Sepertinya nama itu sangat familiar!" Ucap Kim _appa_ pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Jaejoong dan Kim _eomma_.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kim _eomma_ penasaran dengan perkataan suaminya itu. Belum sempat Kim _appa_ menjawab, terdengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Ting tong

Ting Tong

"Ah itu pasti Yunho! Ayo kita pindah ke ruang tamu." Ajak Kim _appa_ pada istri dan anak-anaknya.

_**Ckleek**_

Sebagai kepala keluarga Kim _Appa_ yang membuka pintu rumah mereka, menyambut tamu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. Tamu yang harus membuatnya pulang dari Jerman.

"Selamat malam _Ahjusshi_! Jung Yunho _Imnida_" Yunho memberi salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Kim _appa_ yang berdiri di hadapannya.

'Sopan sekali!' Pikir Mr. Kim, matanya memandang Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilannya memperlihatkan kalau Ia adalah _namja_ baik-baik. Bukankah kesan pertama yang terpenting adalah penampilan.

'Tampan sekali calon menantuku.' Batin Mrs. Kim ketika pertama kali memandang _namja manly_ itu.

"Selamat malam! Ayo mas~ hei Jung Yong Hwa?" Kaget Kim _appa_ karena di belakang Yunho terdapat Jung Yong Hwa dan istrinya yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya di Jerman sekaligus sahabatnya semasa di bangku sekolahan dulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita malah bertemu disini…hahaha~" Jung Yong Hwa memeluk Kim _appa_ penuh keakraban. Sedangkan kedua istri mereka juga sedang berpelukan.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu! Kita lanjutkan mengobrolnya di dalam!" Ajak Kim _eomma_ pada calon besan sekaligus rekan bisnisnya.

" _Ne_…_ne~_" Sahut Mrs. Jung.

.

.

.

Mereka bertujuh sedang duduk di ruang tamu, ini bukan seperti suatu lamaran tapi malah seperti nostalgia. Orang tua Jaejoong dan Yunho malah saling bercerita tentang persahabatan mereka sewaktu di THS, masa-masa mereka muda dulu.

"Hei… Jung kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pulang ke Korea! Kalau tahu begitu kita berempat bisa pulang ke Korea bersama-sama!" Tanya Kim _appa_ pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yunho baru mengabari siang harinya, kalau dia ingin menikahi _yeoja_ jadi kita harus pulang ke Korea! Bukankah kau dan istrimu ikut penerbangan pertama dan pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya balik Mr. Jung.

"_Ne_~~Aku dan istriku cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea karena sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kedua putri kami." Ungkap Kim _appa_.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana putrimu yang bernama Jaejoong calon istri Yunho itu?" Tanya Mrs. sambil memandang dua _yeoja_ kembar di depannya.

"Ini Jaejoong!" jawab Kim _eomma_ sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"_Annyeong_ _Ahjumma_! _Ahjusshi_!" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. "Kim Jaejoong _imnida_!" Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan ini Youngwoong! Mereka kembar tapi karakternya sangat berbeda!" Kim _eomma_ juga memperkenalkan Youngwoong. "Youngwoong _imnida_!" Ujar Youngwoong.

"Wahh dua-duanya cantik!" Kata Mrs. Jung antusias diiringi gelak tawa di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem…" Yunho mulai membuka suaranya menginterupsi pembicaraan para orang tua yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. " _Ahjusshi_! _Ahjumma_!" Panggil Yunho pada kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

"Tujuan saya dan orang tua saya kesini ingin meminta ijin untuk menikahi Jaejoong minggu depan!" Ujar Yunho penuh kemantapan. "Saya ingin berumah tangga bersama putri Anda!" tambah Yunho lagi. Sikapnya yang terlihat dewasa membuat siapa saja pasti kagum pada Yunho. Termasuk kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Tapi, apakah mereka masih akan kagum pada Yunho bila mengetahui sebenarnya yang dialami putrinya.

Kim _Appa_ memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk, sepertinya Ia sedang gugup. "Itu semua ku serahkan pada Joongie. Gimana Joongie kau setuju menikah minggu depan dengan Yunho, heum?"

Jaejoong masih membisu, memang Jaejoong sangat ingin Yunho menikahinya karena anak yang Ia kandung sekarang membutuhkan _appa_. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa nyeri di hatinya. Apakah dia akan bahagia selamanya bila dinikahi _namja_ yang tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho mungkin menikahinya hanya terpaksa karena harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Apakah Ia sanggup menjalani bahtera rumah tangga tanpa cinta Yunho padanya, Bila cintanya saja rumah tangganya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Jaejoong sangat takut, bila anaknya nanti telah lahir Yunho akan menceraikannya. Jaejoong semakin larut dengan pikirannya hingga tidak sadar semua yang berada disana sedang memandangnya dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Joongie…" Kim _eomma_ menepuk pundak Jaejoong yang seperti sedang melamun.

"Eh?" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan tepukan _eomma_-nya itu.

"Joongie~~ Eottokhe?" Kim _eomma_ tahu anaknya itu pasti sangat gugup dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Ne_" Jawab Jaejoong singkat seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara groginya.

"_Omo_… Calon mantuku ini sangat pemalu rupanya!" Canda Mrs. Jung hingga membuat rona merah pada wajah Jaejoong. "Joongie kapan kau bertemu pertama kali dengan Yunho putraku?" tanya Mrs. Jung mulai mengakrabkan diri pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas. "Jo-Joongie bertemu Yunho pertama kali sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, _Ahjumma_!"

Youngwoong yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong itu terkaget. Benarkah sudah selama itu mereka berdua saling mengenal. Bukankah Yunho menghamili Jaejoong karena ingin membalas dendam terhadapnya. Ternyata banyak yang tidak Ia ketahui dari kembarannya itu.

"Wah… Sudah lama ternyata. Tunggu! Jangan panggil saya _Ahjumma_ _ne_, panggil saja _eomma_. Pada suamiku juga panggil saja _appa_, _Arraseo_?" Perintah halus Mrs. Jung. Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung menyukai Jaejoong.

"N-_nee_ E-_eomma_!"

"Yunho juga harus memanggilku _eomma_ mulai sekarang…hahha~!" Kim _eomma_ tidak mau kalah ternyata. "Yunho dimana kau bisa bertemu Joongie~ dia itu jarang sekali keluar rumah, eoh?"

"Waktu itu saya bertemu Joongie di taman _eomma_! Joongie sedang melukis sendirian. Dia terlihat rapuh hingga aku ingin selalu melindunginya!" Jawab Yunho.

Youngwoong memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Yunho yang sok baik itu.

'Cih melindunginya? Kau bahkan memperkosanya hingga sekarang hanya memiliki satu ginjal, pintar sekali mencari muka di hadapan _eomma_ dan _appa_-ku'! batin Youngwoong.

"Aku sangat bersyukur Jaejoong memilihmu sebagai suaminya! Semoga kau selalu melindunginya. Dia _yeoja_ yang rapuh. Setelah kalian menikah Jaejoong menjadi tanggung jawabmu anak muda! Jagalah kepercayaan kami, _ne_!" Ujar Kim _appa_.

"_Ne_…Aku akan menjaga putri Anda dengan baik!" Ujar Yunho dengan sopan.

"Yah…Ku harap putraku ini bisa menjaga kepercayaanmu, Kim. Tidak membuatmu menyesal telah menyerahkan putrimu padanya…hahaha~" Tawa Mr. Jung

Di ruang tamu keluarga Kim itu terasa hangat dengan obrolan-obrolan dua keluarga yang akan terikat karena tali penikahan putra dan putri mereka.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Persiapan resepsi seperti fiting baju pengantin, undangan, dekorasi, konsumsi, gereja tempat mengikrarkan janji dan yang lainnya dipersiapkan hanya selama seminggu. Tetapi hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Resepsi rencananya akan dilangsungkan di rumah keluarga Kim yang mewah melebihi hotel itu.

Tampak Yunho yang memakai tuxedo hitam terlihat gagah dan lebih tampan dari biasanya sedang berdiri di depan Altar menunggu Jaejoong yang berjalan kearahnya dengan didampingi _Appa_ Kim.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri _red carpet_ pandangannya fokus pada _namja_ pemilik mata musang yang juga sedang memandangnya. Jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang. Jaejoong sangat gugup tanggannya mulai berkeringat dingin.

Para tamu yang hadir nampak kagum pada kedua mempelai yang terlihat mendekati sempurna, pasangan yang ideal. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya sambil membawa bunga disalah satu tangannya. Sepertinya lebih indah pemilik bunga itu dari pada bunganya sendiri.

Sahabat Yunho, Yoochun dan Heechul nampak hadir ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan mereka. Juga teman-teman Jaejoong seperti Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Junsu juga mendapat undangan, tetapi dia hanya melihat pernikahan itu dari jauh.

Mr. dan Mrs. Park juga nampak hadir dihari bahagia keponakannya itu.

Hanya Youngwoong yang tidak begitu menikmati pernikahan kembarannya itu, dia merasakan sesuatu firasat yang tidak enak. Apakah Yunho bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong? Pertanyaan itu yang tengah berputar-putar di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah Kim appa dan Jaejoong di hadapan Yunho. Kim Appa menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong pada calon menantunya itu. "Aku serahkan putriku padamu!". Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri berdampingan di depan pastur yang akan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan.

"Kau Jung Yunho, Bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu, yang akan menemanimu baik dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka, senang ataupun sedih hingga ajal menjemputmu?" Tanya pastur pada Yunho.

"_Nee_… saya bersedia!" Ujar Yunho seperti tanpa beban. Walaupun dia masih memiliki dendam terhadap Jaejoong tapi dalam hatinya juga bahagia memiliki istri secantik Jaejoong.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong, Bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasangan hidupmu, yang akan menemanimu baik dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka, senang ataupun sedih hingga ajal menjemputmu?"

"Sa-saya… bersedia!" Ada sedikit keraguan dari pengucapan Jaejoong, Ia takut berumah tangga, pasalnya Yunho tidak pernah bilang cinta ataupun sekedar mengucapkan suka padanya. Sepertinya Yunho menikahinya murni karena sebuah pertanggungjawaban saja.

"Kalian telah syah sebagai pasangan suami istri, selanjutnya kalian bisa bertukar cincin!" Kata pastur mengarahkan kedua mempelai.

Yunho menyematkan cincin cartier di jari manis Jaejoong, begitupun Jaejoong juga memakaikan cincin yang sama pada Yunho.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu!"

Mendengar sang pastur mengatakan untuk mencium pasangannya, Yunho langsung menghadapkan tubuh Jaejoong padanya. Yunho menegakkan dagu Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk terlihat sekali _yeoja_ cantik itu gugup. Walaupun dia sudah sering dicium Yunho ketika di atas ranjang, tapi ini berbeda banyak pasang mata yang akan melihatnya.

Tangan kiri Yunho berada di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di tengkuk Jaejoong. Mata mereka saling berpandangan _intens_ disertai wajah mereka yang saling mendekat.

Cup

Yunho melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong, Ia memejamkan mata menikmati bibir _cherry_ yang sudah menjadi candu bagi dirinya itu. Kamera langsung mengarah pada mempelai yang sedang berbagi kasih.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu, Ia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi putih Jaejoong. Yunho masih bisa mengontrol dirinya, kalau bukan di depan umum pasti Yunho akan 'menyerang' Jaejoong lagi sekarang juga.

Di sudut gereja itu Youngwoong memperhatikan Jaejoong yang nampak gelisah, tidak seperti seorang pengantin yang akan merasa senang karena telah melepas masa lajangnya.

'Apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan Kim Jaejoong?' tanya Youngwoong dalam hati.

Pernikahan bukanlah puncak kebahagiaan dan akhir permasalahan. Karena dalam bahtera rumah tanggalah kita mengetahui permasalahan hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Ini bukanlah awal kebahagiaan Jaejoong, tetapi permainan baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~~~~**

**Jangan lupa klik REVIEW yah…. walaupun Cuma sepatah 2 patah kata… ^_^**

**Kitty Tunggguuuuuuu…**

Ini chapter terakhir di bulan maret, kitty bakal lama update chapter selanjutnya. Soalnya masih sibuk dan fokus dengan tugas-tugas dulu. Mungkin pertengahan april updatenya….

Semoga rederdeul tidak ada yang lupa dengan jalan ceritanya…hehehe

.

luvjj 3/26/13 . chapter 16

Sebeelll bgt sihh..koq JJ-nya terkesan murahan gituu? Masa udah diperkosa smpe hamil malah kangenn? Anehh! Kitty jangan buat JJ kyk pelacur gitu dongg, koq JJ jadi yeoja rendahan gitu...jd yeoja yg gak punya harga diri, masa dilecehkan trus diperkosa koq mau..iihhhh sebellll bgt...malah nikmatin! Apa kitty emang sengaja buat JJ jd pelacur yg bodoh disini? Dilecehkan koq mau! Tdnya suka di awal sm ni FF, tp pas udh dari perkosaan sampai chap ini, jd jijik bacanya..masa diperkosa smp hamil tdk marah, malah kangen, malah ngemis minta dinikahin, udh itu dilecehkan dan diperkosa lagi eh malah dinikmatin..bodohhh bgt! Tidak ada perempuan yg baik2 dan punya harga diri mau seperti itu, kecuali dia adalah perempuan murahan/pelacur...  
Udah bagus ni FF di awal, sayangnya makin kesini makin aneh dan gak masuk akal..smoga kitty bisa jadikan ini masukan..

.

Kitty mau balas review dulu yah …. :D

Sebelumnya gomawo ne sudah memberikan reviewnya dan masukannya walaupun tanpa login.^_^

Kitty bukan bermaksud membuat JJ terkesan murahan, rendahan atau seperti pelacur disini. Jeje menikmati encehan dengan Yonyon karena dia mencintai namja musang itu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di taman, walaupun yunho sudah berkali-kali menjahatinya namun JJ masih tetap mencintainya. Dia meminta pertanggunjawaban yon-yon karena menginginkan aegya nya memiliki seorang appa. Mian ne kalau FF ini semakin ke sini semakin menjijikkan apalagi setelah chapter raped JJ sama Yonyon. Kalau ada readerdeul yang jijik membacanya, ma'af ne.

Dan kitty juga tidak bermaksud membuat JJ menjadi pelacur bodoh disini, sekalipun kalau kitty berminat ingin membuat karakter emak seperti pelacur, nanti buat ff baru lagi yang perannya begitu…hihihi.

Dan soal kenapa JJ setelah di perkosa tidak marah itu karena dia mencintai Yonyon. Memang di dunia nyata tidak ada seorang perempuanpun yang di perkosa tidak marah, bahkan tidak hanya marah mungkin mereka akan berniat bunuh diri karena tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya pada si pemerkosa. Tapi sekali lagi ini hanyalah fiktif, sebuah imajinasi liar author yang sangat nge-bias **Jaejoong.** Mau di buat semasuk akal bagaimanapun akan susah, karena sedari awalpun FF ini sudah tidak masuk akal karena JJ dan para uke disini di jadikan yeoja.

Sekali lagi makasih masukannya yah.,… kalau kurang puas dengan balasan reviewnya nanti PM kitty saja yah …^_^

.

Terus review teman-teman yang menanyakan apakah misunderstanding ini akan terunkap. Jawabannya iya, tapi nanti kalau hyunjoong pulang ke korea. Bahkan tidak hanya hyun joong yang muncul lagi, tapi siwon juga akan muncul kembali dan memberikan konfik lagi. Tapi itu masih lama. Kitty masih suka membuat adegan jaema di nistain yunho…hehehehe.

.

Dan bagi yang merasa jijik dengan FF ini jauh-jauh yah… karena setiap Yunjaeshipper tidak semuanya suka genderswitch dan cerita yang kitty buat…

.

Ingat dengan tulisan kitty dan para author lain "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"

Makasihh yah teman-teman yang telah mengikuti FF ini sampai chapter 14 walaupun sangat membosankan, tandus, mengecewakan, monoton dan tidak masuk akal…. #wink wink….

Kitty tetep akan lanjutin…. kekeke


	18. Chapter 18

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Length** = 15

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**PASSIONATE**

Jaejoong POV

"Ough…Ahhh..Uhhh…Yunhhh~"

Desahku di setiap tumbukannya. Yunho hampir setiap malam melakukan 'ini' padaku setelah pernikahan kita.

Diapun memejamkan matanya, terkadang eraman lolos dari bibir hatinya.

"Eughhhmmm… sshhh~"

Yunho terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya sedemikian rupa hingga membuat tubuhku terkoyak dan terlonjak-lonjak. "Yunhh…hohh… Su-sudah Berhentihh~" Pintaku padanya. Tetapi dia tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Padahal dia sudah klimaks 2 kali untuk malam ini, namun dia tetap bekerja keras untuk mencapai klimak berikutnya.

"Berhentih Yunhh… Sakit… su-sudah…"

Rintihanku tidak sekalipun ia dengarkan. Bagian bawah tubuhku terasa sakit, ngilu dan perih, itupun tidak membuatku takut karena dulu aku pernah diperkosanya. Dahulu aku merasakan yang lebih dari pada ini. Tapi, yang membuatku cemas keadaan _aegya_ yang berada dalam kandunganku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Aku pasrah mengikuti semua permainan dan perlakuannya padaku. Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya, aku tidak bisa bila harus membuatnya marah. Itulah kebodohanku yang selalu menuruti perkataannya.

"Arghhh~"

Erangnya setelah semakin mempercepat gerakannya beberapa saat lalu, akhirnya dia menumpahkan cairan hangat kedalam rahimku kembali.

Yunho langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sampingku, masih dengan memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Tubuhnya yang penuh keringat setelah bercinta merupakan pemandangan indah menurutku.

Bercinta? _Ani_. Sepertinya kata itu belum pantas atau tidak pantas atas aktifitas kita barusan. Apakah masih bisa disebut bercinta? Seorang suami yang meminta istri untuk melayaninya tetapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta ataupun setaranya.

Seperti biasanya setelah kita selesai bergumul di atas ranjang dia akan langsung tertidur layaknya sekarang. Tidak pernah sedikitpun memberikan kata-kata menyejukkan hatiku ataupun kecupan di kening sebagai ungkapan sayang yang menenangkan.

"Hn"

Aku tersenyum miris memikirkannya. Ku mendudukkan diriku dengan sedikit tertatih dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Memperhatikannya yang tertidur, terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir tebalnya yang selalu memberikan tanda disetiap bagian tubuhku.

Hatiku perih, rasanya seperti tersayat-sayat. Bukankah hati itu penawar racun, tetapi melihat keadaan seperti ini bagaikan racun itulah yang telah menyerang dan merusak hati itu sendiri.

Kehidupan rumah tangga yang jauh dari kata hangat di dalamnya. Sebagai seorang istri tentunya menginginkan seorang suami yang selalu mengerti tentangnya, selalu melindunginya, memberikan bahunya untuk bersandar dan berkeluh kesah.

"Aku ingin merasakan itu Yunho!Hiks~"

"Yun~Ak-aku mencintai mu!"

Ucapku lirih seraya mengelus pipinya. Aku membungkam mulutku agar isak tangisku tidak membangunkannya. Aku sadar pernikahan ini bukan atas dasar cinta tapi karena sebuah pertanggungjawaban, jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak padanya.

Pernikahan kita telah berjalan selama 2 bulan, itu artinya kehamilanku telah mencapai bulan ke 3.

Walaupun pernikahan kita telah berjalan begitu lama, 2 bulan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk lebih mendekatkan diri, saling mengenal lebih dalam dan saling mengerti. Tetapi Yunho, dia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja bila berada dalam Apartemen kita.

Rasa canggung masih menyelimuti kita berdua untuk berkomukasi dengan baikpun diantara kita masih belum berjalan sewajarnya.

Dari sorot mata dan perlakuannya, aku merasa Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang besar dariku, entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Semenjak Pernikahan itu, Aku dan Yunho pindah ke Apartemen milik Yunho. Setiap hari selama 2 bulan ini pekerjaanku memang benar-benar sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Mulai dari mencuci, memasak, menyetrika, mengepel, menyiapkan segala keperluannya dan terutama 'melayaninya'.

Sedangkan Yunho dia melanjutkan studinya di _Seoul University_ mengambil bisnis manajemen dan mengelola cabang_ Jung Corb_ secara bersamaan. Itulah yang membuatku kagum padanya, saat usianya masih muda bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik. Melanjutkan studi dan mengurusi anak cabang perusahaan _appanya_.

Yunho yang tampan, berkharisma dan pintar siapa yang tidak akan luluh pada pesona seseorang yang seperti itu. Tetapi, apakah Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia sangat dingin dan sorot matanya itu sulit diartikan. Ada sesuatu yang ia pendam dariku. Setiap memikirkan perasaannya terhadapku pasti selalu butiran bening menetesi pipiku tanpa henti.

"Hiks..Hiks…"

Aku merasa menjadi _yeoja_ yang aneh, mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang yang telah menyakitiku. Baru sekarang ku mengerti cinta memang buta. Yunho yang telah menyakitiku, tak membuatku membencinya. Aku yakin Yunho mempunyai alasan tertentu atas perkosaan dan perlakuannya selama ini.

Yunho! Bolehkah aku menyentuh hatimu? Menemukan alasan atas sikap dinginmu padaku hingga sekarang?

"Hiks…"

Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan keadaan bayi kita. Selalu saja berangkat kerja dan pulang malam setelah pulang kuliah. Aku tidak pernah tahu sedikitpun kegiatannya dan semua teman-temannya di luar sana kecuali Heechul dan Yoochun teman dekatnya yang kuketahui. Dia yang selalu sibuk kadang membuatku merasa kesepian di Apartemen sendiri.

Pernah saat pertama kali kita tinggal di Apartemennya, Aku meminta Yunho untuk mengajak Cho _Ahjumma_ untuk tinggal bersama kita untuk menemaniku yang sendirian di Apartemen Yunho yang luas dan mewah itu, lagipula _umpa_ Jung juga langsung kembali ke Jerman.

Kasihan Cho _Ahjumma_ sendirian di mansion Yunho, biasanya dulu beliau yang selalu mengurusi Yunho dari kecil, Sehingga lebih mengetahui Yunho dari pada aku.

Tetapi Yunho menolaknya dengan nada yang tidak senang. Dia malah berkata seolah aku tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah mengungkit lagi tentang hal itu. Sehingga semua pekerjaan akulah yang harus menyelesaikannya. _Gwaechana_, dari pada bosan di Apartemen tanpa pekerjaan. Mungkin itu juga sebagai olahraga untuk ibu hamil.

Sekarang _appa_ Kim juga sudah kembali ke Jerman untuk meneruskan proyek _Hotel Bigeast_ bersama _umpa_ Jung. Namun, _Eomma_ Kim tetap berada di Korea menemani Youngwoong walaupun masih ada Lee _Ahjumma_ yang menemani dan mengasuhnya dari kecil.

Semoga Youngwoong senang, dia akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari _eomma_ sedirian tanpa ada aku yang membuatnya merasa tersisihkan.

"Nnggghh"

Manik mata hitamku memandang Yunho yang sedang menggeliat kecil dan merubah posisi tidurnya menghadapku. Sangat nyenyak sekali tidurnya mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

Aku juga sangat lelah lebih baik secepatnya tidur. Besok aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan segala keperluannya.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati dan menghadapnya. Aku ingin tertidur setelah memandangi wajah kecilnya yang . Wajahnya yang tegas sangatlah tampan.

Jaejoong POV END

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Pukul 5 pagi Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya karena perutnya mual kemudian ia berlari ke Westafel untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai tiga bulan wajar bila ia masih mengalami _morning sickness. _

Jaejoong kemudian ke toilet untuk membersihkan diri sebelum membuat sarapan. Dia membuka seluruh bajunya kemudian berdiri di bawah guyuran air dari shower. Tetapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa nyeri dan kram. Ia sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Aaakkkhh"

Ringis Jaejoong yang kesakitan.

Mata hitamnya membulat seketika saat melihat ada darah yang mengalir di sela paha dalamnya.

Jaejoong panik dengan cepat-cepat ia harus menyelesaikan mandinya. Hari ini juga dia harus ke dokter kandungan untuk meminta obat penguat kandungan lagi.

Jaejoong sudah mengalami ini untuk kedua kalinya dan semua itu terjadi setelah dia melakukan pergumulan yang panjang dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Terdengar dentingan sendok garpu dengan piring-piring keramik. Tampak Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan hening.

Sesekali Jaejoong mencuri lihat memandang Yunho, mulutnya berkali-kali ingin berkata sesuatu tapi ia urungkan karena ragu.

Ia kembali menikmati sarapannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Aku selesai!" Ucap datar _namja_ bersuara bass itu.

"Yun~ Tu-Tunggu!" Kata Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Yunho hanya mengeryitkan dahinya setelah beranjak dari duduknya. Ia pandangi mata Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sepertinya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Yun… Kau mau ke kantor a-atau kuliah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan ke kantor! Bukankah kau tahu aku mengambil jam kuliah sore dan malam hari! _Waeyo_?" Ungkap Yunho dingin.

"Ka-kalau begitu ak-aku ikut denganmu~ Bu-bukankah jalan ke kantor melewati rumah sakit Seoul?"

"_Ne_.. _kajja_ aku sudah terlambat _meeting_!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong ikut se-mobil bersama Yunho ke rumah sakit Seoul untuk mengecek kandungannya. Di dalam mobil tidak ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya. Kecanggungan dan keengganan berkomunikasi masih menyelimuti keduanya.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho setelah sampai di depan gerbang Rumah sakit Seoul dan Yunhopun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

"Masuk!" Ujar suara di dalam ruangan itu.

**_Cklekk_**

"_Annyeong Ahjumma_!"

Sapa Jaejoong pada dokter kandungan yang ber_name tag _Park Leeteuk yang juga merupakan _eomma_ Park Yoochun.

"Ah~ Jae… Silahkan duduk!" Suruh perempuan paruh baya itu. "Bagaimana perkembangan bayimu?"

"I-itu~" Jaejoong takut mengungkapkannya.

"Ak-Aku mengalami pendarahan kecil tadi pagi!" Ungkap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Apa? Keluar darah lagi?" Kaget dokter Park Leeteuk. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya Joongie! Kenapa kau tidak menjaga kandunganmu dengan baik! Bukankah pihak rumah sakit juga pernah menyarankanmu untuk menggugurkannya, karena kandunganmu itu lemah lagi pula kau juga tinggal memiliki satu ginjal dan itu sangat membahayakan nyawamu ketika melahirkannya nanti." Ujar Park Leeteuk menjelaskan secara panjang dan detail.

Seraut wajah Jaejoong nampak sendu mendengar penuturannya tentang ginjal, hingga akhirnya dokter paruh baya itu meminta ma'af. "_Mian_ Joongie bukan maksudku mengungkit itu!" Ujar Park Leeteuk pelan.

"_Gwaenchana_… Aku percaya semuanya pasti baik-baik saja! Aku akan tetap mempertahankan _aegya_-ku, _Ahjumma_! Aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu kehadirannya di dunia ini. Aku hanya perlu mengonsumsi penguat kandungan saja!"

"Yang kau butuhkan bukan penguat kandungan, Joongie! Kalau kau menyayangi calon _aegya_-mu. Kau harus menuruti saran-saranku! Kau jangan lagi 'melayani' Yunho sebelum anakmu lahir! Selalu jaga kesehatan dan pola makan."

"Aku selalu menjaga kesehatan dan pola makanku _ahjumma_. Tapi, ap-apa ma-maksunya jangan melayani Yunho?"

"Kau jangan melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum melahirkan! Yahh~ Setidaknya mengurangi intensitasnya!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Bisakah itu ia lakukan, Bukankah hampir setiap malam Yunho selalu meminta 'jatah'?

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Atau kau tidak berani menolak ajakan Yunho? Kalau begitu biar _Ahjumma_ yang memberikan pengarahan pada _namja pervert _itu! Sudah menghamili anak orang sebelum menikah dan sampai sekarangpun masih saja _pervert_ begitu.. ckckck!"

"_Aniyo_ _ahjumma_! biar aku saja yang mengatakannya! Dia pasti akan mengerti! lagipula kehamilanku hanya tinggal 6 bulan lagi."

"_Ne_. Tapi kalau Yunho tidak menuruti perkataanmu, jangan lupa untuk memberitahuku. Biar aku yang turun tangan!"

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ia sangat terharu ternyata Park _Ahjumma_ lebih menyayanginya daripada Yunho, yang notabene sebagai keponakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Malam hari sekitar pukul 08.00 KST. Jaejoong merajut sepasang sepatu kecil yang ia persiapkan untuk calon aegyanya sambil menonton acara televisi.

**_Klik_**

**_Tap tap tap _**

Terdengar pintu Apartemen terbuka diikuti oleh alunan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktifiasnya barusan dan meletakkan hasil rajutannya di atas meja.

"Kau pulang cepat Yun~" Sapa Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn"

Jawab Yunho singkat, seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang telah duduk di sampingnya sedang membuka sepatu. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengambil alih tas kerja suami tercinta dan membawanya ke ruang kerja Yunho. Setelah itu Jaejoong kembali duduk di samping Yunho lagi dengan membawa teh hangat untuk Yunho.

Yunho mengambil teh hangat itu dan menyesapnya kemudian menaruhnya di meja. _Namja_ bermata musang itu menatap sang istri yang sedang melihat-lihat sepasang sepatu mungil hasil rajutannya. Bibir hatinya tersenyum tipis.

Yunho mendekatkan duduknya pada Jaejoong, tangan kekarnya merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dengan bibir tebal yang mulai menciumi leher jenjang sang istri.

"Nghhh…hhh…"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Yun..A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita bermain sebentar, _ne_!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan menindihnya di sofa tempat mereka duduk hingga tubuh atas Jaejoong berada di bawah kungkungannya sedangkan kakinya masih berpijak di lantai.

"Yun… jangan!"

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya atas aksi Yunho yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Tangan Yunho dengan cekatan membuka kancing-kancing baju Jaejoong. Kini Yunho menciumi bibir _cherry_ itu, leher jenjangnya dan kemudian menyesap-nyesap _nipple_ Jaejoong di balik kancing bajunya yang terbuka.

"Eunghhh…."

Jaejoong merasa kegelian, tapi dia harus menghentikan sekarang juga sebelum Yunho sampai ke tahab yang membahayakan janin yang berada di kandungnya.

"Hentikan Yunhhh…"

Jaejoong semakin panik dan mendorong-dorong dada Yunho agar menjauhkan bibir tebal yang sedang menjamahnya itu. Tapi Yunho seolah tidak berkutik, malah telapak tangan Yunho mulai menyusup masuk dalam baju Jaejoong dan memberikan remasan-remasan halus pada dada Jaejoong.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Jaejoong mendorong sang suami hingga menghentikan aksinya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu cepat-cepat mendudukkan diri dan mengancingkan kembali bajunya.

"Yu-Yunho a-aku akan menyiapkan air ha-hangat untuk kau mandi dulu!" Ucap Jaejoong terbata sambil beranjak dari duduknya berjalan kearah kamar mereka dan meninggalkan Yunho yang mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar tidur menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Sejak 30 menit yang lalu Yunho memasuki kamar mandi tapi sampai sekarangpun belum ada tanda-tandanya akan keluar. Jaejoong paham kalau suaminya itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan diri.

"Dari mana aku harus menjelaskannya! Ku harap Yunho mengerti keadaanku!" Gumam Jaejoong panik.

Jaejoong sangat bingung, Yunho yang hampir tiap hari menjamahnya dan sekarang dia meminta agar suaminya itu berhenti menyentuhnya selama calon bayinya belum lahir. Apakah Yunho bisa mengerti?

Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di pinggiran ranjang menunggu sang suami dan ia harus menjelaskan secepatnya.

**_Cklekkk_**

Yunho keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ putih. Dia tersenyum memandang sang istri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong seraya mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Jae.. bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

Tanya Yunho seraya menangkup kedua pipi tirus Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya hingga mata keduanya saling bertumbukan.

"Ta-tapi yun~ A-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…Ounghhh"

Lagi-lagi Yunho tidak mengindahkan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong, dia malah sibuk menciumi cuping telinga Jaejoong yang sensitive.

"YUNHO!"

Jaejoong sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, akhirnya Yunho menghentikan aksinya.

"De-dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Ia tidak berani memandang mata musang yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ck..okey! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Yunho berdecak sebal, karena aktifitas yang menyenangkan menurutnya harus terhenti.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku tadi pagi pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Yye, terus?"

"A-aku menemui Park _ahjumma_ dan dia memberikan saran agar kita tidak melakukan… Eummm~ hubungan suami istri selama anak kita belum lahir!" Ujar jaejoong lirih. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya menunggu reaksi sang suami.

Sedangkan Yunho ia langsung melebarkan mata musangnya dengan sempurna. "Hahahaha…"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho yang malah tertawa.

"Aku tahu ini hanya sekedar alasanmu saja bukan? Bukankah dari dahulu kau juga tidak pernah rela kalau aku menyentuhmu, heum?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Yun~ tapi ini demi kebaikan calon _aegya_ kita! Hanya 6 bulan saja, tidak lebih!"

"Hanya 6 bulan? Jae…kita bisa melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan, _ani_?"

"_Shirreo_! Kurahap kau mengerti Yun! bila kita tetap memaksa melakukannya, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan _aegya_ kita" Ungkap Jaejoong pelan.

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Yunho menaiki ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya membelakangi Jaejoong.

Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu sedang merajuk. Jarang-jarang Jaejoong melihat sang suami yang sedang merajuk seperti itu.

"Yun.. Kau marah?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di luar saja!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau tidak ingin aku menyerangmu ketika kau tidur bukan? Aku juga butuh menenangkan diri!"

Kata Yunho masih dengan membelakangi Jaejoong.

Tidak ingin membuat Yunho semakin marah. Ia lalu mengambil bantal tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar mereka. Setelah ia berada diluar pintu terdengarlah pintu itu di kunci Yunho dari dalam.

"Hah..hhhh hh…."

Jaejoong menghela napas bingung dengan jalan pikiran suaminya. Kenapa suaminya susah sekali mengertikannya.

Jaejoong mendekap bantal itu kemudian hendak berjalan ke kamar tamu, namun ia urungkan. Ia teringat kalau kamar-kamar tamu itu selalu di kunci Yunho. Sekarang dia harus tidur dimana?

_Doe eyes_nya menatap sofa panjang di depan televisi. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Meringkuk agar tidak kedinginan, pasalnya ia hanya membawa bantal dan lupa membawa selimut untuk menghangatkan tidurnya.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu tidak ingin terlalu pusing memikirkan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Yang terpenting calon bayinya baik-baiksaja walaupun dia harus tidur terpisah dari Yunho.

Jaejong mulai memejamkan mata indahnya dan megarungi alam mimpi yang lebih indah daripada kehidupan rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**_Jdeeerrr_**

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara petir di sertai kilat-kilatan yang menakutkan.

**_Jderrr… Grudug… Dearr…_**

Terdengar petir bersahut-sahutan dan hujan deraspun tak terelakkan lagi. Jaejoong memandang jam dinding, ternyata masih jam 1 dini hari.

Jaejoong ingin memejamkan matanya dan kembali tertidur namun tiba-tiba semua lampu mati.

"Ma-mati lampu" Ucap Jaejoong mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia sangat fobia dalam kegelapan terlebih sendirian seperti sekarang.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Dalam kegelapan tangannya meraih tembok agar tidak tersandung apapun.

**_Tok tok tok_**

"Yunho~ Bu-buka pintunya! A-aku takut gelap…hiks…!"

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali, namun tidak ada respon apapun dari Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho tertidur sangat pulas karena kecapekan kerja seharian hingga dia tidak mendengar panggilan Jaejoong.

**_Tok tok tok _**

"A-aku takut sendirian disini! Buka Yun~~"

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, napasnya tercekat. Ia seolah-olah sulit bernapas karena panik.

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan duduk bersender di samping pintu yang tidak juga di buka oleh Yunho.

Mungkin karena kecapekan menangis dan kepanikannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh tertidur di depan kamar mereka dengan posisi duduk memeluk lutut.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~~~~**

**Jangan lupa klik REVIEW yah…. walaupun Cuma sepatah 2 patah kata… ^_^**

**Kitty Tunggguuuuuuu…**

Chap depan sisi baiknya Yunho keluar… sesuai request salah satu reader buat Jaejoong tidak menderita, walaupun hanya 1 chapter…hehehe

mian ne kitty g bisa bales review satu-satu. semua review dari readerdeul sangat berarti bagi kitty. semuanya penting untuk meningkatkan motivasi kitty. semangat ngetik kitty meningkat walaupun di tengah" kesibukan, itu semua berkat kalian...hug reader.

miss key 3/26/13 . chapter 15

dinistakan gmn kitty? tp jgn nista2 bgt yaa ngerjain yunho...hehe

kitty : bukan yunho yang dinistain di chap ini chingu, sekarang masih jaejae yang menderita...hehehe. untuk yunho nista masih nanti, beberapa chap kedepan.

.

.

cupcake17 3/29/13 . chapter 17

maksih ya kitty udah di update lagi...  
di tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya..  
kalau boleh request,, boleh gak jaejoong nya gak sengsara lagi untuk satu chapter, setidaknya di perhatiin gitu sama yunho, abisnya kasihan liat jaejoong nya T_T  
hehehe...  
terima kasih sebelumnya...

kitty : iyah, chap depan yah... nanti yunho sedikit perhatian ama jejung... tapi cuman SE-DI-KIT...hihihi. gomawo ne udah review...


	19. Chapter 19

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Length** = 16

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

Ini bukan FF melainkan FFS alias Fanfiction sinetron jadi jangan heran kalau chapternya di atas 20'an karena FF ini ceritanya baru mencapai 3/5 jalan. Jadi mohon ma'af bila kitty buat FF ini terlalu di dramatisir and lebay…kekeke…

Jadi inget FF Never say good bye yang ada 75 chapter atau berapa lupa… FF ini tidak akan sepanjang itu paling hanya sepertiganya lebih sedikit. Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang mau membaca FF ini dan mau meninggalkan review walau tanpa login sekalipun # gomawo ne… **Peluk reader satu-satu habis itu lempar reader ke bultek Yunppa…hihihi**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 16**

**MIND & JEALOUSY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

Kring … Kring….Kringggg

"Nnghhh…"

Aku mencoba membuka kedua kelopak mataku, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu di meja nakas yang menghampiri retinaku.

Ku matikan alarm yang membangunkanku tadi, ku lihat jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka 5 dan jarum panjangnya bertengger pada angka 3. Masih pagi.

Untuk sesaat kemudian ku regangkan otot-otot tangan, kaki, dan leherku yang biasanya akan terasa kaku setelah bangun tidur.

Tidak sengaja tangan kiriku meraba-raba samping tempat tidurku. kosong? Ku tolehkan wajahku ke samping kanan. Dimana Jaejoong? Apakah dia sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi kita? Pikirku.

Pasti dia sedang menyiapkan menu makanan yang lezat. Aku tersenyum tipis, aku merasa bangga memiliki istri yang pandai memasak sepertinya.

Namun, senyum tipisku tiba-tiba memudar mengingat sedikit percekcokkan kami tadi malam. Aishh… Aku baru ingat! Kalau aku menyuruh Jaejoong tidur di luar kamar kami.

Aigooo… Kenapa aku menjadi _namja_ yang sangat egois, tidak mau mengerti sedikitpun tentangnya dan tentang calon _aegya_ kami. Seharusnya tadi malam aku tidak merajuk seperti itu.

Apakah itu semua kesalahanku? Bila aku telah kecanduan tubuh Jaejoong? Istriku itu bagaikan suatu zat addictif yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya. Butuh usaha yang keras agar tidak menyentuhnya walau hanya sesaat.

Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar mariyuana bagiku bahkan melebihi ekstasi sekalipun. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya, apalagi harus berhenti menyentuhnya sampai calon bayi kita lahir.

Aishhh… Memikirkan Jaejoong membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan pada dirinya.

Aku perlahan-lahan turun dari ranjang kami dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Kami harus menyelesaikan pembicaraan yang tadi malam, tentang kebaikan calon bayi kami.

**_Klik_**

**_Kriettt_**

Setelah pintu tidak terkunci, perlahan-lahan knop pintu itu aku tarik hingga terbukalah pintu kamar kami.

"OMMOOO…"

Aku memekik keras. Setelah pintu kamar kami terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat malah seorang _yeoja_ yang tidur meringkuk di depan pintu. _Yeoja_ itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan istriku sendiri. Jung Jaejoong.

Aku bingung dengan istriku ini! Bukankah aku hanya menyuruhnya agar tidak tidur di kamar kami, bukan berarti dia harus tidur di depan pintu seperti ini.

Aishh.. Jaejoong kau ini, polos? lugu? Atau… err…bodoh?

"Jae…Bangun Jae…"

Aku sedikit mengguncang bahunya mencoba membangunkannya. Untuk apa coba dia tidur di depan pintu, ia ingin mendapatkan belas kasihanku? Ya ampun! Apakah dia sangat melankolis hingga harus melakukan perbuatan konyol seperti ini. Perbuatan yang malah akan menyakitinya dan calon bayinya.

"Ayo bangun Jae… Jangan tidur di sini!"

Aku masih mencoba bersabar untuk membangunkannya secara pelan-pelan. Yasudah kalau dia belum juga bangun, biar aku bopong saja ke dalam kamar kami. Kasian dia kedinginan. Walaupun aku belum bisa melupakan perbuatannya di masa lampau pada '_hyung'ku_ tapi dia sekarang telah resmi menjadi istriku dan aku sebagai suaminya wajib melindungi dan menjaganya.

Ketika tangan kiriku menelusup di bawah kepalanya tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir plumnya yang terlihat pucat kebiruan.

"Eughh… Yunhh…"

Mata musangku melebar seketika, Jaejoong sepertinya sedang menggigil kedinginan. Ku tempelkan punggung telapak tanganku di keningnya. "Omo…panas sekali…"

Aku panik karenanya, Jae… jangan membuatku takut. Kenapa kau harus tidur di lantai yang dingin dan sekarang kau demam. Apa yang terjadi hingga kau harus tidur di lantai. Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Di-dingin…"

Dengan cepat aku membopongnya dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar kami. Walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong sekarang adalah istriku. Apapun yang terjadi dengannya menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Aku menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, sesekali terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dan lenguhan-lenguhan yang tidak jelas.

Apakah aku sangat menyakitimu, hingga dalam tidurpun kau meneteskan air mata seperti itu? _Mian ne_.

Aku beranjak ke dapur mengambil kompres. Ku kompres kening Jaejoong agar demamnya segera turun.

"Yunh…Hiks…hiks.."

Terdengar isakan lolos keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong, meskipun matanya terpejam. Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini Jae? Apakah itu semua karena aku?

Aku menaiki ranjang kami, mendekapnya. memberikan kehangatan padanya yang masih mengigil kedinginan.

"Cup…Cup… _Uljima ne_…Aku disini!"

Ke kecup sesaat pipi tirusnya yang pucat. Walaupun dia hamil tapi tubuhnya nampak semakin kurus saja. Seandainya tadi malam aku mendengarkan permintaannya dan mengertikannya pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kenapa juga aku harus merajuk dan menyuruhnya keluar kamar kami? Aku merasa menjadi suami yang sangat kejam.

Hingga dalam tidurpun Jaejoong menangis seperti ini.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _baby_! Aku akan menjaga dan menghangatkanmu!" Ucapku lirih.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 KST, Aku mendudukkan diriku di pinggaran ranjang kami. Memandanginya yang masih tertidur pulas. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia tertidur di kamar kami dan sampai sekarangpun belum ada tanda-tanda istriku ini akan bangun. Tapi, syukurlah demamnya telah turun.

Sosoknya yang nampak rapuh dan ringkih, membuat hatiku rasanya tersayat-sayat bila mengingat apa saja yang telah ku lakukan padanya.

Selama kehamilannya tidak pernah sedikitpun aku menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan. Bukankah seseorang yang hamil muda biasanya akan menginginkan suatu makanan tertentu. Namun, dia tidak sekalipun meminta ini dan itu terhadapku. Apakah dia takut dan menahannya selama ini?

Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku padamu? Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Membenci dan mencintai dalam waktu yang bersamaan itu lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar patah hati. Jaejoong mengapa kau membuatku begitu frustasi?

"Nghhh…"

Nampak _yeoja_ cantik di hadapanku itu menggeliat kecil, sepertinya ia telah kembali dari alam mimpinya. Kedua mata besarnya mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Yun?"

Sepertinya dia kaget. Terbangun di kamar kami. Terutama aku yang sedang menungguinya.

"Kau sudah baikan? Masih sedikit panas!" Ucapku sambil mengecheck keningnya.

"Ne?"

Dari sorot matanya dia nampak bingung.

"Aku menemukanmu tertidur di lantai yang dingin depan pintu kamar, Hingga kau demam seperti ini!" Ungkapku.

Sepertinya dia baru ingat kalau tertidur di lantai. Dia hanya menunduk tak bersuara.

"Kenapa kau harus tidur di lantai? Bukankah kau ingin melindungi calon _aegya_? Kalau kau tidur di lantai bukankah malah akan menyakitinya. Ya ampun Jaejoong aku menyuruhmu tidur di luar bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu tidur di depan pintu seperti itu. Kalau kau sakit itu juga akan berakibat buruk pada calon bayi kita! Atau kau sengaja melakukan ini semua, Jae..?"

Aku memberondong pertanyaan begitu banyak padanya, kenapa coba di harus tidur di lantai seperti itu.

"Hiks…Hiks.."

Bukannya menjawab malah terdengar isakan keluar dari bibirnya, Apakah ini karena kehamilannya hingga dia begitu sensitif. Mudah sekali menangis. Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Joongie… Kenapa kau malah menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu! Aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu. _Uljima_.._ne_… Kalau kau menangis seperti ini aku nampak seperti suami yang kejam."

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Harus banyak bersabar menghadapinya.

"A-Aku tak sengaja tidur di lantai Yun… Tadinya aku ingin tidur di kamar tamu. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kamar tamu selalu kau kunci sejak kita pindah ke Apartemen ini."

Jaejoong mulai menjelaskannya padaku, hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Kenapa aku baru ingat kamar tamu selalu ku kunci. Aishh.. padahal ku kira dia akan tertidur nyaman disana.

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa depan televisi. Namun, tadi malam hujan deras dan semua lampu mati, Yun! Dan a-aku takut gelap..hiks..hiks.. Aku mengetok pintu kamar dan memanggil-manggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak mendengarnya…hiks hiks.."

"Cup…cup…_Mianhaeyo_…Joongie…Ak-aku tidak tahu…"

Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang, ku rengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

Kusenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Tak lupa aku mengelus-elus punggungnya untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Hiks…hiks…Aku takut gelap Yun…"

Berulang kali ku rapalkan kata ma'af padanya. Aku masih memeluk tubuhnya dan sesekali ku kecup keningnya agar ia menghentikan tangisannya.

"Sudah _ne_…Joongie jangan menangis lagi! Aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi! Aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu tidur di luar kamar kita lagi!"

Ku tatap matanya yang nampak sayu, entah karena terlalu banyak menangis atau kurang tidur yang pasti keadaannya yang seperti itupun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Perlahan-lahan ku dekatkan bibir hatiku pada bibir cherrynya, namun dia menghindar.

"Yun… Soal ta-tadi malam, Bagaimana?"

Tanyanya takut-takut. Apakah aku sangat menyeramkan hingga dia hanya sekedar bertanya pada suaminya sendiri dengan seraut wajah takut seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya padaku.

"_Gwaenchana_…Aku akan mengikuti saran Park _Ahjumma_. Bukankah ini demi kebaikan calon bayi kita."

"_Jinjjayo_…?" Pupil matanya nampak bersinar. Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, Jae… 6 bulan itu sangatlah lama! Bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba sangat 'ingin'? Kalau aku 'ingin' mungkinkah kita melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati?" Tanyaku untuk menggodanya sekali-kali.

"_Shirreo_..Bu-bukankah tadi sudah setuju dengan saran Park _Ahjumma_?" Ujarnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya imut.

"Hahaha.._Ne_..aku hanya bercanda.."

"Aku.. ke dapur sebentar Joongie… Mau menghangatkan bubur yang telah ku buat tadi!" Ucapku seraya beranjak dari dudukku dan meninggalkannya yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Kurasa dia sangat bahagia, karena aku mulai perhatian terhadapnya dan calon bayi kita. Tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba belajar mengerti tentangnya.

.

.

.

"Ini Joongie~ Buburnya masih hangat!Aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa. Kuharap kau suka!" Kataku serempak menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Pasalnya aku belum pernah memasak selama pernikahan kami, semuanya telah di persiapkan Jaejoong.

Aku menyodorkan mangkuk bubur itu pada Jaejoong.

"Yun…Bo-bolehkan aku memintamu menyuapiku?" Pintanya malu-malu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap manja seperti ini, terlihat malu-malu namun nampak imut.

Memang seharusnya _yeoja_ yang hamil selalu ingin di manja suami.

"_Ne_.."

Ucapku seraya duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu padanya.

Dia mengunyahnya perlahan, ku lihat dahinya sedikit mengeryit.

"Bagaimana Jae.. Enak?" Tanyaku tidak yakin dengan hasil masakanku.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum yang nampak canggung.

Aku jadi merasa curiga, Akhirnya aku mencicipi hasil masakanku sendiri.

"Ck... Ini Asin!" Ujarku.

"Sudah tidak usah di makan, Bubur ini rasanya Asin!" Lanjutku.

"_Gwaenchana_…Buburnya enak Yunho!" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Biar aku buang, nanti aku belikan bubur di luar yang lebih enak, Jae!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang membuatku panik, kenapa mata beningnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Yun! Aku akan menghabiskan bubur ini! Ini adalah masakan pertama yang di buat oleh tangan suamiku sendiri, Bagaimanapun rasanya aku akan menghabiskannya."

Aku tercengang dengan perkataannya. Apakah begitu berartinya perhatianku untuknya. Apakah bubur yang begitu asin ini, sangat bermakna untuknya? Aku nampak begitu bodoh di hadapannya. Seorang suami yang tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang istrinya.

Jaejoong kau seseorang yang seperti apa? 2 bulan bersamamu belum membuatku yakin menerjemahkan tentangmu.

"Jae-"

"Ayo suapi lagi!"

Dia memotong perkataanku. Wajahnya yang pucat nampak ada sedikit keceriaan disana.

Aku mulai menyuapkan bubur itu kembali. Jaejoong menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

"Okey. Sekarang saatnya minum obat!"

"Itu obat apa Yun?" Tanyanya.

"Ini obat penurun demam dari Apotek dan tidak membahayakan kandunganmu!" Ujarku menjelaskan padanya. Jaejoong mulai meminum obat itu dengan air putih sedikit hangat.

"Sudah? Sebaiknya kau istirahat kembali!"

Dia mengangguk patuh. Aku membantu Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya.

"Ka-kau tidak ke kantor, Yun?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ku belai rambut hitamnya dengan lembut.

"Mana mungkin aku pergi ke kantor ketika istriku sedang demam!"

"_Mian_~" Ujarnya lirih.

"Se-seandainya saja aku tidak tidur di lantai—"

"Sssttt… Sudahlah… Aku yang harusnya minta ma'af kalau saja aku tidak menyuruhmu keluar ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

Aku merasa menyesal membuatnya kedinginan selama semalaman ini. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan sendirian dalam kegelapan.

"Oya Jae… Aku akan ke supermarket sebentar, kalau kau ku tinggal tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"_Gwaechana_ Yun!"

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Biasanya ibu hamil menginginkan makanan sesuatu?"

Dia memandangku seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan barusan. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba begitu perhatian padanya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jae~ Apakah _aegya_ ingin sesuatu?" Ku ulangi lagi pertanyaanku.

"A-_aegya_ ingin A-apel.. yah…buah apel." Ucapnya terbata.

"Apel? Hanya itu saja? Tidak ingin yang lain?"

Dia hanya menggeleng polos. Rasanya aku ingin menciumi pipi tirusnya bertubi-tubi.

Ku dekatkan bibir tebalku, ada hasrat yang mendorongku untuk mencicibi bibir mungil itu sebelum aku pergi.

Ketika bibir kami hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk bertemu, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping hingga bibir tebalku gagal mencicipi bibir cherrynya. Akhirnya bibirku mendarat hanya pada pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"_Waeyo_..Aku hanya ingin menciummu saja! Kau takut aku berbuat lebih?" Aku sedikit sebal dari tadi dia selalu saja menghindariku. Apakah aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya, walau hanya sekedar kecupan bibir.

"Bu-bukan begitu Yun. Aku hanya takut saja kau tertular demamku!"

Oh _God_. Dia begitu perhatian terhadapanku. Perhatian terhadap hal-hal kecil yang selalu ku abaikan.

"_Ne_.. Aku mengerti! Aku akan ke pergi membeli Apel. Kau jaga diri baik-baik! Istirahat saja! Jangan melakukan apapun. _Arraseo_!"

"_Arraseo_!"

Akhirnya hari ini aku mengetahui sedikit tentangnya, tentang buah yang dia sukai. Aku beranjak dari kamar kami. Saatnya pergi ke supermarket, walaupun ada sedikit was-was meninggalkan dirinya yang masih sedikit demam itu sendirian di dalam Apartemen. Tujuan utamaku selain membeli buah-buahan, aku juga ingin membelikannya susu untuk ibu hamil dan beberapa potong baju untuknya. Kapan lagi ada waktu, kecuali hari ini. Biasanya aku akan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan perkuliahan.

YUNHO POV END

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Jung Yunho pada hari minggu seperti biasanya akan menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi sambil membaca koran. Direktur muda anak cabang Jung Corb itu memandang _intens_ istrinya-Jung Jaejoong- yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang melalui sambungan _telephone_ di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Jaejoong nampak berbincang akrab dengan seseorang di seberang sana, kadangkala kekehan kecil dan senyuman tipis keluar dari bibir _cherry_-nya. Tak lupa tangan kirinya refleks sesekali mengelus-elus perutnya yang telah membuncit. Pasalnya kehamilannya sekarang sudah menginjak bulan ke-7.

Jaejoong tidak sadar sedari tadi ia terus diperhatikan oleh suaminya.

Selama 4 bulan ini Yunho mulai perhatian dengannya, tidak terlalu dingin seperti waktu awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Walaupun begitu kecanggungan di antara keduanya masih terasa. Sesuatu yang Jaejoong tunggu-tunggu hingga sekarangpun belum pernah sekalipun terucap dari bibir hati Yunho, yaitu Cinta.

Jung Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh iritasi. Dia sudah menangguhi Jaejoong beberapa kali bertelepon ria dengan seseorang. Bahkan Jaejoong akan tersenyum bahagia bila mendapat telepon dari seseorang itu.

Apakah Jaejoong sedang dekat dengan seseorang _namja_? Siapa?

Sepertinya Jaejoong telah selesai berbincang, Ia kemudian beranjak berjalan ke arah ruang televisi. Duduk di dekat Yunho.

Yunho seolah tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Ia masih fokus dengan koran yang pura-pura dibacanya.

"Yun…?"

"Hnn"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Kandunganku telah memasuki usia 7 bulan! Saatnya kita memeriksakannya pada Park _Ahjumma_!" Ucapnya pelan.

"Terus~~?"

"Eumm—Ma-maukah kau mengantarku?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu. Manik mata hitamnya sedikit bergerak-gerak menunggu respon Yunho.

"Jae… kau tahu setiap harinya aku harus mengurus anak cabang Jung Corb sekaligus melanjutkan perkuliahan dan sekarang hari minggu aku ingin istirahat sejenak. Kenapa kau tidak minta di temani seseorang yang telah kau telephone tadi?" Ujar Yunho sinis.

Jaejoong mengeryit, bukankah 4 bulan belakangan ini Yunho sudah mulai baik dengannya. Tapi kenapa Yunho bersikap dingin seperti ini lagi. Apakah dia berbuat salah lagi? Pikirnya.

"Seseorang yang ku telephone? Oh Changmin maksudmu?"

"Jadi yang mengajakmu mengobrol di sambungan telepon tadi Changmin? Temannya Youngwoong?"

"N-_ne_…Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganku! Katanya dia rindu dengan masakanku!" Jawab Jaejoong polos. Tidak tahukah kau Jae, perkataanmu barusan membuat Jung Yunho panas.

"Tsk…Dengar Jae~ Aku tidak peduli kau berteman dengan siapapun. Yang pasti aku tidak suka kau membawa orang asing masuk ke dalam Apartemenku. Jangan sekali-kali, aku tidak suka itu! _Arraseo_?"

"_Ne_-_ne_"

Ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil menunduk dalam. Dia tidak ingin membantah Yunho yang malah akan membuat mereka cekcok pada akhirnya.

**_Drrrtt Drrttt Drtttt_**

Handphone Yunho bergetar, dengan cepat ia meraih _handphone_ yang berada di atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Jung Yunho…Ini Heechul! Apakah kau bisa ke Coffee Coojjee sekarang juga? Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu! Disini juga ada Yoochun. Kau bisa datang?"_

"_Ne_. _Chamkaman_!Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

**_Flip_**

"Si-siapa Yun ?"

"Heechul! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Dengan cepat Yunho meraih jaket birunya dan mengambil kunci mobil Audynya.

"Tapi Yun~ Kita harus _check up_ rutin ke rumah sakit!"

Jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan pembicaraan awal mereka.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Oh..yeah… Keperluanku lebih penting. Kau bisa naik taksi kerumah sakit. Eum.. atau mungkin kau bisa meminta Chang-min untuk mengantarmu!" Ujar Yunho sarkatis. Mengucapkan nama Changmin dengan penuh penekanan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho telah menghilang di balik pintu Apartemen mereka.

"Hhh..hhh…hh"

"Ada apa dengannya kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu lagi?"

Berkali-kali Jaejoong harus menghela napas. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran suaminya yang berubah-ubah itu.

Bukankah dia bilang tadi ingin istirahat di rumah mumpung hari minggu. Tapi kenapa setelah mendapat telephone dari sahabatnya dia langsung melesat pergi. Apakah lebih penting berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dari pada mengantar sang istri ke_ check up_ kandungan.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Kenapa dada sebelah kirinya terasa sakit sekali. Matanya terasa memanas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk mengajak Youngwoong saja menemaninya untuk mengecheck kandungan.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**Coffee Cojjee**

Di salah satu meja Coffee Cojjee itu nampak 3 orang _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_. Beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho baru saja tiba di kedai kopi itu dan langsung bergabung bersama Heechul dan Yoochun, juga dengan salah satu _namja_ yang belum ia kenal.

"Halo Yunho! Bagaimana kabarmu? Setelah menikah kau jarang sekali berkumpul-kumpul bersamaku dan Yoochun! Apakah kau habiskan hari-harimu untuk istrimu seorang?" Ucap satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang berada di sana.

"Aku selalu sehat. _Mian_ soal itu. _Mian_ kalau kita jarang _hang out_ seperti dulu lagi. Kau tahu sendiri aku harus mengurus anak cabang perusaan _appaku_. Walaupun kita jarang _hang out_ seperti ini kita juga sering bertemu di kampus, ani?"

"_Ne_. Aku juga merasa sudah tidak muda lagi jadi harus mengurangi jatah bermain-main!" Timpal Yoochun.

"Hahaha… Jadi kau sekarang sudah bertaubat dari seorang _playboy _dan tidak bermain-main lagi?" Ujar Heechul tidak yakin.

"Yeah… tidak seperti itu juga! Aku juga butuh seseorang _yeoja_ yang serius untuk ku bawa ke jenjang pernikahan. Bukankah Yunho sudah menikah dan kaupun sudah bertunangan?" Ungkap Yoochun seraya menyesap Mochacino pesanannya yang baru saja datang.

"Oya… Soal tunangan? Siapa yang akan kau perkenalkan? Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak memperkenalkanku pada _namja_ yang duduk disampingmu itu!" Yunho mengarahkan alisnya menunjuk pada _namja_ berkacamata yang sekarang duduk disamping Heechul.

"Ne.. Sampai lupa. Perkenalkan Yunho ini tunanganku. Namanya Han Geng. Kau sudah tahu bukan dia berkebangsaan Cina."

"Hi… Han Geng _imnida_!" Ucap _namja_ Cina itu sopan.

"Jung Yunho _Imnida_. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh Han Geng.

"Oh… Jadi ini _namja_ yang selalu membuatmu berpergian ke China. Tampan juga. Pantas saja kau sering menghabiskan waktu liburanmu hanya dengannya saja seolah melupakan kita." Canda Yunho.

Heechul dan Han Geng hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Yunho. Pasalnya dia tahu kalau dua sejoli ini sudah sering melakukan 'this and that' walaupun masih sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Eum.. Soal itu? Kami menunggu Han Geng meraih gelar sarjana untuk bidang kedokterannya."

"Whoa… Jadi dia calon dokter? Han Geng kau tidak salah pilih calon pendamping bukan? Seseorang yang menjadi dokter itu pasti pintar! Sedangkan Heechul? Dia itu _yeoja_ yang sangat bodoh dan cerewet?" Kata Yoochun blak-blakan. Maklum mereka bertiga sahabatan telah lama, jadi diantara mereka sudah mengenal karakter masing-masing dengan baik.

Plak

"Aww…" Ringis Yoochun.

"Apa kau bilang? Begini-begini aku itu memiliki kelebihan juga. Aku bisa membuat trik-trik dan ide yang cemerlang! Ide itu sangat diperlukan di bagian pemasaran produk untuk menarik minat konsumen!"

"Benarkah? Yang ada ide jahat yang bersarang di otakmu. Menyuruh Yunho menculik Youngwoong tapi malah memperkosa Jaejoong!" Ucap Yoochun spontan.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." Yunho refleks menyemburkan kopi yang hendak diminumnya mendengar penuturan Yoochun barusan.

"Brrrr Brushhh"

"Ah… Yunho kau membasahi kemejaku!"

" Mian semuanya aku pergi dulu!" Ucap Yunho dingin langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau!" Marah Heechul setelah Yunho keluar dari kedai kopi itu.

Yoochun yang baru saja sadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan barusan segera menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Aishh…Apa yang aku ucapkan barusan!" Gumamnya. "Kenapa aku malah membahas hal itu!"

Heechul mendecih mendengar gumaman Yoochun.

"Heechul aku ingin ke toilet. Kalau kau ingin pulang, kau bisa duluan dengan kekasihmu! Aku harus membersihkan kemejaku terlebih dahulu!"

Heechul hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Yoochun.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Yoochun memasuki toilet _namja_ dan membersihkan kemejanya yang tidak sengaja terkena semburan kopi Yunho. Yoochun mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa mulutnya tidak sadar membahas hal yang begitu sensitive untuk Yunho.

_Namja_ cassanova itu membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan kekusutan mukanya. Bila ia mengingat tentang kejadian 7 bulan yang lalu. Tentang perkosaan Yunho pada Jaejoong, itu akan mengingatkannya pada _yeoja_ _innocent_ yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Setelah lulus dari _Tohoshinki high school_ dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu Junsu. Terakhir ia bertemu _yeoja_ polos itu ketika bertabrakan di halaman Aula ketika selesai acara wisuda dan sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah bertemu kembali.

"Dia satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang membuatku merasa bersalah!" Gumam Yoochun lirih.

Setelai selesai membersihkan kemejanya dan merenung akhirnya Yoochun keluar toilet Coffee Coojee itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Ketika Yoochun baru berjalan beberapa langkah manik matanya melihat sesosok yang sangat ingin ia temui. Nampak Junsu sedang membawa nampan dengan beberapa cangkir kopi diatasnya. Sepertinya Junsu menjadi salah satu pelayan di kedai kopi ini. Takdir telah mempertemukannya ketika ia sedang memikirkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Su-ie"

Sapa Yoochun ketika Junsu telah selesai mengantarkan kopi itu pada salah satu pelanggan.

"Junsu… Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Yoochun lagi seraya duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong, sepertinya Heechul dan Han Geng sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Oh.._Mianhae_.. Anda ingin pesan apa Tuan?"

"Junsu… Bisa kau duduk sebentar! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

"Tapi ma'af tuan! Pelayan tidak boleh menemani tamu, kalau tidak ada pesanan saya pergi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan!" Ujar Junsu serempak membalikkan badannya setelahnya hendak meninggalkan Yoochun.

Dengan cepat Yoochun mencekal pergelangan tangan Junsu hingga _yeoja_ polos itu menghentikan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Ada apa lagi tuan?" Tanya Junsu dengan mimik wajah datar. Dia benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal Yoochun lagi, seperti apa yang ia ucapkan ketika di rumah sakit waktu itu.

"Junsu jangan begini. _Mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhaeyo_ kalau aku terlalu banyak berbuat salah padamu. Kau boleh marah padaku karena aku telah mempermainkanmu. Tapi jangan bersikap kau seolah-olah tidak mengenalku!" Ungkap Yoochun sedih. Matanya memerah. Baru sekali ini Ia merasakan sakit karena _yeoja_ dan baru pertama ini ia di putuskan _yeoja_.

Junsu menghempaskan tangan Yoochun yang mencekalnya. "Ma'af Tuan aku tidak mengerti yang anda bicarakan. Tolong jangan ganggu waktu kerjaku! Atau kau ingin aku di pecat bossku? Sekali lagi ma'af aku harus kembali bekerja!"Ujar Junsu dingin dan sinis.

Rasa sakit hatinya terhadap _namja_ tampan itu tidak terbendung dan terelakkan lagi, apalagi mengingat kelakuan konyolnya dulu yang membuat Youngwoong dan Jaejoong menderita. Rasa-rasanya untuk mema'afkan dirinya sendiri saja masih susah apalagi untuk mema'afkan _namja playboy_ itu.

Junsu dengan cepat meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih membeku dengan perbuatannya barusan.

Yoochun bagai tertimpa batu besar hingga untuk sekedar bernapas normal saja sangatlah sulit. Kenapa dadanya terasa sangat nyeri. Hatinya begitu sakit hanya karena _yeoja_ seperti Junsu. Tak terasa butiran bening menetesi pipi chubbynya.

Dengan cepat Yoochun menghapus air matanya. Jika Heechul dan Yunho melihatnya pasti dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Menangis karena _yeoja_, Bukankah dia yang selama ini membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ menangis karena telah di campakkannya. Ternyata karma itu berlaku.

"JUNSU AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU HINGGA SELESAI BEKERJA!" teriak Yoochun lantang hingga seluruh pengunjung dan pelayan di Coffee Cojjee itu memandanginya.

Yoochun telah bertekat malam ini juga ia harus mendapatkan ma'af dari _yeoja_ itu meskipun itu tidak mudah.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~~~~**

**Jangan lupa klik REVIEW yah…. Walaupun Cuma sepatah 2 patah kata… ^_^**

**Kitty Tunggguuuuuuu…**

Chap depan ada yang bertengkar! Siapakah itu?


	20. Chapter 20

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Length** = 17

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**SHE IS MY TWIN**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

**_Klik_**

**_Kriettt_**

Terlihat dua _yeoja_ muda dengan wajah serupa tengah memasuki Apartemen Yunho. Pasalnya mereka berdua baru pulang dari dokter kandungan untuk _check up_ rutin setiap bulannya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Youngwoong ke Apartemen ini setelah menerima telepon dari Jaejoong agar menjemput dan mengantarnya ke _Seoul International Hospital_ untuk mengecheck kandungannya. Tanpa berpikir lama Youngwoong mengendarai Lamborghini putihnya dan mengantarkan kembarannya itu.

"Woongie… Kau duduklah! Aku akan membuatkanmu minum sebentar!" Ujar Jaejoong seraya berjalan menuju ke arah dapur Apartemen itu.

"_Ne_.." Jawab Youngwoong singkat. Yeoja tomboy itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa empuk ruang tamu dengan manik mata yang mengarahkan pandangannya liar ke segala arah.

'_Kenapa Apartemen ini sepi sekali?_' Batinnya.

Sejak dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit tadi dalam pikiran Youngwoong terus bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Jaejoong memintanya untuk mengantarkan _check up_? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki Yunho yang notabene sebagai suaminya? Mengapa tidak memintanya saja untuk mengantarkan? Berbagai pertanyaan itu ingin ia lontarkan pada Jaejoong sejak tadi namun ia urungkan, nanti saja menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Youngwoong mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja Jaejoong memintanya mengantarkan ke rumah sakit karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Karena semenjak menikah mereka berdua jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"_Mian_ menunggu lama!" Seru Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Youngwoong tentangnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan dua gelas teh hangat di atas meja bersama beberapa makanan ringan.

"_Gwaenchana_~ Jae kenapa sepi sekali! Apakah tidak ada pembantu?" Tanya Youngwoong mulai menyelidik. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan kehidupan rumah tangga Jaejoong.

"Eum… So-soal itu… Yunho tidak suka ada pembantu! Dia tidak suka ada orang lain dalam rumah tangga kita!" Terang Jaejoong pada saudara kembarnya itu.

"Tapi siapa yang melakukan tugas rumah tangga kalau begitu! Siapa yang menyapu, mengepel, menyetrika, mencuci, memasak dan yang lainnya? Tidak mungkin kau yang melakukan sendiri, _ani_?" Youngwoong memberondong pertanyaan, matanya menyipit memandang Jaejoong butuh penjelasan.

"Eh~ Itu semua pekerjaan mudah Youngwoong! Aku bisa melakukan itu semua, bukan sepertimu yang tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga…hehehe~" Sindir Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan topik dan menghilangkan kekhawatiran Youngwoong. Ia tidak ingin Youngwoong berpikiran tidak-tidak pada Yunho.

"Bukan begitu Jae…. Apa kau lupa sekarang kau sedang hamil?"

"Kata Park _Ahjumma_ bagus kalau ibu hamil banyak aktifitas gerak, Woongie!" Potong Jaejoong cepat, tidak ingin memperpanjang pembahasan tentang itu.

"Itu bukan banyak gerak Joongie… Tapi itu over aktifitas. Kasihan calon bayimu! Apa kau juga tidak ingat kalau ginjalmu hanya tinggal satu! Kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat! Mulai besok harus ada pembantu di Apartemen ini!" Putus Youngwoong.

"Usia kandunganmu sudah tua! Tinggal 2 bulan lagi kau akan melahirkan dan tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian!" Tambahnya. Dirinya miris melihat Jaejoong yang sakit-sakitan dan sedang hamil tua harus melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak ringan menurutnya. Ia takut hal buruk terjadi pada _yeoja_ ringkih itu.

"Ta-tapi Woongie…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau Yunho tidak kuat untuk menggaji pembantu biar aku saja yang membayarnya. Tck.. Seorang direktur muda tidak punya uang untuk membayar pembantu!" Dari nada suaranya ia terlihat bergitu sebal dengan Yunho yang tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya. Bahkan sekedar memperhatikan kesehatan istrinya saja tidak.

"Bukan begitu Woongie~" Jaejoong coba menjelaskan, Ia tahu Yunho tidak suka dengan ide Youngwoong ini.

"Kenapa? Kau mau membela suamimu yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu, eoh? Kemana dia sekarang?" Youngwoong menatap tajam Jaejoong.

Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya mampu menunduk sendu. Jaejoong dengan terbata berujar jujur, "Di-Dia sedang pergi!"

"Pergi? Kemana? Bukankah hari minggu dia tidak pergi ke kantor maupun kuliah?" Ujar Youngwoong menyelidik lagi.

"Hhh..hh" Jaejoong menghela napasnya sejenak. Menahan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di hadapan kembarannya ini. Tapi, Ia tidak mau permasalahannya dengan Yunho semakin tambah runyam dengan campur tangan Youngwoong yang terkenal emosian itu saat menghadapi persoalan.

"Pergi karena ada keperluan dengan Yoochun dan Heechul katanya!"

"Dan kau tidak memintanya untuk mengantar_ check up_. Bukankah dia _appa-_nya? Dia harusnya ikut mengantarmu ke dokter agar tahu perkembangan calon bayi kalian. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mengantarmu tapi aku tidak suka saja dengan sikap Yunho yang begitu. Dia sekarang pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan gengnya yang memuakkan itu."

Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi mengelak dari semua pernyataan yang diutarakan oleh Youngwoong. Hatinya juga sangat sakit mengingat Yunho lebih mengutamakan sahabat-sahabatnya dari pada dirinya.

Hening

.

.

.

.

Youngwoong menyesap teh hangat yang dibuatkan Jaejoong tadi. Setelahnya ia meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke atas meja.

Keduanya masih hening dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearah ruang tamu.

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

_Namja_ tampan pemilik Apartemen itu berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan siapa saja yang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Pikirannya kalut dengan perkataan spontan Yoochun tadi. Mustahil ia tidak memikirkan dan bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Youngwoong yang tersadar Yunho telah datang segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Oh… Tuan muda Jung sudah pulang rupanya!" Seru Youngwoong kental dengan nada ketus dan sinis.

Mau tidak mau Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ketika namanya disebut-sebut oleh suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara yang tidak lain milik musuh bebuyutannya ketika di _Shinki High School_.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang dua saudara kembar itu dengan mata musangnya. Baginya Youngwoong hanyalah penganggu saja.

Youngwoong mendekati Yunho dengan langkah angkuh. "Darimana saja kau!" Tanya Youngwoong mengintrogasi Yunho.

"Tch…" Yunho mendesih dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa kau bertanya seperti itu! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" Ucapnya mendesis tak bersahabat dengan poker facenya.

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika kau telah menyia-nyiakan saudara kembarku seperti ini! Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, hah?" Youngwoong mulai meninggikan suaranya karena jengkel dengan manusia di depannya itu.

"Sudah Woongie.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Cicit Jaejoong pelan berusaha melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara keduanya bila bertemu.

"Aku ada acara dengan sahabatku!" Ujar Yunho dingin.

"Cih… Sahabat… Kau lebih mengutamakan sahabatmu dari pada mengantar istrimu ke rumah sakit! Kenapa kau jadi suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini! Kau menelantarkan istrimu sendiri! Dan kenapa di rumah ini tidak ada pembantu! Aku merasa selama ini kau memperlakukan Jaejoong sebagai pembantu." Youngwoong meledak-ledak melihat penderitaan saudara kembarnya.

"Sudahlah… Jangan dibicarakan lagi!" Jaejoong memegang lengan Youngwoong berusaha menenangkannya yang nampak sedang mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Kau sudah bercerita banyak rupanya!" Yunho menyipitkan mata musangnya memandang Jaejoong penuh intimidasi.

"Yunho, asal kau tahu saja Jaejoong memiliki penyakit! Dia tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras! Dan parahnya selama ini dia yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian tanpa adanya pembantu. Apakah Direktur sepertimu tidak mampu untuk membayar 1 pembantu sekalipun, hah?" Tanya Youngwoong mengejek.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dan giginya gemeretak menahan emosi. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi mendengar segala pelecehan Youngwoong padanya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"SUDAH Youngwoong! Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi _ne_!" Dengan cepat Jaejoong mendorong Youngwoong keluar dari Apartemennya.

"Ta-tapi Joongie… Aku belum selesai berbicara dengan _namja_ menyebalkan itu!" Ucap Youngwoong ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu Apartemen.

"Sudahlah Woongie… Aku tidak suka mendengar pertengkaran kalian!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu kau harus menghubungiku! Dan jangan lupa, kau harus cari pembantu secepatnya. Kalau tidak aku yang akan turun tangan!"

"_Yye_.. Kau tidak usah cemas!"

"_Bye_" Ucap Youngwong pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Setelah itu Jaejoong memasuki Apartemennya. Ia melihat Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. _Namja_ tampan itu menatapnya dengan seraut wajah butuh penjelasan.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Yunho seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Di-dia mengantarku ke rumah sakit!" Ungkap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Mengapa tidak naik taksi saja! Dan kenapa harus dia! Terus tadi apa maksudnya dengan penyakit! Memang kau memiliki penyakit apa, heum?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tersenyum canggung. "Eum… Bukan penyakit apa-apa! Hanya _morning sickness_ saja. Yeah… Hanya sakit ibu hamil pada umumnya." Dusta Jaejoong. Ia selama ini menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Yunho sebab ia tidak ingin suaminya itu merasa bersalah karena telah memperkosanya hingga harus kehilangan satu ginjal.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan, Kalau aku tidak suka kau membawa orang asing masuk ke Apartemenku?"

"Tapi dia saudara kembarku, Yun! Bukan orang asing!" Jaejoong mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengannya dia selalu mencampuri urusanku! Apakah kita tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga ini hanya berdua saja tanpa ada orang lain yang mengusik! Dan kau dengan terbukanya menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga kita padanya! Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu!" Ucap Yunho kecewa.

"_Mianhae_ Yun! A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Jaejoong menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah kau tidurlah! Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar!"

"Ta-tapi Yun! ini sudah malam!"

"Tidak usah menungguku! Mungkin aku tidak pulang!" Ucap Yunho seraya membuka pintu Apartemennya dan keluar entah kemana.

Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk. Di _Coffee Cojjee_ tadi Yoochun menyinggung tentang perkosaannya pada Jaejoong dan sekarang di Apartemennya sendiri ia di marahi Youngwoong karena menelantarkan istrinya. Ia merasa menjadi pribadi yang sangat buruk sekarang.

**_Brukk_**

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Setelah kepergian sang suami, Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang mereka. Menangis sepuasnya menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang membuncah di hatinya. Suaminya terlihat marah padanya karena perkataan Youngwoong tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangganya pada Youngwoong. Apakah salah jika Youngwoong menanyainya dan ia menjawab seadanya?

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**Coffee Cojjee**

Pukul 10 malam KST Yoochun masih setia menunggu Junsu di salah satu meja kedai kopi itu. Entah sudah berapa cangkir kopi yang ia habiskan. Yang pasti ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Maaf tuan… Kedai ini akan segera ditutup! Jika tuan menunggu seseorang silahkan menunggu di lobi depan saja!" Ucap sopan pelayan yang sedang membereskan beberapa cangkir kotor yang berada di meja Yoochun.

"Tapi kalau boleh tahu, Biasanya para pelayan pulang jam berapa?"

"Eh~ Eum.. Biasanya para pegawai akan pulang 1 jam kemudian setelah kedai tutup karena harus membersihkan kedai terlebih dahulu!"

"_Gomawo_!" Ujar Yoochun seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke lobi untuk melanjutkan menunggu Junsu pulang.

"_Cheonma_!" Balas pelayan itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun berdiri di lobi depan menunggu dengan sabar kepulangan Junsu. Pikirannya melayang ketika ia masih memperdayai Junsu dan beberapa _yeoja_ lainnya. Betapa jahat dan playboy-nya ia waktu itu.

Dia mempermainkan Junsu yang polos, dengan mudahnya ia mendapatkan tubuh_ yeoja innocent_ itu. Ia telah merusak Junsu walaupun tidak sampai menyebabkan hamil seperti yang dialami Jaejoong. Itu karena ia telah berpengalaman dibandingkan Yunho yang _pabbo_, memasukkannya di dalam tanpa pengaman.

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

Mata hitamnya menangkap Junsu yang berjalan ke arahnya menuju keluar. _Yeoja innocent_ itu terlihat telah mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju biasa.

"Junsu!"

Panggil Yoochun pelan seraya memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan Junsu lagi.

Junsu memicingkan matanya menatap tangannya yang sedang dipegang oleh Yoochun. Ia tidak suka. Yoochun yang mengerti arah pandangan Junsu dengan cepat ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ah.._mian_! Junsu Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar!_ Jebbal_!" Ucap Yoochun memohon pada Junsu yang masih terlihat acuh padanya.

"_Anio_! Aku harus pulang ini sudah malam!" Ucapnya dingin tanpa ada ekspresi di wajah polosnya.

Junsu melanjutkan berjalan keluar tempat kerjanya. Ia biasanya berangkat dan pulang kerja dengan berjalan kaki. Pasalnya jarak rumah dan tempat kerjanya hanya berkisar kurang dari 1 km.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku antarkan, _ne_!" Tawar Yoochun padanya.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu! Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini!" Ucap kasar Junsu tanpa memandang Yoochun sedikitpun.

Ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan memang Yoochun sering mengantar dan menjemput Junsu. Jadi setidaknya ia seharusnya masih ingat betul dimana letak rumahnya yang dekat dari sini.

Junsu terus berjalan memasuki gang menuju rumahnya. Yoochun tidak putus asa begitu saja. Ia meninggalkan ferrarinya di kedai kopi tempat Junsu bekerja dan mengikuti Junsu dengan berjalan kaki di belakangnya.

Junsu yang paham sedang dikuntit Yoochun hanya membiarkan saja. Toh bila sampai rumah ia akan segera masuk rumah tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun sedikitpun.

"Junsu! Apakah kesalahanku begitu besar hingga untuk memandangku saja kau tidak mau? Apakah aku _namja_ yang sangat menjijikkan?" Tanya Yoochun ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di pelataran rumah kecil Junsu.

Akhirnya Junsu membalikkan badannya memandang Yoochun _intens_. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, namun Junsu balik bertanya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"A-Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahanku dulu padamu! _Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhaeyo_! Aku telah mempermainkanmu saat itu!" Ungkap Yoochun seraya menitikkan air mata pada pipi Chubinya. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal atas tindakannya dahulu.

"Kalau itu yang ingin kau ucapkan sebaiknya kau segera pergi karena aku tidak akan mudah memaafkanmu!" Ketus Junsu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya karena tiba-tiba muncul gerimis. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan deras mengingat langit yang begitu mendung dengan halilintar yang berkilat-kilat di langit tanpa terlihat bintang sedikitpun.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ceklek_**

Sebelum Junsu membuka knop pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu di buka dari dalam. Terlihat _eomma_ Junsu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Junsu~ Kau bersama siapa? Aku mendengar kau sedang berbincang dengan seseorang!" Junsu masih terdiam.

Yoochun segera mendekati ibu dan anak itu. "_Annyeong Ahjumma_!" Sapa ramah Yoochun serempak membungkukkan badannya menghormati yang lebih tua.

"_Aigoo_~ Park Yoochun kah? Sudah lama kau tidak bermain lagi ke sini!" _Eomma_ Junsu telah mengenal Yoochun. Waktu itu ketika masih sebagai sepasang kekasih Yoochun sering mampir ke rumah Junsu. Jadi tidak salah bila _eomma_ Junsu telah hapal dengan Park Yoochun.

Dan kenapa _eomma_-nya Junsu tidak membenci Yoochun? Karena Ia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan hal yang sudah terjadi pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia masih mengira bahwa mereka masih sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti dahulu.

"_Mian Ahjumma_! Saya sangat sibuk dengan perkuliahan, hingga saya sekarang jarang mampir kesini!"

"_Gwaenchana_! Hebat sekali orang tuamu masih sanggup membiayaimu untuk kuliah, sedangkan _Ahjumma_ sudah tidak mampu lagi mensekolahkan Junsu!" Ucap _eomma_ Junsu dengan seraut wajah sedih, Ia merasa tidak bisa membahagiakan anaknya.

"_Eomma_~" Rengak Junsu. _Yeoja innocent_ itu tidak suka _eomma_-nya membahas hal itu lagi. Ia tidak merasa keberatan tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Junsu sudah paham betul dengan keadaan ekomoni keluarganya yang pas-pasan. Sudah saatnya ia bekerja dan membantu keuangan keluarganya.

"_Eomma_ ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin segera beristirahat!" Junsu mengajak _eomma_-nya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Secara tidak langsung ia mengusir Yoochun agar segera pulang.

"_Ne_~ Ternyata hujannya makin deras saja!" Ucapa _yeoja_ paruh baya itu seraya memandang pelataran rumahnya yang sudah basah karena aliran air hujan. "Yoochun~ Sebaiknya kau menginap disini, _ne_? Diluar hujannya sangat deras dan ini sudah malam. _Ahjumma_ akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika tetap nekat pulang!"

Junsu memelototkan matanya, seolah bola matanya hendak keluar dari tempatnya mendengar penuturan _eomma_-nya yang sangat di luar dugaannya.

"Ta-tapi _Eomma_ kita bisa meminjami dia payung~" Protes Junsu.

Tapi sang _eomma_ sepertinya tidak mau mendengarkannya sedikitpun. Karena _yeoja_ paruh baya itu merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Junsu dengan Yoochun sehingga ia melakukan ini. Mungkin dengan Yoochun menginap di rumahnya permasalahan anaknya akan terselesaikan. Walaupun ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi anaknya.

"Bagaimana?" Ulangnya lagi.

Park Yoochun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran yang akan memudahkannya untuk mendapatkan ma'af dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"_Ne_~ _Ahjumma_! Aku akan menginap disini malam ini! Kalau masih di ijinkan besokpun saya juga masih bersedia menginap disini!" Candanya.

Junsu men-_deathglare_ Yoochun. Tapi _namja_ chubby itu sepertinya tidak takut sedikitpun dengan tatapan membunuh Junsu. Yoochun malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu _kajja_ kita masuk!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan _eomma_? Dimana dia akan tidur?" Junsu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketiga mereka bertiga telah berada di ruang tamu.

"Ia bisa tidur dengan kasur lantai di kamarmu! Bukankah kamarmu sangat luas?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju. Titik! Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal buruk pada anakmu ini!" Ucap Junsu memohon agar eommanya berubah pikiran.

Sedangkan Yoochun yang dibicarakan ibu dan anak itu hanya terdiam duduk di salah satu kursi menunggu hasil akhir dari perdebatan keduanya.

"Bukankah ia pernah tidur sekali di kamarmu waktu itu?"

"Tapi waktu itu ia sedang sakit, tidak seperti sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasan apapun! Cepat masuk ke kamar, mandi dan segera istirahat. Bukankah besok kau masih harus bekerja!"

"Aishh…!" Junsu akhirnya menyerah juga mendebat eommanya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yoochun… Sebaiknya kau ambil kasur lantai disana dan segera tidurlah!" Perintahnya halus.

"_Ne_. _Gamsahamnida_ _Ahjumma_!" Yoochun kemudian mengambil kasur lantai yang diletakkan di ujung ruang tamu tersebut lalu langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar Junsu.

Ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kamar mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia dan Junsu memang telah terlampau sering menghabiskan waktu bercinta mereka di atas ranjang kamar tersebut ketika orang tua Junsu tidak sedang berada di rumah.

**_Klik_**

Yoochun mengunci kamar tersebut selanjutnya merebahkan dirinya di kasur lantai yang ia bawa barusan.

Sepertinya Junsu sedang berada di kamar mandi karena terdengar guyuran air didalamnya.

Ia sangat bersyukur mendapatkan kesempatan ini dari _eomma_ Junsu yang belum mengetahui kandasnya hubungan mereka berdua.

Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus meluluhkan hati Junsu agar memaafkannya. Walaupun untuk kembali seperti dulu itu sangat mustahil.

**_Kriettt_**

Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju tidur berwarna biru bermotif lumba-lumba dengan rambut basahnya yang tertutupi handuk.

"Kalau begitu aku juga numpang mandi, _ne_!" Ujar Yoochun mencoba mengajak Junsu berbicara. Namun Junsu masih tetap saja cuek dan menganggap dia sedang sendirian di kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun sedikitpun.

Hati Yoochun berdenyut sakit melihat Junsu yang masih acuh tak acuh seperti itu. Ia sebelumnya belum pernah sekalipun merendahkan harga dirinya untuk meminta ma'af di hadapan _yeoja_ seperti ini.

Harga dirinya telah jatuh. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang ia harapkan adalah ma'af dari _yeoja_ yang selalu hadir dalam pikirannya semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit dulu.

Sejak saat itu, ia sadar kalau hatinya telah tertambat pada Junsu yang notabene _yeoja_ miskin. Meskipun ribuan kali ia mengelak telah mencintai Junsu tapi hati kecilnya tidak mampu membohonginya.

Setelah sadar dengan semua kesalahannya selama ini, Ia tidak lupa memutuskan semua _yeojachingu_-nya termasuk Han Ji Min.

Yoochun tersenyum getir berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi sikap dingin Junsu. "Heum…Kalau begitu aku pinjam handuknya yah!" Ujar Yoochun seraya mengambil handuk di tangan Junsu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia tidak mau Junsu tertidur dan tidak ada pembicaraan apapun diantaranya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yoochun telah selesai membersihkan badannya dan keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang hingga tereksposlah tubuhnya yang _half naked_.

Junsu yang tidak sengaja memandangnyapun menjadi merona dibuatnya, walaupun ia sedang marah dengan Yoochun namun tidak dipungkiri ia masih ingat betul tubuh _manly_ dengan dada bidang itu pernah memerangkap tubuh polosnya. Pernah menindihnya. Aishh … Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Junsu mendadak menjadi gugup sendiri.

.

.

.

**T**ante **B**oojae **C**antik~~~

.

.

**Happy 7****th**** Anniversary Cassiopeia day**

**Always Keep The Faith**

**U-Know Yunho**

**Hero Jaejoong**

**Micky Yoochun**

**Xiah Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Fightingggg ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Lusa Kitty update Chapter 18… o.O**


	21. Chapter 21

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia  
Pairing = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu  
Length = 18  
Genre = Drama /Romance /Angst (?) /Love /Hurt (?) /Genderswitch /Straigh

**General Summary**  
Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**  
Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning !**  
Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua Uke gender-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!

**.**  
**.**  
**CHAPTER 18**  
**ALONE IN THE NIGHT**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Saat ini Yoochun telah selesai membersihkan badannya dan keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang hingga tereksposlah tubuhnya yang half naked.

Junsu yang tidak sengaja memandangnyapun menjadi merona dibuatnya, walaupun ia sedang marah dengan Yoochun namun tidak dipungkiri ia masih ingat betul tubuh manly dengan dada bidang itu pernah memerangkap tubuh polosnya. Pernah menindihnya. Aishh … Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Junsu mendadak menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau hanya menggunakan handuk! Cepat pakai bajumu!" Perintahnya ketus dengan sedikit berbisik. Ia tidak mau eomma-nya mendengarkan pertengkarannya dengan Yoochun.

"Eum.. Bajuku sangat kotor karena keringat aku tidak mungkin menggunakannya kembali!" Ujar Yoochun pelan.

"Cih…" Junsu mendecih. Ia langsung menuju ke lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan segera melemparkannya pada Yoochun.

Yoochun menangkap pakaian itu lalu bergumam lirih. "Ternyata kau masih menyimpan pakaianku!"

Walaupun suara Yoochun sangat pelan namun gumamannya masih tertangkap di telinga Junsu. Namun ia seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya dan kembali terduduk di ranjang seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

Yoochun memakai pakaian itu di kamar tanpa kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Hal itu sangat mengganggu Junsu hingga yeoja itu sesekali mencuri lihat kearah mantan namjachingunya itu.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Yoochun segera mendekati Junsu dan berlutut di kaki Junsu yang terjuntai ke lantai.

"Eh… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Junsu saat ia merasa kakinya ada yang memegangnya. Ia menghentikan aksi mengeringkan rambutnya yang telah mulai mengering itu.

"Junsu tolong pandanglah dan dengarkan aku!" Pinta Yoochun memelas dengan mata memerah menahan segala yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar sudah merendahkan harga dirinya di hadapan Junsu hingga bersimpuh sekalipun agar yeoja bersuara lumba-lumba itu mau mendengarkannya.

Akhirnya Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan. Dalam hati kecilnya Junsu masih menyimpan perasaan pada namja yang telah membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping kala itu.

Namun Junsu tidak menyangka bahwa Yoochun sampai segitu keukeuhnya hanya untuk sekedar meminta ma'af pada yeoja miskin sepertinya.

Bukankah ia anak orang kaya? Bukankah banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik dan kaya yang mengejarnya? Apakah begitu penting mendapatkan ma'af darinya. Seorang yeoja polos yang telah dirusaknya.

"Apalagi? Minta ma'af?" Ujar Junsu datar.

"Junsu kumohon~~ Apakah pintu ma'afmu sudah tertutup untukku? Untuk seorang namja brengsek yang telah mempermainkan puluhan yeoja! Junsu apapun permintaanmu akan kulakukan asal kau mau memberikanku satu kesempatan!" Yoochun sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk menggempur kerasnya hati Junsu.

"Mudah sekali kau meminta ma'af! Apakah kau tidak sadar dengan apa saja yang telah kau perbuat! Gara-gara kelakuanmu yang playboy itu secara tidak langsung membuat Jaejoong diperkosa. Apakah kau lupa?"

Yoochun terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Ia harus kehilangan satu ginjalnya karena perkosaan itu." Ucap Junsu lirih.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kata Youngwoong, Jaejoong saudara kembarnya itu mengalami kelaianan pada ginjalnya semenjak kecil. Dan sekarang ia hanya memiliki satu ginjal dan itu semua dikarenakan ia di perkosa berkali-kali!" Ucap Junsu sendu. Butiran bening mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku sulit untuk memaafkanmu. Untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri saja rasanya sangat sulit!" Tambahnya seraya mengusap air matanya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau telah menceritakan semua pada Jaejoong dan memintamaaflah padanya. Maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

Junsu tidak mau Yoochun terus-terusan memohon padanya.

Sedangkan Yoochun sekarang sedang tersenyum tipis. Harapannya untuk mendapat maaf dari Junsu akan segera terkabul.

Baginya akan sangat mudah mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong. Bukankah Jaejoong itu sangat baik hati dan pemaaf. Buktinya Yunho yang telah memperkosanya saja ia maafkan begitu mudah.

"Kalau begitu kita berdualah yang harus menceritakan pada Jaejoong dan meminta maaf padanya!"

"Shirreo. Kau sendiri saja. Besok aku harus bekerja." Tolak Junsu. Ia belum siap bertemu Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku akan meminta izin pada Lee Dong Wook agar membolehkanmu absen."

"Ka- Kau mengenalnya. Mengenal bossku?" Tanya Junsu tak percaya.

"Ne. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Orang tua kita seprofesi. Bagaimana? Kau tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak menemaniku menemui Jaejoong, ani?"

"Hufff…." Junsu menghela napasnya sejenak. "Baiklah~"

Yoochun tersenyum sumringah. "Ya sudah sebaiknya kita tidur, sekarang sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini besok!"

Yoochun beranjak langsung tidur di kasur lantai. Junsu juga begitu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Kenapa jantungnya berdebar seperti ini lagi. Bukankah perasaannya telah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Junsu tidak mampu memejamkan matanya. Ia baru tersadar kalau sekarang ia sedang berada sekamar dengan seseorang yang sempat menjadi namjachingunya. Walaupun ia tidur di ranjang dan Yoochun tidur di lantai tidak mengurangi pikiran liarnya tentang hal-hal yang pernah mereka berdua perbuat di kamar ini dahulu.

Begitupun Yoochun. Dirinya sangat ingin memeluk tubuh Junsu, mengecupnya. Saling memberikan kehangatan masing-masing. Namun, Keadaan tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Junsu bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi. Sekedar maaf pun belum ia dapatkan sampai sekarang.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dua orang dewasa dengan berbeda gender itu terlelap dalam tidurnya mengarungi sebuah mimpi.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

Apartemen Yunjae

Jaejoong sedang membuat sarapan. Ia mengiris beberapa potong sayuran dengan tidak fokus hingga terjadilah…

"Akhhh…"

Pekiknya ketika pisau tajam itu melukai jari telunjukknya.

Dengan cepat-cepat ia mencuci jarinya yang berdarah kemudian membalutnya.

Doe eyesnya kembali mengeluarkan butiran bening. Terlihat dari matanya yang berkantung, memerah dan membengkak sepertinya yeoja yang tengah hamil 7 bulan itu menangis semalaman.

Sampai saat ini pun hatinya semakin bertambah sakit mengingat ternnyata Yunho benar-benar tidak pulang semalam.

Entah ia sedang menjernihkan pikirannya dimana dan tidur dimana. Jaejoong sangat khawatir saat ini. Handphone miliknya juga tidak aktif. Apakah semarah itu Yunho padanya?

Drrrrtt Drrtt .. Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel di kantongnya berdering. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melihat ID penelepon.

"Yoochun" Batinnya.

Perasaan Jaejoong menjadi tidak karuan. Untuk apa Yoochun, sahabat sekaligus sepupu suaminya itu meneleponnya. Jarang sekali Yoochun meneleponnya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan suaminya. Ia takut sekali karena Yunho kemarin pergi dengan keadaan marah.

Dengan was-was Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan Yoochun.

"Yeoboseyo!"

"Jaejoong apakah kau sedang berada di Apartemen?"

"N-ne. A-apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan suamiku?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Yunho? Anio!"

"Dia tidak pulang semalam, aku takut terjadi hal buruk padanya."

Yoochun terdiam sejenak. Yunho pergi kemana? Apakah Yunho masih memikirkan ucapannya kemarin di Coffee Cojjee.

"Dia mungkin tidur di rumah orang tuanya, Jae! Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"By the way kau tidak sedang sibuk bukan? Aku dan Junsu ingin bermain ke Apartemenmu, jam 10 nanti ne! Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu!"

"Ja-Jangan! Kita bertemu di luar saja ne!" Jaejoong teringat Yunho yang marah karena Youngwoong bermain ke Apartemennya oleh karena itu ia jadi takut menerima tamu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Restoran Rising Sun saja?" Tawar Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bertemu di Restoran itu pukul 10.00"

"Ne!"  
Flip

Jaejoong langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. 'Ada apa Yoochun dan Junsu ingin menemuinya?' Jaejoong membatin apakah yang akan mereka bahas saat bertemu nanti. Ah … Junsu? Ia sangat rindu dengan salah satu teman Youngwoong itu. Semenjak ia masuk rumah sakit ia belum pernah melihat Junsu sekalipun.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

Restoran Rising Sun

Direstoran mewah dengan menu makanan berbagai macam masakan Jepang itu nampak sangat ramai. Dari puluhan pengunjung terlihat 2 yeoja dan 1 namja di meja nomor 21. Meja yang terletak di sudut restoran itu. Tempat yang paling nyaman dan strategis untuk membicarakan hal serius.

Beberapa saat lalu Yoochun telah menceritakan segalanya pada Jaejoong dengan sedikit bantuan Junsu. Tentang Yoochun yang selingkuh dari Junsu, lalu Junsu yang memotong rem motor Yoochun hingga menyebabkannya masuk rumah sakit. Serta alasan perkosaan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong menurut versi mereka. Intinya mereka berdua ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Walaupun kejadian itu telah terjadi 7 bulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua merasa harus meminta maaf. Terutama Yoochun, maafnya Jaejoong adalah maafnya Junsu juga.

Hening

Jaejoong masih mencerna apa yang di dengarnya dari Yoochun dan Junsu barusan.

"Jadi begitulah Jae~ Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padamu!" Kata Yoochun dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Yeoja yang lemah lembut seperti Jaejoong harus mengalami penderitaan seperti itu. Rasa penyesalannya bertambah dalam tatkala teringat Junsu yang mengatakan Jaejoong hanya memiliki 1 ginjal karena perkosaan itu.

"Gwaencana Chunnie… Tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan atas apa yang terjadi padaku 7 bulan yang lalu. Kau, Junsu, Youngwoong bahkan Yunho tidak bersalah menurutku. Aku merasa semua itu hanyalah suatu misunderstand saja." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus pada keduanya.

"Sekarang aku dan Yunho sangat bahagia menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Apalagi sebentar lagi kebahagiaan kami akan bertambah dengan hadirnya sosok bayi mungil di antara kami berdua!" Ujarnya sedikit berdusta.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong menceritakan keadaan rumah tangganya yang sebernarnya pada Yoosu bahwa sesungguhnya dia dan Yunho kurang harmonis. Sekarangpun ia belum mendengar kabar suaminya itu.

"Oya Jae… Tadi aku menelepon Yunho sebelum berangkat ke sini katanya dia sekarang berada di kantor dan tadi malam ia menginap di rumah orang tuanya!"

Junsu yang sedari tadi diam kini ia membuka suaranya. "Apakah diantara kalian terjadi sesuatu hingga ia tidak pulang tadi malam? Eum.. Apakah Yunho baik padamu?" Tanya Junsu penuh selidik.

Junsu merasa Jaejoong tidak bahagia menikah dengan Yunho. Jangan-jangan Yunho selalu menyiksanya atau membencinya. Pasalnya ia tahu sendiri bagaimana Yunho sangat membenci Youngwoong, mungkin namja bermata musang itu juga sangat membenci Jaejoong. Menjalani pernikahan dengan terpaksa karena telah tumbuh janin di rahim Jaejoong.

Ia merasa curiga karena wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dengan mata yang memerah kentara sekali kalau Jaejoong habis menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

"Eh? Aku dan Yunho baik-baik saja. Hanya saja… Tadi malam ia mengatakan ingin menjernihkan pikiran saja dan menyuruhku tidak menunggunya!" Ungkap Jaejoong sedih.

"Kenapa terjadi begitu, Jae?" Yeoja bersuara lumba-lumba itu masih penasaran dengan kehidupan rumah tangga Jaejoong. Junsu ternyata hampir sama dengan Youngwoong yang sangat ingin tahu tentang pernikahannya dan Yunho.

"I-itu~" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung haruskah ia menceritakan kalau Yunho tidak pulang karena Youngwoong memarahi suaminya itu sebab tidak mengantarkannya ke dokter kandungan. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan rumah tangganya pada Yoosu, pasti Yunho akan bertambah marah padanya.

"Itu kesalahanku Su-ie!" Ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba. Jaejoong memandang Yoochun bingung. Apa hubungannya dengan Yoochun?

"Maksudnya?" Bingung Junsu.

"Kemarin malam aku, Heechul dan Yunho berkumpul di Coffee Cojjee. Aku tidak sengaja membahas Yunho yang memperkosamu, Jae! Dia lalu pergi begitu saja. Nampaknya ia merasa tersinggung atau entah gimana. Yang pasti mungkin ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan padamu, Jae… Mianhae Jeongmal mianhae…"

"Sudahlah Yoochun jangan meminta maaf terus tidak seperti Yoochun yang ku kenal saja… Hehe…"

"Joongie… Mengapa kau sangat baik sekali?" Lirih Junsu.

"Kau Juga baik Su-ie… Apakah kalian berdua sedang berkencan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit mengerling untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka yang tadinya serius agar lebih mencair.

"A-aku tidak-…. Shirreo~" Ucap Junsu cepat-cepat.

"Ne, kita hanya berteman Jae~" Tambah Yoochun. Tapi perkataan Yoochun ini membuat Junsu mendelik tak suka.

"Eum… Chunnie! Su-ie! Ini sudah sore. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan lagi, bukan?" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada keduanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Su-ie.. kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi, ne. Ajak Youngwoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sekalian ya!"

"Arra. Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong sekilas. "Hati-hati di jalan, Joongie!"

Dan hanya dibalas Jaejoong dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajah putih pucatnya.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi dan tidak nampak lagi di hadapannya. Junsu memicingkan matanya kearah Yoochun yang sekarang masih bingung dengan sikap Junsu.

"Wa-waeyo?" Tanyanya. Nampak pipi chubby Yoochun begitu menggemaskan.

"Ani. Aku hanya tidak suka saja kau menyebut kita berteman!" Ketusnya.

"Bukankah kita berteman? Kita bahkan pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ani?" Jelas Yoochun seolah mengingatkan Junsu kembali bahwa mereka pernah menjalin suatu hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Ingat itu DU-LU! Waktu terus berjalan, semuanya telah berubah. Bukankah aku hanya berjanji akan memaafkanmu. Bukan untuk menjadi TE-MAN mu?" Ujar Junsu penuh penekanan.

Yoochun menggapai tangan Junsu yang berada di atas meja. Junsu berkilah mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yoochun. Tapi genggaman itu semakin erat.

"Su-ie~ Aku sangat bahagia sekarang kau bisa memaafkanku atas kesalahan-kesalahanku dahulu. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih bahagia jika kau mau menjadi temanku. Aku tidak bermimpi kita bisa seperti dahulu. Namun apakah aku tidak boleh berharap hanya sekedar menjadi temanmu, heum?" Lirih Yoochun.

Ia pandangi mata Junsu dengan penuh permohonan. Dahulu ia begitu mudah mendapatkan cinta Junsu bahkan tubuhnya. Namun sekarang hanya untuk menjadi temannya saja begitu sulit.

Junsu menatap balik mata Yoochun yang nampak sendu. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana dari semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Yoochun barusan.

Junsu berpikir sejenak. Apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia takut, bila ia dekat dengan Yoochun benih-benih cinta yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam akan tumbuh kembali. Dan ia takut dikecewakan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Apakah salah jika ia membuat tameng pada diri dan hatinya? Sekarangpun debaran itu masih ada.

"Mengapa kau ingin berteman denganku? Aku hanya yeoja miskin!" Tanya Junsu setengah berbisik. Mukanya memanas karena sedari tadi ia terus-terusan dipandangi Yoochun secara intens dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Hanya kau yeoja yang pertama kali berani memutuskanku! Hanya kau yeoja yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur! Hanya kau yeoja yang mampu membuatku membuang segala harga diriku! Hanya kau yeoja yang membuatku memutuskan semua yeoja yang mengejarku. Dan yang paling penting hanya kau Junsu yang membuat Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat."

Ungkap Yoochun hiperbola.

"Rasakanlah ini!" Ujarnya seraya menarik telapak tangan Junsu dan meletakkanya di dada sebelah kirinya.

Dug Dug Dug

Junsu merasakan jantung Yoochun berpacu dengan sangat cepat begitupun dengan jantungnya yang seolah ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Dengan cepat Junsu menarik telapak tangannya dari Yoochun. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan getaran di dadanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menjadi temanmu, jika kau telah meminta maaf pada semua mantan kekasihmu karena telah mencampakkannya! Aku minta buktinya berupa video dan foto-foto kalian yang sedang berjabat tangan. Jangan temui aku sebelum kau menyelesaikan semuanya." Ujarnya lugas.

"Aku akan menunggumu menjadi temanku di café tempat ku bekerja."

Jelas yeoja bersuara lumba-lumba itu sesaat kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari restoran Rising Sun merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Yoochun menatap punggung Junsu yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari restoran Rising Sun. Ia kemudian menggebrak meja pelan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya disana.

"Aishh… Kenapa dia tidak polos lagi seperti dulu. Apa karena aku terlalu banyak melukainya. Bagaimana mungkin aku meminta maaf pada puluhan yeoja yang telah kucampakkan. Tidak mungkin mereka begitu mudah memaafkanku. Yeahh… Junsu, Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?" Gumamnya frustasi.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

Malam hari di Apartemennya, Jaejoong sedang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. Calon aegya-nya itu sepertinya sedang aktif malam ini. Terdapat gerakan-gerakan kecil di perutnya.

"Aegya.. Cepatlah tidur ne. Ini sudah malam. Eomma sudah mengantuk." Jaejoong mengajak calon bayinya itu berbincang. Pasalnya calon bayinya itu terus menendang-nendang hingga perutnya sedikit terasa nyeri.

Tadi sore Yunho meneleponnya. Katanya untuk malam ini ia tidak pulang ke Apartemen lagi. Ia akan menginap di kantor karena harus lembur sampai malam karena harus menyiapkan bahan presentasi untuk investor asing.

Jaejoong tidak tahu saja itu hanya alasan Yunho untuk menghindarinya. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Jaejoong. Jadi dia masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menjernihkan pkirannya.

"Appa-mu tidak pulang malam ini, Aegya! Jadi kau cepatlah tidur sayang… Jangan nakal…" Ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seolah bayi itu mengerti perkataan Jaejoong, Perut Jaejoong tidak terasa nyeri lagi. Calon bayinya diam tidak aktif menendang-nendang seperti tadi. Hingga tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Jaejong terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.  
Dari pagi sampai siang hari Jaejoong sibuk membereskan Apartemennya dengan tangannya sendiri. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, menyetrika dan yang lainnya untuk menghilangkan segala kejenuhan saat dirinya yang sedang sendirian dan juga untuk mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Yunho yang sepertinya masih menghindarinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menerima panggilan dari Cho Ahjumma yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun akan kesini, akan mengantarkan baju Yunho yang tertinggal disana. Waktu ia menginap di rumah orang tuanya kemarin lusa.

Jadi siang ini ia menyiapkan beberapa menu masakan untuk Kyuhyun. Yunho juga pasti tidak akan marah jika Kyuhyun main ke Apartemennya. Bukankah atas perintah Yunho, Kyuhyun kesini.

Dengan bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kesunyian, Jaejoong mulai memotong beberapa sayur-sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu untuk masakannya.

Drrt drrtt ddrrrtttt

"Yeoboseyo!"

"Jae… Sepertinya malam ini aku harus lembur lagi. Jadi tidak usah menungguku pulang. Oyah.. Kalau Kyuhyun mengantar baju. Kau jangan mencuci baju itu, ne. Soalnya ada kertas penting di dalam kantongnya."

"Ne. Arraseo!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bye!"

"Ta-tapi…"

Flip

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Sepertinya Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan mereka, tanpa memberikannya kesempatan berbicara.

Berarti 3 malam ini Yunho tidak pulang. Sehingga 3 malam juga ia tidur sendirian di kamar mereka berdua. Ya sudalah mungkin Yunho masih membutuhkan waktu.

.

**Tante Boojae Cantik**  
**Tertekam Beruang Chubby**

**Insyaallah Besok Update Chapter 19 ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

**Length** = 19

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**MISUNDERSTANDING (JEALOUSY II)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari pagi sampai siang hari Jaejoong sibuk membereskan apartemennya dengan tangannya sendiri. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, menyetrika dan yang lainnya untuk menghilangkan segala kejenuhan saat dirinya yang sedang sendirian dan juga untuk mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Yunho yang sepertinya masih menghindarinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menerima panggilan dari Cho _Ahjumma_ yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun akan kesini, akan mengantarkan baju Yunho yang tertinggal disana. Waktu ia menginap di rumah orang tuanya kemarin lusa.

Jadi siang ini ia menyiapkan beberapa menu masakan untuk Kyuhyun. Yunho juga pasti tidak akan marah jika Kyuhyun main ke Apartemennya. Bukankah atas perintah Yunho, Kyuhyun kesini.

Dengan bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kesunyian, Jaejoong mulai memotong beberapa sayur-sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu untuk masakannya.

**_Drrt drrtt ddrrrtttt_**

"_Yeoboseyo_!"

"Jae… Sepertinya malam ini aku harus lembur lagi. Jadi tidak usah menungguku pulang. Oyah.. Kalau Kyuhyun mengantar baju. Kau jangan mencuci baju itu, _ne_. Soalnya ada kertas penting di dalam kantongnya."

"_Ne_. _Arraseo_!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Bye!_"

"Ta-tapi…"

Flip

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Sepertinya Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan mereka, tanpa memberikannya kesempatan berbicara.

Berarti 3 malam ini Yunho tidak pulang. Sehingga 3 malam juga ia tidur sendirian di kamar mereka berdua. Ya sudalah mungkin Yunho masih membutuhkan waktu.

Pukul 4 sore hari. Bel Apartemennya berbunyi. Tamu yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya rupanya telah datang.

"Ah… Itu pasti Kyunnie…" Bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu utama Apartemennya dan membukanya. "_Annyeong_…!" Sapa suara _namja_ yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Minnie…?" Kaget Jaejoong.

Terlihat _namja_ jangkung berdiri berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun tepat di depan pintu Apartemennya.

"Joongie.. Kau tidak keberatan bukan, aku mengajak Changmin? Bukankah tadi kau bilang memasak makanan yang sangat banyak jadi aku berinisiatif mengajaknya! Tidak apa-apa, _ani_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tidak enak membawa Changmin tanpa memberi tahu Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Ia takut Yunho marah padanya karena telah membawa orang asing bagi Yunho masuk Apartemennya, terlebih _namja_. Namun ia teringat kalau tadi melalui telepon, Yunho bilang tidak akan pulang malam ini.

Jadi, tidak apa-apa bukan kalau ia membawa masuk Changmin? Teman dekatnya dan Youngwoong waktu di _Dong Bang Junior High School_. Yunho juga tidak akan tahu. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Ah… _Gwaen_… _Gwaenchana_… Ayo masuk!" Ajak Jaejoong pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga duduk-duduk di ruang tamu seraya mengobrol-ngobrol ringan.

"Joongie… Ini bajunya Yunho!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan kantong plastik yang berisi bajunya Yunho.

"_Gomawo_ _ne_! Sudah mengantarnya!"

"Wah tak terasa kita mengobrol sudah 1 jam lebih… Omo sekarang sudah jam 5. Aku lupa kalau sore ini aku harus memberikan privat untuk beberapa anak. _Mian_ _ne_ Joongie aku ada kerjaan privat! Jadi aku harus pamit sekarang! Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau tidak mencicipi masakan Joongie terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kecewa.

"Dia terburu-buru, Joongie! Biar jatahnya aku yang menghabiskan! Tenang saja perutku kuat menampung banyak makanan" Kata Changmin bercanda.

"Tuh… Changmin siap menghabiskan masakanmu, tidak usah khawatir!" Kyuhyun menenangkan Jaejoong. "Nanti kalau Jam 7 Changmin masih di Apatemenmu, Aku akan kesini lagi boleh?"

Sebelum Jaejoong menjawab, Changmin malah menyahutnya terlebih dahulu. "Tidak boleh!"

"Aishh… Tentu saja boleh! Memangnya aku memasak untuk Changmin? Aku hanya memasak untukmu kok!" Jaejoong mendelik kearah Changmin.

"Yah… Joongie! Aku kesini hanya untuk masakanmu! Aku sangat rindu dengan aroma makanan terlezat buatanmu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sifat Changmin yang sangat menyukai makanan. "_Arraseo_ Minnie.."

"Baik. Aku pergi dahulu semuanya!"

Jaejoong mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu Apartemennya."Hati-hati Kyunnie…"

"_Ne_!" Jawabnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Asyik.. Makan banyak~" Girang Changmin setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

"Minnie… Makan sekarang atau nanti?"

"Tentu saja sekarang! _Let's Go_…" Serunya bersemangat.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan kerja direktur anak cabang perusahaan Jung Corb, nampaklah Jung Yunho sedang terpekur di kursi jabatannya. Ia sedang memikirkan istrinya Kim Jaejoong saat ini, _Ani_! Lebih tepatnya seorang Jung Jaejoong.

Sudah 2 malam ini ia tidak tidur seranjang dengan istrinya itu. Kemarin malam ia tidur di rumah orang tuanya dan tadi malam ia tidur di kantor. Belum lagi beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengabarkan pada Jaejoong kalau nanti malam ia akan kembali tidur di kantornya lagi.

Kenapa perasaannya jadi was-was begini. Yunho merasa Jaejoong sangat membutuhkannya saat ini karena kandungannya sudah tua. Ia takut Jaejoong kenapa-napa jika ia tinggal sendirian seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong membutuhkan sesuatu dan tidak ada yang membantunya. Bukankah dia tidak memiliki pembantu.

'_Apakah malam ini aku harus pulang?_' Tanya Yunho dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Kasihan Jaejoong pasti kesepian tanpanya 2 malam ini. Ketika Yunho sedang asyik memikirkan tentang sang istri, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya di buka oleh seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan sekretaris Yunho.

**_Ckleekkk_**

Sosok _yeoja_ cantik dan seksi serta ditunjang dengan kepandaian yang mumpuni tidak diragukan lagi jika dengan kualitas seperti itu, ia bisa menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan elit seperti _Jung Corp_.

"Ma-maaf _Sajangnim_, sedari tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu ruangan anda berkali-kali~ Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Jadi saya putuskan langsung saja masuk ke dalam!" Jelas Sekretaris itu merasa takut dimarahi atasannya.

"_Gwaenchana_.. Go Ahra! _Waeyo_?" Tanya Yunho yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata sekretaris cantik itu bernama Go Ahra. Dia adalah salah satu kepercayaan Yunho di perusahaannya.

"Ini laporan yang _Sajangnim_ minta tadi. Eum.. Bukannya bermaksuda lancang. Ung… Apakah _Sajangnim_ sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Eh~?" Yunho mendongak memandang Go Ahra yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"_Sajangnim_ terlihat melamun terus. Bahkan saat sedang _meeting_ dengan Investor Cina juga tidak fokus!" Ungkapnya.

"_Mianhae_ Ahra.. Aku sedang banyak pikiran saja!"

"Apakah _Sajangnim_ sedang ada masalah dengan istri _Sajangnim_?"

"_Ne_, Sudah 2 malam aku tidak pulang ke Apartemen! Sepertinya malam inipun aku juga tidak ingin pulang!" Yunho sedikit terbuka dengan Go Ahra karena dia merasa kalau sekretarisnya itu adalah pendengar yang baik dan bisa memberikan masukan padanya.

"Seberapa beratpun masalah kalian. Tidak seharusnya _Sajangnim_ meninggalkan istri yang sedang hamil tua sendirian. Bukankah ibu hamil itu sangat rentan stress. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan _uri aegya _kalian, _Sajangnim_!"

Yunho menatap Go Ahra _intens_. Benar juga yang dikatakan sekretarisnya itu. Ia sangat takut jika istrinya itu tertekan karena dia memarahinya kemarin lusa dan berdampak pada bayi mereka.

Go Ahra yang terus dipandangi atasannya itu menjadi takut. "_Mianhae_ _sajangnim_ bu-bukan maksudku mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian! Aku hanya tidak mau permasalahan _Sajangnim_ berdampak pada perusahaan!"

"_Aniyo_, Ahra! Aku malah berterimakasih kau telah mengingatkanku! Apakah hari ini sudah tidak ada pertemuan untukku?" Tanya Yunho.

Go Ahra membuka catatannya. "Eum.. Sepertinya jam 7 nanti _Sajangnim_ ada _meeting_ dengan perusahaan Lee Inc dari Mokpo!"

"Batalkan saja, Ahra! Aku harus pulang dan menemui istriku sekarang juga. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya!" Ucap _namja_ tampan berkulit kecoklatan itu tersenyum sumringah. Wajahnya tidak sekusut tadi.

"Baiklah.. Sampaikan salamku buat Jaejoong, _Sajangnim_!"

Ucap Ahra tulus.

Sebenarnya Ahra dulu pernah mencintai Yunho, atasannya itu. Siapa yang tidak terpikat pada _namja_ yang tampan dan mapan seperti Yunho.

Namun setelah Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong dia mengubur perasaannya itu dalam-dalam dan menambatkan hatinya pada orang lain. Ia juga mengenal sosok Jaejoong yang sangat baik. Sehingga tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap mencintai atasannya itu. Dan ia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai sekretaris Jung Yunho sekaligus sebagai sahabatnya.

"_Ne_.. Akan aku sampaikan salammu pada istriku!" Ujar Yunho seraya memakai Jas hitamnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Kembali ke Apartemen Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang menikmati makanannya bersama Changmin di meja makan tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Minnie… Bagaimana masakanku?" Tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat Changmin yang sangat lahab memasukkan semua jenis makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Eumm… Enyak Syekali… JHoongiee!" Ucapnya tak jelas sebab sambil mengunyah makanan. "Apalagi Bulgoginya ini sangat pedas dan lezatt… Semuanya _Mashitaaaaa_… Hasil masakanmu tidak berubah Joongie!" Tambahnya. Memuji masakan Jaejoong yang menurutnya lebih lezat daripada buatan restoran.

"Hati-hati makannya, Minnie! Kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya!"

Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan riang mendengar ucapannya barusan. "_Jinjjayo_! Senangnya. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati makanan enak seperti ini! Terakhir waktu makan bersama denganmu, Kyuhyun dan juga Youngwoong ketika merayakan kelulusan kita bertiga!"

Changmin bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Jaejoong. Ibunya hanya seorang buruh cuci dan ayahnya hanya seorang supir taksi. Jadi dia jarang sekali mengonsumsi makanan-makanan lezat seperti ini yang memuaskan perutnya.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan sambil bersenda-gurau hingga tidak menyadari sesosok _namja_ musang yang sedang memasuki Apartemennya dengan tangan kiri membawa sebukat bunga lili yang sangat indah.

Wajah tampannya nampak berseri-seri, namun ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suatu keramaian di ruang makan. Jaejoong sedang bersama siapa? Pikirnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia hendak melihat sedang bersama siapakah istrinya saat ini. Oh… Sepertinya sedang bersama Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan baju miliknya. Terka _namja_ tampan itu. Tapi mengapa terdengar suara _namja_ dari ruangan itu?

Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran itu, Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang makan dimana istrinya berada.

**DEG**

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Darahya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun seolah membekukan otak dan akal logikanya. Mata musangnya mengerjap beberapa kali, Ia melihat istrinya sedang menyuapkan makanan ke _namja_ yang ia ketahui bernama Changmin. Hatinya sangat sakit melihatnya.

"Jae~" Bisiknya pelan.

Matanya memerah menahan amarah dan rasa sakit hati disaat bersamaan. Kekecewaan begitu membuncah di hati Yunho. Tangannya terkepal mencoba menghiraukan perih di dada kirinya.

Jaejoong dan Changmin yang mendengar suara orang lain di ruangan itu seketika menghentikan canda ria dan aktifitas makan mereka.

"Yun ?"

Jantung Jaejoong tak kalah berdetak sangat kencang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri atas apa yang ia perbuat tengah diketahui oleh Yunho. Bukankah Yunho sangatlah tidak suka kalau ada orang asing memasuki Apartemennya, terlebih Changmin seorang _namja_. Pasti Yunho berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sekarang. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena sangat ketakutan.

"Yun… Bu-bukankah kau bilang tidak akan pulang malam ini?" Tanya Jaejoong tergagap dengan bibir yang gemetaran. Ia secara reflek juga meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Begitupun bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menghindari tatapan Yunho.

Bukannya menjawab. Yunho menjatuhkan buket bunga lili yang ia bawa. _Namja_ tampan itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke lantai 2 Apartemennya tanpa menghiraukan istrinya.

"Jae.. Sepertinya Yunho salah paham! Aku harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padanya!" Ucap Changmin merasa khawatir dengan hubungan Jaejoong dan suaminya setelah ini.

"Tidak perlu Minnie~ Aku yang akan menjelaskannya nanti! Ia pasti akan mengerti dan mendengarkanku! Eum… Sebaiknya kau pulang saja _ne_!" Ucap Jaejoong ragu menyuruh tamunya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah. Makasih atas semua makanannya Joongie!"

"_Cheonma_~"

Changmin merasa tidak enakan dengan kehadirannya di sana membuat Yunho salah paham. Memang semenjak di _Tohoshinki Senior High School_ baik Changmin maupun Youngwoong belum bisa akur dengan Yunho.

Setelah kepergian Changmin, Jaejoong menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dengan hati-hati. Seharusnya saat ia hamil tua seperti ini tidak boleh naik-turun tangga. Tapi bagaimana lagi kamar mereka berada di lantai dua.

**_Kriettt_**

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya. Nampak Yunho sedang mengambil koper di atas lemari pakaian mereka.

"Yun.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho yang tengah meletakkan koper itu di lantai dengan kasar.

"Ka-kau marah padaku, Yun?" Tanya ulang Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya membuka koper tersebut dan membalikkan badannya mendelik ke arah _doe eyes_ Jaejoong dengan kilat-kilat amarah di mata musangnya.

Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. "Oh… Jadi itu yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak berada di Apartemen, eoh? Kau memasukkan _namja_ lain dan bercanda ria seperti tadi! Hanya berdua-dua'an saja, hah?" Bentak Yunho tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Hingga membuat Jaejoong gemetaran dan ketakutan.

Yunho menghela napasnya terlihat jakunnya naik turun.

Dengan bibir bergetar dan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskannya pada Yunho yang sebenarnya. "Yu-Yun… Itu ti-tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Ta-tadi Changmin bersama Kyuhyun ke sini mengantar bajumu. La-lalu Kyuhyun harus pergi-"

"CUKUP!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong nyalang membuat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan. Tatapan Yunho pada Jaejoong penuh intimidasi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki! Pantas saja Hyun Joong Hyung dulu berniat bunuh diri ketika kau mencampakkannya!" Ucap Yunho dengan intonasi yang masih tinggi.

"Hy-hyun Joong?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mimik wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. '_Yunho mengenal Hyun Joong_?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Yah.. Hyun Joong mantan kekasihmu yang kau campakkan 3,5 tahun yang lalu! Apa kau sudah melupakannya karena terlalu banyak memiliki mantan kekasih, Eum?" Tanya Yunho sinis.

"A-aku tidak mencampakkannya Yun…" Jawab Jaejoong terbata.

"Bohong!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas mendengar segala penuturan Jaejoong yang menurutnya itu semua kebohongan!

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga, air matanya tak terbendung lagi mendengar bentakan Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mencampakkannya mana mungkin dia begitu frustasi dan depresi ketika kau putuskan. Dia masuk masuk rumah sakit dan hampir mati karena overdosis!" Ungkap Yunho lirih.

"O-over dosis?" Bisik Jaejoong tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya karena terlalu terkejut dengan penuturan Yunho barusan.

"Hah… Itulah sebabnya waktu itu aku memperkosamu! Berniat balas dendam karena telah membuat Hyun Joong berniat bunuh diri tak ingin lepas darimu karena terlalu mencintaimu! Aku melakukan itu semua biar kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya tersakiti!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali mencoba menolak rangsangan suara yang ditangkap indra pendengarannya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu merasa ribuan jarum tengah menghujam tubuhnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengarnya.

"Dan sekarang setelah berhari-hari memikirkannya tentang pernikahan kita. Aku berniat melupakan dendamku terhadap perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan padanya dan ingin memulainya dari awal. Tapi kenapa disaat aku ingin melupakan dendamku dan memutuskan untuk hanya mencintaimu saja, kau malah melakukan ini padaku!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu mempermainkan perasaan _namja_?" Tangan Yunho mencengkeram kedua bahu dan mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong agar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong sendiri tubuhnya terasa lemas mendengar kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Ia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau Hyun Joong dulu berniat bunuh diri dan over dosis. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Tidak tahukah di luar kamar mereka ada orang lain yang sedang mendengarkan pertengkaran suami istri itu.

Lidah Jaejoong terasa kelu. Suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya hanya untuk sekedar membela diri.

"Hiks… Yun… Kau salah paham! Tentang Hyun Joong dan tentang Changmin tadi! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. Huks…Huks!"

"Aku salah paham? Semuanya sudah jelas Joongie! Dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan! Kau sebaiknya pulang ke rumahmu sementara! Kau bisa memasukkan laki-laki sesukamu disana! Kita juga membutuhkan waktu sendiri-sendiri, untuk dapat berpikiran jernih tentang pernikahan kita saat ini! Masih bisa dipertahankan ataukah tidak!" Sahut Yunho sarkatis.

Lalu ia mendekati lemari mereka dan langsung memasukkan baju-baju Jaejoong untuk di masukkan kedalam koper yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi.

"_Aniyo_.. Yun! Aku masih ingin disini! Aku istrimu dan harus selalu ada di sampingmu! Hiks… Hiks…" Protes Jaejoong tak ingin pergi dari Apartemen suaminya.

Jaejoong menangis dan menahan tangan Yunho yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari.

"Hentikan Yun… Jangan begini! _Mianhae_ Yunho kalau aku berbuat salah! Tapi aku tidak mau pergi dari sini- hiks…!"

Jaejoong menahan kedua tangan Yunho bediri di hadapan suaminya namun membelakangi lemari mencoba menghalangi Yunho.

"Minggir, Jae!" Pinta Yunho dengan sorotan mata musangnya yang tajam .

Namun Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tak goyah sedikitpun dengan pandangan Yunho yang seolah menenggelamkannya. Jaejoong malah merentangkan tangannya mencoba menghalangi agar Yunho tidak bisa mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari lemari.

"Minggir…!" Desis Yunho lagi seraya mendorong Jaejoong dari hadapannya agar tidak menghalanginya lagi.

**_Brukk_**

"AAKKHHH!"

Jerit Jaejoong membahana di Apartemen tersebut. Perut buncitnya tak sengaja terantuk pinggiran ranjang begitu keras saat Yunho mendorongnya tadi.

Yunho yang mendengarkan pekikan Jaejoong barusan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata musangnya membulat sempurna melihat Istrinya meringis menahan sakit sedang terduduk dilantai, tangannya meremas-remas perut bagian bawah dan yang membuatnya tambah shock adalalah darah yang mengalir di sela paha dalam Jaejoong.

"Arggghhh…" Jaritnya lagi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Langkah kaki Yunho begitu berat, Ia mendekati Jaejoong dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena panik. Aliran darah dan jantungnya terasa berhenti bekerja untuk seperkian detik.

Disaat Yunho yang sedang panik melihat istrinya yang kesakitan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan dengan cepat seseorang tersebut memberikan bogem mentah pada rahang kanannya.

**_Bugh_**!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kembaranku, hah?" Teriaknya penuh emosi. Seseorang yang tidak lain bernama Youngwoong itu memberikan pukulan pada Yunho kembali

"Hen-hentikan…! You-youngwoong, A-aku tidak sengaja! Hentikan.. Kita harus secepatnya membawanya kerumah sakit! Menyelamatkannya dan anak kami!" Ucap Yunho tergagap sambil menangkap kedua tangan Yongwoong yang hendak memukulnya kembali.

"Arrrggkkhh.. _Appo_..! hiks hiks~" Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong keduanya semakin panik. Dada Yunho terasa sesak melihat Jaejoong yang kesakitan seperti itu. Hingga tak terasa cairan bening menetesi pipinya.

"Jae… Bertahanlah… _Mianhae_… _Jeongmal mianhae_.." Yunho membawa Jaejoong dengan _bridal style_ keluar Apartemennya seraya merapalkan kata maaf di setiap langkah kakinya.

"Buka pintunya! _Palli_! _Palli_~"

Sedang di luar Apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun hendak memencet bel Apartemen itu. Ia kembali ke sana setelah memberikan les privat beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun mengira Changmin masih berada di Apartemen bersama Jaejoong.

Telinganya mendengar suara berisik-berisik dari arah dalam Apartemen. Namun sebelum ia membunyikan bel, ternyata pintu Apartemen itu telah dibuka dari dalam hingga terlihatlah sesuatu yang tidak terduganya.

"_Omooo_!" Pekiknya.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya karena begitu terkaget dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Terlihatlah Yunho yang sedang membopong Jaejoong dengan kemeja yang berlumur darah begitupun juga Jaejoong, darah terus mengalir dari sela paha dalamnya.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho dan terus-terusan merintih kesakitan. Tangannyapun meremas-remas perutnya.

Dibelakang Yunho terlihatlah Youngwoong yang terlihat tidak kalah panik dari Yunho. '_Ada apa sebenarnya? Dimana Changmin!_' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kyuhyun jangan menghalangi jalanku!" Kata Yunho dengan bibir tebal yang bergetar dan sedikit membentak barusan menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk minggir dari depan pintu.

"Youngwoong cepat kau siapkan mobilnya!"

Youngwoong yang di ikuti Kyuhyun berlari ke parkiran mengambil mobil Lamborghininya. Perasaan Youngwoong sangat berkecamuk. Ia sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong, dengan calon bayinya juga dengan ginjalnya. Ia meneteskan ia matanya untuk kesekian kali karena kembarannya itu.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Di salah satu bandara Internasional yang terkenal di Korea-_Incheon Airport_- Nampak seperti biasanya selalu ramai karena lalu-lalang ratusan orang dengan kepentingannya dan tujuannya masing-masing.

Namun dari banyaknya orang yang berada di bandara tersebut terlihat salah satu _namja_ yang berambut coklat keemasan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger membingkai wajah tampannya hingga nampak lebih sempurna sedang berjalan keluar Bandara Incheon.

Selang beberapa saat _namja_ tampan tersebut telah berada di samping taksi yang telah ia pesan untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah.

"Tuan silahkan masuk!" Ucap supir taksi membukakan pintu untuk _namja_ tampan tersebut setelah sang supir meletakkan koper _namja_ itu ke dalam bagasi taksi yang akan di kemudikannya.

"_Ne_!" Sahut _namja_ itu yang sebelumnya telah membuka kaca mata hitamnya hingga nampaklah mata indah sebesar sapi dan hidung yang mancung. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Seolah-olah bernostalgia dengan negara kelahiran yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa tahun ini.

'_Kim Jaejoong! Aku datang!_' Ujarnya dalam hati ketika telah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Senyum tipis terpantri di wajahnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

Kitty ada 2 pertanyaan pada teman-teman sekalian.

Menurut kalian siapa namja tampan yang harus berperan datang dari luar negeri itu? Kim Hyun Joong atau Siwon? Dua-duanya bakal muncul kembali. Siapakah yang dimunculin terlebih dahulu disini?

Selama ini teman-teman yang membaca MISUNDERSTANDING dari prolog hingga Chap ini pernah tidak meneteskan air mata karena Jaejoong dinistain Kitty? Kalau ga ada reader yang merasa sedih ketika Jaejae dinistain, Berarti eFeF ini kurang Angst. Jadi nanti Kitty Lebih menistakan Yunho biar mengena Angst nya.^_^ #Plak (Bisa ga yahhhh? Geleng-geleng)

Soalnya mulai Chapter depan Yunho yang nista.

Readerdeul yang Kitty sayangi. Makasih yah selama ini telah membaca eFeF abal-abal ini. Sudah memberikan Review, Nge-klik Favorite, Nge-klik Follow. Kitty tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu. Kitty do'ain semoga dilancarkan rezekinya saja yah…hihihi ^_^ Biar bisa ketemu Bias kalian.

Jangan lupa Klik Review Yah teman-teman. Tidak punya akun FFn juga bisa kok memberikan sepatah-2 patah-3 patah-5patah kata. Eu Kyang kyang O,o

#Remas-remas butt Junchan.

.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya sepertinya akan lama. Soalnya beberapa chapter terakhir reviewnya hanya 10-20 orang saja dari 1000'an viewer.. . . hiks hiks… jadinya kurang semangat ngetik chapter selanjutnya…. Kekekeke…

Sampai ketemu di bulan Mei ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Hyunjae/2Joong, Changkyu

**Length** = 20

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Mau balas beberapa Review dulu. ^_^**

**Uweew** 5/20/13 . chapter 22

Kapaaan mau updateenyaaa ga sabaar niiih

**xxx** 5/21/13 . chapter 22

Aaa ga sabar liat lanjut nyaa

**ucha** 5/24/13 . chapter 22

thor mana blan mei tpi og gx di post' sich .huch

**lia** 5/25/13 . chapter 22

annyeong thor,ku reader bru nikh dsni...  
yah chapter brikut.a...  
gomawo

**Rusuh** 5/28/13 . chapter 22

Totor.. Ini udah mei akhir  
mau di post tanggal 31/1 juni? .

**Pinkqy** 6/2/13 . chapter 22

Hu.,hu,h  
Bukan mei dah lewat nich, kpn lanjutny,,.  
G sabr liat yunho yg nista..

**hatarine F Park** 5/18/13 . chapter 22

lanjutt thor.. Lamaa sampe lumutan nih nunggu.a :D

**Guest** 5/14/13 . chapter 22

Authooorrrr... Chap depannya Kapaan? :(

**ucha** 5/11/13 . chapter 22

haduh anie cepat! Dong q dah nunggu lama nich mana! Q hampir nangis nungguin gx ada

**Halo… Karena masih ada aja yang nagih lanjutan Misunderstanding di bulan mei jadi kitty usahain ngepost dech. Padahal di FF kitty yang judulnya Picture Of You kan disana udah di tulis kalau misunderstanding tidak jadi dilanjutin bulan mei. Tapi akhir juni or bulan Juli. 1 bulan ini kitty lagi pengen fokus di dunia nyata dulu. Tapi ga apa-apa kitty nyuri-nyuri waktu luang. Semoga aja ada yang masih inget dengan jalan cerita nie eFeF abal. Kalau lupa baca lagi prolognya…hihihi**

**Oyah… Selamat Ulang Tahun Park Yoochun… The President of Yunjaeshipper... Tambah Chubby ajah ne dan tambah lebar juga jidatnya...kekeke**

**.**

**.**

**. **

*****Chapter Sebelumnya*****

Di salah satu bandara Internasional yang terkenal di Korea-_Incheon Airport_- Nampak seperti biasanya selalu ramai karena lalu-lalang ratusan orang dengan kepentingannya dan tujuannya masing-masing.

Namun dari banyaknya orang yang berada di bandara tersebut terlihat salah satu _namja_ yang berambut coklat keemasan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger membingkai wajah tampannya hingga nampak lebih sempurna sedang berjalan keluar Bandara Incheon.

Selang beberapa saat _namja_ tampan tersebut telah berada di samping taksi yang telah ia pesan untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah.

"Tuan silahkan masuk!" Ucap supir taksi membukakan pintu untuk _namja_ tampan tersebut setelah sang supir meletakkan koper _namja_ itu ke dalam bagasi taksi yang akan di kemudikannya.

"_Ne_!" Sahut _namja_ itu yang sebelumnya telah membuka kaca mata hitamnya hingga nampaklah mata indah sebesar sapi dan hidung yang mancung. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Seolah-olah bernostalgia dengan negara kelahiran yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa tahun ini.

'_Kim Jaejoong! Aku datang!_' Ujarnya dalam hati ketika telah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Senyum tipis terpantri di wajahnya yang tampan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**TO HAVE A MISCARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***AUTHOR POV***

Salah satu lorong rumah sakit di lantai 3 itu terlihat sepi. Hanya nampak 1 _namja_ di sudut kanan kamar 9095 dan 2 _yeoja_ di ujung lorong itu yang tidak jauh dari kamar tersebut. Kamar dimana Jaejoong sedang ditangani dokter di dalam sana.

Ketiga orang yang berada disana masih terdiam. Sunyi. Hening. Tanpa saling mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Hanya sayup-sayup terdengar suara isak tangis salah satu _yeoja _tomboy.

Sang _yeoja_ tomboy yang kita ketahui bernama Youngwoong sedang sesenggukan di ujung lorong sana bersama Kyuhyun yang mencoba menenangkannya, bahwa Jaejoong dan _Aegya_-nya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tak henti-hentinya Youngwoong melapalkan doa-doa untuk kembarannya dan calon keponakannya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia akan membunuh Yunho saat ini juga bila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan pada Jaejoong beserta _Aegyanya_.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud Youngwoong itu sedang mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia sangat takut dan menyesal atas perbuatan yang tidak ia sengaja. Yunho tidak menyangka pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong akan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti ini.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**~~Flashback~~**

**Youngwoong POV**

Sekitar jam 19.00 KST _handphone_ku berdering. Aku segera mengangkatnya karena yang meneleponku adalah Changmin. Dia mengatakan kalau Yunho telah salah paham pada Jaejoong karena kedapatan sedang makan malam berduaan dengannya di Apartemen.

Changmin merasa takut Jaejoong dan Yunho akan bertengkar karena hal itu. Hingga ia meneleponku dan menyuruhku pergi ke Apartemen Jaejoong untuk melihat apakah pasangan suami istri itu bertengkar atau tidak.

Changmin merasa kasihan bila Jaejoong dimarahi Yunho hanya gara-gara dirinya. Oleh karena itu, dengan cepat kusambar jaket dan kunci mobil Lamborghiniku yang langsung ku kemudikan menuju Apartemen kembaranku itu. Semoga saja Yuhno tidak marah pada Jaejoong seperti apa yang ditakutkan Changmin ditelepon tadi.

Aku menekan bel Apartemennya namun tidak juga ada yang membukanya. Ku dorong pintunya perlahan ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku langsung masuk kedalam Apartemen itu. Sepi! Kemana pasangan suami istri itu? Pikirku.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Yunho dan Jaejoong dari ruangan di lantai dua. Dengan pelan-pelan tanpa suara kunaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Semakin banyak anak tangga yang telah kupijak dan kulewati, suara itu semakin terdengar nyata.

DEG

Ternyata _feeling_ Changmin benar. Yunho sepertinya begitu marah besar pada Jaejoong. Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan begini.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengintip ke kamar dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong berada dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kulihat Jaejoong yang sedang bercucuran air mata. Aku ingin masuk dan memberikan bogem mentah pada Yunho saat itu juga karena telah membuat Jaejoong menangis.

Namun itu kuurungkan tatkala kudengar sebuah nama yang sangat kurindukan 'Hyun Joong'. Yah… Aku penasaran kenapa pertengkaran mereka membawa-bawa nama mantan kekasih Jaejoong itu.

" Kalau kau tidak mencampakkannya mana mungkin dia begitu frustasi dan depresi ketika kau putuskan. Dia masuk rumah sakit dan hampir mati karena overdosis! " Ungkap Yunho lirih saat itu. Mata musangnya terus memicing pada Jaejoong.

A-apa? Ada hubungan apa antara Yunho dan Hyun Joong? Aku tidak kalah terkejutnya seperti Jaejoong alami. Dia sepertinya juga baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Over dosis? Hampir mati? Masuk rumah sakit? Tidak! Tidak… itu semua tidak benar bukan? Berkali-kali kutajamkan indra pendengaranku untuk menguping pertengkaran mereka lagi.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Hyun Joong begitu frustasi dan depresi serta berniat bunuh diri hanya karena diputuskan Jaejoong. Kenapa dia jadi _namja_ begitu egois, tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Sekarangpun dia berada di Amerika untuk lari dari apa yang harusnya ia hadapi dengan tegar. Namun dia malah meninggalkan permasalahan yang begitu rumit untuk Jaejoong.

" Hah… Itulah sebabnya waktu itu aku memperkosamu! Berniat balas dendam karena telah membuat Hyun Joong berpikiran pendek untuk bunuh diri. Ia tak ingin lepas darimu sebab terlalu mencintaimu! Dan aku melakukan itu semua biar kau juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya tersakiti! " Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Tanganku terkepal menahan amarah yang siap untuk meluap-luap saat itu juga. Diriku tak menyangka ternyata Yunho tega memperkosa Jaejoong karena Hyun Joong. Bukan karena Yoochun atau karena dendam padaku?

Kau benar-benar jahat Jung Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong kehilangan satu ginjalnya hanya karena hal yang tidak kau ketahui kebenarannya dan sekarangpun dia semakin menderita setelah menikah dengan beruang sepertimu.

Aku semakin geram saat melihat Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong pergi dari Apartemen. Saat itu seluruh darahku seolah semuanya terpompa menuju ubun-ubunku.

Tak menunggu lama lama lagi aku segera masuk ke kamar itu. Ingin cepat-cepat membawa pergi Jaejoong dari hadapan suaminya yang tidak pernah mengerti sedikitpun. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ku memasuki kamar mereka terdengar jeritan Jaejoong yang sangat menyayat hatiku.

**_Brukk_**

"AAKKHHH!"

Bola mataku hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga pinggiran ranjang yang runcing itu mengenai perut besar Jaejoong.

Ya… Tuhan apa seorang Yunho sudah gila? Apa dia tidak ingat Jaejoong sedang hamil tua. Mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri. Dia begitu kejam. Tega melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap istrinya.

Dengan tangan terkepal dan napas yang memburu karena amarah. Aku berjalan kearah Yunho kemudian dengan kasar ku cengkeram bajunya lalu dengan cepat ku berikan hadiah bogem mentah di rahang kanannya. Aku tak peduli bila nanti wajahnya akan hancur karena pukulanku.

**_Bugh_**!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kembaranku, hah?" Teriakku padanya penuh emosi.

"Hen-hentikan…! You-youngwoong, A-aku tidak sengaja! Hentikan.. Kita harus secepatnya membawanya kerumah sakit! Menyelamatkannya dan anak kami!" Ucap Yunho tergagap sambil menangkap kedua tanganku yang hendak memukulnya kembali.

Ah…. Aku baru sadar saat ini yang terpenting adalah Jaejoong. Persoalan Yunho nanti saja. Nyawa Jaejoong dan _aegya_nya yang utama. Pikirku.

"Arrrggkkhh.. _Appo_..! hiks hiks~" Jaejoong merintih kesakitan.

Aku semakin panik. Darah dari selangkangannya mengalir semakin deras. Ya.. Tuhan tolong selamatkan Jaejoong dan calon anaknya.

Mataku memanas hingga akhirnya air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Namun yang membuatku tak percaya Yunho juga menangis. Apakah aku salah lihat? Hung… Aku tak peduli. Yang kuperdulikan adalah Jaejoong harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Yunho dengan cekatan membopong Jaejoong keluar Apartemen untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Begitupun denganku. Dengan gemetar aku mengambil mobil Lamborghiniku dengan diikuti Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah berada di luar Apartemen Yunho.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Jaejoong segera ditangani oleh dokter kandungan dan dibawa ke ruangan UGD untuk menjalani operasi.

Hingga sampai sekarangpun operasi itu masih berlanjut. Aku terus menangis sedari tadi. Untung ada Kyuhyun yang menengkanku. Seandainya tidak ada dia mungkin aku sudah menangis meraung-raung atau mungkin sudah pingsan karena kekhawatiranku. Aku sangat takut kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Semoga dua-duanya selamat Ya Tuhan.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Yunho yang duduk di samping pintu UGD. Hanya melihatnya saja darahku kembali mendidih. '_Jung Yunho persoalan kita belum berakhir! Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti Jaejoong kembali_' Ucapku dalam hati. Tak terasa aku mengepalkan tanganku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

**~~Flasback End~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

"_Arrrggkkhh.. Appo..! hiks hiks~" _

Jeritan penuh kesakitan istriku terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiranku. Selama perjalanan kerumah sakit ia terus menangis tersedu-sedu seraya meremas-remas perut bawahnya. Meringis sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata sakit di pelukanku.

Aku tak tega mendengarnya. Tak menyangka pertengkarannku dengannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tak sengaja mendorongnya. Ketakutan begitu menghantuiku. Aku takut akan kehilangan salah satu diantaranya. Ku membisikkan kata-kata maaf padanya. Aku juga menyemangatinya agar ia kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Jaejoong langsung ditangani beberapa dokter salah satunya Leeteuk _Ahjumma_.

Gelisah dan cemas. Aku mengacak rambutku begitu frustasi. Aku sangat takut. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku merasakan ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya. Mengapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dokter lakukan pada istriku di dalam sana. Kuharap mereka menangani istriku dengan sebaik-sebaiknya.

Semakin lama menunggu perasaanku semakin was-was untuk tahu keadaan istriku sekarang. Kenapa dokter belum juga keluar dari ruang rawat istriku setelah berjam-jam lamanya.

Ya Tuhan… Tolong selamatkan istriku dan aegyaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti istriku lagi. Aku akan melupakan dendam-dendam tak beguna itu. Dendam yang telah menghacurkan hidupku, terutama hidup Jaejoong.

Jae… Maafkan aku… ! Maafkan aku yang cemburu karena terlalu mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu. Aku begitu menyanyangi 'hyung'ku hingga menyakitmu sejauh ini. Hingga seolah melupakan rasa cintaku yang sudah tumbuh sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu.

Jae… Meskipun kau tidak akan mudah memaafkanku. Tapi kumohon kau dan aegya harus kuat.

Bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak aku pasti akan marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku pasti tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang brengsek ini.

Aku memiliki istri yang begitu cantik dan baik. Tapi malah menyia-nyiakannya. Dendam telah membuatku hancur. Cintaku padanya tetutupi oleh awan dendam yang kelam.

Seandainya aku melupakan dendam itu sejak awal. Aku tidak perlu memperkosa Jaejoong, membuatnya hamil dan hidup berumah tangga tanpa adanya penyiksaan. Ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal. Penyesalan yang tiada berguna.

"Tch…!" Aku mendecih. Memaki diriku sendiri mengingat selama berumah tangga dengannya aku selalu berlaku buruk padanya. Selalu memaksakan kehendakku. Memaksanya untuk melayaniku. Aku tersadar ternyata aku adalah suami yang sangat kejam.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang melawan maut di dalam sana sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlebih Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan karena diriku.

Ya Tuhan…. Aku tidak peduli lagi apakah nanti Jaejoong akan memaafkanku atau tidak. Yang terpenting sekarang Istriku dan aegyaku harus selamat. Kumohon selamatkan keduanya.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**Author POV**

**_Cekklekk_**

Seseorang berpakaian putih dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan tempat Jaejoong berada. Seketika itu Youngwoong dan Yunho dengan cepat menghampiri Park Leeteuk. Dokter spesialis kandungan yang notabene bibi Yunho juga.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong _ahjumma_!" Tanya Yunho terbata.

Youngwoong berharap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban dokter itu.

Park Leeteuk hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mak-maksudnya… hiks hiks!" Youngwoong mulai tersedu kembali. Ia tidak mau mendengar berita buruk sedikitpun. Semuanya harus baik-baik saja.

"Saya sudah berusaha dengan cukup keras. Namun pendarahan yang dialami Jaejoong begitu serius. Kandungannya mengalami benturan yang begitu keras. Maafkan saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak yang di kandung Jaejoong." Park Leeteuk merasa bersedih juga dengan musibah yang dialami keponakannya itu.

Youngwoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meredam isakannya. Ia sangat _shock_ mendengarnya. Calon keponakannya sudah tiada sekarang.

"Ja-Jaejoong~?" Youngwoong bertanya lagi dengan suara seraknya penuh kekhawatiran. Tubuhnya begitu gemetar karena perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Begitupun Yunho. Ia berulang kali mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia begitu menyesal dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak awal aku telah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Karena kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu lemah. Apalagi dia hanya memiliki satu ginjal. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang kritis. Berdoa saja semoga Jaejoong bisa melalui masa-masa kritisnya. Mungkin ia akan tertidur selama sehari, seminggu, sebulan, atau bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun. Medis tidak dapat memprediksikannya. Setiap pasien memiliki keinginan dan berjuang untuk hidup dengan tingkat yang berbeda-beda. Semoga Jaejoong siuman secepatnya." Dokter paruh baya itu menceritakan kondisi pasiennya secara keseluruhan. Dia juga sangat miris dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani!" Ujar Park Leeteuk.

"_Ne_… _Gamsahamnida_ _uisa_…" Ucap Kyuhyun karena 2 orang lainnya masih _shock_ dan terpaku dengan penjelasan Park Leeteuk barusan.

Hening

Ketiga orang itu masih diam membisu. Hingga akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya karena penasaran dengan ucapan Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ barusan.

"Youngwoong… A-apa maksud dokter mengatakan kalau Jaejoong hanya memiliki satu ginjal?" Kedua tangan Yunho memegang bahu Youngwoong. Ia bertanya lirih pada _yeoja_ tomboy itu.

**_Slashh_**

Youngwoong menepis tangan Yunho kasar. Matanya memicing. Memandangnya sinis dan penuh kebencian.

**_Brugggh_**

**_Duakk_**

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Namun Youngwoong malah memberikan bogem mentah rahang kanan _namja_ bermata musang itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Tch… Kau ingin tahu, hah!" Tanya Youngwoong. Ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yunho.

Yunho masih terdiam terduduk di lantai. "Suami macam apa kau ini tidak mengetahui keadaan istrimu sedikitpun." Ujar Youngwoong mendesis.

"Jaejoong kehilangan ginjal itu gara-gara KAU! Gara-gara kau memperkosanya waktu itu! Dan ia sekarang kehilangan anaknya… Jaejoong kritis…hiks..hiks… Kau senang, eoh…? DASAR PEMBUNUH… KAU PEMBUNUH!"

**_Bruggg_**

**_Daakkk_**

**_Buggh_**

**_Duakk_**

Youngwoong memukuli Yunho bertubi-tubi seraya mengumpati Yunho dengan kata-kata pembunuh.

**_Brukkk_**

"DASAR PEMBUNUH!" Teriak Youngwoong serempak menendang Yunho yang pasrah terdiam menerima pukulan yang dilontarkan Youngwoong. Karena ia merasa memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua.

"Woongie… Sudah… Sudah hentikan…Hentikan!" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan Youngwoong yang sedang kesetanan memukuli Yunho membabi-buta.

"Sudah Woongie~" Ucapnya lagi. Namun perkataannya tak diindahkan Youngwoong sedikitpun.

Tap Tap Tap

Nampak Changmin dan _Eomma_ Kim berjalan di lorong menuju tempat dimana mereka berada. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin agar segera membantunya.

"Minnie… _Palli_… Bantu aku!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Untunglah lorong rumah sakit lantai 3 itu mulai sepi karena ini sudah malam dan hanya ada beberapa pasien inap di lantai itu.

Changmin dengan spontan membantu Kyuhyun menjauhkan Youngwoong dari Yunho.

"Lepaskan… Biarkan aku membunuhnya… Hiks…. hiks…Dia telah membuat Jaejoong kita menderita… Lepaskan aku…"

Youngwoong meronta-meronta karena kedua tangannya dipegangi Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Tenang Woongie… Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik!" Ujar _Eomma_ Kim berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu. "Changmin… Bawa Yunho ke ruang dokter untuk diobati, ne!" Yunho nampak mengenaskan dengan banyak luka lebam di wajahnya. Juga ada darah segar yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Changmin segera memapah Yunho yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Ia begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Dokter dan Youngwoong tadi. Namun sampai di depan rumah sakit Yunho malah memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri dengan taxi. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan Changmin. Yunho meminta Changmin kembali kerumah sakit untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Ia juga sempat meminta maaf sama Changmin karena sempat cemburu padanya sebab kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho dengan tertatih keluar dari taxi yang ia tumpangi. Ia tidak pulang ke Apartemennya melainkan pulang ke rumah milik orang tuanya yang hanya dihuni oleh para pembantu yang salah satunya Cho _Ahjumma,_ pengasuhnya dari kecil.

_Namja_ berbibir tebal itu belum berani untuk kembali ke Apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Jaejoong. Ia belum siap terkenang kembali memori menakutkan di Apartemen itu. Pasti masih banyak darah Jaejoong yang berceceran di lantai Apartemen itu. Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya semakin benci dan kecewa pada diri sendiri. Yunho merasa sangat menyesal lebih mengutamakan dendam dan ego daripada cintanya.

Apakah dia masih pantas mendapatkan ampunan dari istrinya yang sekarang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Yunho sangat malu menemui keluarga Jaejoong karena telah menyia-nyiakan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**_Ckitttt_**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di pelataran rumah keluarga Kim Jaejoong. Kaca di pintu kemudi itu mulai perlahan terbuka. Terlihat _namja_ bermata besar dengan rambut coklat keemasan sedang melihat-lihat halaman rumah seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Masih sama." Gumamnya. Ternyata tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok dari halaman rumah Kim Jaejoong walaupun dia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berkunjung ke rumah itu.

_Namja_ itu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah Jaejoong.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

**_Ceklekk_**

Pintu kayu jati dengan ukiran-ukiran itu perlahan terbuka.

"_Annyeong_…" Sapa pemuda itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

" Tuan Kim Hyun Joong? Kemana saja kau selama ini. Kenapa tuan tidak pernah main-main kesini." Tanya Lee _Ahjumma_. Ternyata _yeoja_ paruh baya itu terkaget dengan tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah majikannya pagi ini.

"_Ne_… _Ahjumma_. Saya melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika dan baru kemarin pulang ke Korea. Gimana kabarnya? Jaejoongnya ada?"

Lee _Ahjumma_ berubah murung. "J-jaejoong.. Ehm… Nona Jaejoong sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Youngwoong dan Nyonya Kim juga sedang berada di rumah sakit sejak kemarin."

"Rumah sakit? Dimana?"

"Di _Seoul International Hospital_."

"Ya sudah _Ahjumma_... Saya langsung ke rumah sakit saja kalau begitu!"

"Kau tidak masuk terlebih dahulu?"

"Ah… _Gomawo_… Lain waktu saja _Ahjumma_." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hyun Joong langsung melesat pergi mengendarai mobil mewahnya ketempat dimana Jaejoong berada.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit dengan cat dinding yang serba putih serta tercium bau obat-obatan yang menguar. Terlihat _Eomma_ Kim sedang membantu perawat membersihkan tangan dan kaki Jaejoong dengan kain dan air hangat.

"Suster… Apakah belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan segera tersadar dari komanya?" Tanya Youngwoong pada salah satu perawat yang sedang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke infuse Jaejoong.

"Berdoa saja… Semoga ia bisa melalui masa kritis secepatnya~" Ujar Perawat itu ramah.

"Oh.. _Ne_."

"Woongie… Sebaiknya kau pulang. Bukankah kau hari ini ada perkuliahan."

"Tapi.. _Eomma_~"

"Sssttt… Setelah pulang kuliah nanti kau bisa kembali menjaga Jaejoong. Dia pasti akan sedih melihatmu membolos hanya karena menungguinya."

"Baik-baik. Aku pulang…"

"Oh… Yah… Nanti suruh Cho _Ahjusshi_ untuk mengantarkan beberapa baju untuk ganti _eomma_, _ne._"

"_Ne_" Youngwoong langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir sejak semalam.

Tap Tap Tap

Ketika Youngwoong hendak membuka pintu mobilnya namun tiba-tiba~

"Youngwoong~" Panggil seseorang padanya. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Dengan perlahan _yeoja_ tomboy itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang memanggilnya barusan.

Tanpa bisa ditahan kedua matanya semakin melebar sempurna melihat Hyun Joong berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang pernah berbicara kasar padanya sekaligus mematahkan hatinya.

Dengan gerakan refleks Youngwoong membuka pintu mobilnya untuk segera pergi dari hadapan _namja_ yang tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini.

**_Brakk_**

Namun dengan cepat pula Hyun Joong menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Youngwoong… Kenapa buru-buru? Jaejoong sakit apa?" Tanya Hyun Joong pelan.

_"__Hah… Itulah sebabnya waktu itu aku memperkosamu! Berniat balas dendam karena telah membuat Hyun Joong berpikiran pendek untuk bunuh diri. Ia tak ingin lepas darimu sebab terlalu mencintaimu! Aku melakukan itu semua biar kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya tersakiti!"_

Youngwoong kembali terngiang kata-kata Yunho waktu itu. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yunho pada Jaejoong juga membuatnya sangat sakit hati.

"Tsk… Apa pedulimu pada Jaejoong. Kau senang bukan sekarang Jaejoong kritis dan keguguran karena suaminya sendiri. Kau pasti yang menyuruh Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong, _ani_? Kalian benar-benar jahat… Aku benci kalian berdua!" Ungkap Youngwoong ketus.

"A-Apa kau bilang Jaejoong keguguran? Kritis? Terus apa hubungan antara Yunho dengan Jaejoong! Aishhh… Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!"

Youngwoong menghela napasnya sejenak. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga pendarahan hebat dan keguguran. Yunho sendirilah yang membuat anaknya mati sebelum dilahirkan. Kau pasti sangat puas bukan dengan apa yang kau dengar barusan." Ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

"Yunho… A-anak? Maksudmu Yunho suaminya Jaejoong begitu?"

"Dan tujuan Yunho menikahi Jaejoong hanya untuk balas dendam serta menyakitinya. Apa salahnya Jaejoong pada kalian, hah? Sampai kalian begitu tega berbuat kejam seperti itu?"

"Balas dendam apanya Youngwoong? Sejak kapan Yunho menikahi Jaejoong?" Hyun joong semakin bingung dengan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Youngwoong hingga dia melontarkan banyak pertanyaan padanya.

"CUKUP! Lebih jelasnya kau tanyakan saja semuanya pada Yunho. Aku SUNGGUH MUAK dengan kalian berdua. Pergi sana. Jangan pernah berniat untuk menemuiku lagi ataupun Jaejoong." Ucapnya dengan meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

Buru-buru Youngwoong masuk ke mobil Lamborghininya lalu mengemudikannya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Namun sepertinya Hyun Joong masih diliputi rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. _Namja_ itu berulang kali mengetuk kaca pintu mobil Youngwoong meminta agar menghentikan mobilnya.

Youngwoong kembali teringat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ketika itu ia mengetuk pintu mobil yang membawa Hyun Joong saat akan pergi ke Amerika. Berkali-kali ia meminta menghentikan mobilnya namun _namja_ tampan itu tidak mengindahkannya sedikitpun. Malah pergi keluar negeri tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan sekedar memberinya ucapan selamat tinggalpun tidak.

Saat inipun berbalik. Youngwoong juga tak mengindahkan Hyun Joong. Mobil Lamborghini itu telah menghilang dari pandangan Hyun Joong. Akhirnya _namja_ itu hanya berdiri terpaku memikirkan dan mencerna perkataan-perkataan Youngwoong barusan.

Ternyata banyak yang telah terjadi selama dia tinggal di Amerika. Ia tidak menyangka hari keduanya setelah berada di Korea mendapatkan berita yang begitu mengejutkan.

Ah… Ia harus segera ke rumahnya Yunho untuk meminta penjelasan tentang semuanya. Sepertinya ada suatu permasalahan begitu rumit yang belum ia diketahui. Kenapa tadi Youngwoong bilang Yunho menikahi Jaejoong karena balas dendam dan_ feeling_nya mengatakan pasti itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Karena Youngwoong kelihatan begitu membenci dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Seusai memarkirkan mobil mewahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hyun Joong segera mendekati _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya. Salah satu pengasuh Yunho dari kecil yang sekarang sedang merawat bunga-bunga yang berada di halaman rumah mewah Yunho

"_Annyeong_… Cho _Ahjumma_!"

"Ah… Tuan Kim Hyun Joong. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik _ahjumma_. _Ahjumma_ sendiri bagaimana? Sehat _ani_?"

"_Ne_… _Ahjumma_ sehat-sehat saja. Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika?"

"Sejak kemarin _Ahjumma_. Eum.. Yunhonya ada?"

Muka Cho _Ahjumma_ berubah jadi sendu. "Iya… Sejak kemarin Yunho kembali ke rumah ini. Biasanya ia tinggal di Apartemen bersama istrinya. Namun yang ku dengar dari Kyuhyun kalau Istrinya itu keguguran dan penyebabnya karena Yunho. Mungkin ituah sebabnya Yunho sejak kemarin mengurung diri di kamar. Ia kemarin pulang dalam keadaan banyak luka lebam. Dia juga tidak mau makan. Aku harap tuan bisa membujuknya."

Hyun Joong kembali tercengang dengan penuturan _yeoja_ paruh baya di hadapanya itu. Jadi benar Yunho telah menikahi Jaejoong. Dan Yunho juga yang membuat Jaejoong keguguran. Ia harus segera minta penjelasan dari Yunho langsung.

"Baik kalau begitu _ahjumma_, aku langsung ke kamarnya saja."

.

.

.

**_Kriettt_**

Hyun Joong memasuki kamar sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu dengan perlahan. Menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Terlihatlah seseorang yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Tangan Hyun Joong terulur menyentuh bahu Yunho pelan.

"Yun… Yunho kau tidak sedang tertidur bukan?"

Yunho menengok melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara barusan. Mata musangnya melolot sempurna seolah melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Lalu _namja_ itu refleks mendudukkan badannya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika hendak mengeluarkan suara.

Hyun Joong pun juga tercengang dengan luka-luka lebam di wajah Yunho. Terlihat ada tetesan air mata di salah satu pipinya.

"H-Hyung…" Lirih Yunho.

Hyun Joong bergerak duduk di pinggiran ranjang Yunho. Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukan salah orang-orang jika ia tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini. Karena Hyun Joong tidak pernah menghubungi Yunho sekalipun ketika ia di Amerika. Alasannya? Tentu saja ia tidak mau mengingat tentang Korea terutama tentang Jaejoong.

Walau bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong tidak akan terhapus bersih dari pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yun…?"

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak langsung menjawab melainkan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Setelah selesai ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya.

"Buruk… _Hyung_… Sangat buruk sekali!" Ucapnya. Suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorakannya.

"Kenapa buruk? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong?"

Mata musang Yunho kembali terbelalak. "_Apakah Hyun Joong telah mengetahui segalanya?_" Pikir Yunho.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Amerika, _Hyung_? Kalau kau bilang mungkin aku akan menjemputmu ke bandara!" Tanya balik Yunho. Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan 'hyung'nya itu.

"Yunho… Kenapa kau begitu gelisah ketika ku menyebut nama Jaejoong, eoh? Apakah kau mengenalnya? Mengenal mantan kekasihku itu?" Pembicaraan dua _namja_ dewasa itu tidak begitu nyambung karena saling melontarkan pertanyaan satu sama lain.

"Kau haus _Hyung_? Ehm… Aku akan menyuruh Cho _Ahjumma_ untuk membuatkanmu minuman.." Yunho hendak membuka pintu kamarnya namun Hyun joong mencegat tangannya.

"YUNHO! Aku kesini hanya butuh penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi selama ini. Selama aku berada di Amerika. Aku mencari kebenaran disini. Apa benar kau telah menikah dengan Jaejoong?"

Kedua mata musang dan mata sapi itu saling bertatapan tajam. Seperti tatapan dua predator yang hendak melumpuhkan mangsanya.

Untuk beberapa menit baik Yunho maupun Hyun Joong masih terdiam. Berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

"_Yye_. Aku telah menikah dengan mantan _yeojachingu_ yang telah mencampakkanmu itu. Aku juga telah membuatnya keguguran… hahaha.." Ujar Yunho tertawa hambar dengan mata memerah menahan gejolak tangis dan emosi kekesalan pada diri sendiri.

"Bukankah kau sakit hati karena diputuskan Jaejoong secara sepihak dan bahkan sempat meregang nyawa, eoh? Aku hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong merasakan bagaimana rasanya tersakiti! Aku membalaskan dendammu, _Hyung_~ Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku sekarang!"

"Kau…!" Hyun Joong tak bisa berkata-kata. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau Yunho akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Hyun Joong mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho karena begitu kesal. "Dengar… Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk balas dendam pada Jaejoong. Apa kau bilang tadi, keguguran? Jadi benar Jaejoong keguguran karena perbuatamu. Terus bayi siapa yang dikandung Jaejoong?"

"Bayi siapa? Kau sekarang semakin bodoh saja, _Hyung_…" Yunho tersenyum masam. "Tsk… Tentu saja itu bayiku. Aku memperkosa Jaejoong hingga dia mengandung bayiku dan akhirnya kami menikah karena itu."

**_Brugh_**

**_Buuggg_**

Tangan Hyun Joong yang tadinya mencengkeram baju Yunho kini telah memberikan bogem mentah tepat di rahang kanan Yunho yang masih terlihat lebam.

**_Duak_**

**_Brukk_**

"Akhh.."

Rintihan _namja_ musang itu ketika terhembas ke lantai. Tak berapa lama ia menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Napasnya mulai tersengal.

"KAU BRENGSEKK…" Teriak Hyun Joong dengan napas yang memburu juga karena terlalu emosi. "Aku tak menyangka kau tega memperkosa _yeoja_!" Ucap Hyun Joong. "Kau pemerkosa sekaligus pembunuh! Aku menyesal mengenalmu."

Yunho tertohok dengan ucapan Hyun Joong itu. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan cepat ia juga memberikan tinjunya di wajah Hyun Joong.

**_Buagghh_**

**_Dukk_**

"Apa kau bilang? Menyesal? Kau tidak ingat peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu saat kau diputuskan kekasihmu itu. Kau mengurung dirimu di kamar yang begitu berantakan. Memecahkan semua barang-barangmu dan tidak mau makan. Aku sangat miris melihat itu semua. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku membalasnya karena telah menyakiti 'hyung'ku begitu dalam."

"Kau sendiri juga bilang bukan kalau _yeojachingu_mu hanya lembut di luar tapi dia begitu pandai mematahkan hati _namja_. Yah… Perkataanmu memang benar. Jaejoong merupakan _yeoja_ yang pandai mematahkan hati _namja_…. Hiks hiks…"

"Di saat aku mulai membuka hatiku dan memutuskan hanya untuk mencintainya dia malah memasukkan _namja_ ke Apartemenku… Apa aku salah memarahinya?" Ujar Yunho memandang Hyung Joong yang bersender di pintu. "Aku begitu cemburu. Kami terlibat pertengkaran yang hebat malam itu. Aku tak sengaja mendorongnya hingga perutnya terbentur ranjang. Akhirnya dia keguguran dan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit."

**_Buugg_**

Hyun Joong membalas memukul Yunho. "Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu kenapa Jaejoong bisa keguguran. Yang pasti aku tidak terima kau menyakiti Jaejoong bahkan sampai memperkosanya hanya karena aku dicampakkan olehnya. Tch… Aku tidak suka saja kau membawa-bawa namaku untuk perbuatan brengsekmu itu."

Mata musang Yunho memicing. "Apa kau masih mencintainya! Ah… _Ani_, Apa kau masih mengharapkannya!" Tanya Yunho penuh selidik.

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, brengsekk!" Ucapnya seraya memberikan pukulan kembali.

Kedua _namja_ itu saling baku hantam untuk beberapa menit. Setelah kelelahan keduanya terduduk di lantai dan bersender di tembok. Nampak Yunho sedang menangisi perbuatannya begitupun dengan Hyun Joong juga sedang meneteskan air hangat di pipinya. Keduanya sama-sama diliputi rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. Kalau beberapa tahun yang lalu baik Jaejoong dan Youngwoong saling bertengkar dan menangis karena satu _namja_. Sekarang kedua _namja_ ini juga mengalami hal yang sama. Hanya karena seorang _yeoja_.

"_Hyung_…" Lirih Yunho.

"Euhmm…" Jawab Hyun Joong masih dengan mata terpejam yang sedikit mendongak menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok.

"Apakah aku masih pantas hidup dengan apa yang telah ku perbuat?" Tanyanya pelan.

"_Aniyo_.. Yang pasti kau sangat brengsek. Aku tak menyangka seseorang yang sudah ku anggap _dongsaeng_ ternyata begitu jahat terhadap _yeoja_. Terlebih _yeoja_ yang dicintainya. Menurutku kau orang terbodoh di dunia ini!"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, _Hyung_!"

Hening

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hah..hh..hh" Hyun Joong menghela napasnya sejenak. Untuk mengurangi sesak di dadanya.

"Seandainya aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada sewaktu Jaejoong memutuskanku dulu. Apakah ini semua akan terjadi? Bila aku tidak bertindak kekanak-kanakkan dan tidak berniat bunuh diri apakah kau juga akan menyakitinya. Membalas dendam padanya. Kenapa aku dulu begitu frustasi dan depresi saat ia meminta untuk berpisah. Padahal aku tahu selama setahun menjalin hubungan denganku ia tidak menikmatinya. Ini semua salahku. Akulah yang membuatmu salah paham terhadapnya. Walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah membenarkanmu yang telah menyakitinya."

Kedua _namja_ itu mulai berbicara dari hati ke hati. Meskipun pada awalnya mereka saling memukul untuk melepaskan emosi yang begitu meluap-luap. Namun pada akhirnya dua orang yang sudah seperti kakak beradik itu mulai mengerti dimana letak kesalahpahaman yang di timbulkan dan yang dijalaninya.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Malam hari Yunho kembali ke _Seoul International Hospital_. Ia menanyakan pada petugas di mana ruang rawat Jaejoong. Setelah menemukan ruangan dimana Jaejoong berada. Yunho menunggu di luar agar Youngwoong pergi terlebih dahulu dari sana. Ia tidak mau di usir Youngwoong untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Akhirnya terlihat Youngwong keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi dari sana. Sepertinya Youngwoong harus tidur di rumah karena besok pagi akan ada perkuliahan pagi. Ia harus meraih cita-citanya secepatnya untuk menjadi seorang perawat. Agar bisa merawat Jaejoong ketika sakit. Apalagi kembarannya itu sekarang sedang koma yang entah kapan akan sadarnya. Semoga saja Jaejoong secepatnya tersadar dan bisa berkumpul bersama-sama mereka kembali.

**_Kriettt_**

Tatkala Youngwoong tak terlihat dari hadapannya, Hyun Joong memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan itu. Tadi Hyun Joong juga sempat mengikuti Youngwoong sampai parkiran. Untuk memastikan bahwa Youngwoong benar-benar pergi dari rumah sakit.

Ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Bau khas obat-obatan langsung tercium di hidung Hyun Joong. Di sofa nampak _Eomma_ Kim yang mulai tertidur.

Hyun Joong jalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Jaejoong yang berada di paramount bed.

"Hyun Joong?" Bisik suara dari arah sudut kamar itu.

"_An-Annyeong Ahjumma_." Sapa Hyun Joong ramah serempak membukkan badannya 90 drajat sebagai ungkapan rasa hormatnya.

"Selama aku di Korea jarang sekali melihatmu, Hyunie. Kau juga tidak pernah bermain-main lagi ke rumah." Tanyanya dengan sedikit senyuman ramah.

"Eum… Saya selama ini melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika, _Ahjumma_. Tapi sekarang sedang berniat untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Korea saja."

"Oh… Begitu… Pantas saja!" _Eomma_ Kim menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat Hyun Joong melihat Jaejoong begitu _intens_.

"Jaejoong sudah 'tertidur' selama 3 malam ini. Dokter belum bisa secara pasti menyatakan kapan Jaejoong akan 'terbangun'. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya seperti ini." Raut wajah _Eomma_ kim nampak sedih. Terlihat gurat-gurat lelah di mukanya.

"Eum… Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?"

"_Ne_. Silahkan."

Hyun Joong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seraya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Hatinya terasa teriris-iris berdenyut-denyut sakit melihat Jaejoong yang tak berdaya dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

_Eomma_ Kim masih berdiri di samping Hyun Joong juga sedang memandangi putrinya yang 'tertidur' itu.

"_Ahjumma_ terlihat begitu lelah. Sebaiknya _ahjumma_ istirahat saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya malam ini."

"Baik. _Ahjumma_ tidur dulu."

_Eomma_ Kim berjalan menuju sofa biru laut dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Tak lama kemudian terlihat _eomma_ Kim yang memejamkan matanya. Ah.. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan menjaga putrinya selama 3 malam ini. Suaminya belum juga tahu perihal keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Mr. Kim masih ada bisnis penting di Jerman yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Untuk beberapa hari lagi mungkin ia akan memberitahukan keadaan Jaejoong pada suaminya itu.

Hyun Joong kembali mengarahkan mata sapinya pada _yeoja_ di depannya. Ia genggam telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan kokohnya. Dicium jemari tangan Jaejoong penuh sayang. Berusaha menyalurkan energi positif pada _yeoja_ cantik yang terlihat pucat itu.

Hyun Joong sangat prihatin apa yang dialami Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka pikiran pendeknya waktu itu serta rasa cintanya yang besar pada Jaejoong beberapa tahun yang lalu malah membuatnya menderita.

Semua diluar perkiraannya. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih belum percaya Yunho bisa melakukan itu semua karena dirinya. Hyun Joong sangat tahu kalau Yunho begitu menyayanginya sebagai kakak hingga tega berbuat begitu.

'_Aku sangat menyesal, Jae! Aku merasa bersalah karena telah berniat bunuh diri hanya karena diputuskan olehmu. Seandainya sedari dulu aku rela melepaskanmu. Mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami ini semua._' Ujar Hyun Joong dalam hati. Ia menyeka air mata yang tak sadar telah meleleh di pipinya.

_Namja_ tampan itu masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat dan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Seandainya, seandainya dan seandainya yang sedang berputar-putar di kepalanya saat ini.

Dialah yang membuat Yunho salah paham. Dialah yang membuat Yunho membalas dendam. Penyesalan yang begitu mendalam karena telah meninggalkan Korea dengan menimbulkan banyak pemasalahan. Hyun Joonglah akar dari semua permasalahan yang ada. Ia lari dari masalah yang di hadapinya. Namun malah menimbulkan masalah-masalah baru bagi orang lain.

"_Jae… Kau harus secepatnya terbangun dari tidurmu. Aku ingin meminta maaf telah membuatmu menderita karena kesalahpahaman ini. Kau juga harus menceritakan semuanya. Apa saja yang telah diperbuat Yunho padamu selama aku tidak ada. Aku yang akan membalasnya untukmu… Akan ku pukul dia sampai menangis._"

"_Kau harus secepatnya sembuh. Aku ingin kau melukisku kembali. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, adik kecilku. Kita sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Kau harus cepat bangun, ne_" Ujar Hyun Joong dalam hati di sertai isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

Bibirnya yang bergetar mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas. Hingga akhirnya Hyun Joong tertidur masih dengan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

_Eomma_ Kim terbangun dari tidurnya pagi-pagi. Semalaman ia tidur nyenyak sekali walaupun hanya di sofa rumah sakit. Mungkin itu karena dia terlalu kelelahan. Setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi ruangan itu. Ia pergi mencari sarapan untuk dirinya dan Hyun Joong tentunya. Terlihat Hyun Joong masih terlelap menggenggam jemari putrinya.

Selang beberapa menit wanita paruh baya itu kembali memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong. Ia mendekati Hyun Joong mencoba membangunkannya. Pasti tidak nyaman tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Namun _Eomma_ Kim merasakan ada suatu pergerakan di jemari-jemari Jaejoong. Matanya melebar sempurna tatkala Jaejoong dengan perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya.

Hyun Joong yang merasakan ada pergerakan di jemari yang digenggamnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sama halnya dengan _eomma_ Kim. Ia begitu kaget bercampur senang saat Jaejoong telah membuka matanya.

"_Ah-Ahjumma…_ Ja-Jaejoong sudah sadar." Kata Hyun Joong dengan tergagap karena begitu bahagia.

"_Ne_.. _Ne_… Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya." _Eomma_ Kim langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong memandang Hyun Joong penuh arti. Jemari-jemarinya balas menggenggam tangan Hyun Joong dengan tenaga lemahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum.

Benang-benang tak terlihat itu mulai membentuk tangga tali.

Akankah mereka berdua akan menjalin tali kasih kembali….

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~**

Angst akan lebih kerasa kalau sad ending…. hihihiihi


	24. Chapter 24

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Hyunjae/2Joong, Changkyu, Yoosu.

**Length** = 21

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Halo… Cemuanyahh… Karena besok kitty ulang tahun. Kitty publish misunderstanding Chapter 21. Semoga masih pada inget jalan ceritanya yah.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

*****Chapter Sebelumnya*****

"_Ah-Ahjumma…_ Ja-Jaejoong sudah sadar." Kata Hyun Joong dengan tergagap karena begitu bahagia.

"_Ne_.. _Ne_… Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya." _Eomma_ Kim langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong memandang Hyun Joong penuh arti. Jemari-jemarinya balas menggenggam tangan Hyun Joong dengan tenaga lemahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum.

Benang-benang tak terlihat itu mulai membentuk tangga tali.

Akankah mereka berdua akan menjalin tali kasih kembali….

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 21**

**MIANHAE**

.

.

.

***AUTHOR POV***

Beberapa saat yang lalu dokter dan perawat baru saja keluar dari ruangan rawat Jaejoong. Setelah sebelumnya memeriksa kesehatan Jaejoong.

Ternyata dokter mengatakan Jaejoong mengalami perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Ia sudah melalui masa-masa kritisnya. Mrs. Kim berkali-kali mengucapkan puji syukur dan tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Beberapa peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuh Jaejoong telah dilepaskan. Namun masih ada inhalase alat pernapasan yang tersambung di hidungnya dan selang infuse yang berujung di tangan kirinya serta alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang berada di ibu jari kanan Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu sudah mulai membaik hanya membutuhkan perawatan beberapa hari saja. setelah itu boleh pulang dengan ketentuan _bedrest_ selama 1 minggu.

Walaupun Jaejoong masih terlihat lemah. Tapi dia sudah mampu untuk sedikit berkomunikasi. Jaejoong masih menggenggam jemari Hyun Joong. Ia begitu senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang dahulu selalu melindunginya.

Seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun. Kekasih yang ia putuskan secara sepihak di pantai senja itu.

"_Mianhae_…"

Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Dengan suara lemahnya. _Doe eyes_ itu menatap Hyun Joong _intens_.

Kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir cherry itu adalah kata "maaf" setelah tersadar dari komanya.

Ia teringat dengan perkataan Yunho saat itu. Yunho tega menyakitinya hanya karena Hyun Joong. Sedekat itukah Hubungan emosional Hyun Joong dan Yunho. Sehingga Yunho membalaskan sakit hati Hyun Joong padanya.

"_Mian_…"

Ulang _yeoja_ cantik itu karena Hyun Joong terdiam tak meresponnya.

"Ssssttth… Apa yang kau ucapkan. Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu, Jae…" Ucap _namja_ tampan itu lembut.

"Maaf telah membuatmu depresi dan hampir bunuh diri. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu saat itu." Ungkap _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Sudahlah… Itu adalah masa lalu. Akulah yang patut dipersalahkan disini karena telah menimbulkan banyak masalah dan kesalahpahaman. Cukup. Jangan berbicara lagi. Kau masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan organ-organ tubuhmu." Ujar Hyun Joong berbisik dengan senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan mata beningnya mengelilingi ruangan tempatnya berada. Kentara sekali ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Hyun Joong sepertinya paham apa yang sedang Jaejoong cari.

**_Ceklek_**

Saat Jaejoong sedang berbincang dengan Hyunjoong. Tiba-tiba muncul Youngwoong di ruangan itu. Hyun Joong mendadak tegang melihatnya. Begitupun juga dengan Youngwoong yang terkaget dengan keberadaan Hyun Joong disana. Bukankah kemarin ia memarahi bahkan menyuruhnya agar tidak menemuinya ataupun menjenguk Jaejoong sekalipun.

Dan yang membuat Youngwoong semakin melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat kembarannya itu ternyata telah terbangun dari komanya.

"Jae… Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Youngwoong antusias.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum seraya berucap baik. "Apakah ada yang sakit. Disebelah mana yang sakit. Apa dia mengganggumu?" Youngwoong begitu protektif terhadap Jaejoong setelah kejadian itu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya menggeleng menanggapi kembarannya dan tersenyum kecil agar tidak membuat Youngwoong khawatir.

"Hyun Joong… Untuk apa kau disini. Cepat sana pergi!" Ujar Youngwoong berbisik bernada sinis di telinga Hyun Joong agar tidak terdengar kembarannya itu.

"_Aniyo_. Aku akan menjaga Jaejoong hingga ia sembuh benar." Balas Hyun Joong yang juga berbisik di telinga Youngwoong.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan." Tanya Jaejoong karena sedari tadi dua orang di hadapannya itu saling berbisik.

"Ah… Tidak ada Jae! Hanya ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengannya! Bolehkah aku tinggal sebentar." Kata Youngwoong dengan tersenyum ramah namun saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hyun Joong. Ia memberikan pandangan membunuh pada _namja_ itu.

"_Ne_"

Jaejoong mengijinkannya.

Sesaat kemudian Youngwoong langsung menyeret Hyun Joong keluar dari ruang rawat kembarannya.

Ketika di depan pintu ruangan itu Youngwoong dan Hyun Joong berpapasan dengan Mrs. Kim yang hendak memasuki ruangan itu. Youngwoong jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi _namja_ tampan itu.

"Eh… Kenapa kalian diluar. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Terus Jaejoong siapa yang menunggu." Tanya Mrs. Kim ketika melihat Youngwoong mendorong-dorong Hyun Joong.

"Aku hanya ingin mengusirnya _eomma_. Setelah itu aku akan kembali menjaga Jaejoong. Aku tak suka ia menemui Jaejoong. Karena dialah Jaejoong mengalami ini semua." Ujar Youngwoong memandang Hyun Joong sinis.

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan ibu dan anak sedang berdebat tentang dirinya.

"Kenapa? Hyun Joong baik. Bukankah kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil. Biarkan Hyun Joong menjaga Jaejoong. Mungkin berkat Hyun Joonglah , Jaejoong terbangun dari komanya."

"Tapi, _Eomma_…"

"Sudahlah… Sebaiknya kalian mengobrol berdua. Bukankah kalian sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman." Setidaknya Mrs. Kim mengerti sedikit apa yang telah terjadi pada kedua putrinya itu.

"Hyun Joong~~ ajak Youngwoong ke kantin kalian bisa mengobrol disana. Biar Jaejoong, _ahjumma_ yang menjaganya."

"_Ne_. _Ahjumma_"

Hyun Joong langsung menarik tangan Youngwoong menuju kantin.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Di salah satu meja kantin rumah sakit nampak Hyun Joong dan Youngwoong yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Hampir 15 menit berlalu, namun kedua insan itu hanya terdiam.

Youngwoong ingat betul beberapa tahun yang lalu ia menangis meraung-raung di dalam kamar tatkala _namja_ tampan di hadapannya itu meninggalkan Korea dan pergi ke Amerika tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya sedikitpun. Penjelasan tentang perasaannya dan alasan Jaejoong memutuskanya. #Chapter 6 ^^

Mengingat itu, membuat dirinya semakin benci pada Hyun Joong. Bukankah cinta dan benci itu sangatlah tipis. Sampai sekarangpun hatinya masih terasa nyeri dan sakit.

"Ehem…"

Hyun Joong berusaha memecah kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Woongie…"

Ujarnya seraya menyesap minuman lemon tea pesanannya untuk mengurangi kekakuan diantara keduanya.

Youngwoong mendelik. "Tsk. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tidak usah berbasa-basi." Sahut Youngwoong dingin. Apakah hatinya benar-benar telah membeku untuk pemuda tampan itu.

"Okey. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Hari saat keberangkatanku ke Amerika kau kerumahku, _ani_? Kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku saat itu. Eumm… Kalau kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan saat itu?" Ujar Hyun Joong dengan sedikit keraguan mengingat Youngwoong begitu ketus padanya saat ini.

"Apakah itu penting, hah! Kau merasa bersalah sekarang?" Ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek. "Kau menyesal telah membuat kekacauan seperti ini. Membuat Jaejoong begitu menderita karena sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu."

Hyun Joong menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menyahut ucapan _yeoja_ tomboy di depannya.

"Iya. Aku begitu menyesal. Bahkan sangat menyesal. Oleh karena itu jelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku mendengar dari Yunho kalau dia memperkosa Jaejoong hingga hamil dan Sekarangpun ia telah kehilangan janinnya."

"Aku hanya ingin menebus segala kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat."

"Apakah kau masih mengaharapkan Jaejoong kembali?" Tanya Youngwoong dengan nada ketus namun pancaran matanya berubah sendu.

Hyun Joong terdiam lalu ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku pergi ke Amerika dengan niatan untuk melupakannya. Meskipun aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan Jaejoong. Tapi aku tidak bisa semudah itu menghapus seluruh perasaanku terhadapnya. Selalu ada ruang di hatiku menunggu kapan saja Jaejoong mau memasukinya." Hyun Joong kembali terdiam. Ia memandang Youngwoong sejenak.

"Namun ketika ku kembali ke Korea dan mendengar semua penderitaan yang dialaminya karena Yunho dan diriku. Aku merasa malu jika masih mengharapkannya. Sudah tiada tempat lagi untukku. Apalagi dia kini telah memiliki suami."

"Dan sayang sekali suaminya tidak kalah bersikap buruk seperti dirimu." Sambung Youngwoong. "Sebenarnya aku sangat malas sekali untuk membahas ini kembali. Ketika aku mengejar mobilmu waktu itu. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau Jaejoong memutuskanmu karena dia tidak pernah mencintaimu selama menjadi kekasihmu."

"_Ne_. Aku tahu itu."

Tanggap Hyun Joong santai. Memang dari awal ia sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak pernah mencintainya. Dianya saja yang terlalu egois untuk menjadi kekasih Jaejoong.

"Dan aku rasa kau belum mengetahui untuk alasan satu ini. Dia mempunyai penyakit ginjal sehingga tidak mau merepotkanmu. Selama masih berada disampingmu ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia juga tidak mau dikasihani olehmu."

Hyun Joong membesarkan bola matanya. Untuk alasan yang satu ini ia tidak pernah menduganya.

"Sa-sakit ginjal?"

"_Ne_. Dia sakit ginjal sejak masih kecil hingga ia begitu terlihat lemah. Saat Jaejoong diperkosa Yunho, ia kehilangan satu ginjalnya karena mengalami dehidrasi dan kelelahan. Saat ini ia hanya hidup dengan satu ginjal. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat membenci kalian berdua." Ungkapnya dengan mata memincing tajam. Ada kilat-kilat kebencian di manik mata hitamnya.

Hyun Joong terkaget dengan penuturan Youngwoong barusan. Ini semua bagai mimpi buruk untuk Jaejoong. Pertama ia mendengar Jaejoong keguguran, kemudian ia mendengar Jaejoong di perkosa lalu sekarang ia mendengar berita kalau _yeoja_ itu memiliki penyakit ginjal. Sungguh ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar berita buruk tentang Jaejoong lagi.

Ia yang mendengar berita buruk itu saja sangat sedih apalagi Jaejoong yang mengalaminya. Mata Hyun Joong nampak memerah menahan gejolak di dadanya. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat mendengar kenyataan hidup yang dialami Jaejoong. Sungguh miris. Hal sepele bisa membuat hidup seseorang menderita hanya karena kesalahpahaman.

"_Mianhae_.." Hyun Joong berucap lirih, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Youngwoong.

Yeoja tomboy itu hanya tersenyum hambar. Menertawakan kebodohan Hyun Joong yang mengira Jaejoong mencampakkannya.

"Oyah… Satu lagi kau harus mengetahui hal ini juga. Beberapa hari sebelum Jaejoong memutuskanmu ia bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ di taman kota. Saat pertama kali bertemu ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ itu. Yah… walaupun mereka belum pernah berbincang sekalipun. Dan kau tahu siapa _namja_ yang ku maksud?" Youngwoong memandang Hyun Joong penuh arti.

"Apakah aku mengenalnya"

Youngwoong mengangguk dengan yakin.

Pikiran Hyun Joong kembali menerawang. Ia teringat ketika di pantai terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengatakan telah menemukan _namja_ pujaan hatinya.

Hyun Joong sempat terpikirkan kalau _namja_ itu Siwon. Namun langsung Hyun Joong tepis cepat-cepat. Bukankah Siwon orang yang selalu mengganggu Jaejoong sekaligus orang yang sangat ditakuti _yeoja_ itu karena obsesinya yang begitu besar.

"Si-siapa?"

"Yunho." Kata Youngwoong mantap.

Ucapan Youngwoong kali ini bagai kejut listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Ternyata _dongsaengnya_ itu yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Namun bocah nakal itu malah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintainya karena dendam yang dilatarbelakangi karena dirinya.

Ternyata jodoh tidak akan kemana. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan alasan takut Yunho merebut Jaejoong darinya namun mereka bertemu melalui takdirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Hyun Joong dan Youngwoong, Mrs. Kim langsung memasuki ruang rawat putrinya yang masih tiduran di _paramount bed._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Jaejoong lalu mengelus surai hitam putrinya tersebut.

"_Eomma_…."

Lirih Jaejoong. Ia sedikit terkaget dengan belaian _eommanya_. Sepertinya _yeoja_ cantik itu sedang melamun saat _eommanya_ memasuki kamar rawatnya tadi.

"Kau melamun sayang… Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau baru saja tersadar dari koma. Jadi kau tidak boleh berpikir terlalu berat." Mrs. Menasihati anaknya dengan lembut.

"Seperti ada yang janggal dan hilang, _eomma_. Tapi apa itu?" Ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan mimik wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudnya apa sayang?" Mrs. Kim mengecup singkat kening putrinya itu.

Tak sadar telapak tangan Jaejoong mengusap-usap perutnya yang telah rata. _Doe_ _eyesnya_ melebar seketika.

"_Eomma_! Apakah aku sudah melahirkan. Pantas saja sedari tadi aku merasa ada yang janggal dari diriku. Aku ingin melihat bayiku."

"Ta-tapi Joongie… Ba-bayimu…"

Mrs. Kim tergagap. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bawa kesini bayiku _eomma_. Aku ingin menggendongnya." Ucap Jaejoong antusias.

"Putriku… Kau harus tabah. Di-dia telah tenang disisi-Nya." Jelas Mrs. Kim getir.

Jaejoong memandang_ eomma_nya yang sedang terlihat bingung. "Mak-maksudnya…" Bisik Jaejoong. Nyaris tak terdengar.

_Eomma_ Kim terdiam. Tidak sanggup bila harus memberitahukan perihal itu.

"_Eomma_… Jawab… Ap-pa maksudnya _eomma_ dan dimana bayiku sekarang?" Jaejoong mulai mengeraskan suaranya. Matanyapun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jae… Waktu itu kau pendarahan hebat dan dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Ungkap Mrs. terisak.

DEG

Jaejoong teringat malam suram itu. Ketika suaminya mengusir dan mendorongnya hingga dia mengeluarkan darah hingga akhirnya ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu ia tidak tahu apapun yang telah terjadi.

Butir-butir kristal bening itu perlahan mengalir di kedua pipi yang masih terlihat pucat itu.

"Ba-bayiku me-meninggal _eomma_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata yang kosong dan redup.

"Aku harus mencari bayiku. Dia berada di ruang bayi bukan?"

Jaejoong langsung melepas inhalase lalu berusaha turun dari ranjangnya.

"Joongie… Kau mau kemana… Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah. Kau harus banyak istirahat" Mrs. Kim mencoba menghalangi putrinya itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu anakku _eomma_…"

"Dengarkan _eomma_, Joongie… Anakmu sudah meningal… dia sudah meninggal…" Mrs. Kim mengeraskan suaranya untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong kalau dia harus tabah menerima kenyataan ini.

"_ANDWAEE_…Hiks…hiks"

Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat sembari menangis menjerit-jerit. Ia lalu melepas jarum infuse yang menancap di tangan kirinya hingga darahnya bercereran di lantai.

"Joongie…" Pekik Mrs. Kim. Ia panik melihat putrinya yang histeris seperti itu " Apa yang kau lakukan…"

Jaejoong terus meronta-ronta berusaha turun dari ranjang untuk mencari anaknya.

"Lepaskan aku _eomma_… hiks…hiks~ Lepas… Aku ingin menemui anakku.. hiks.."

"Kenapa jadi begini…" Ucap pilu wanita paruh baya itu. Ia lalu memanggil-manggil suster untuk membantus menenangkan putrinya.

"SUSTER…SUSTER…"

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Back To Kantin rumah sakit.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ah… Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan."

"Tu-Tunggu.." Ujar Hyun Joong cepat hingga Youngwoong tidak jadi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apalagi…" Ucap Youngwoong kembali ketus.

"Eumm…" Gumam Hyun Joong seraya tersenyum lemah. "Apakah itu saja yang ingin kau jelaskan waktu itu?"

Youngwoong hanya mendecih. "Memang apalagi yang harus ku jelaskan padamu. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan kala itu. Tidak ada yang lain lagi."

"Benar tidak ada yang lain lagi." Ujar Hyun Joong berusaha menggoda teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi ketus dan angkuh terhadapnya.

Youngwoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ku kira waktu itu kau juga akan mengungkangkan perasaanmu padaku. " Kata Hyun Joong santai seolah tanpa beban.

Youngwoong hanya membelakkan matanya memandang pemuda dihadapnnya. Ia tak percaya kalau _namja_ itu akan mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan santai.

Tak sadar wajah Youngwoong memerah sempurna. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Ia terpojok. Tak tahu harus membalas ucapan Hyun Joong barusan.

Drrrt Ddrrrttt

Diam-diam Youngwoong menghela napas lega karena handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"…"

"_Ne_. Aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah Youngwoong menerima panggilan itu, ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dengan panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang melihat Youngwoong begitu panik.

"_Gwaenchana_… Aku buru-buru. Ada urusan penting." Youngwoong langsung berjalan menjauhi meja makan tempat mereka barusan berbincang. Namun baru beberapa langkah Youngwoong menghentikan jalannya dan memandang Hyun Joong.

"Oh.. Yah… Jangan pernah menjenguk Jaejoong lagi. Aku tak suka berurusan lagi denganmu maupun dengan Yunho." Ujarnya jutek.

Hyun Joong terdiam tak menyahut. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Youngwoong yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kantin rumah sakit itu.

'Eumh… Dari sorot matanya. Kenapa aku merasa ia masih mencintaiku yah…'Batin Hyun Joong percaya diri.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Ketika mendapat kabar dari _eomma_nya, Youngwoong langsung menuju ruang rawat kembarannya.

"_Eomma_… Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong…" Youngwoong berjalan cepat menghampiri_ eomma_nya yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang rawat Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim memandang sedih Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. "Jaejoong tadi sangat histeris ketika mengetahui kalau dia telah kehilangan bayinya. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur karena dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang." Jelasnya.

Youngwoong menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya karena terkejut. "_Eomma_.. memberitahunya? Kenapa _eomma_ malah memberitahunya, emosi Jaejoong masih labil saat ini. Bukankah dokter mengatakan Jaejoong tidak boleh berpikiran berat dulu."

"_Mian_. Aku tak mengira kalau reaksinya akan seperti itu. Ku kira ia akan tabah menerima kenyataan ini. Ia begitu terpukul kehilangan anaknya. Aku takut setelah ia terbangun akan menangis histeris lagi dan mencari anaknya."

Youngwoong memeluk ibunya yang kembali menangis. Ia juga sama sedihnya melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang.

Author POV END

.

.

.

Apartemen Yunjae

Yunho POV

Saat ini aku memasuki kembali Apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah karena kedua orang tuaku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Korea dari Jerman bersama _appa_ Jaejoong juga.

Aku masih membutuhkan waktu sendiri sehingga kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Apartemenku saja. Aku tidak siap menerima omelan kedua orang tuaku karena telah menyakiti menantunya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar utama yang biasa ku tiduri bersama istriku. Apartemen termasuk juga kamarku ini telah bersih dari darah Jaejoong yang sempat tercecer kala tragedy itu. Aku telah menyuruh orang membersihkan Apartemenku siang tadi sebelum aku meninggalinya kembali.

Kurebahkan diriku di ranjang yang luas itu. Kilasan memori menyerang otakku. Begitu jelas terbayang kala itu aku berkata kasar pada orang yang kuncintai. Aku yang begitu cemburu gelap mata dan mengusirnya. Sehingga terjadilah peristiwa naas itu. Aku tak sengaja mendorongnya hingga kita bedua kehilangan anak kami.

"Arrrggghhh…."

Aku berteriak frustasi kala mengingat itu. Tanganku terulur mengusap pinggiran ranjang yang membuat Jaejoong pendarahan.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Apakah dia telah melewati masa kritisnya?

Aku tahu dia wanita yang sangat kuat. Walaupun terlihat lemah namun aku yakin istriku itu memiliki semangat yang tinggi.

"Istriku.. Cihh… Masih pantaskah aku menyebutnya istriku. Setelah apa yang aku perbuat terhadapnya." Gumamku lirih.

Mungkin saja ia sudah tidak sudi menganggapku sebagai suaminya. Aku begitu brengsek. Sekedar maafpun, Aku rasa ia akan sangat sulit memberikannya padaku.

Ya… Tuhan… Maafkan aku yang dibutakan oleh ego dan nafsu.

Aku beranjak dari kamar itu lalu berjalan kearah dapur mengambil air mineral untuk menghilangkan dahagaku. Ketika ku hendak bejalan ke ruang televisi ku melihat ruangan yang biasanya tempat khusus Jaejoong melukis.

Selama aku kuliah dan bekerja, aku selalu menyuruhnya 24 jam di rumah kecuali ada keperluan penting. Kurasa ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan melukis setelah membereskan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga.

**_Ceklekk_**

Aku memasuki ruangan itu. Ku hidupkan lampunya, seketika itu kulihat berbagai lukisan disana. Aku yakin istrikulah yang melukisnya.

Disalah satu lukisan itu aku melihat, gambaran diriku dan Jaejoong yang menggunakan baju pengantin di depan altar.

Mataku memerah. Hatiku mencelos melihatnya. Aku jadi berpikir, Apakah pernikahanku dengan Jaejong masih bisa dipertahankan? Setelah apa yang terjadi kini.

Kuperhatikan satu persatu lukisannya yang indah. Lalu kakiku ku langkahkan menuju meja yang berada disudut ruangan itu. Perlahan aku membuka laci meja itu.

Namun aku menemukan lukisan gambaran diriku. Di lukisan tersebut terlihat pemuda sedang membawa gitar dan terduduk di taman.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Sepertinya aku pernah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Terduduk sendirian dan membawa sebuah gitar. Kapankah kejadian itu?

"Tangal 5 Februari 2009." Gumamku pelan membaca tanggal yang tertera di lukisan itu. Jadi lukisan ini dibuat pada tahun 2009. Berarti saat itu aku masih berada di _junior high school_.

Ahh… Aku ingat. Saat itu aku sedang mencari udara bebas di taman. Dan ketika itu aku melihat _yaoja_ yang sedang melukis. Terlihat rapuh dan memakai syal yang melilit di tubuh lemahnya.

Jadi Jaejoong saat itu melukisku. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu ia langsung menjadikanku obyek lukisannya.

Ku lihat disebalik lukisan itu, ternyata ada catatannya.

_'Saat pertama melihatmu, jantungku seolah meloncat dari tempatnya. Mungkinkah aku menyukai namja bermata musang ini? I miss you Bear~' # Ingat Chapter 12_

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apakah catatan itu Jaejoong juga yang menulisnya. Tak sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirku. Aku tidak percaya ini. Ternyata dia juga merasakannya. Saat pertama kali melihatnya jantungkupun juga berdetak tidak menentu.

Apakah dia telah menyukaiku semenjak pertemuan pertama kita di taman itu...

Aku mendudukkan diriku di lantai. Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali bagai di hantam batu besar berjuta ton.

Seandainya aku tahu kalau dia menyukaiku dari awal, Apakah aku masih akan menyakitinya?

"Tch… _Pabbo_… Jung Yunho _Pabbooo_ .. Hiks hiks…"

Aku terisak pelan. Aku telah menyakiti seseorang yang kucintai dan ternyata juga mencintaiku.

Aku menangisi kebodohanku. Seharusnya aku lebih mengutamakan cintaku dari pada egoku.

**_Ting Tong_**

Aku mendengar suara bel Apartemenku berbunyi. Langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencuci mukaku sebelum menemui tamuku itu.

Yunho POV END

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Author POV

**_Klik_**

Yunho membuka pintu Apartemen itu nampaklah Hyun Joong sedang berdiri di depannya.

"_Hyung_…" Sapanya dengan suara tak semangat sama sekali.

Hyun Joong tercenung melihat keadaan Yunho yang berantakan. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kumis dan jenggot tipis. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini Yunho tidak merawat dirinya dengan baik. Walaupun begitu _namja_ itu masih terlihat tampan dan tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

"Apakah aku boleh masuk?" Yunho hanya mengangguk.

Kedua pria dewasa itu mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu. Keduanya mengobrol ringan. Hyun Joong menemui Yunho dengan niatan untuk memberi tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah terbangun dari komanya.

"Aku tadi ke rumahmu. Kata Cho _Ahjumma_ kau kembali lagi ke Apartmenmu. Jadi aku meminta alamatnya dan langsung menyusulmu ke sini." Terang Hyun Joong.

"…"

"Aku kesini untuk memberi kabar kalau Jaejoong sudah sadar dari komanya. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Pagi tadi saat dia membuka matanya. Dia seperti mencari seseorang. Walaupun dia tak mengatakan. Aku yakin dia sedang mencarimu karena tidak ada disampingnya ketika itu."

"…"

Yunho masih terdiam. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan lukisan Jaejoong yang masih ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Yunho…"

"Heum…"

"Apakah kau tak berniat untuk menjenguk dan menemuinya. Walau kau sudah begitu dalam menyakitinya, bagaimanapun juga ia masih istrimu. Ya… Setidaknya kau punya malu dan meminta maaf padanya."

"Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menemuinya, _Hyung_.."

"_Okey_. Ucapanmu itu aku artikan kalau kau sudah menyerah dan rela melepaskan Jaejoong untukku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku merasa Jaejoong akan sadar, hanya akulah yang sanggup melindunginya. Kalau begitu cepat urus surat ceraimu. Dan aku akan dengan mudah menikahi Jaejoong."

Mata musang Yunho melotot tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" Ujarnya tak suka.

"Tch… Jadi benar kau masih mengharapkannya, _Hyung_? Kau juga pasti masih sangat mencintainya…" Desis Yunho tidak terima.

"Aku sudah mengenal dan bersama dengannya semenjak kecil. Akupun juga selalu melindunginya. Bahkan aku pernah menjadi kekasihnya walaupun hanya 1 tahun. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Jaejoong akan mau menerimaku sebagai suaminya." Ujar Hyun Joong membanggakan diri.

"_Andwae_… Aku tidak rela itu terjadi. Besok aku akan menemuinya dan memohon maaf padanya. Aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankan rumah tanggaku. Tidak akan ku biarkan Jaejoong kembali ke pelukanmu."

Hyun Joong hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Yunho yang begitu posesif dan semangat untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong.

"Baik. Besok aku akan membantumu menemuinya. Ketika Youngwoong pergi ke kampus kita bisa leluasa menjenguknya."

"Hn" Sahut Yunho tak jelas.

"Lukisan apa itu?" Tanya Hyun Joong saat matanya menangkap sebuah lukisan yang sedang di pegang Yunho.

"Ini…" Yunho memberikan lukisan itu pada Hyungnya.

" Apakah ini lukisan Jaejoong."

"_Ne_. Dia melukis diriku beberapa tahun yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ketika kita baru pertama kali bertemu di taman."

"Oh… Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Youngwoong. Beberapa hari sebelum Jaejoong memutuskanku. Ia bertemu _namja_ tampan yang bernama Yunho di taman. Pantas saja ia tanpa ragu memutuskanku saat itu. Jadi kau itu hanyalah pihak ketiga antara aku dan Jaejoong…ckckck"

"A-apa…?"

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

**_Tap _**

**_Tap _**

**_Tap_**

Kim Hyun Joong dan Jung Yunho berjalan beriringan di lorong rumah sakit Seoul. Mereka berdua berniat menjenguk Jaejoong tanpa sepengatahuan Youngwoong. Sepertinya _yeoja_ tomboy itu sedang belajar ilmu keperawatan di kampusnya.

"Yunho…" Sapa suara husky di belakang mereka. Serentak Hyun Joong dan Yunho menolehkan kepalanya seraya menghentikan langkah kakinya, melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ah… Yoochun…? Sedang apa kau disini?" Ternyata yang memanggil Yunho adalah sepupunya yang bernama Yoochun yang sedang bersama _yeoja_ imut yang ia yakini bernama Junsu. Walaupun ia tidak dekat dan tidak begitu mengenalnya tapi Yunho yakin kalau _yeoja_ itu bernama Junsu. Walau bagaimanapun juga mereka pernah belajar dalam satu sekolahan.

"Aku dan Junsu ingin menjenguk Jaejoong…" Terang Yoochun. "Yunho, siapa itu?" Tanya Yoochun berbisik menggerakkan dagunya kearah Hyun Joong

"Ah.. Hyun Joong. Ini Yoochun, dia adalah sepupuku. Dan Yoochun… Dia adalah Kim Hyun Joong seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri."

Yunho memperkenalkan Yoochun dan Hyun Joong.

"Ah… Senang bertemu denganmu.." Ucap Yoochun antusias seraya menjabat tangan Hyun Joong.

"_Ne_. _Cheonma_." Hyun Joong tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Yunho dulu sering membanggakanmu. Katanya kau _hyung_ yang paling berharga untuknya."

Hyun Joong hanya menanggapinya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah… Bukankah ini ruang rawat Kim Jaejoong. Ayo cepat masuk." Ucap Junsu menginterupsi perbincangan _namja-namja_ itu.

.

.

.

**_Ceklek_**

Hyun Joong, Yunho dan Yoosu memasuki kamar rawat Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang sendirian karena Mrs. Kim sedang menebus obat dan Kim Youngwoong lagi ada perkuliahan di kampusnya.

Hyun Joong terlebih dahulu berjalan mendekati ranjang Jaejoong lalu di ikuti Yoosu baru Yunho berada dibarisan paling akhir.

Jantung Yunho berdegup tidak menentu. Kata-kata permohonan maaf yang sejak semalam

telah disusunnya menguap begitu saja.

Bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong terhadapnya. Apakah ia akan tersenyum seperti biasa kala menyambutkannya pulang dari kantor. Ataukah dia akan melihat wajah sinis Jaejoong.

"Jae… Apakah kau sedang tidur." Panggil lirih Hyun Joong sambil mengusap lengan Jaejoong. Pasalnya Jaejoong sedang berbaring membelakangi mereka berempat.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang lalu sedetik kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang rawatnya.

Tatapan matanya kosong dan redup. Wajahnya nampak pucat. Matanya memerah dan berkantung. Masih ada bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya yang semakin terlihat tirus.

Keempat orang yang menjenguk Hyun Joong tercenung melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Terlebih Hyun Joong. Bukankah terakhir ia menjenguk Jaejoong, _Yeoja_ itu masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat itu Jaejoong tersenyum dan sempat mengobrol dengannya. Tapi, sekarang. Ia seolah asing dengan _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jae… Aku membawakanmu buah. Bukankah kau sangat suka buah Apel." Ujar Junsu seraya meletakkan bingkisan buah di meja nakas samping ranjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih saja terdiam dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Seolah tidak terusik dengan keberadaan orang-orang disekitarya.

Junsu dan yang lainnya saling melempar pandangan melihat Jaejoong yang tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Hyun Joong membuka suaranya kembali. "Jae…Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu?" Bisik Hyun Joong di telinga _yeoja_ rapuh itu.

Jaejoongpun seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Siapa?" Ujarnya lirih sambil menengok menatap Hyun Joong.

Yunho yang sedari tadi di belakang Yoosu langsung melangkah maju dan berdiri di samping Hyun Joong. Dengan perasaan was-was dan khawatir Yunho menyapa istrinya.

"Jaejoong… Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho berusaha berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia merasa belum siap menemui Jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho melebarkan mata beningnya. "Yu-Yunho~" Ujarnya lirih nyaris tenggelam di udara. _Doe eyes_nya menatap mata musang itu sayu. Tak sadar Jaejoong meneteskan kembali kristal-kristal beningnya.

"Pergilah ~" Ucapnya pelan.

"Ta-tapi Jae…A-aku ingin berbicara sebentar…" Yunho masih berusaha untuk berbicara dengan istrinya itu.

"Pergi kubilang… Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu sebelum kau kembalikan bayiku…"

"Jae…_ Mi-mian_… Maafkan aku…" Yunho berusaha memegang tangan Jaejoong namun ditepis Jaejoong begitu saja. _Namja_ tampan itu semakin tertohok hatinya mendapat penolakan dari istrinya.

"Kau Jahat… Kembalikan bayiku… Aku tidak mau kehilangan bayiku.. hiks..hiks…"

"Yunho… Kembalikan bayiku… hiks..hiks… Aku membencimu… Aku membencimu.."

Jaejoong mendorong dan memukul-mukul Yunho yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Ia langsung melemarkan bantalnya kearah Yunho. _Yeoja_ itu menangis semakin histeris.

Saat itu munculah Youngwoong, Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasuki ruangan tersebut. Youngwoong masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kenapa Jaejoong bisa menangis histeris seperti itu.

"Hiks… Hiks… Bayiku… Bayiku…" Jaejoong terisak memanggil-manggil bayinya.

"Joongie tenanglah ..." Hyun Joong langsung memeluk Jaejoong untuk menenangkan _yeoja_ itu.

"PERGI…. Pergi…hiks hiks" Bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih mematung berdiri disana.

Sedangkan yang disuruh pergi hanya diam seolah raga tanpa nyawa. Yunho begitu _shock_ menerima perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan begitu benci pada dirinya. Ia jadi merasa sedih juga. Penyesalannya semakin membuncah di kepalanya. Seandainya Jaejoong tidak keguguran pasti sekarang ia sudah memiliki anak yang lucu.

"PERGI…" Teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"Yoochun… Bawa Yunho pulang dulu _ne_, Nanti kalau Jaejoong sudah tenang ia bisa menemuinya lagi." Suruh Hyun Joong seraya masih memeluk Jaejoong yang masih menangis sesenggukan bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu lalu membawa Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. Terlihat sekali kalau Yunho begitu lemas tak bertenaga karena hal ini. Hati Yunho terasa tercabik-cabik melihat istrinya menangis di pelukan orang lain karena dirinya. Ia merasa tidak berguna dan merasa terabaikan.

Begitupun Youngwoong yang juga diam tak berkutik semenjak memasuki ruangan itu. Hingga tak sadar Yoosu dan Yunho yang melewati dirinya ketika keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Tsk.. Kemarin dia bilang malu dan merasa tidak pantas lagi mengharapkan Jaejoong yang sudah memiliki suami. Tapi apa? Sekarang memeluknya dan terlihat begitu ingin melindungannya.' Batin Youngwoong. 'Perasaan apa ini?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa tak nyaman.

Youngwoong terlihat sedih memandang Hyun Joong memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang menangis.

Changmin yang peka dimana arah pandang Youngwoong segera tahu maksud dari pandangan itu.

"Changmin… Aku keluar dulu… untuk mencari _eomma_." Youngwoong langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Kenapa matanya memanas melihat kembarannya berpelukan dengan Hyun Joong. Apa mungkin mereka berdua akan kembali bersama lagi. Apakah mereka akan menjalin tali kasih kembali.

Changmin langsung mengejar Youngwoong yang sedang berjalan keluar di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Youngwoong … tunggu…" Changmin mempercepat jalannya di lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat senggang. Tapi Youngwoong yang dipanggil-panggil malah mempercepat laju jalannya. Hingga Changmin mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Akhirnya Youngwoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menangis…"

"Tidak.." Youngwoong menghapus setitik air disudut matanya.

"Kau cemburu. Kau masih menyukai Hyun Joong? Apa benar kau masih menyukainya…" Changmin memegang kedua bahu Youngwoong.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." Ketus Youngwoong.

"Itu urusanku karena kau menolakku dulu karena alasan kau masih menyukai Hyun Joong. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Jangan ditahan dan jangan ditutupi. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Sejak dulu maupun sekarang." Changmin membawa Youngwoong kedalam pelukannya.

#Chapter 7B (Changmin menyatakan cinta ke Youngwoong di atas namsan tower. Masih ingat? hihihi

Tak tahukah Changmin ada orang lain yang terluka atas perlakuanmu dan ucapanmu pada Youngwoong barusan.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin sendu. Jadi ini alasan Changmin tidak segera menyatakan cinta padanya. Padahal tiap hari mereka berdua selalu bersama. Berangkat dan pulang kerja selalu bersama.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau Changmin pernah bercerita padanya kalau ia mencintai Youngwoong saat di _senior high school_. Ia mengira Changmin sudah melupakan Youngwoong saat di tolak dulu.

Tapi nyatanya Changmin masih begitu peduli dengan _yeoja_ tomboy itu. Apakah Changmin Masih memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu.

Sedangkan di dalam ruang rawat, Jaejoong masih terisak dalam pelukan Hyun Joong. Jantung Hyun Joong berdebar semakin tak terkontrol kala memeluk _yeoja_ yang sedang rapuh itu.

Apakah Hyun Joong masih merasa tak pantas lagi mencintai dan memiliki Jaejoong, Jikalau seandainya Jaejoong sendiri menyukainya.

Mungkinkah Hyun Joong masih pada pendiriannya ataukah dia akan memanfaatkan kondisi psikis Jaejoong yang sedang labil?

Yang pasti jodoh tidak akan tertukar.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue **

Hihihi… Cinta segienam

Arghh… Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang sangat menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun, Changmin, Youngwoong maupun Hyun Joong…. Kekekeke

A/N. Oyah… Teman-teman… Kalau kitty boleh minta. Jangan pernah panggil saya author, admin, mimin, totor, jiji atau sebagainya. Pokoknya panggil saya kitty saja. Okey.

Kalau ada yang panggil author lagi, entar kitty pundung di pojokan. ^_^

Kitty ga nyaman di panggil author karena eFeF nya masih abal-abal.

**Big Thanks for ... ^_^**

***_* Vic89 *_* zoldyk *_* key-kouru *_* zumkyu28 *_* meirah.1111 *_* saltybear *_* gdtop *_* runashine88 *_* dhiniekim *_* abilhikmah *_***

***_* *_* yolyol *_* Dipa woon *_* cindyshim07 *_* Kim Eun Seob *_* irengiovanny *_* ningie cassie *_* BearLin *_* **

***_* ChoFanni *_* Yunjae *_* miss key *_* Simvir *_* Sirius *_* kyumin *_* dianaes *_* tarry24792 *_* Guest *_* MrsPark6002 *_***

***_* rara *_* Rusuh *_* Jmjm *_* Yunnie bear *_* ChoiMerry-Chan *_* Yzj84 *_* Guest *_* ucha *_* JungKimcaca *_* yesiyunjae *_* auhaehae *_* cupcake17 *_* KimAgashi *_***

**Jangan Lupa tinggalkan jejak-jejak cinta kalian pada Yunjae eay… ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Hyunjae/2Joong

**Length** = 22

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_****Ceritanya semakin membosankan seperti sinetron tersanjung, tersayang, putri yang tertukar...hahaha.**

**Jadi bila tidak suka yang lebay and melow-melow jangan coba-coba membacanya ne. ^_^**

Mian ne kitty tidak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu. Semuanya sudah kitty baca. Namun ada review yang mengelitik hati kitty ^_^

**Jmjm 6/30/13 . chapter 24**

**Waa gomawo udah update kitty,,, waa semakin kompleks segi enam wew,ditambah kitty masuk jadi segi tujuh hhehehehheh lanjuut ne,semangat**

Hahaha... cinta segi tujuh. Wah idenya bagus juga tuh... kitty juga masuk dalam cerita ini. Bagaimana kalau yang di buat is dead Jaejoong ajah eay. Trus kitty masuk dech dalam cerita dan menikah dengan Yunho... kekekeke#Dilempar sendal reader

Sebenarnya Chapter 22 ini sudah selesai lama, belum sempat publish karena lappie kena virus dari komputer kantor... Flashdisk menyebalkannnnn...

**Happy Reading**

*****Chapter Sebelumnya*****

"Youngwoong … tunggu…" Changmin mempercepat jalannya di lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat senggang. Tapi Youngwoong yang dipanggil-panggil malah mempercepat laju jalannya. Hingga Changmin mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Akhirnya Youngwoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menangis…"

"Tidak.." Youngwoong menghapus setitik air disudut matanya.

"Kau cemburu. Kau masih menyukai Hyun Joong? Apa benar kau masih menyukainya…" Changmin memegang kedua bahu Youngwoong.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." Ketus Youngwoong.

"Itu urusanku karena kau menolakku dulu dengan alasan kau masih menyukai Hyun Joong. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Jangan ditahan dan jangan ditutupi. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Sejak dulu maupun sekarang." Changmin membawa Youngwoong kedalam pelukannya.

#Chapter 7B (Changmin menyatakan cinta ke Youngwoong di atas namsan tower. Masih ingat? hihihi

Tak tahukah Changmin ada orang lain yang terluka atas perlakuanmu dan ucapanmu pada Youngwoong barusan.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin sendu. Jadi ini alasan Changmin tidak segera menyatakan cinta padanya. Padahal tiap hari mereka berdua selalu bersama. Berangkat dan pulang kerja selalu bersama.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau Changmin pernah bercerita padanya kalau ia mencintai Youngwoong saat di _senior high school_. Ia mengira Changmin sudah melupakan Youngwoong saat di tolak dulu.

Tapi nyatanya Changmin masih begitu peduli dengan _yeoja_ tomboy itu. Apakah Changmin Masih memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu.

Sedangkan di dalam ruang rawat, Jaejoong masih terisak dalam pelukan Hyun Joong. Jantung Hyun Joong berdebar semakin tak terkontrol kala memeluk _yeoja_ yang sedang rapuh itu.

Apakah Hyun Joong masih merasa tak pantas lagi mencintai dan memiliki Jaejoong, Jikalau seandainya Jaejoong sendiri menyukainya.

Mungkinkah Hyun Joong masih pada pendiriannya ataukah dia akan memanfaatkan kondisi psikis Jaejoong yang sedang labil?

Yang pasti jodoh tidak akan tertukar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 22**

**MIANHAE II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sudah seminggu ini Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda saat terakhir kali Yunho menjenguknya. Jaejoong menghabiskan seluruh harinya di dalam kamarnya. Diam dan melamun. Itu yang selalu dia lakukan.

Terkadang ia menangis dalam diam. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Ia memiliki penyakit ginjal, lalu diperkosa dan kinipun ia telah kehilangan calon aegyanya. Sekarangpun pernikahannya dengan Yunho diambang kehancuran. Masih bisakah rumah tangganya dipertahankan. Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu bergulir dipikirannya.

Seluruh keluarganya merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Sebegitu terpukulkah batin Jaejoong karena kehilangan anaknya dan perlakuan kasar suaminya.

Tiga hari yang lalu Mr. dan Mrs. Jung berkunjung ke keluarga Kim untuk memohon maaf atas segala perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia merasa menyesal dan malu atas musibah yang terjadi pada menantunya itu. Mereka juga sangat sedih telah kehilangan calon cucunya.

Namun, Keluarga Kim hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima musibah ini dengan lapang dada. Musibah ini sama sekali tidak merusak persahabatan kedua belah pihak keluarga. Mr. Jung dan Mr. Kim masih menjalankan kerjasama bisnis mereka.

Orang tua Jaejoong tak menyalahkan Yunho sepenuhnya. Hanya saja Youngwoong yang begitu antusias untuk membenci Yunho. Ia tak akan sedikitpun membiarkan Yunho bertemu ataupun melihat Jaejoong.

Pagi ini suasana rumah keluarga Kim sangat sepi. Padahal seluruh anggota keluarga semuanya lengkap berada di rumah mewah tersebut. Appa Kim sedang berada di ruang keluarga membaca koran pagi sembari mengobrol ringan dengan istrinya perihal keadaan Jaejoong sedangkan Youngwoong berada di ruang tamu mengetik tugas kuliahnya sekalian mencari ketenangan.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Lee _Ahjumma_… Ada tamu!" Teriak Youngwoong ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia segera mematikan laptopnya dan ingin segera ke kamarnya. Namun, ia tiba-tiba teringat kalau Lee _ahjumma_ sekarang sedang ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dapur.

Dengan berat hati Youngwoong meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja dan langsung membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

Mata _yeoja_ itu sedikit memicing melihat dua tamu _namja_ di depannya.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Youngwoong ketus.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jaejoong. Tadi Jaejoong meneleponku. Katanya ia ingin aku membawakannya bubur dari beras merah dan buah apel untuknya" Ucap Hyun Joong serempak memperlihatkan barang bawaannya.

"Sungguh?"

"_Ne_. Bukankah Jaejoong kemarin juga memintaku membawakan beberapa makanan kesukaannya?"

Youngwoong terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir sejenak. Memang hanya Hyun Joong yang bisa membuat Jaejoong tersenyum untuk saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong sering menelepon Hyun Joong kala malam hari untuk menemaninya yang tidak bisa tertidur karena terus memikirkan kematian calon aegyanya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Youngwoong mengangguk mempersilahkan Hyun Joong memasuki rumahnya untuk menemui Jaejoong lagi.

"Tapi… Tidak dengan dia!" Tunjuk Youngwoong pada Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Hyun Joong. "Aku tidak sudi dia menjenguk Jaejoong dan membuatnya histeris seperti di rumah sakit waktu itu." Ujar Youngwoong sinis.

"Youngwoong… Ku mohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong… Aku janji, Aku hanya akan melihatnya dari jauh." Ucap Yunho memelas.

"Iya, Woongie… Aku percaya Yunho tidak akan menyakiti Jaejoong. Aku jamin itu." Tambah Hyun Joong.

Youngwoong hanya mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak memperdulikan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam dari sorot mata musang itu. Youngwoong tak mau mengambil resiko. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong bertambah sedih ketika bertemu Yunho.

_Brukk_

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya. Berlutut dihadapan Youngwoong. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia ingin menemui istrinya tapi Youngwoong selalu saja tidak mengijinkannya. Padahal _eomma_ dan _Appa_ Kim sudah memaafkannya, namun saudara kembar Jaejoong itu masih selalu menyudutkannya. Membuatnya semakin frustasi dalam rasa bersalah yang begitu besar dan berkepanjangan.

"Youngwoong… Kumohon! Berikanku satu kesempatan saja. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya!" Pinta Yunho tulus. Ia tidak peduli lagi bila harus merendahkan harga dirinya agar bisa bertemu Jaejoong. Yang sampai sekarang masih resmi sebagai istri syahnya.

"Kurasa Jaejoong tidak akan mau menemuimu. Kau lupa peristiwa di rumah sakit itu? Dia mengusirmu dan menyuruhmu pergi." Ungkap Youngwoong dingin. Sepertinya rasa empati dan simpatinya pada Yunho tak ada sedikitpun.

"Please…" Lirih Yunho.

"Ayolah… Woongie… Berikan Yunho kesempatan kedua. Kenapa kau tega sekali menghalang-halangi suami yang ingin menemui istrinya sendiri." Hyun Joong membujuk sekaligus menasehati teman masa kecilnya itu.

Youngwoong mendelik memandang Hyun Joong sebal. " Sudah ceramahnya? Kau ingin masuk atau tidak?" Nada suara _yeoja_ mulai meninggi.

"_Ne_… _Ne_" Sahut Hyun Joong mengalah.

"Tapi sebelum kau masuk suruh temanmu itu pergi!" Setelah mengatakan itu Youngwoong menutup pintu utama rumahnya itu dengan keras kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Yun… _Mian_ aku belum bisa membantumu menemui Jaejoong." Ujar Hyun Joong menyesal. Ia menarik Yunho agar berdiri karena sedari tadi _namja_ tampan itu berlutut dengan raut wajah yang begitu kecewa. Entah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri ataukah kecewa dengan keadaan.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_. Aku akan tetap disini sampai Jaejoong mau memaafkanku dan bersedia menemuiku."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?" Hyun Joong memandang Yunho tak percaya.

"Sudah seminggu ini aku berusaha untuk menemuinya tapi tak bisa. Aku harus melakukan ini. Tiada cara lain lagi."

"Yasudah kalau begitu selamat berjuang." Hyun Joong menepuk bahu Yunho sekilas lalu memasuki rumah mewah itu meninggalkan Yunho yang berjalan ke tengah halaman rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

_Kriettt_

Hyun Joong melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke kamar Jaejoong. Nampaklah _yeoja_ bewajah pucat sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Pandangannya ke depan namun penuh kekosongan. Raganya berada disana tapi pikirannya entah terbang kemana.

_Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Menatap _yeoja_ itu penuh kasih sayang. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong yang tergerai.

"EH?"

Jaejoong tersentak dengan keberadaan Hyun Joong di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, _oppa_? Aku tidak mendengar langkah kakimu."

"Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku tidak berjalan. Aku hanya membayangkan kamarmu. Dan… Yoshhh… Aku langsung menghilang dan mendarat di ranjang ini." Ujar Hyun Joong dengan senyum menawannya.

"Hahaha… Benarkah. _Aigoo_… _Aigoo_… Aku bukan anak yang berumur di bawah 10 tahun hingga percaya dengan ceritamu itu." Jaejoong memukul lengan Hyun Joong pelan sebagai bentuk kegemasannya pada _namja_ yang telah membuatnya tertawa sekarang.

"Kau tidak percaya eoh…?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan pura-pura memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Kekeke… Mimik mukamu itu sangat menggelikan." Lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu main tangan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mencubit pipi Hyun Joong.

"Aw…aww… _Appo_, Jae.."

Yeoja cantik itu mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. "Siapa suruh kau membohongiku seperti anak kecil…. Huff.. menyebalkan."

"Sudah jangan cemberut seperti itu. Ini… Aku membawakan pesananmu seperti hari-hari kemarin." Hyun Joong memperlihatkan makanan dan buah-buahan yang ia bawa pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Aoh… Bubur dari beras merah…? Apel?"

"_Ne_. Ini masih hangat. Cepat kau makan. Tubuhmu kurus kering seperti itu. Membuatmu kelihatan tak cantik lagi."

Jaejoong langsung menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu dengan riang. Mungkin sekarang hanya Hyun Joong yang mampu membuat Jaejoong melupakan kesedihannya sejenak.

Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong makan berdua di atas ranjang dengan semangat seperti tiada beban diantara keduanya. Disela-sela makan mereka kadang tersisipi candaan-candaan yang membuat keduanya tertawa lepas.

Sedangkan di balik pintu kamar Jaejoong, nampak Youngwoong meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. Saat melewati kamar Jaejoong ketika hendak ke kamarnya. Ia mendengar Jaejoong bisa tertawa dan mengbrol akrab dengan Hyun Joong. Mendengar kedua orang itu begitu akrab kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mengapa dadanya terasa nyeri.

Bukankah harusnya ia bahagia, melihat Jaejoong tidak begitu murung lagi ketika Hyun Joong menjenguknya. Namun mengapa terselip rasa tak rela membayangkan bila mereka berdua kembali menjalin hubungan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama merasakan nyeri di dadanya, Youngwoong langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ia langsung menelepon pengacara untuk mengurus perceraian Jaejoong dan Yunho secepatnya. Dengan begitu Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong akan bersatu dan bahagia. Meskipun yeoja tomboy itu tidak tahu apakah ia akan bahagia ataupun tersiksa dengan keputusannya itu.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tekatnya. Sejak tadi pagi hingga matahari terik terasa di atas ubun-ubun, _namja_ itu masih saja berdiri di halaman rumah Jaejoong. Mata musangnya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari jendela kamar Jaejoong yang berada di lantai dua rumah mewah itu.

Yunho sangat berharap Jaejoong membuka jendela dan melihatnya. Namun sedari tadi tidak nampak batang hidung Jaejoong sekalipun.

Apakah usahanya akan sia-sia? Walaupun hanya sebentar saja ia ingin Jaejoong menemuinya disini meskipun hanya sekedar mengusirnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Yunho menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir begitu deras. Cuaca yang begitu cerah dan sinar matahari yang begitu terik membuatnya kepanasan.

Tapi Yunho tidak akan mundur sedikitpun sebelum Jaejoong menemuinya. Meskipun ia

harus jatuh pingsan di tempat ini.

Beberapa jam yang lalu orang tua Jaejoong menemuinya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Mereka tidak tega melihat Yunho yang kepanasan begitu. Namun, Yunho tetap keukeuh bertahan berdiri di halaman itu.

Orang tua Jaejoong juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak mampu membantu Yunho untuk bertemu Jaejoong karena Youngwoong pasti akan marah pada mereka berdua bila memasukkan Yunho ke rumah.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong hanya berharap Jaejoong mau menemui Yunho dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Tes

Kali ini tidak hanya keringat yang mengalir, tapi mata musang itu juga meneteskan butir kristal beningnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jae... Maafkan aku!" Bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong masih sedang berbincang.

"Jae... Kau tidak ingin menemui seseorang? Euhmm... Apa kau tidak merindukannya?" Tanya Hyun Joong pelan penuh keragu-raguan.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

Hyun Joong berjalan mendekati jendela kamar Jaejoong dan menyibak sedikit tirainya.

"Sini!" Pintanya. Jaejoong hanya menurut saja mengikutinya.

"Lihatlah... Yunho sedari pagi menunggumu disana. Kasihan dia berdiri kepanasan hanya sekedar untuk bertemu denganmu." Ungkap Hyun Joong seraya memperlihatkan Yunho yang berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Yunho terlihat menunduk sepertinya ia mulai kelelahan.

"Apa kau tak ingin menemuinya meskipun sebentar saja!" Tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong sedikit membelalakkan matanya melihat suaminya berdiri di bawah terik matahari seperti itu. Ia merasa kasihan. Namun, sisi hatinya yang lain masih merasakan sakit hati pada _namja_ musang itu. Jaejoong belum mampu untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Suaminya itu selalu mengingatkannya pada kematian calon aegyanya.

"Jae..." Hyun Joong memanggil-manggil _yeoja_ cantik itu yang tidak meresponnya sama sekali dan hanya terbengong melihat Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh..."

"Kalau kau tak ingin menemuinya keluar, Bolehkah aku mengajaknya ke dalam, hmm?"

"_Andwae_..." Sahut Jaejoong cepat. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah yang berada di depan ranjang _queen size_nya.

Hyun Joongpun juga mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin terlalu memaksa Jaejoong untuk menemui Yunho. Namun, melihat Yunho yang keras kepala dan nekat seperti itu kasihan juga melihatnya.

"_Wae_.." Tanya Hyun Joong lirih. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong menjadi histeris lagi seperti di rumah sakit kala itu.

"Aku belum siap." Jelasnya berbisik.

Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Hyun Joong menjadi serba salah."Setiap melihat Yunho, Aku selalu teringat dengan... hiks..."

Hyun Joong langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang terisak. "_Ne_..._Ne_ aku mengerti. Sudah... Jangan menangis. Kau harus belajar merelakannya. Dia sudah tenang disana."

Cup

Hyun Joong mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas hanya untuk sekedar menenangkannya bila Jaejoong sedang menangis seperti ini.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hyun Joong. Kalau sudah begini Hyun Joong tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk menemui suaminya. Dia hanya berharap semoga Yunho tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, kalau akan berdiri disana hingga Jaejoong menemuinya.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Pukul 16.00 KST Jaejoong selesai mandi dan sedang berias ia berencana ingin pergi ke taman untuk menghirup udara segar. Sudah 1 minggu ini ia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya dan itu malah semakin menambah kesedihannya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Hyun Joong sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Ia mengatakan ada keperluan ke kampus. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Korea saja, lebih tepatnya di kampus yang sama dengan Yunho.

Sebelum pulang Hyun Joong sempat mengajak Yunho untuk pergi dari sana, namun di tolak Yunho mentah-mentah. Ia masih tetap keukeuh bertahan disana hingga sampai kapan Yunho sendiripun tak tahu.

Mata indah Jaejoong tak sengaja menatap jendela kamarnya, Ia lalu teringat akan suaminya yang masih berdiri di halaman.

_Srettt_

Jaejoong menyibak sedikit tirainya, matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Yunho duduk berlutut di halamannya. Sepertinya Yunho mulai kelelahan. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan cemas. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan itu.

Mata musang itu tak sengaja bertemu dengan _doe eyes_ Jaejoong. Keduanya saling memandang untuk beberapa detik. Ada rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang begitu besar nampak pada mata musang itu. Tak tega melihat tatapan Yunho yang begitu memelas, Jaejoong langsung membuang muka dan menutup tirai jendelanya.

Jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke arah pintu, Tangannya terulur memegang gagang pintu hendak menemui Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

Tidak

Jaejoong masih belum siap bertemu _namja_ musang itu. Ia sama sekali belum siap memaafkannya. Tapi yang membuatnya bimbang kenapa rasa cinta itu masih sangat besar padanya. Hingga hatinya juga terasa sakit melihat suaminya menderita begitu.

Jaejoong kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia sangat bingung. Hingga niat awalnya akan pergi ke taman untuk mencari udara segar terlupakan begitu saja.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk..."

_Kriett_

"Lee _Ahjumma_... Ada apa?"

"Ini teh hangat untukmu, udara di luar mulai dingin dan mendung padahal siang tadi begitu terik. Sepertinya nanti malam akan turun hujan. Heumm... Cuaca sekarang begitu ekstrim. Musim panas kadang hujan juga kadang turun salju secara mendadak!" Ungkap Lee _Ahjumma_ seraya meletakkan teh hangatnya di meja nakas Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo Ahjumma_."

"_Ne_.. Oh Ya, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim pergi ke Chungnam dan akan menginap beberapa hari disana?"

"_Mwo_.. Tadi _appa_ dan _eomma_ hanya bilang ingin menemui _halmoni_ saja disana dan tidak ada niatan untuk menginap." Kaget Jaejoong

"Iya, Niat awalnya memang hanya menjenguk sebentar. Begitu mendapat telepon dari nenekmu yang kangen dan ingin bertemu, mereka berdua langsung ke Chungnam. Sampai disana ternyata _halmonimu_ sakit. Hingga kedua orang tuamu tak enakan kalau tidak menginap disana."

Nenek Jaejoong berada di Chungnam. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ Kim selalu bekerja di luar negeri hingga jarang bertemu dengan _halmoni_ Jaejoong.

_Halmoni_ sangat merindukan anak dan menantunya makanya tadi beliau menelepon kedua orang tua Jaejoong untuk menjenguknya kesana. Tetapi sampai disana ternyata _halmoni_ sakit, walaupun tidak begitu parah dan tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit namun kedua orang tua Jaejoong tidak enakan langsung pulang begitu saja. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menginap beberapa hari disana.

Youngwoong tidak ikut pergi ke Chungnam karena besok masih ada kuliah sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak berniat berpergian jauh. Apalagi tadi ada Hyun Joong yang sedang menjenguknya. Lagipula _halmoninya_ tidak tau menahu mengenai musibah yang meninpa cucunya itu.

Akan panjang ceritanya kalau _halmoninya_ mengetahui kalau rumah tangganya retak dan berada di ujung tanduk karena kekhilafan Yunho.

"Aku menyesal tidak ikut ke Chungnam." Gerutu Jaejoong. "Tapi ada baiknya juga aku tidak ikut kesana. Pasti _halmoni_ akan bertanya-tanya tentang suamiku." Tambahnya.

"Eeumm... Mengenai Yunho.. Emm.. Apa nona tidak kasihan membiarkannya di luar seharian. Kasihan dia. Tuan Hyun Joong tadi sudah mengajaknya pulang namun dia tetap bertahan disana. Apa tidak sebaiknya nona menemuinya hanya sekedar menyuruhnya pulang."

Jaejoong terdiam memandang Lee _Ahjumma_ intens. Otaknya juga sedang berpikir dan penuh kebimbangan. Lama terdiam, membuat Lee _ahjumma_ salah tingkah. Ia merasa bahwa ucapannya barusan salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mencapuri urusan majikannya.

"Ah... _Mian_ nona, _Ahjumma_ tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu." Ujar Lee _Ahjumma_ cepat-cepat. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong marah padanya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Jaejoong tidak pernah marah padanya sedikitpun. Lee _Ahjumma_ adalah orang yang mengurus Jaejong dan Youngwoong dari kecil sehingga kedua _yeoja_ kembar itupun sudah menganggap Lee _Ahjumma_ bukan sekedar pembantu tetapi ibu kedua bagi mereka.

"_Gwaencana_ _Ahjumma_. Hanya saja saya masih belum memiliki kekuatan untuk menemuinya. Biarkan saja dia disana. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa perjuangannya untuk bertemu denganku."

Lee _Ahjumma_ terhenyak. Tak menyangka Jaejoong yang lemah lembut dan pemaaf itu begitu tegas mengatakan itu. Mungkin sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong begitu dalam hingga bersikap seperti itu. Mungkinkah Jaejoong mengalami trauma atas segala perlakuan Yunho padanya?

"Kalau begitu _Ahjumma_ ke dapur dulu. _Ahjumma_ harus memasak untuk makan malam nanti."

"_Ne_."

Perempuan paruh baya itu langsung meninggalkan kamar tidur Jaejoong.

Hufffhhh

Setelah kepergian Lee _Ahjumma_, Jaejoong langsung menghela napasnya. Yeoja cantik itu langsung mengambil teh hangat di atas meja nakasnya yang dibawakan Lee _Ahjumma_ tadi. Jaejoong meminum teh itu hingga habis dan meletakkan gelas kaca itu kembali ke atas meja nakas.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Pikirannya melayang saat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Yunho. Ia teringat saat itu di taman sedang melukis dan hatinya bergetar tak menentu saat melihat _namja_ musang itu.

Lalu pertemuan kedua penuh petaka. Yunho menelanjanginya paksa dan memperkosanya semalaman. Merenggut keperawanannya malam itu juga tanpa belas kasihan. Walaupun Jaejoong telah memohon dan meminta untuk dilepaskan namun Yunho dengan nafsunya menyetubuhinya.

Di keesokan harinya tragedi mengerikan itu masih berlanjut. Yunho menggagahinya lagi pagi itu hingga tubuhnya terasa remuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Pinggang sebelah kirinya terasa sakit. Setelah pemerkosaan itu dirinya di bawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah siuman berita buruk tak hanya sampai disana. Bukan hanya keperawanannya yang hilang karena Yunho. Tapi, ginjal sebelah kirinya yang telah mengalami kelainan sejak kecil harus diangkat karena ginjalnya tidak berfungsi lagi akibat dehidrasi.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki dendam sedikitpun pada Yunho saat itu meskipun telah memperkosa dan menghilangkan satu ginjalnya. Itu semua karena Jaejoong mencintai _namja_ itu. Sangat bodoh memang.

Saat dia mengetahui dirinya hamil, malah memohon-mohon pada Yunho untuk menikahinya. Dan pada saat itu Jaejoong harus 'melayani' Yunho agar bisa menjadi istri yang baik sebagai syaratnya.

Cih...

Jaejoong mendecih. Sebenarnya Yunho menikahinya hanya karena tubuhnya saja atau mungkin hanya karena suatu pertanggungjawaban karena telah menghamilinya?

Apakah Yunho selama ini tidak pernah mencintainya. Saat berumah tanggapun Yunho selalu melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai kehendaknya. Selalu minta 'dilayani' meskipun perut Jaejoong telah membuncit. Kadang pula Yunho selalu 'melakukannya' dengan paksaan.

Hiks

Hiks

Hikkh.. Huks... hh~~

Jaejoong terisak begitu mengingat _flashback_ yang dilaluinya bersama Yunho. Butir-butir bening itu mengalir begitu deras dan tak terelakkan lagi. Tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Yunho. Hanya saja saat itu Yunho menyuapinya bubur. Ketika dirinya demam karena tidur di lantai saat Yunho mengusirnya dari kamar tidur mereka, dikarenakan Jaejoong tak mau 'melayaninya'.

Meskipun Yunho pernah mengucapkan 'mencintainya' saat pertengkaran hebat itu. Tapi Jaejoong masih menyangsikannya. Yunho begitu tega mendorongnya hingga menyebabkan dirinya keguguraan. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu Yunho melakukannya secara tidak sengaja namun tetap saja calon aegyanya tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Jaejoong ragu. Dulu ada calon aegyanya sebagai tali penyambung tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan Yunho. Namun sekarang tali penyambung itu telah hilang tak berbekas.

Youngwoong berulangkali memintanya untuk menceraikan Yunho. Saudara kembarnya itu begitu benci pada Yunho karena telah mengetahui segala kelakuan buruknya pada Jaejoong.

Pasti Youngwoong sekarang sedang mengurus berkas-berkas perceraiannya. Jaejoong menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir akan membawanya ke mana. Masih pantaskah Yunho ia pertahankan?

Pertanyaan itu yang selalu tergiang-ngiang dipikiran Jaejoong setelah dirinya tersadar dari komanya.

Mengingat begitu banyak kekhilafan Yunho, memang sepantasnya Yunho tak termaafkan lagi. Tatapi menggapa semuanya terasa sulit saat cintanya pada Yunho tidak luntur sedikitpun.

Kenapa rasa cintanya seolah menghapus segalanya. Menghapus noda-noda yang telah disiramkan Yunho.

Jaejoong menangis semalaman memikirkan akan nasib rumah tangganya bersama Yunho. Menangisi perlakuan-perlakuan Yunho yang tak mencerminkan sedikitpun kalau ia mencintainya. Keraguan menyelimutinya. Haruskah Yunho berhak mendapatkan kesempatan lagi?

Jaejoong akhirnya jatuh tertidur kelelahan karena menangis. Hingga tak sempat makan malam.

AUTHOR POV END

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Yunho POV

Aku masih duduk berlutut di halaman rumah Jaejoong. Kakiku terasa kram dan mati rasa. Aku merasa ini sudah larut malam terlihat dari jalan raya depan rumah Jaejoong sudah tak seramai tadi. Gerimis mulai berjatuhan di bumi. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Aku tak kuat lagi berdiri hingga aku duduk berlutut. Hampir 20 Jam aku berada disini mengemis maaf dari istriku namun tak ada sedikitpun niatan darinya untuk menemuiku.

Hyun Joong tadi mengajakku untuk pulang dan mencari cara lain untuk meluluhkan hati Jaejoong kembali. Namun, aku bersikeras untuk tetap bertahan disini. Aku sudah sangat merindukan istriku itu.

Sudah seminggu ini Youngwoong selalu menghalang-halangiku untuk menemuinya. Youngwoonglah yang terlihat sangat membenciku. Orang tua Jaejoong begitu mudah memaafkanku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki mertua yang tidak pendendam.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong tadi pagi sedang pergi ke Chungnam. Berarti di rumah itu hanya ada Jaejoong, Youngwoong dan Lee _Ahjumma_. Ah... Seandainya tidak ada Youngwoong. Pasti Lee _Ahjumma_ akan mengijinkanku memasuki rumah dan bisa bertemu atau sekedar melihat istriku yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Dari halaman rumah tempatku berada sekarang kulihat jendela kamar Jaejoong tertutup rapat. Lampu dikamarnyapun sudah padam. Jaejoong pasti sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Jae... Apakah pintu maaf itu sudah tertutup rapat? Aku sadar perlakuanku padamu selama ini sungguh salah dan egois. Tapi berikanlah kesempatan padaku untuk memperbaikinya.

Joongie... Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku kedepannya bila harus berpisah denganmu 'malaikat bibir cherryku'.

Aku sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan kembali ke pelukan Kim Hyun Joong. Siapa yang mengetahui hatimu akan berlabuh kemana. Aku sangat takut bila harus menjalani kenyataan pahit itu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Jae... Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh sangat mencintaimu.

Yunho pov end

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Author POV

Akhirnya gerimis-gerimis itu berganti menjadi hujan yang sangat deras. Tubuh Yunho menggigil kedinginan. Ada aliran cairan hangat yang menetes di pipinya diantara aliran dingin dari air hujan yang membasahinya.

Yunho menangis dalam diam. Menangis karena telah menyia-nyiakan _yeoja_ sebaik Jaejoong. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Jaejoong alami karena keegoisannya.

Seandainya ia melupakan dendam itu dan lebih mengutamakan cintanya.

Seandainya ia tidak cemburu saat Jaejoong bersama laki-laki yang ia ketahui bernama Changmin di Apartemennya. Pasti ia dan Jaejoong tidak akan bertengkar hebat dan kehilangan calon aegyanya.

Seandainya

Seandainya

Dan seandainya

Kalau ia tidak egois dan plin-plan pasti sekarang ia sedang seranjang yang sama bersama sang istri tercinta dengan adanya bayi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Arggghhh..."

Yunho menumpahkan segala kekesalannya atas kebodohan dirinya. Ia mengusap mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Nampak dirinya begitu frustasi dan penuh penyesalan.

Lee _Ahjumma_ yang mendengar teriakan Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit mengintip dari jendela. Terlihat Yunho masih bertahan disana. Hatinya miris melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menyuruh Yunho pulang ataupun membantu Yunho untuk bertemu Jaejoong.

Tak terasa Lee _Ahjumma_ ikut meneteskan air mata. Mengingat kisah hidup Jaejoong bersama Yunho yang begitu dramatis. Lee _Ahjumma_ hanya berharap semoga mereka bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar untuk kebahagiaan keduanya.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Yunho masih bersimpuh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat bibirnya terlihat begitu membiru. Pandangannya memburam. Yunho terus menguatkan dirinya agar tetap bisa bertahan sampai Jaejoong menemuinya. Usahanya sudah sejauh ini dan ia tidak ingin semuanya sia-sia begitu saja.

Apapun akan Yunho lakukan agar Jaejoong memaafkannya bahkan nyawapun akan ia berikan untuk istri tercintanya itu. Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kepalanya yang begitu pening.

"Pulanglah..." Ujar suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Yunho masih memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara Jaejoong di hadapannya.

"Yunho... Pulanglah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terkapar tak berdaya disini. Aku tak ingin ada mayat di depan rumahku." Ujar Jaejoong sedikit ketus karena Yunho masih saja memejamkan matanya.

Seakan tersadar kalau suara itu nyata. Yunho perlahan membuka matanya. Mata musang itu melebar sempurna. Rasa terkejutnya membuat dirinya tak berkedip sedikitpun memandang Jaejoong di hadapannya.

"Jae... Benarkah itu kau...?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara rendahnya. Bibir _namja_ tampan itu bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Ia tak percaya Jaejoong mau menemuinya setelah lebih dari 24 jam ia berjuang disana.

_Bruuggh_

Yunho hendak berdiri namun kakinya sangat kram dan sedikit memerah karena semalaman ia duduk betumpu pada kedua kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai terlihat cemas dan khawatir pada Yunho yang tidak bisa beranjak dari duduknya. Niat awalnya untuk ketus pada suaminya itu sirna sudah. Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan suaminya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Jae...Aku sungguh bahagia hanya melihatmu saja." Yunho mulai membelai pipi ranum Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya. Ia begitu senang ternyata Jaejoong masih peduli dengannya.

Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan salep yang dibawanya tadi. Ia langsung mengoleskan pada tungkai dan pergelangan kaki Yunho yang terlihat memar dan kram.

Yunho terenyuh atas apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong itu. Betapa mulia hati istrinya. _Namja_ musang itu sempat terpikir tak pantas lagi menjadi suami 'malaikat bibir cherry itu'. Ia merasa minder. Namun, cinta membuatnya untuk tetap berjuang mempertahankan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Apa sudah bisa digerakkan?" Suara nyaring itu membangunkan Yunho dari lamunannya mengagumi sosok cantik di depannya.

"Eh..? Ka-kakiku mulai terasa hangat. _Gomawo_ Jae" Mata musang itu mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

Yunho menggenggam kedua telapan tangan Jaejoong begitu erat. Mata keduanya saling berpandangan dengan arti yang berbeda.

"Jae... Apakah masih ada maaf untukku? Bisakah kita kembali berkumpul bersama?" Tanyanya lirih. Ia tak bisa berharap banyak. Jaejoong sekarang menemuinya saja ia sudah sangat senang.

Yunho menundukkan pandangannya siap dengan perkataan pahit yang akan dilontarkan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Hening

Jaejoong terdiam. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Yu-yun... Ak-aku sudah memaafkanmu. Namun—" Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang akan masa depannya.

Jantung Yunho berdetak tak menentu. Seperti tahanan yang menunggu akan di hukum mati. Yunho tak bisa menebak apa yang akan di ucapkan Jaejoong selanjutnya. Apakah Jaejoong akan menceraikannya dan meminta dirinya untuk tak menemuinya lagi.

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya. Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang sama cantiknya dengan Jaejoong, namun bergaya tomboy menghampiri keduanya seraya berteriak memanggil kembarannya. "JAE... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Youngwoong langsung menarik Jaejoong yang tadinya duduk dihadapan Yunho menjadi berdiri.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. "Woongie..."

"Untuk apa kau menemui _namja_ brengsek ini, hah? Kau sudah lupa apa yang telah ia perbuat padamu selama ini?" Tanya Youngwoong dengan nada tinggi. Matanya melirik sinis menatap Yunho yang masih terduduk disana. Kakinya masih sakit untuk digunakan berdiri.

"A-aku hanya—" Jawab Jaejoong tergagap. Pasalnya Youngwoong sudah mewanti-wantinya agar tidak menemui Yunho lagi. Youngwoonglah yang paling keras dan paling menentang hubungannya dengan Yunho. Berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah memaafkan Yunho dengan lapang dada.

"Sudahlah! Ayo masuk!" Potong Youngwoong sembari menyeret Jaejoong berjalan masuk kerumah mereka.

"Ta-tapi Woongie... Bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Youngwoong menghentikan langkahnya. "Ehm... Bukankah kau melakukan ini semua agar bisa bertemu Jaejoong, _ani_? Dan sekarang kalian sudah bertemu. Sebaiknya kau secepatnya pulang sebelum aku memanggilkan pihak berwajib. Aku sudah menelepon Hyun Joong tadi agar menjemputmu." Ujarnya pada Yunho dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

Yunho hanya memandang nanar punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauhinya dan menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumahnya.

"hah... hh~"

Yunho hanya bisa membuang napas penuh kepasrahan. Yang ia sesalkan percakapannya dengan Jaejoong terputus begitu saja. Padahal ia masih menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

Walaupun ia sekarang bisa tersenyum karena Jaejoong sudah mau menemuinya dan memaafkannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa bernapas lega begitu saja. Karena masa depan rumah tangganya masih berada di ujung tanduk dan belum ada kejelasannya sama sekali.

Kedua orang tua Yunhopun sudah tak peduli dengannya, tak mau sedikitpun membantunya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali. Karena kedua orang tuanya begitu kecewa terhadapnya atas segala kekhilafan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Hyun Joong untuk menjemput dan mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak peristiwa pagi itu, Jaejoong belum pernah bertemu Yunho lagi. Sejak saat itu Yunho juga tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Menurut informasi yang didapatkan dari Hyun Joong, bahwa Yunho sedang sakit dan harus _bedrest_ total untuk beberapa hari ini.

Jaejoong ingin sekali melihat keadaan Yunho. Apakah sakitnya parah. Apa mungkin sakit lambungnya kambuh? Pasalnya tiga hari yang lalu Yunho berdiri di halaman rumahnya lebih dari 24 jam, tidak makan maupun tidak minum.

Setelah seharian terkena terik matahari yang sangat menyengat malamnyapun kedinginan karena hujan yang begitu derasnya.

"Yunho apakah kau sekarang baik-baik saja." Batin Jaejoong.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Jaejoong meghubungi Hyun Joong agar berkunjung ke rumahnya sembari membawa beberapa makanan kesukaannya. Kedatangan Hyun Joong ke rumahnya selalu membuatnya bahagia. Sifat Hyun Joong sekarang lebih dewasa, jauh sangat berbeda beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia memutuskan jalinan asmaranya dahulu.

Selain membuatnya tersenyum Hyun Joong juga sebagai tempat Jaejoong mencurahkan hatinya tentang perasaannya dan tentang keputusan yang harus ia ambil mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Hyun Joong merupakan pendengar yang setia. Hingga Jaejoong lebih nyaman mencurahkan semuanya pada _namja_ tampan itu daripada dengan kembarannya yang menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan emosi.

Nampak di kamarnya Jaejoong sedang meminta pendapat Hyun Joong. Apakah Hyun Joong akan memberikan solusi yang terbaik akan masa depan Jaejoong? Jaejoong tak ingin keputusannya yang akan ia ambil akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Pukul sebelas siang bel rumah kediaman keluarga Kim itu berbunyi sepertinya ada tamu yang berkunjung. Youngwoong berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Ia sedikit berpikir siapa gerangan yang bertamu kerumahnya. _Eomma_ dan _appanya_ pulang dari Chungnam masih besok lusa. Biasanya Hyun Joong selalu berkunjung, tapi _namja_ tampan itu sekarang telah berada di kamar Jaejoong semenjak 2 jam yang lalu. Jadi siapa yang berkunjung? Tak ingin terlalu mengira-ngira. Youngwoong langsung membuka pintu itu.

_Ceklekk_

"_Annyeong_.." Sapa _namja_ musang di depannya.

Youngwoong hanya memandang tak suka orang dihadapannya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah tiga hari yang lalu Jaejoong sudah menemui dan memaafkan? Untuk apa lagi kau kesini"

Yunho berusaha santai menanggapi Youngwoong. "Masih ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan istriku." Jawabnya.

"Istri? Hahaha... Aku tak yakin Jaejoong masih menganggapmu suami." Ucap _yeoja_ tomboy itu menyepelekan Yunho.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Jaejoong sekarang sedang di kamarnya bersama Hyun Joong. Sepertinya mereka menjalin hubungan kembali dan akan melangsungkan perkawainan dalam waktu dekat ini setelah kalian cerai." Ujar Youngwoong memanas-manasi Yunho.

Yunho terkaget bukan main. Darahnya seolah mendidih. Denyut jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seakan memompa darah dengan kecepatan maksimum. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seperti tak bertulang. Seadainya ia tidak malu pasti akan menangis disana juga.

Hatinya terasa nyeri. Youngwoong menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yunho. Ia hanya tersenyum disudut bibirnya. Saatnya pembalasan untuk seseorang yang telah menyakiti kembarannya berkali-kali.

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong bukan? Aku ingin mendengar Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakan semua itu padaku. Jadi biarkan aku bertemu dan berbicara berdua dengannya." Ujar Yunho tak percaya begitu saja perkataan Youngwoong yang notabene musuh bebuyutannya semenjak di _Tohoshinki senior high school_.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku. Baiklah aku akan mengijinkamu bertemu Jaejoong kalau.. Ehm.. Sebentar!" Youngwoong menutup pintu utama itu dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya mengambil map biru yang berisi beberapa lembar kertas.

Setelah beberapa menit Youngwoong menemui Yunho kembali dan menyerahkan map itu pada Yunho.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho saat map biru itu sudah berapa di tangannya.

"Bukalah.." Titah Youngwoong.

Mata Yunho hendak keluar dari tempatnya saat membaca berkas-berkas yang berada di dalam map tersebut. Giginya gemeretak menahan emosinya memuncak.

"A-apa-apan ini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kau harus menandatangani surat cerai itu terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin menemui Jaejoong."

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Jika ia ingin bercerai denganku maka aku akan suka rela melepaskannya."

"Justru ini keinginan Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu selama kau masih syah menjadi suaminya. Apa kau tidak sadar telah membuatnya trauma terlalu dalam terhadapmu. Tidak hanya fisiknya saja yang sakit tapi bathinnya juga sangat sakit selama berumahtangga denganmu. Jadi kumohon, saatnya kau berkorban demi Jaejoong jika kau peduli dengannya. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama orang lain yang bisa membuatnya nyaman."

"Apakah kata-katamu bisa ku percaya?" Yunho masih menyangsikan setiap perkataan Youngwoong. Kenapa ia merasa Jaejoong tidak akan setega itu menceraikannya. Namun, pagi itu Jaejoong juga tak mengatakan akan memulainya dari awal. Memang benar kata-kata Youngwoong barusan. Jaejoong berhak bahagia. Ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa membahagiakan _yeoja_ rapuh itu.

Youngwoong hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho barusan. 'Maafkan aku Jaejoong telah membohonginya. Ku harap setelah kau bercerai dari Yunho kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Ku harap kau bisa memulainya dari awal bersama Hyun Joong.' Ucap Youngwoong dalam hati.

Menurutnya tidak ada salahnya membohongi Yunho begitu. Toh _namja_ musang itu telah membuat Jajeoong menderita selama ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menandatanganinya jika ini yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong. Tapi setelah ini bolehkan aku menemuinya?"

"_Ne_. Kita berdua memiliki tujuan yang sama bukan. Sama-sama menginginkan Jaejoong bahagia." Jelas Youngwoong kembali menyakinkan Yunho.

Yunho mengambil bolpoin dengan perasaan sakit di hatinya ia menandatangani surat cerai itu.

Namja berkulit tan itu lalu menyerahkan map biru kembali pada Youngwoong "Sudah!" Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Apa benar ini akhir dari perjalanan rumah tangganya bersama Jaejoong. Rasanya ia tak rela melepaskan Jaejoong. Tapi tak apalah kalau perpisahannya akan membuat Jaejoong bahagia.

Youngwoong merasa kasihan juga melihat Yunho yang nampak begitu sedih terlihat dari mimik wajahnya "Masuklah—Jaejoong sedang dikamarnya sekarang bersama Hyun Joong." Ajaknya. Sesuai janjinya setelah Yunho menandatangani surat itu maka ia akan mengijinkan Yunho menemui Jaejoong.

Setelah mengijinkan Yunho menemui Jaejoong. Youngwoong langsung pergi ke kampusnya karena setengah jam lagi ada perkuliahan. Ia sudah cukup puas mendapatkan tanda tangan Yunho di surat cerai itu. Setidaknya tinggal mendapatkan tanda tangan Jaejoong maka mereka berdua akan resmi bercerai.

.

.

.

***Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)***

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan ke arah dimana kamar tidur Jaejoong berada. Napasnya terasa sesak. Apa benar Jaejoong akan bahagia tanpanya. Tenggorokannya begitu tercekat karena sedari dari _namja_ malang itu menahan tangisnya.

Akhirnya sampailah Yunho didepan pintu kamarnya. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Yunho menarik gagang pintu lalu langsung membuka pintu itu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

_Ceklek_

DEG

Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya bagai dihantam batu besar. Jantungnya yang memompa darahnya ke seluruh tubuh seakan berhenti seperkian detik. Yunho menatap nanar dua sejoli di depannya.

Terlihat Hyun Joong sedang mencium kening Jaejoong begitu mesra, mereka berdua tengah duduk di ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho masih mematung disana. Bola matanya intens melihat keduanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat untuk sekedar memberikan ucapan salam ataupun basa-basi.

"EH...Yunho" Pekik Hyun Joong yang akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Yunho disana.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian." Yunho membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Dari bahasa tubuhnya ia terlihat begitu salah tingkah.

"_Gwaenchana_, Yun. Kau ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong berdua?" Tawar Hyun Joong.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya kalian masih membutuhkan waktu bersama. Selamat ya atas bersatunya kalian kembali. Jangan lupa untuk mengundangku nanti." Ujar Yunho dengan nada bergetar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Maksudnya?" Bingung Hyun Joong dengan perkataan Yunho yang begitu ngawur. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya terdiam tak menyahut kedua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu.

"Bukankah Jaejoong akan menceraikanku. Lalu kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Yunho.

"_MWO_? Hahahha..." Hyun Joong lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitupun Jaejoong terlihat tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan suaminya itu.

Yunho hanya menunduk karena hatinya bertambah sakit ditertawakan mereka berdua. 'Mereka benar-benar kompak dan serasi.' Batin Yunho.

Karena sudah merasa tak nyaman berada diruangan dan situasi seperti itu Yunho buru-buru ingin pergi dari sana. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dahulu. Masih ada kerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujar Yunho dingin.

Yunho lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak membuka pintu namun seketika itu Hyun Joong menghentikan tawanya dan menarik Yunho dan mendudukkannya

"Hei.. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa mesti buru-buru." Mereka bertiga duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jaejoong, dimana Yunho berada di tengah-tengah antara Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong.

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi hidup bila akhirnya seperti ini. Seandainya ada ombak besar yang bisa menelannya hidup-hidup ia pasti akan merasa sangat terbantu menghadapi situasi menyesakkan ini.

Hyun Joong menyeringai. Sepertinya ia memiliki cara untuk membuat Yunho jera membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. "Yunho... Apa kau mencintai Jaejoong?" Tanyanya lirih.

Yunho memandang Hyun Joong penuh arti. "Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja saat ini kau mencintai Jaejoong atau tidak. Bila kau mencintainya seberapa besar cintamu dan apa yang bisa kau korbankan untuknya. Bukankah selama ini Jaejoong sudah banyak berkorban untukmu. Jawablah dengan jujur karena Jaejoong sekarang berada di sampingmu."

Yunho terdiam. Apakah ini pertanyaan menjebak. Kalau ia mengatakan masih mencintai Jaejoong, Apakah kedua orang ini akan menertawannya seperti tadi.

Hening

_Yeoja_ cantik satu-satunya disana menunggu jawaban Yunho penuh was-was.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar cintaku padanya. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di taman dan sedang melukis, jantungku langsung bergetar dan aku sadar sejak saat itu aku menyukainya. _Yeoja_ yang terlihat rapuh namun kuat. Lemah lembut dan penuh cinta.

Namun karena kebodohanku aku menyia-nyiakannya. Aku yang plin-plan dan egois menghancurkan semuanya. Aku memang tak pantas memiliki kesempatan lagi. Aku rela melepaskanya agar bisa berbahagia tanpaku." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar dengan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"_Pabbo_!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho pelan dengan telapak tangannya. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan suaminya itu.

"Apa kau rela aku menikah dengan Hyun Joong?" Jaejoong mencoba menguji Yunho.

"Aku rela asal kau bahagia dan senang. Itu sebagai penebus karena aku tak bisa membahagianmu mungkin Hyun Joong lebih baik dariku."

"Dasar _namja_ _pabbo_... _Pabboya_.." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho dan menumpahkan tangisnya di dada bidang Yunho. "Kenapa aku memiliki suami sebodoh kamu... Aku mencintaimu Yun... Aku tak ingin bercerai denganmu." _Yeoja_ cantik itu memukul-mukul dada Yunho menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada. Senang dan lega menjadi satu.

Yunho memelototkan matanya tak percaya dengan penututuran Jaejoong barusan. "Ma-maksudnya?" Yunho takut salah dengar bukan? ' Apa benar Jaejoong tak ingin bercerai dengannya. Oh... tidak. Ia pasti salah dengar'.

"A-aku memberikamu kesempatan kita bisa memulainya dari awal." Ungkap Jaejoong yakin.

"Be-benarkah.." Yunho memandang _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong. Tak ada kebohongan disana.

Hyun Joong menimpali Yunho "Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah Jaejoong untukku saja... haha"

"Ta-tapi... Youngwoong tadi mengatakan kalau Jaejoong memintaku untuk menceraikannya. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk menandatangani surat cerai."

"_Mwo_?" Kaget Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

_Plak_

Kali ini Hyun Joong yang memukul kepala Yunho dengan keras.

"Aw...Aw.." Ringis Yunho serempak mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau benar-benar _pabbo_. Kau selalu bertindak sesuka hatimu. Tanpa mengkomunikasikan terlebih dahulu. Pantas saja kau mengalami _misunderstanding_ selama ini. Ckck... Aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh ini."

"Bukankah kalian menjalin hubungan kembali?" Tanya Yunho takut-takut.

_Plak_

"Aw..aw"

Hyun Joong memukul kepala Yunho lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu ternyata ...ckckck...

"Kau tidak sadar Jaejoong tadi sudah mengatakan kalau mencintaimu. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong meminta pendapatku tentang hubunganmu dengannya. Dan dia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk tetap mempertahankan pernikahan kalian. Kau selalu saja beralibi sendiri tanpa meminta kejelasannya terlebih dahulu."

"Sudahlah.. _oppa_, Jangan memarahi Yunho terus." Jaejoong kasihan Juga melihat Yunho dipukul dan dimarahi.

"Dan kau menandatangani surat cerai itu, Yun.." Tanya Jaejoong.

"_N-Ne_.." Jawabnya takut-takut seraya melirik Hyun Joong. Jangan sampai ia terkena pukul Hyungnya lagi. Tapi...

Plak

Lagi-lagi Hyun Joong memukul kepalanya. Yunho terdiam. Dia sadar ia memang bodoh. "Sudah kuduga, pasti Youngwoong memaksamu. Ia juga selalu memaksaku untuk menceraikanmu." Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Yun... Sebaiknya kau bawa Jaejoong kabur untuk beberapa hari ini jika kau masih sangat mencintainya. Keluar kota atau keluar negeri terserah kalian. Itung-itung bulan madu dan sekaligus untuk ajang memperbaiki hubungan dan komunikasi kalian yang renggang."

"Youngwoong bagaimana?" Jaejoong sadar Youngwoong tidak akan begitu saja membiarkannya kembali pada Yunho yang sangat dibenci saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Youngwoong. Setelah kalian pulang dari bulan madu ku pastikan Youngwoong sudah merestui kalian berdua dan tidak akan mengusik-ngusik lagi pernikahan kalian. Bukankah hanya Youngwoong saja yang selama ini begitu dendam padamu, Yun. Kalau Mr dan Mrs. Kim baik-baik saja,ani?"

"Gomawo, Hyung.. atas bantuannya." Yunho begitu terharu.

"Ayo Jae... Kita kabur berdua untuk sementara waktu." Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" Pekik Hyun Joong. Seketika itu Yunjae langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Yunho terbingung. "Wae..?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan lewat sana. Nanti kalian ketahuan."

"Youngwoong sedang pergi ke kampus. Ia tak ada di rumah."

"Sebaiknya kalian lewat jendela saja. Masih ada Lee _Ahjumma_ di rumah ini. Aku takut kalau ia tahu akan buka mulut pada Youngwoong."

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan. Pasalnya kamar Jaejoong berada di lantai dua. Akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra bila kabur lewat jendela itu.

"Okey. Aku akan ke dapur mengajak Lee _Ahjumma_ mengobrol dan saat itu kalian berdua kabur. Dan aku berpura-pura seolah tidak tahu kalian kabur. Okey!"

"Ne."

"Tapi ingat Yunho. Kau jangan coba-coba menyakiti Jaejoong lagi. Sekali saja kau menyakitinya lagi maka aku yang akan membunuhmu. Aku akan sangat menyesal karena telah membantumu bersatu lagi dengan Jaejoong."

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada jemari-jemari Jaejoong seraya berucap mantap berjanji pada Hyun Joong kalau tidak akan menyakiti Jaejoong lagi.

Hyun Joong langsung menuju dapur sesuai dengan rencananya mengajak Lee ahjumma mengobrol. Ketika di rasa Yunjae sudah kabur jauh maka ia akan langsung buru-buru pamit pulang.

Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan susah payah turun dari jendela kamar Jaejoong yang terbilang cukup tinggi dengan hanya menggunakan selimut dan tirai jendela yang disambung-sambung.

Kemanakah Yunjae akan berbulan madu dan menenangkan diri berdua?

Akankah Youngwoong akan diam saja melihat Yunjae bersatu?

Apakah Yunjae akan memiliki anak kembali?

Biarkan cinta Yunjae mengalir tanpa melawan arus.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Next Chapter mungkin ada enceh. Hayoo tebak siapa yang bakal encehan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak-jejak cinta kalian pada Yunjae eay dengan klik 'review' Hihihi... #modusmodeon ^_^

Yang tebakannya benar dapet spesial bonus ff yunjae oneshot... oce. Judulnya **"YUNHO DI RAPE UKE? Ohhh...no...!"**

Maka tulis nama eay saat ngeriview...eu kyang kyang... #moduslagi. FF itu ku persembahkan untuk yang tebakannya benar...hehehe.

Maaf ne kitty updatenya lama. Didunia nyata banyak beban pikiran yang mengganggu kitty dan itu membuat kitty cry cry cry .Hiks... Hiks... #Curcol hahaha

Bye... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	26. Chapter 26

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Hyunwoong, Changkyu

**Length** = 23

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love _/_Hurt_ (?) /_Genderswitch _/_Straigh_

**General** **Summary**

Suatu kesalahpahaman yang menghancurkan semuanya. Komunikasi yang baik dan Kejujuranlah yang terpenting untuk menghindari terjadinya suatu kesalahpahaman. Suatu keputusan yang menurut kita baik belum tentu dirasa benar oleh orang lain. Suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya balas dendam dan menyakiti orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apakah rasa dendamnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Semua _Uke_ _gender_-nya Yeoja, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**Di Chapter ini ada NC-21. Penuh dengan adegan dewasa. So bagi yang umurnya di bawah 21 tahun harap meninggalkan eFeF ini. But, buat yang masih di bawah umur dan masih tetap keukeuh ingin membacanya dosa ditanggung sendiri+Dosa author karena telah membuat eFeF nista ini juga kalian tanggung :)**

Selamat buat yang tebakannya benar. Siapakah yang NC-an di Chapter ini... Jreng Jreng Jreng...

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 23**

**FIRST LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Author Pov**

"Akhhh.." Pekik yeoja cantik. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

Hyun Joong tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wajah Youngwoong yang begitu takut dan gugup. Dia menutup bibir Youngwoong dengan jemari telunjuknya "Karena disini tidak ada penghangat ruangan. Aku akan menjadi penghangatmu."

Hyun Joong menyeringai.

"Ka-kau ja-jangan bercanda!" Jawabnya yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Walaupun aku belum bisa mencintaimu seperti sebesar kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu.."

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Sorot mata keduanya begitu hangat. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Woongie... Aku mencintaimu! Kau percaya padaku, heum?"

Bagai terhipnotis sepasang sorot mata kekasihnya. Youngwoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kita rayakan hari pertama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih..." Ujarnya tersenyum penuh semangat. Tak sadarkah ucapannya itu malah membuat kekasihnya semakin grogi dan cemas.

Hyun Joong mulai mempertipis jarak wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya itu. Hingga akhirnya bibir tebalnya bertemu dengan bibir merekah milik Youngwoong. Bibir yang beberapa jam lalu telah ia renggut kesuciannya (?). Hyun Joong awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Lama kelamaan ia semakin memperdalam ciuman keduannya. Dia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Menyesap dan mengemut bibir atas Youngwoong.

Youngwoong? Ternyata yeoja itu tak seliar perbuatannya di dunia luar. Ketika di ranjang begini ia begitu pasif. Apakah mungkin karena baru pertama kali jadi ia terlihat begitu kalem?

Hyun Joong memaklumi Youngwoong yang belum membalas ciumannya.

"Mmmfffphh..." terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir plum Youngwoong. Hyun Joong melepaskan ciumannya. Sesaat menikmati mimik wajah Youngwoong yang begitu memerah dan malu-malu. Nampak semakin menggemaskan di mata Hyun Joong. Ia tersenyum tipis guna meredakan ketegangan diantara keduanya.

Hyun Joong kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Ciumannya semakin dalam. Ia menyesap bibir Youngwoong atas-bawah secara bergantian. Menyesap benda kenyal yang begitu manis dan memabukkan. Ia mulai menusuk-menusukkan ujung lidahnya di perpotongan kedua bibir Youngwoong.

Tangan kanannya bergerilnya dari pinggang Yooungwoong naik ke atas payudara kiri Youngwoong. Menangkupnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian meremas pelan payudara itu dari luar bathrobe.

"Akhh.." Pekik Youngwoong saat sebuah tangan menjamah payudaranya yang tak suci lagi.

Lidah kasat Hyun Joong menyusuri setiap inci rongga mulut kekasihnya. Lidah itu memasuki mulut Youngwoong saat sang pemilik sedang memekik karena payudaranya terjamah.

Hyun Joong masih terus memainkan lidahnya di mulut Youngwoong. Mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi putih milik Youngwoong. Lidah Youngwoong yang berusaha mengeluarkan lidah kekasihnya itu malah menimbulkan suatu pertarungan lidah yang menggelitik sekaligus nikmat.

Tangan kanannya yang masih sibuk bermain dengan benda kenyal milik Youngwoong sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai turun merada-raba paha dalam yeoja yang sedang ditindihnya itu.

Youngwoong yang kehabisan napas menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri guna melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Namun Hyun Joong seperti masih enggan untuk melepas ciumannya hingga yeoja itu mendorong dadanya.

Sesak. Youngwoong membuka mulutnya. Mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Eunghh..hah.. ~h~"

Ia yakin mukanya sekarang pasti sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sementara Youngwoong masih mengontrol napasnya. Hyun Joong kembali melancarkan aksinya. Dia mulai mencium telinga kirinya. Youngwoong merasakan tubuhnya bergetar bagai tersengat aliran listrik saat Hyun Joong beberapa kali mencium bagian itu.

Napasnya kembali memburu tatkala Hyun Joong menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjangnya. Dadanya semakin naik turun, begitu tersengal ketika bernapas.

Youngwoong diam saja saat tangan Hyun Joong perlahan membuka tali bathrobe yang terikat di pinggang ramping yeoja itu.

Namja tampan itu menyibak dan membuka bathrobe Youngwoong. Hingga terlihatnya dua benda kenyal yang sempat ia remas-remas tadi.

Youngwoong memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan karena begitu malu. Tak tahan tubuh polosnya di nikmati mata kekasihnya. Mukanya memanas.

Youngwoong pernah membayangkan seandainya ia menikah dengan Hyun Joong, dia pasti akan melakukan hal 'ini'. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka ia akan melakukan 'itu' saat ini juga. Hari ini hubungan keduanya berkembang begitu drastis. Terasa bathinnya belum ada persiapan sama sekali.

Hyun Joong kembali mencium bibir ranum Youngwoong. Tangan kirinya mengelus pungung kekasihnya dengan lembut. Mengusap-usapnya penuh sayang. Tangan kanannya kembali membelai payudara Youngwoong. Terlihat putingnya mencuat karena rangsangan yang di berikannya itu.

Ciumannya kembali turun ke leher jenjang yeoja itu. Memberikan beberapa lovebite di leher, bahu dan di payudara yang kenyal itu.

"Eunghh.. Akhh...mmhh.."

Youngwoong mendesah lirih merasakan kenikmatan ketika Hyun Joong menciumi setiap inci payudara kanannya. Yeoja itu menggeleng lemah, tidak kuat lagi. Dia membusungkan dadanya saat Hyun Joong menjilat-jilat putingnya kemudian menghisapnya. Sedangkan payudara sebelah kirinya di remas-remas kembali oleh tangan kokoh Hyun Joong.

Youngwoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Hyun Joong dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi. Klitorisnya dimainkan oleh jemari tangan kiri Hyun Joong sekaligus kedua payudaranya juga sedang dirangsangnya begitu intens.

Tubuhnya sudah di bawah kendali kekasihnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergerak tak teratur merasakan geli, sakit dan nikmat sekaligus pada payudara dan klitorisnya yang sedang dirangsang. Otot-otot tubuhnya menegang.

"Arrrggghhh... Ohhh... Oughh~"

Youngwoong melengkungkan tubuhnya saat badai orgasme pertama menghampirinya.

"Hah...hh~ Ahhh..."

Ia meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa. Yeoja itu merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Keringat membanjiri setiap inci kulitnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah mengeluarkan cairan itu. Sorot matanya terlihat sayu.

Hyun Joong menghentikan aktifitasnya. Membiarkan kekasihnya untuk istirahat sejenak. Menikmati sisa-sisa badai orgasme yang masih terasa.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat. Namja tampan itu kembali meraup bibir tipisnya. Menyesap dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Dirinya sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh kabut nafsu. Melihat tubuh polos berlapis keringat dalam kungkungannya yang sangat menggoda.

Kedua lutut Hyun Joong sekarang berada diantara paha Youngwoong. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya sedangkan kedua tangannya kembali ia gunakan untuk mengekplorasi setiap inci kedua benda kenyal di hadapannya. Youngwoong sangat pasrah dibawah dada kekar Hyun Joong. Memejamkan mata menikmati setiap rasa yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

Hyun Joong menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya saat melihat Youngwoong memejamkan matanya. Kekasihnya itu telah menyerahkan dan memasrahkan seluruh raga dan jiwanya mutlak untuknya. Hyun Joong kembali menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut kekasihnya. Permainannya memang sedikit kasar daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena nafsunya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Youngwoong menggeliat tak nyaman saat tubuhnya kembali terangsang. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya hingga terlihatlah leher jenjang yang sudah nampak beberapa love bite disana.

Hyun Joong menyusuri garis leher Youngwoong. Menciumi, menyesapnya dan menggigitnya kecil. Kembali memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Oungghh... Eunghh... Ahh..Eummhh.."

Youngwoong mendesah nikmat tatkala Hyun Joong meremas kedua payudaranya secara bersamaan.

Awalnya pelan namun lama kelamaan remasan di payudaranya semakin intens. Membuatnya memekik nikmat bercampur sakit.

"Oppahh..." Kembali yeoja itu mengerang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sensasi yang begitu memabukkan.

Hyun Joong tersenyum tipis saat telapak tangannya kembali merasakan kemaluan Youngwoong sudah banyak cairan lagi disana.

Namja tampan itu menciumi daerah aerola kedua payudaranya secara bergantian. Ia kemudian menyusuri payudara bawah Youngwoong. Kemudian turun kebawah menelusuri tulang dada dan tulang rusuknya. Lalu ke setiap inci perut yeoja itu.

Di jilat pusarnya perlahan-lahan. Namja tampan itu sibuk membasahai tubuh Youngwoong dengan air liurnya. Sekaligus memberikan lovemark pada setiap inci tubuhnya yang belum terjamah olehnya.

Lidah itu bergerilya sampai pada paha dalam Youngwoong. Menyesapnya. Memberikan tanda merah disana.

Sedangkan telapak tangannya bermain pada liang kekasihnya. Youngwoong semakin gelisah dibuatnya. Siksaan kenikmatan terus menyerang tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Membuatnya kehilangan logikanya hingga yeoja cantik itu semakin melebarkan pahanya.

Deru napasnya tak terkontrol lagi. Tersengal dan sulit bernapas karena nafsunya kembali naik. Youngwoong mencengkeram bathrobe Hyun Joong yang masih dipakainya dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebatnya.

Ciuman Hyun Joong dari paha naik tepat ke labia mayora gadis itu. Ia mencium mengitari daerah tersebut. Lalu menjilat-jilat pelan klitroris yang telah nampak memerah. Ia menyesap klitoris itu hingga membuat Youngwoong semakin kelojotan nikmat.

Tak hanya menghisapnya, Hyun Joong sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada area yang penuh saraf-saraf sensitif itu. Tak salah jika liang Youngwoong semakin banjir karena perlakuan Hyun Joong barusan.

Tangan Youngwoong menjambak rambut kepala Hyun Joong yang berada di antara kedua pahanya. Menjambak sekaligus reflek mendorongnya agar hisapan pada klitorisnya semakin dalam. Kedua kaki Youngwoong mengait di punggung Hyun Joong. Seolah takut Hyun joong akan mengakhiri kenikmatan yang sedang di kenyamnya.

Hyun Joong yang merasakan gerakan pinggul Youngwoong semakin liar dan liangnya semakin banjir maka ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka bathrobenya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Youngwoong masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Namun matanya terbelalak sempurna. Horror! Itulah kata yang terbaca dari sorot matanya.

Yeoja cantik itu tak mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ketika melihat benda besar dan panjang yang menggantung diantara kedua paha kekasihnya.

Raut wajahnya berubah panik dan cemas.

Hyun Joong yang melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya lalu menghiburnya. Mencairkan keadaan agar Youngwoong tidak takut untuk lanjut ke tahab berikutnya.

"Awalnya mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi nanti juga akan terasa nikmat seperti tadi! Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan.!"

"Ta-tapi apakah sebesar itu bisa masuk?" Tanya Youngwoong dengan takut.

Hyun Joong meletakkan bantal di bawah pinggul Youngwoong lalu melebarkan pahanya.

Ia letakkan kaki Youngwoong disamping kanan dan kiri pinggangnya.

"Kau percaya padaku bukan! Aku sangat mencintaimu."

CUP

Hyun Joong mengecup bibir Youngwoong sekilas lalu fokus memasukkan kepala juniornya. Usahanya sedikit kesulitan karena terlalu licin dan sempit.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu tapi usahanya belum juga berhasil. Padahal keringat sebiji jagung sudah mengalir di kedua pelipisnya. Lututnyapun mulai sedikit pegal karena menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Youngwoong.

"ARRRKKKHHH...akkhh..."

Jerit Youngwoong saat Hyun Joong dengan paksa akhirnya bisa memasukkan ujung senjatannya.

"Appoya... Appoh.." Yeoja itu membanting kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Youngwoong berusaha mendorong dada bidang Hyun Joong agar menjauh dan menghentikan usahanya. Namun sia-sia. Hyun Joong malah semakin memaksakan sesuatu yang 'besar' untuk menembus lapisan tipis dalam liangnya.

"Tenanglah... Tahan sebentar.." Ujar Hyun Joong seraya menusukkan juniornya lebih dalam lagi.

"Arrghh... Huks.. Pe-perih... Akhh..."

Junior Hyun Joong telah terbenam sempurna dalam gua hangat kekasihnya. Ia mendiamkannya menunggu hingga Youngwoong siap menerima serangan selanjutnya. Walaupun ia harus mati-matian menahan nikmat saat liang itu memberikan pijitan-pijitan lembut yang memabukkan.

"Eughh... Sempit.." Gumam Hyun Joong.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Youngwoong menganggukan kepalanya. Dan menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Hyun joong menarik ulur juniornya. Ia merasa tak tega juga melihat kekasihnya nampak sesekali meringis menahan sakit. Akhirnya ia menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk memilin-milin kedua puting kekasihnya agar terangsang kembali.

Ia pun juga meraup kedua bibir mungil itu dan menyesapnya seraya terus mengeluar-masukkan juniornya perlahan.

"Ungh... Akhhh ... Ahh... Hyunnie.. Akhh"

Akhirnya desahan nikmat itu meluncur dari bibir seksi Youngwoong yang telah ia lepaskan.

Youngwoong mengaitkan kedua kakinya di belakang punggung Hyun Joong saat kekasihnya itu menggenjotnya semakin cepat, dalam dan keras.

Hyun Joong tak hanya memilin puting Youngwoong namun ia mulai meremasnya dengan napsu. Sedangnya payudara di sebelahnya ia hisap dan dikulumnya.

Keringat sudah membanjiri kedua tubuh sepasang kekasih yang telah melebur menjadi satu itu.

Youngwoong semakin mendesah, merintih dan mengerang tak terkendali. Tubuhnya bergerak liar mengikuti irama tusukan nikmat yang diberikan Hyun Joong padanya.

"Eunghh... Ohhh.. Akhh...Ahh-Ahhkuuh..."

Youngwoong merintih merasakan perutnya yang melilit hebat. Otot-otot tubuhnya mengejang secara sempurna.

Namja tampan itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat liang Youngwoong semakin menjepit juniornya.

Up

UP

Up

"Arrghhh...Ougghhh...Ohhh"

Teriak keduanya secara bersamaan saat badai orgasme menjemput keduanya. Sepasang kekasih itu berpelukan begitu erat. Hyun Joong memuntahkan lahar dinginnya di perut rata kekasihnya.

Keduanya berlomba-lomba mencari napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hyun Joong masih setia menindih dan memeluk kekasihnya begitu erat. Perasaan nyaman saat dada bidangnya bertemu dengan dua buah benda kenyal kekasihnya.

Saat napasnya mulai terkontrol ia meraup kembali bibir mungil yang telah membengkak itu. Kedua insan itu berciuman begitu lama. Saling menyesap bibir lawan mainnya hingga Youngwoong jatuh tertidur.

"Jaljayoo.." Bisik Hyun Joong seraya menyisihkan poni lepek Youngwoong yang menutupi mata indahnya.

Ia kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Hingga kemudian ia jatuh tertidur seraya memeluk tubuh polos kekasihnya. Senyum kepuasan terus terpatri pada wajah namja tampan itu. Hyun Joong baru sekarang merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****FLASHBACK Siang harinya*****

"Nomornya tidak aktif..." Desah Youngwoong lesu.

Saat di kampusnya tadi, yeoja tomboy itu mendapatkan berita dari Lee Ahjumma kalau Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah mereka. Tanpa menunggu perkuliahan selesai ia langsung tancap gas pulang ke rumah untuk mencari saudara kembarnya itu.

Awalnya ia berpikiran seseorang menculiknya. Namun setelah membaca catatan kecil yang di tinggalkan Jaejoong. Ia mulai merasa kalau Jaejoong pergi bersama Yunho. Ntah itu suka rela ataupun paksaan. Youngwoong tidak tahu.

Ketika mencari Jaejoong disetiap sudut rumahnya yang tak membuahkan hasil. Youngwoong lantas pergi ke rumah Hyun Joong, mencari namja tampan itu. Bukankah terakhir kali Jaejoong bersama Hyun Joong dan Yunho?

Pasti Hyun Joong tahu sesuatu. Mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong.

Sampai di rumah Hyun Joong. Ia meminta penjelasan dimana Jaejoong berada. Namun namja tampan itu berkelit. Ia berucap kalau tidak tahu dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang. Hyun Joong mengatakan kalau ia meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di kamar untuk mengobrol berdua. Setelah itu ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa karena langsung pulang. Dusta Hyun Joong pada Youngwoong.

Walaupun pada dasarnya Hyun Joong tidak berdusta sepenuhnya. Ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu keberadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang. Biarkan mereka bulan madu tanpa gangguan.

Hyun Joong dan Youngwoong tadi sudah menyambangi apartemen Yunjae. Namun mereka berdua tidak menemukan pasangan suami istri itu.

Dan sekarang HyunWoong baru saja keluar dari kediaman keluarga Jung. Ia juga tidak menemukan Yunjae disana.

"Hah...hh~"

Youngwoong menghela napasnya panjang. Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi nomor handphone Jaejoong. Namun nomor itu tidak aktif juga.

"Bagaimana? Apa nomor handphone Yunho bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Youngwoong pada Hyun Joong yang juga berpura-pura menghubungi nomor Yunho.

"Nomornya juga tidak aktif.." Ujar namja tampan itu.

Saat ini HyunWoong masih berada di halaman rumah keluarga Jung. Youngwoong masih bingung harus mencari Yunho kemana lagi. Apartemen dan rumah orang tua Yunho sudah disambangi.

"Yunho brengsek... Tidak seharusnya aku mengijinkannya menemui Jaejoong sebelum mereka resmi bercerai." Geram Youngwoong marah. Ia merasa kecolongan. Ia kira Hyun Joong akan bersama Jaejoong hingga ia pulang dari kampus. Namun nyatanya Hyun Joong malah meninggalkan Yunjae berdua saja di kamar.

Hyun Joong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lembut. "Sudahlah jangan mengumpat terus. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam mobil." Titahnya.

Youngwoong memberengut kesal namun tetap mengikuti perintah namja yang diam-diam masih dicintainya itu.

Hyun Joong mengetok-ngetokkan jari telunjuknya pada stir mobil. Sedangkan Youngwoong tidak putus asa, masih terus berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong. Yeoja tomboy itu tadi juga sempat menelepon ibunya yang berada di Chungnam. Menanyakan apakah Jaejoong menyusul mereka ke Chungnam. Tapi hasilnya nihil juga.

"Kita akan mencari mereka ke mana lagi? Apartemen sudah, kediaman keluarga Jung sudah... Di Chungnam juga tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Ungkap Hyun Joong.

Youngwoong mendelik kearah Hyun Joong tajam. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dan berdiam diri di rumah dengan tenang kalau keberadaan Jaejoong sampai sekarang belum juga kita ketahui."

"Bagaimana kalau Yunho yang memaksa Jaejoong ikut bersamanya. Menculiknya lalu MEMPERKOSANYA LAGI... Bagaimana ...?" Jerit Youngwoong frustasi. Matanya berkilat-kilat tajam memandang Hyun Joong. Youngwoong menyesal tidak seharusnya ia mempercayakan Jaejoong pada Hyun Joong sepenuhnya.

"Tenanglah Woongie! Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Yunho sekarang telah berubah. Ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Ia tidak mungkin akan menyakiti Jaejoong lagi." Hyun Joong berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang tampak khawatir itu.

"Siapa yang menjamin Yunho tidak akan melakukan itu, hah?"

"Aku yang jamin. Bukankah Jaejoong meninggalkan surat untukmu. Kalau dia pergi bersama Yunho sementara waktu dan ia memintamu jangan mencari ataupun mencemaskannya." Ucapnya lembut. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jaejoong karena Yunho kau bisa membunuhku dengan tanganmu. Karena akulah yang terakhir bersamanya dan membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Yunho." Hyun Joong mantap mengucapkan itu.

Youngwoong terdiam dibuatnya. Deru napasnya mulai kembali beraturan. Kilat kemarahan dari manik matanya mulai meredup. Emosinya perlahan-lahan mulai memudar.

"Ya sudah... Dimana tujuan kita selanjutnya?" Tanyanya lembut. Ia akan mengantar kemana saja Youngwoong ingin pergi. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya berduaan dengan yeoja itu.

"Ah... Jung Ahjumma tadi mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki penginapan di Gwangju peninggalan dari neneknya Yunho. Heum... mungkin Yunho dan Jaejoong berada disana!"

Hyun Joong terdiam sejenak mendengarkan penuturan Youngwoong barusan. Benar juga. Mungkin Yunjae berada disana sekarang.

"Ayo kita kesana. Kau mengetahui tempatnya, ani?"

"N-ne."

"Good. Antarkan aku ke sana."

Bagaimana kalau Yunjae benar-benar berada di sana sekarang? Gawat! Baru beberapa jam lalu Yunjae bersama. Kalau sampai Youngwoong menemukan mereka pasti akan menjauhkan Jaejoong dari suaminya. Eottokhae?

'Semoga saja Yunjae tidak kabur ke Gwangju' Pikir Hyun Joong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam dari Seoul ke Gwangju. Akhirnya mereka sampai di penginapan milik keluarga Jung.

Lagi-lagi Youngwoong harus menelan pil pahit. Ia tak menemukan Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan Hyun Joong. Ia malah bisa bernapas lega. Ternyata Yunjae tidak berada disana. Dimana mereka sekarang. Apakah ke luar negeri? Pikirnya.

"Aish... Mengapa perasaanku tidak menentu begini. Jaejoong belum lama keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Bagaimana dengan penyakit ginjalnya? Dia membawa obatnya atau tidak, aku tak tahu." Gumam Youngwoong lirih.

Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul. Karena hari sudah malam Youngwoong memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Pencarian Jaejoong akan dilanjutkan besok.

Hyun Joong hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi gumaman Youngwoong barusan. Ia masih terus fokus menyetir karena Jalanan sangat licin. Hujan lebat mengantar perjalanan pulang mereka.

Youngwoong memandang Hyun Joong intens. Ia mulai sadar. Kenapa sedari tadi namja tampan itu santai-santai saja. Pemuda itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku perhatikan sedari tadi kau nampak tenang-tenang saja. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Selidik Youngwoong. Namun namja tampan itu tetap tak merespon Youngwoong. Tubuhnya sangat capek menyetir seharian. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai Seoul agar bisa istirahat.

"Oppa~Jawab! Apakah kau MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU PADAKU? KAU PASTI MENGETAHUI SESUATU DI BALIK PERGINYA YUNHO DAN JAEJOONG KAN!"

Teriak Younngwoong sebal karena sedari tadi Hyun Joong diam saja dan hanya fokus menyetir.

CKITTTT

SRAKKK

Bruk

Mendengar teriakan Youngwoong. Hyun joong langsung menepikan mobilnya dan menghentikannya secara mendadak. Hingga kepala Youngwoong terantuk dasbor.

"YAH... AKU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU. AKU MENYURUH MEREKA KABUR DARI RUMAH BEBERAPA HARI INI! KAU PUAS!" Bentak Hyun Joong di wajah Yeoja tomboy itu.

Youngwoong terlonjak kaget bukan main. Mendengar teriakan Hyun Joong barusan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan bentakan dari namja yang dicintainya itu. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Apakah ia tak berarti apa-apa di mata namja itu. Hingga tega berkata sekasar itu padanya.

"Oppa~ Ke-kenapa melakukannya?" Tanya Youngwoong dengan bibir bergetar. Air matanya mengenang di pelupuk mata indah itu. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

Hyun Joong hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tak sadar membentak Youngwoong barusan. Raut penyesalan terpancar di wajahnya saat melihat mata indah itu berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae..." Bisiknya lembut.

"Bu-bukankah kau menyukai Jaejoong? Mengapa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya kembali." Ulu hatinya terasa tertimpa batu besar saat mengatakan itu. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Yang ia tahu Hyun Joong sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Woongie. Mereka masih saling mencintai. Aku tahu cinta Jaejoong pada Yunho begitu besar. Cintanya yang luar biasa itulah membuat Jaejoong bisa memaafkan Yunho dengan mudahnya. Aku menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menenangkan diri. Yunho dan Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu berdua untuk memperbaiki hubungan dan komunikasi dalam rumah tangga mereka.

Aku sudah merelakan Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Dia sebenarnya pemuda yang baik. Hanya saja selalu saja beralibi sendiri tanpa meminta penjelasan orang lain terlebih dahulu."

Youngwoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Hyun Joong barusan. Kenapa ia bisa begitu lapang dada. "Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit hati melihat mereka bersatu kembali?"

Hyun Joong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Untuk apa aku sakit hati. Aku sekarang sudah move on dan mulai mencintai orang lain." Ujarnya seraya mengelus pipi Youngwoong dengan punggung tangannya.

DEG

Keduanya saling berpandangan intens. Youngwoong terasa terpenjara di dalam manik mata hitam besar itu. Walaupun samar-samar Ia bisa melihat dirinya di dalam mata Hyun Joong. Youngwoong terasa tersedot dalam kubangan dunia Hyun Joong.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak menentu. Youngwoong harus menahan napas untuk beberapa saat.

Slashh

Ia menampik tangan Hyun Joong yang mengelus pipinya karena ia tak kuat lagi menahan getaran di dadanya yang semakin berkecamuk.

Hyun Joong menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat wajah Youngwoong yang merona.

"Hah~" Youngwoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan karena sedari tadi menahan napas.

"Kuharap mulai sekarang kau tidak mengusik Yunjae lagi. Biarkan mereka mengambil jalan sesuai kehendak mereka. Yunjae sudah dewasa. Jaejoong bisa menentukan sendiri dimana ia bisa bahagia. Dan sekarang saatnya kau mengurus kehidupanmu sendiri. Mengurusi kehidupan percintaanmu."

Youngwoong memelototkan matanya saat Hyun Joong menyebut-nyebut kehidupan percintaanya. Ia merasa tak nyaman membahas itu.

Hyun Joong mengambil tangan Youngwoong dan menggenggam telapak tangan kanan yeoja cantik itu.

Tadinya Youngwoong hendak menepisnya namun Hyun Joong menggenggamnya begitu begitu erat.

"EH..!" Walaupun terkaget namun akhirnya yeoja itu menurut saja.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

"..."

Youngwoong hanya terdiam tapi jantungnya berdentum tak menentu.

"Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Biarkan seluruh bilik di hatiku hanya terisi namamu." Ungkapnya serempak mengecup punggung tangan indah Youngwoong.

Youngwoong memandang Hyun Joong. Mencari kepalsuan dari ucapan Hyun Joong barusan. Namun tidak nampak ada pancaran kebohongan dari sorot matanya.

Yeoja itu masih terdiam. Lebih tepatnya shock. Ia tak menyangka cinta bertepuk tangan yang dilaluinya selama bertahun-tahun ada sinyal mendapatkan balasan.

Hening

Kedua nyawa di dalam mobil itu hanya terdiam.

"Woongie... Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku?" Ulang Hyun Joong. Matanya memandangnya penuh harap.

"A-aku..." Keraguan menyelimuti yeoja cantik itu. "A-aku tahu hanya Jaejoong yang kau cintai. Mungkin hanya sesaat perasaanmu padaku. Aku takut jatuh dari jarak yang lebih tinggi lagi dari sekarang."

Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tersadar. Hubunganku dan Jaejoong lebih seperti kakak adik. Dia juga sudah memiliki suami yang akan selalu mencintainya dan melindunginya. Sedangkan aku akan melindungi yeoja di depanku ini!" Ujarnya seraya mengecup punggung tangan Youngwoong lagi. "Walaupun ia kelihatan kuat di luar tapi hatinya sangat rapuh."

Youngwoong masih terdiam mendengarkan setiap penuturan namja di hadapannya. Kata-katanya bagai oase di padang pasir. Sungguh menyejukkan hatinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilanda kegersangan.

"Apa kau masih meragukanku?" Ujarnya karena tak mendapatkan respon sedikitpun semenjak ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

CUP

Dengan cepat bibir tebalnya bertemu dengan bibir merah delima yeoja cantik itu. Tangan kiri Hyun Joong menekan tengkuk Youngwoong hingga ciuman itu tidak hanya saling menempelkan bibir.

"Mmmhhh... Mmmckckmmh..." Hyun Joong menyesap bibir atas Youngwoong dengan penuh perasaan. Matanya terpejam menikmati tekstur lembut yang berada dalam kuluman mulutnya.

Bagaimana dengan Youngwoong?

Ia hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Yeoja itu seperti raga yang kehilangan nyawanya. Jantungnya semakin melonjak kian tak menentu. Ciuman pertamanya!

Dia tak menyangka akan berciuman dengan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Eungh..mmh" Youngwoong perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya juga. Menikmati ciuman itu. Hyun Joong memiringkan kepalanya. Semakin dalam dan panas. Bibir Youngwoong terasa manis. Ia lalu berganti menyesap bibir Youngwoong bagian bawah.

"Eumhh..."

Setelah beberapa menit Hyun Joong menikmati bibir ranum itu. Akhirnya tautan kedua bibir itu terlepas.

Youngwoong menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona seperti tomat. Ia masih menormalkan napasnya yang tersengal setelah menempuh ciuman pertama yang begitu panjang. Ia bagai terbang melayang ke angkasa. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di hatinya.

"Apakah itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti kalau aku mencintaimu?" Ujar Hyun Joong lembut.

Keduanya saling berpandangan lagi. Pemuda itu membelai pipi merona Youngwoong lagi. "Youngwoong... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu? Bersediakah kau membuatku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya melihatmu. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, di mimpiku, di setiap hari-hariku?"

Youngwoong mengangguk perlahan.

Hyun Joong tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Cintanya diterima. Ternyata Youngwoong masih mencintainya. Hatinya begitu bahagia.

"Kau sekarang resmi menjadi yeojachinguku. Gomawo... Woongie..." Youngwoong hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

CUP

Hyun Joong mengecup kening Youngwoong sekilas. Ia tak menyangka Youngwoong yang begitu galak dan pemarah bisa terdiam bahkan tak berkutik karena ciuman itu. Meskipun ia tak memungkiri jantungnya juga berdetak begitu kencang seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

Ia berjanji akan mencintai yeoja ini selalu. Melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun. Yeoja yang pernah ia sia-siakan perasaannya. Penyesalan yang begitu dalam karena dulu pernah menganggap cinta Youngwoong padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia menyesal tak sejak dahulu saja menyadari perasaannya yang begitu tulus. Hingga sekarangpun ia yakin hanya dirinyalah yang ada di hati dan pikiran yeoja cantik itu.

"Se-sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Ini sudah larut malam." Ujar Youngwoong tergagap karena begitu bahagiannya. Ia merasa canggung dengan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ne." Jawabnya seraya kembali mengemudikan mobilnya kembali.

Senyum kebahagiaan terpantri jelas di wajah keduanya. Sepasang kekasih itu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

**.**

**.**

Baru mencapai 1 km lebih Hyun Joong mengemudikan mobilnya namun di tengah jalan mereka di berhentikan petugas perhubungan.

Mau tak mau Hyun Joong harus menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendela pada mobil itu.

"Ada apa, pak?" Tanya namja itu sopan.

Nampak beberapa petugas menghampiri mobil mereka dengan menggunakan jas hujan karena di luar hujan masih begitu derasnya.

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanannya anda. Di depan sana ada badai dan tanah longsor jadi untuk sementara waktu jalan di tutup. Sebaiknya anda memutar haluan saja melewati jalan alternatif yang lain."

"Ne. Gamsahamnida atas infonya."

Hyun Joong langsung memutar arah mobilnya. "Kau tidak capek? Memutar mungkin besok pagi kita baru sampai rumah?" Tanya Youngwoong cemas. Pasalnya sedari pagi Hyun Joong yang menyetir mobil itu.

"Gwaenchana."

"Kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Aniyo." Jawabnya tersenyum menenangkan kekasih barunya itu.

Namun baru beberapa meter mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi-lagi mobil itu berhenti kembali.

Sebelum berhenti mobil itu jalannya sempat tersendat-sendat.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Biar ku cek dahulu."

Hyun Joong langsung keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia mengecek kerusakan apa yang terjadi pada mobil itu.

Youngwoongpun juga turut keluar mobil ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Mengapa kau keluar disini hujan deras."

"Gwaenchana. Kenapa, Oppa..?" Tanyanya seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan tas agar tak kehujanan.

"Aku lupa mengisi bahan bakar." Ujar Hyun Joong lesu.

"MWOYA!" Kaget Youngwoong. Yeoja cantik itu lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Semuanya tampak sunyi dan sepi. Hanya terdengar gemericik hujan dan sesekali terdengar suara petir. Cuman ada beberapa rumah penduduk. Dan semuanya penghuninya pasti sudah pada tidur karena sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Dimana kita akan mendapatkan bahan bakar di tempat asing ini. Aishhh... Kita tak dapat melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Mau tidak mau kita harus mencari penginapan dan pulang besok pagi saja. Lagipula kau pasti sudah sangat lelah menyetir seharian ini." Ujar Youngwoong.

Hyun Joong mengikuti saran kekasihnya itu. Setelah mengambil semua barang-barang berharganya di dalam mobil, mereka berdua berjalan kaki mencari penginapan di tengah hujan.

Setelah 1 jam menggigil kedinginan basah kuyup karena kehujanan akhirnya keduanya mendapatkan penginapan. Dan itupun hanya tersisa satu kamar. Mau tak mau karena keadaan yang sangat mendesak, keduanya langsung memesan satu kamar itu.

Youngwoong beberapa saat lalu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang terkena guyuran air hujan. Ia hanya menggunakan bathrobe putih karena semua bajunya sedang di cuci oleh pegawai di penginapan itu.

Ia terduduk di pinggiran ranjang merasakan dingin menusuk setiap pori-pori kulit mulusnya. Terdengar gemericik air di kamar mandi. Disana terdapat Hyun Joong yang tengah mandi.

Yeoja cantik itu sama sekali tak menyangka akan terjebak dalam satu kamar dengan namja pujaannya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap kedua bibirnya kala mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu di dalam mobil. Ah... Kenapa hari ini begitu banyak kejutan dalam hidupnya. Pikir yeoja cantik itu.

Kriettt

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Sama seperti dirinya. Hyun Joong juga hanya menggunakan bathrobe putih dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang masih mengalir di ujung rambutnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Hyun Joong saat melihat Youngwoong yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggigil.

"Sepertinya begitu. Di kamar ini tidak ada penghangat ruangan." Jawabnya dengan bibir bergetar karena begitu dinginnya. Siapa yang tidak kedinginan setelah satu jam lebih di bawah guyuran hujan lalu mandi air dingin pula. Tanpa pakaian tebal dan penghangat ruangan. Bathrobe yang menempel di tubuh keduanya tak cukup menghangatkan tubuh.

Hyun Joong duduk disamping Youngwoong dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"EH.. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Youngwoong tersentak saat Hyun Joong memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku hanya ingin melidungi kekasihku yang sedang kedinginan." Ujarnya seraya mengecup kening dan pipi mulus Youngwoong. Seketika itu wajah yeoja itu langsung berblushing ria. Ia baru sadar jika dia dan Hyun Joong sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah insiden di mobil tadi.

"Ta-tapi aku lebih membutuhkan penghangat ruangan dan selimut tebal." Ucapnya tergagap karena Hyun Joong masih memeluknya begitu erat. Youngwoong langsung melepaskan pelukan itu dan naik ke atas ranjang. Langsung menarik selimut agar tubuhnya lebih hangat.

Hyun Joong langsung ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh yeoja itu.

"Akhhh.." Pekiknya. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

Hyun Joong tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wajah Youngwoong yang begitu takut dan gugup. Dia menutup bibir Youngwoong dengan jemari telunjuknya "Karena disini tidak ada penghangat ruangan. Aku akan menjadi penghangatmu!"

Hyun Joong menyeringai.

Dan dari sinilah awal mula terjadinya aktifitas menggairahkan antara Hyun Joong dan Youngwoong

*****FLASHBACK END*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Enchonizer Henecia (Misunderstanding)*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah restoran yang sudah tutup nampak beberapa pegawainya sedang membereskan cucian-cucian piring yang telah menumpuk ada pula yang menyapu lantai, merapikan meja dan kursi agar lebih tertata rapi.

Terlihat yeoja salah satu pegawai restoran itu baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sebagai pegawai tetap di restoran ini.

"Kyuhyun..." Panggil namja jangkung saat yeoja yang dipanggilnya itu berjalan menuju keluar restoran itu.

Dengan cepat Changmin membuka pintu keluar di hadapannya lalu mengejar yeoja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Namun nampaknya yeoja itu pura-pura tidak mendengarkan panggilan Changmin. Tetap Cuek berjalan semakin cepat.

"Kyunnie..." Panggilnya lagi sedikit kesal karena tak diacuhkan.

Grep

Changmin mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo.." Tanyanya dingin sekaligus mengibaskan tangannya yang sedang dipegang Changmin.

"Waeyo kau bilang?" Changmin sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin terhadapnya. Ia benci. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau berubah. Kenapa kau bersikap dingin terhadapku. Kau selalu berangkat dan pulang kerja duluan dan meninggalkanku. Apa aku punya salah padamu?" Tanya Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terdiam tapi kakinya masih terus melangkah menyusuri jalan raya yang terlihat sepi karena sekarang sudah waktunya para orang-orang untuk beristirahat.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun biasanya berangkat dan pulang kerja dengan menaiki sepeda miliknya. Karena jarak rumah keduanya dengan restoran kira-kira hanya 1 km. Namun 3 minggu ini Changmin tidak membawa sepedanya karena Kyuhyun selalu berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu. Iapun lebih memilih jalan kaki seperti sekarang agar bisa pulang bareng dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Kyunnie... Sudah 3 minggu ini kau mendiamkanku. Terakhir kita berbicara dan mengobrol saat ke rumah sakit menjenguk Jaejoong. Apa kau sedang ada masalah yang sangat rumit?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Dadanya terasa nyeri kembali saat Changmin mengungkit-ngungkit tentang keduanya yang menjenguk Jaejoong ke rumah sakit dan di akhiri dengan dirinya yang melihat Changmin tengah memeluk Youngwoong dengan sayang. Hingga ia tak sanggup lebih lama berada di antara keduanya dan memilih pulang dari rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah Changmin... Sebaiknya kau tidak usah peduli lagi denganku. Aku sudah lelah dengan keadaan yang selama ini membuatku sakit."

"Maksudnya...? Kau ini berbicara apa?"

"Bukankah kau murid yang paling genius saat di sekolahan dulu. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti sedikitpun dengan apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Kenapa kau tidak peka. Mengapa? Apakah aku tidak penting bagimu?"

"Kau... Kau sangatlah penting bagiku Kyunnie..."

"Penting? Tapi kau hanya menganggapku teman bukan. Jika kau hanya mengangapku teman janganlah kau memberikan perhatian yang begitu besar padaku. Bila kau masih mencintai Youngwoong jangan biarkan aku berharap banyak darimu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku telah menyukaimu selama bertahun tahun dan aku selalu memendamnya karena ku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Youngwoong. Aku lelah. Aku sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini. Biarkan aku mengakhiri secepatnya" Bisik lirihnya.

Changmin sedikit melebarkan matanya. Terlihat manik matanya berbinar-binar saat mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi ia juga sedih saat Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri perasaan suka itu.

"Aku tidak mencintai Youngwoong lagi Kyunnie. Siapa juga yang akan mencintai yeoja tomboy dan kasar itu. Semenjak ia menolakku aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya dan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat rapuh yang perlu kulindungi. Hatiku sudah dihuni gadis lain yang lebih lembut darinya."

'Gadis lain?' Pikir Kyuhyun. Hatinya tak rela jika Changmin ternyata sudah memiliki gadis lain yang sudah mengisi hatinya bahkan mungkin gadis itu sudah menjadi yeojachingu Changmin.

Changmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Ia pandangi kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu sakit dengan perasaanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Bukannya aku tak peka denganmu tapi aku tak mempunyai keberanian untuk itu. Kyunnie... Percayalah padaku bahwa gadis baik hati dan lembut yang sudah mengisi hatiku adalah dirimu. Aku selama ini juga mencintaimu. Jika kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku naiklah ke punggungku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya karena wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Otaknya masih loading. Memproses segala perkataan Changmin yang cepat berlalu begitu saja.'Apakah Changmin baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Benarkah Changmin memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkinkah ini mimpi. Tidak! ini nyata' Pikir Kyuhyun saat ia mencubit pipinya yang sempat dibelai oleh tangan Changmin.

Changmin terus melangkahkan kakinya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak juga mengejarnya. Hati dan perasaannya menjadi was-was. Takut-takut jikalau Kyuhyun menolak pernyataan cintanya.

Kyunhyun menatap punggung Changmin yang semakin menjauh. Kakinya seolah susah untuk di gerakkan karena hatinya begitu shock dengan perkataan Changmin barusan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Changmin yang telah berjalan menjauh.

GREPP

Dengan kekuatan penuh Kyuhyun naik ke punggung Changmin hingga namja babyface itu nampak sedikit oleng. Ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Changmin agar tidak terjatuh.

Plakk

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Changmin pelan. "Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan, hah? Untuk apa kau memintaku menaiki punggungmu?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu walaupun tak terlihat oleh Changmin.

"Haha... Kau sekarang sudah naik di punggungku berarti kita telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai saat ini."

"Penyataan cinta apa-apaan ini. Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Kau genius tapi sangat bodoh menurutku."

"Tadi itu aku sangat gugup saat memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Hingga aku mengatakan itu untuk menutupi rasa maluku. Aku tidak tahan jika harus menunggumu berdiri disana sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku itu." Jelas Changmin terus berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Alasan saja. Dulu saat kau menyatakan cinta pada Youngwoong kau mengajaknya ke namsan tower dan melihat kembang api disana. Tapi saat kau mengajakku menjadi kekasihmu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya." Sungut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Aku mengajaknya ke namsan towerkan atas idemu. Mianhae Kyunnie.. Tadi aku sangat spontan saja saat mengatakan itu. Aku belum ada persiapan sama sekali. Diriku begitu merindukanmu karena sudah 3 minggu ini kau dengan teganya mendiamkanku."

"Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghaeyo ... Kyunnie... Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku, heumm.." Tanya Changmin lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Ne... Nado saranghae... Minnie.." Kyuhyun menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan punggung dan leher Changmin.

"Tapi... Mulai besok kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan manajer restoran itu. Arrachi?"

"Apakah yang kau maksud Jang dong gun?"

"Yye. Kau tidak tahu aku selalu uring-uringan dan cemburu saat kau berdekatan dengannya." Ungkap Changmin merajuk.

"Benarkah..." Tanya Kyuhyun riang. "Ya sudah besok aku akan mendekatinya. Aku ingin melihat reaksimu saat cemburu.. hihihi.."

"YAHHH..." Teriak Changmin kesal.

"Hahha..." Kyunhyun tertawa serempak mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Changmin. Saat kekasih barunya itu membanting tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aku kasihan anak kita nanti!" Ujar Changmin pelan.

"Anak?"

"Ne. Mungkin anak kita tidak akan berkembang dengan baik. Bahkan mungkin tidak bisa sepintar seperti diriku."

"Kenapa? Apa aku sebodoh itu menurutmu sampai-sampai anak kita tidak bisa pandai." Kyuhyun tak terima dikatai bodoh.

"Ani. Aku percaya kau pandai dan genius sepertiku. Tapi mana mungkin anak kita bisa pandai bila tidak mendapatkan asupan asi yang cukup kalau dada ibunya saja begitu datar... hahaha..."

"MWO?" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan dadanya yang menempel pada punggung Changmin. Tangan kanannya lalu memukul kepala Changmin pelan.

Plak

"Aw...aww... Appo Kyunnie..."

"Salah sendiri kau mesum begitu..."

Tapi Changmin terus tertawa dan meledek dada Kyuhyun yang datar menurutnya. Padahal ia melakukan itu semua karena debaran jantungnya semakin cepat saat dada Kyuhyun menempel di punggungnya. Ia tidak ingin jantungnya yang berdetak begitu keras didengar oleh telinga kekasihnya itu. Pasti akan sangat memalukan jika dirinya ketahuan begitu gugup saat ini.

"Dada datar... dada datar... hhahaha..."

"Yahh.. Changmin EVIL turunkan aku..." Kyuhyun berusaha turun dari gendongan Changmin namun tak bisa karena terhalang tangan Changmin yang memegangi pahanya dengan erat.

"Ani... Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah. Tapi setelah itu aku boleh melihat dadamu yang datar itu yah..." Changmin semakin menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia senang melihat Kyuhyun yang menjerit-jerit histeris karena kesal sekaligus malu.

"YAH..YAH... MESUMM... DASAR MESUMMM... Aku menyesal bertahun-tahun mengagumimu..."

"Tapi aku sekarang kekasihmu...hahaha..."

"Aishhh..."

Sepasang kekasih itu bercanda sepanjang jalan hingga keduanya sampai di rumah Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa terlepas dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Saat dia mulai lelah dengan cintanya yang tak terbalas dan hendak melepaskannya namun nyatanya malah ia mendapatkan pujaan hatinya itu sekarang.

Dan ternyata tak hanya Kyuhyun yang terlepas dari cinta sepihak. Youngwoongpun juga sedang menegak manisnya madu kehidupan. Menikmati indahnya mencintai dan dicintai. Ia bahkan tak hanya mendapatkan cinta tulus dari Hyun Joong tapi bisa mendapatkan raga Hyun Joong malam itu juga. Mengayuh kenikmatan surga dunia yang ditawarkan oleh kekasihnya.

Jangan takut untuk mencintai seseorang secara sepihak. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan menjadi jodoh kita.

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

Okeh... Inih encehnya ga hot. Biar lebih hot lihat film frozen flower atau no regret sajjo. Atau mungkin lust, Caution hahaha...

Jangan tanya yunjae moment manah. Soalnya mereka sedang honeymoon dan kitty tak mau mengganggunya.

Ciuuu... Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya yang entah tahun kapan publishnya.

Buat yang merasa kecewa karena bukan Yunjae yang NC-an di chapter ini. So untuk mengobati kekecewaan kalian maka Jangan Lupa baca FF kitty yang judulnya **"Yunho di rape uke... Ohhh..noo"**

**Kitty coba membalas review teman-teman pada chapter sebelumnya.**

Park yooki : rencana yang di pake Hyun Joong untuk menyatukan yunjae dan biar Youngwoong merestuinya, yah itu. Menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Youngwoong. Dan melewati malam penuh nikmat dengan Youngwoong. Hihihi. Mian ne kalau updatenya lama. Kitty males ngetik soalnya. :)

Vic89: Yupz tebakannya benar. Yang encehan chap ini Hyunwoong ^_^ Siepplah... Setuju. Tidak seharusnya saudara mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kembarannya..hehe. Tapi Youngwoong melakukan itu semua, termasuk mengatur perceraian Yunjae karena ia sangat sayang pada Jaejoong dan tidak ingin Jaejoong di sakiti lagi. Jangan gemes dan ngomel-ngomel lagi ya gara-gara jengkel ama Youngwoong... hihi

Dipa Woon: Yah.. Tebakannya benar Yang encehan di chap ini Hyun Joong dan Youngwoong. Selamat anda dapet bonus FF One shot kitty yang berjudul "Yunho di rape uke... Ohh nooo.." hehe. Memang cinta yang begitu besar bisa membutakan segalanya termasuk membutakan Jaejoong atas segala kesalahan Yunho padanya.

Lady Ze : Wah benar sekali tebakannya. Yang encehan Hyunwoong. Yupz Youngwoong bakal ngerestuin Yunjae dan tidak akan ikut campur dengan rumah tangga yunjae lagi. Ia akan fokus dengan masalah pencintaannya sendiri. Fokus pada hyun joong, kekasih barunya.

Tmkazjj: Pada benar semua yah tebakannya kalau yang encehan Hyunwoong. APA? Mau ikut bulan madu.. Ohh.. tidak bisa. Kitty saja tidak berani mengganggu yunjae yang sedang berbulan madu, hingga chapter ini tidak ada yunjae moment sama sekali. Hehe

Kitybear: hahaha... Ya iyalah... mana mungkin Hyun Joong encehan dengan Lee Ahjumma. Kasihan Hyun Joongnya. Mendingan sama kitty saja dari pada sama Lee Ahjumma...

Kyungie Jae:Siepplahh ini sudah di lanjut. Jinakin Youngwoong? Wah ... emang peliharaan apa...hihihi. Dan sekarangpun Youngwoong sudah jinak dan tak berkutik sedikitpun saat 'berperang' dengan Hyun Joong.

Jae sekundes : Iya yunjae sudah berbaikan setelah perjuangan Yunppa yang begitu besar dan juga kebaikan hati Jaemma. Yupz.. ini chapter selanjutnya sudah update.

Lee Kibum : Changkyu Encehan..? heum.. kayaknya tidak ada. Paling nanti Changkyu langsung punya anak saja. Tanpa ada adegan encehan alias di skip gitu. Kalau encehan Yunjae masih lama soalnya Yunho sabar menunggu Jaejoong sampai siap. Ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahan seperti yang dulu alias tidak memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Azahra88: Wah.. sayangnya yang encehan bukan Yunjae. Mian ne sepertinya habis pulang bulan madu yunjae belum bisa membawakan baby..hehehe. Iyah ini sudah di usahain update cepat Walaupun tidak secepat kilat... :D

6002nope: Benar tebakan chingu, yang encehan Hyunwoong. Iya bentar lagi mungkin end kalau sudah muncul siwon yang mengganggu ketenangan dan kebahagiaan yunjae, changkyu, yoosu dan Hyunwoong yang baru saja menyesap manisnya madu kehidupan. Mungkin 5 chapter lagi atau mungkin malah lebih. Soalnya kitty suka melebar-lebar...hehe

Runashine88: Yunjae pasti punya baby lagi tapi bukan chapter depan, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi mendekati ending baru yunjae punya baby. :D

Saltybear: Wah... Changkyu sepertinya tidak ada enceh untuk ff ini chingu..hehe

Niyyzuchi't: Hehehe.. tak mungkin kitty tega menelantarkan fic ini. Wah.. senangnya kalau yang encehan Yunkitty..kekeke. Sayangnya yang encehan bukan Yunjae maupun Yunkitty... sabar ne.. *_*

Teukiangle: salam kenal juga.. wah enceh semua..hihi.. Kittynya yang ga kuat buat enceh semuanya cast.

Kim Eun Seob : Perasaan kitty hiatusnya cuman sebentar..hehe, mungkin next chap yang hiatusnya lama. Inih sudah di usahain cepat. Semoga FF ini tidak membosankan ya.. Makasihnya sudah mau mampir :D

Cindyshim07: Ngapain nangis..hehe inikan cuman fic. Bulan madu ke jepang... emm.. kitty pikirkan dulu eay.. Punya baby kembar juga? heum mungkin bisa tapi ga tau nanti tunggu saja yah chapter selanjutnya. Hihihi

Han eun Ji: Youngwoong ma u-know.. oh.. tidak ...*_*

Yolyol: Kenapa ga rela Yunjae berbaikan..huks. Kitty ga tega bila lama-lama memisahkan yunjae. Betul sekali Youngwoong dan Hyun Joong yang NC-an biar youngwoong merestui hubungan Yunjae.

LEETEUKSEMOX: Kisah cinta Youngwoong dan kisah cinta kyuhyun terjawab sudah di chapter ini. Tinggal kisah cinta Yoosu yang belum ada kejelasan. kan junsu hanya menganggap Yoochun teman saja. Hehe. Yunjae kabur untuk berbulan madu dan memperbaiki hubungannya, di tempat yang rahasia.

Cubbyloverz: Hehehe nunggunya lama yah saat FF ini update, gomawo ne dah nungguin FF abal-abal ini. Jung Jaeseob? Kayaknya sudah kitty konfirm Fb nya kalau ga salah. Soal ngetag, sepertinya kitty masih lama untuk update FF di FB jadi mian sepertinya belum bisa ngetag. Soalnya note fb masih berantakan.

Meirah.1111: Iyah.. menistakan Yunho tidak semudah menistakan Jaejoong. Kitty tak tega lama-lama menjahati appa Yunho jadi yah begituh di percepat yunjae baikannya biar endingnya juga cepat hehehe. Tapi sayangnya yang encehan bukan yunjae tapi hyunwoong. Soal Yunjae yang encehan sepertinya kitty belum ada planing. Entar kitty tanya-tanya dulu berapa rata-rata umur reader yang suka baca FF kitty hehe. Tentu saja setelah ini Yunho akan memperlakukan jaejoong dengan lembut kok dan sangat dihargai. Bahkan dia rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga untuk istri tercintanya itu. Jeje punya anak.. heum tapi sepertinya tidak kembar... hihi. Kasihan ngelahirinnya kalau kembar..kekeke

Guest :Kenapa mesti mewek dan sakit hati...hehe. Habis itu senyum-senyum sendiri lagi..ah... aku g sanggup bayanginya. Ini sudah di usahain update cepat semoga tidak mengecewakan ya..

Missy84: Yang enceh Hyunwoong... hehe. Sudah tak penasaran lagi kan.

Yzj84: Yupz benar sekali. Yang encehan Hyunwoong.

Yunjae:ini sudah lanjut. Chap ini yang encehan Hyunwoong.. mian ne tidak sesuai harapan *_*

Winz: Yupz. Benar

Yunjae: Ah.. sayangnya yang encehan Hyunwoong bukan yunjae. Yunjae lagi bulan madu yang entah dimana, author ajah tidak tahu..hehe

Guest: Kenapa gitu kalau updatenya tahun depan. Kitty ngaret kan ada alasannya. Huff... Yang penting sekarang update lebih cepat dari chapter sebelumnya.

Juuunchan: Makasih ne. Sayangnya tebakannya salah.. mungkin di coba lagi.. :)

Tarry24792: Mian ne kalau updatenya lama. Sayangnya yang encehan bukan yunjae di chap ini... :D

Guest : Apanya yang lucu.

Guest : Kenapa jingkrak-jingkrak gitu. Di Chapter ini sudah ada Changkyu moment semoga memuaskan ne. Yunjae lagi bulan madu kemana ajah, tanpa ada orang yang tau. Makasih ne dah nungguin FF abal-abal ini.

Kim shendy : jaema sama yunppa kenapah?

Dianes: mian ne kalau di chapter kemarin kurang mengarah ke rating M. Soalnya lagi fokus ama hubungan Yunjae yang baru membaik. Belum berani ada adegan ciuman antara jaejoong dan Yunho. Nanti saja eay perlahan-lahan. Agar jaemma tidak tertekan dengan yunppa kembali. Soal kurang romantis.. emang kitty tak ahli dalam hal keromantisan hehe.

Bearlin: Iya yunjae sudah bersatu. Kitty tak tega berlama-lama menyakiti dan menistakan yunho. Tapi sayangnya yunjae belum saatnya encehan..hihi

Rara: Bulan madu kemanah eay. Emang enaknya bulan madu kemana?

Eliscassiopeia: hehe.. encehan yunjae masih beberapa chapter lagi. Itupun kalau ada...hihi. iya nanti jaema bakal hamil dan ngelahirin lagi kok. Wah .. ga tega kitty buat jaema koma lagi pas ngelahirin nanti karena sakit ginjal. Tapi kitty mungkin malah tega buat jaemma meninggal daripada buat jaema koma..hehe

Rismachunnie: Iyah makasih dah nunggu FF abal-abal ini.

Guest: Chap ini belum ada yunjae momentnya. Mungkin yunjae mesra-mesraan chap depan

Eun ra: Iya, Yunho di buat ppabo di FF ini. Kan yang selalu misunderstanding si Yunppa. Hehe

Irengiovanny: tapi perjuangan yunho tidak sebesar perjuangan jaejoong.. wah feelingnya benar. Yang encehan Youngwoong n Hyun Joong.

Shinhwa8695: Wah jangan panggil min dunk. Panggil kitty saja ya..Enceh Youngwoong changmin? Wah sepertinya tidak bisa. Youngwoong milik Hyun Joong seorang.. he

Sachan: ini sudah di usahain update cepat. Gomawo yah dah nungguin ending FF ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. FF ini mungkin tinggal 5 chapter lagi atau mungkin malah lebih.

Huijia: Padahal di dunia nyata tak ada yang berhati malaikat seperti Jaejoong hehe

Butthurt: Iyah, di FB udah lama ga update soalnya note fb yang berantakan begitu. Mungkin akan update disana bila misunderstandingnya udah ending.

Gekamirotic: Iya kembaran jj and Hyun Joong pacaran. Dan hanya maut yang memisahkan mereka. Mungkin.

IrNana: Iya ga apa-apa walaupun ga review dari chapter depan. Makasih ne kalau suka ama cerita ff kitty yang abal-abal ini. Mereka bulan madu ke tempat yang sangat rahasia hehe..

Di chapter ini Youngwoong sudah bersatu dengan hyun joong kan. Dan Youngwoong tidak akan mengusik lagi rumah tangga yunjae. Siwon oppa bakal muncul lagi di chap depan kok. Tapi ga tahu chapter berapa munculnya. Dia bakal muncul kalau semua permasalahan yunjae sudah selesai. Tapi munculnya siwon ini membawa konflik yang sangat mengharukan,,hehe. Encehan Yoosu? Heum.. Yoosu encehannya secara tersirat ketika masih di bangku sekolah. Tapi Yoosu sekarang hanya berteman saja. Soalnya Junsu masih trauma sama Yoochun. Kalau Kyuhyun bukan sama siwon di FF Ini. Disini Kyuhyun kitty pasangin sama Changmin. Mian ne.

Axa Alisson Ganger: Ne. Ini sudah di lanjut J

Yoonjaepark : Siepp. Ini sudah update. :D

Mianhae ne kalau ada salah-salah penulisan nama


End file.
